Manny 101
by thatonechicc
Summary: Kagami Taiga is a seventeen year old high school student who is desperately looking for a job so he doesn't have to rely on his father's money. When his best friend and his coach finds and sets him up on a job, he never expected to be a Manny to three children, especially the three children that belonged to pro basketball player Aomine Daiki.
1. Chapter 1

_Mommy? Mommy where are you?" Seven year old Kagami Taiga called out, tears rolling down his tan chubby rounded cheeks. He had a dark green shirt on and a pair of black and white stripped basketball shorts, a basketball clenched in his hands tightly as he looked around._

 _It was useless, there were too many people around, he couldn't see his mother anywhere._

 _Taiga's lower lip trembled violently as he looked around, he then started to run, the ball clenched tightly to his chest as he made his way through the crowd._

 _"Mommy!" He called out again._

 _Seconds turned into moments, moments turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Taiga couldn't find his mother anywhere. The woman with beautiful flowing brown hair and dark red eyes._

 _It was late evening now, dark clouds floating in the sky as the young red head sat on a public park bench, the basketball resting on his lap as he stared down at the ground with blank red eyes. The tears had long ago stopped, but his face had rain droplets running down his face, or maybe it was his tears, he couldn't tell the difference._

 _Why did you leave? Where are you?_

 _The scenery changed a twelve year old looking Taiga replacing the seven year old. The twelve year old Taiga laid on the ground with dead red eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks silently as he stared blankly in front of him, which just so happened to be a mirror._

 _Bruised and bleeding, he angered his father again._

 _And in reward Taiga had gained another beating, more bruises to cover up, more cuts to patch up, and more excuses to make up._

 _Ever since his mother left his father's personality had changed drastically. He blamed Taiga for his mother's disappearance, he had been the last person seen with his mother before she suddenly vanished without a trace._

 _ **You worthless child!** _

_**You cursive monster!** _

_**It's all your fault!** _

_**I hate you!** _

_A broken smile stretched across Taiga's lips as he shifted. He rolled onto his stomach and placed both of his hands on the floor underneath him, pushing himself up with shaky,bruised arms. He flinched and lost his balance, falling back down into his stomach._

 _It hurt. It hurt, but it only made Taiga determined to push himself even more._

 _Letting out a shaky breath, Taiga pushed himself up and sat back against his legs. He tilted his head back and stared up at his ceiling._

 _ **She left because of you!** _

_**Go die you devil spawn!** _

_The small smile stretched out into a blown grin as he stared up at his ceiling. His shoulders trembled violently before he laughed and shook his head. If you didn't know him you would think that he had just lost all his sanity, but if you knew him you would know that this was the only way for him to push past all the pain._

 _A few more tears ran down his cheeks as he continued to laugh, squeezing his eyes close before he fell forward, catching his balance with his hands. Slowly his laughs turned to sobs before they turned into whimpers and sniffs._

 _"Why...W-Why did it have to be our family? W-W-W-Why?" He stuttered as he gasped for breath as his body trembled._

 _Pushing himself back onto his knees, Taiga shifted before he slowly stood up, flinching when a sharp burst of pain went through him. He then slowly wobbled his way over to his bed where he slowly climbed into it and laid down. He then let out small breaths as he calmed down. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He then curled his bruised and blooded body up, closing his eyes as let out a small shaky breath._

 _"Goodnight." He said softly to himself, and in his head he imagined his mother and father both on his bed with him, hugging him tightly and smiling lovingly down at him like loving parents should. And as he slowly fell asleep, falling into his dreams that he wished that was reality, a small smile appeared on his lips._

* * *

It was just the third class of the day and seventeen year old Kagami Taiga was already asleep in his current class , American English. A class where you would think that he would be able to pass without any problems, but no, he's failing just like all of his other classes. He was too lazy to do his work, and he was always sleeping in his classes so he wasn't really ever learning anything.

His childhood best friend and adopted brother, Himuro Tatsuya was sitting behind him, his gray eyes showed boredom, but he was paying attention, taking notes as the teacher talked to them. He would occasionally glace at Taiga, but did nothing to wake him up. He didn't want to be the reason for the red head's rage.

Tatsuya let out a small sigh as he watched with little amusement when the blonde haired teacher finally noticed Taiga sleeping soundlessly at his desk, his arms crossed and his head buried in his arms.

He eyed the text book that she grabbed from her desk, getting up from her seat at her desk and making her way over to the sleeping male. Tatsuya frowned slightly, he reached his foot out and nudged the red head against his upper thigh.

The red head made a small snorting sound, but didn't wake from his slumber. The dark haired male continued to do this, but it was too late. He couldn't save his brother from the teacher's wrath.

The text book that the woman held was slammed onto the red head's desk top hard, causing a loud sound to be made.

In reaction Taiga yelled out in surprise, jerking back and kicking his long legs out causing him to fall back along with his chair as the legs fell from beneath him. The tanner male groaned in pain when the back of his head came in contact with the front of Tatsuya's desk. The dark haired male almost felt sorry for him, key word, almost.

Taiga hissed in pain, one of his hands reaching up behind his head, rubbing it as he looked up at their American English teacher who looked very displeased. The red head grunted and shifted, pushing himself up from the ground, shifting so he got off from his chair. When it was firmly standing on the ground once again, Taiga then sat back down and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Don't give me that look. You deserved that. Do not sleep in my class, if I catch you doing that one more time not only will you be sent to detention, but you'll owe a ten paged essay for why this class is important. If you don't want that, stay awake and pay attention." She hissed, her brown eyes glaring daggers at him.

The red eyed teen bit down onto his tongue to stop from talking back towards her. Instead he just rolled his head and put his head back down, but he directed his attention to her.

Tatsuya sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

 _He's hopeless._

Soon the class was over. The bell rang and Taiga was the first one up and out of the door, causing the blonde haired woman to glare at him and grumble under her breath about him being a "Good for nothing brat."

The red head inwardly scoffed, his eyes darkening slightly as he made his way down the hall, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

When Taiga was fourteen he met a blonde haired green eyed woman who was named Alexandria Garcia. She was a ex pro Basketball player, she stopped playing when something went wrong with her vision. She's also the woman who saved him from his father.

Taiga had ran into her by chance pretty much. He was playing basketball by himself and he just so happened to notice her on the side lines, and of course since she was popular he had ran up to her and begged her to train him. It took her a bit of convincing, but she eventually agreed. That's how she met Himuro Tatsuya, his best friend and his adopted brother.

Alex had adopted him from a foster care when he was just four years old, Tatsuya's parents didn't want anything to do with him anymore so they just tossed him off to the side. The two had became close fast. They both loved Basketball, and they both understood the feeling of loneliness and the feeling of being abandoned.

Only a few months went by when Tatsuya saw the bruises and cuts on Taiga's arms, at first he had lied about them. Saying that he was really clumsy, but he knew that he wouldn't believe him, so Taiga had no choice but to tell him. And when he did Alex stood up immediately. She filed a law suit against his father for child abuse and child neglection, but of course since his father was a popular business man with a lot of money, he was able to pay himself out of going to trial. Which pissed Alex off to no end. But that's when she demanded something else.

She demanded adoption papers for Taiga. Adopting him and calling him her own son. That was the happiest day of his life.

But of course, that doesn't mean thy Taiga was left without being in contact with father. He still talked to him, and his father still supported him with a house, and Taiga hates that. He didn't want to depend on the bastard of a father anymore. That's why he was going to get himself a job.

But he hasn't been able go get any jobs.

You see, Taiga still had his birth surname which is Kagami, and he didn't want to use that last name. His family is one of the top successful business families who were also one of the richest. He didn't need people finding out about his family name, they will only use him and beg for money. So he only write out his first name on all the job applications, and each one was shredded because of his lack of his surname.

Only Tatsuya and Alex knew about his surname at the moment, and he was planning on keeping it at way too.

As Taiga walked, he was so absorbed into his thoughts as to where he didn't notice that he was walking straight towards a wall. He continued on walking until he walked straight into the wall, face first.

The red head made a sound and immediately pulled away, reaching up and rubbing his nose that had bashed into the wall. He heard a low chuckle and turned around, narrowing his eyes at his brother who had an amused smile on his face.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Taiga. We don't want you to have a broken noise now do we?" He asked, a small smirk on his face making the red head glared at him.

"Oh shut up Syua, I was just thinking about things." He grumbled turning away and headed towards his next class which was history.

Tatsuya laughed softly behind him, following him. Soon they were walking side by side.

After a few moments of silence Tatsuya looked up at him and slowly blinked. "Hey Taiga?" He asked.

The taller male blinked and looked at him, raising one of his forked eyebrows. "What is it?" He asked.

The dark haired male stayed silent for a few moments before he hummed softly. "I may have found a job for you, with the help from our coach of course, but it's still a job. That is, if you're interested."

Taiga blinked and stopped, causing the older boy to stop as well, looking at him. "Of course I'm interested! How could you even ask such a stupid question? What is it?" He asked making the pale boy to chuckle and shake his head.

"You're going to have to wait until after practice today, we'll tell you about it then." He said.

The Kagami heir grumbled and looked off to the side. "Stupid Tatsuya, now you're going to make me wonder what it is all day."

Tatsuya just smiled slightly, continuing on his way.

* * *

"Come back here you little demons! It's time for bed!" A angry voice of a young woman shouted from down stairs.

The Aomine mansion, home to the famous pro Basketball player Aomine Daiki and his three children, Arashi, Emiko, and Ayame . Arashi and Ayame as the identical twin boys, and Emiko as the only girl. They were triplets, all at the age of four year olds.

For only being four year olds, they all were really smart. Smarter than most four year olds.

Currently the three were hiding under Ayame's and Arashi's shared bed, giggling to themselves softly as they pressed themselves together, hiding as far back against the wall as possible. The room was dark, the window was closed along with the curtains, the bedroom door was closed.

Their current Nanny was downstairs, yelling at them to get back down there. They didn't like the Nanny. She was mean to them and she sent them to their room almost immediately after breakfast. All she does is watch T.V and talk on the phone. She would threaten them and smack them when they didn't listen to her, she would also give their Daddy this weird look before licking her lips.

She was scary in their eyes, and they wanted her to leave.

"I know that you can hear me you little monsters! Get down here right now! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to ring your pathetic little necks!" She screamed.

The identical boys giggled as the girl blew a raspberry, staying in their hiding place. But then they heard something that they loved, the front door opening, followed by a slam. Without a second thought they all got out of their hiding spot and opened the bedroom door, running out of it and running down stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stair well, they saw a very angry looking father Aomine and a scared looking Nanny.

"Tou-Chan!" They all cried out, well Arashi and Emiko did, Ayame just ran over, Ayame was the quiet one.

The older male who had the same hair color and hair style as his two sons looked down, the angry expression turning into a happy one. He crouched down and held his arms out to them, and immediately the three ran straight into his arms.

"Daiki-Kun I can explain!" The Nanny said, her eyes wide in fear and worry.

The said man looked at her and narrowed his dark blue eyes, a dark look taking over them.

"Don't call me that, I never gave you permission to call me by my first name. Get out of my house, your things will be thrown out by the end of the day." He hissed, his voice dark, holding no emotion but anger.

The woman tensed, her eyes glistening with tears. "B-But Dai-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." The man hissed, interrupting her.

Glancing at the three children who the dark skinned male held, the woman glared at them. She then made a sound and walked over to the door. "You're making a huge mistake, I could give you so much more than those little monster ever can." She hissed, and with that, she was gone.

"I highly doubt that you bitch." The man grumbled under his breath.

The man was none other than Aomine Daiki, pro Basketball star with big fame, and big money. He was the exact definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Dark skin, Dark blue eyes, and short dark blue hair. The slightest of smiles could make any girl drop their panties for him, or at least, that's how he viewed it.

There was a gasp. "Oooh! Tou-Chan said a bad word!" Arashi said, his eyes wide, his mouth open wide in horror.

Daiki blinked and looked down at him, he stared at him before he chuckled and shook his head. "I did, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yep, so pay up!" Arashi said, holding out one of his hands, popping the P on 'Yep'.

Arashi and Ayame were identical twin boys. They looked exactly like Daiki did when he was younger. Short dark blue hair, Dark blue eyes, dark skin. The only way to tell them apart was their personalities.

Arashi was loud, outgoing, and hyperactive. He loved attention on him and he loved getting into trouble.

Ayame was the polar opposite. He was nearly mute, he barely speaks, he's distant, and he only gets into trouble when his brother and sister drags him into it, or if he doesn't like someone and disobeys them. Much like he had done with their ex-Nanny earlier.

Emiko on the other hand, she was the only girl. She had a personality that was a combination of her two brothers.

She was hyperactive, distant, yet she loved the attention on her. She was mostly loud like Arashi, but is quiet around new people. She often gets into fights with Arashi. She was also the only one with greenish gray eyes.

Chuckling, Daiki shook his head again before he shifted and reached into his jacket pocket. He then pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out three dollar bills and handed it to the three of them who grinned at him in return.

Whenever Daiki would curse they would immediately catch him and tell him to pay up.

Bitch : One dollar

Fuck/Fucking/Fucker : Five dollars

Damn/Dammit : Fifty cents

Shit : Twenty-five cents.

"How was your trip Tou-Chan?" Arashi asked, tilting his head in question as he stared up at Daiki.

Standing up from his crouched position, Daiki let out a small groan as he stretched out, his shoulders and back popping and cracking.

"How about we go sit down on the couch and talk about it?" He asked, smirking slightly as he walked over to the couch, his three little angels following behind him. When they were sitting on the couch, Arashi and Ayame sitting on his lap, cuddling into his chest, and Emiko cuddling into his side like usual, Daiki started to speak.

"Well, just like usual, my team won. The only one who can beat me is me, so that isn't really that surprising." The dark skinned man said, a cocky smirk holding on his lips.

The three glanced at one another before they all looked up at him. "Tou-Chan, I don't think that you should be that confident, you may be crushed by someone who you underestimate." Emiko said, the other two agreeing with her.

Daiki blinked a few times as he looked down at her. He then made a small annoyed sound and reached up, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Give me a challenge and then we'll talk about me being overly confident of myself. Sometimes having mini geniuses for children is tiring. Have you three eaten anything at all?" He asked.

"Only cereal for breakfast, other than that, not really. The Nanny was trying to make us go to bed right after eating. She's one of the witches in those scary stories that Kuroko-Sensei tells." Arashi said, frowning, shaking his head violently as his dark blue eyes shined with fear.

Daiki frowned and shook his head, letting out a small sigh.

Ever since his girlfriend from high school left him and the three for some other guy, it has only been Daiki who has been raising the three which was hard considering that he was hardly ever home due to his job. He mentioned that he would quit if that would make them happier, but they immediately refused, saying that they loved seeing him play and win.

Each Nanny that he has ever gotten so far only agreed in watching them just for the sex **(Don't blame him, he's a naturally active guy** ) and for his money. Not one so far had even cared for the three. Almost every time he had come home after one of his trips, he would hear the Nanny yelling at them all about something or another, and when they notice him they immediately beg for forgiveness. It the Nanny can't love his kids than he didn't want anything to do with them. The Nanny thing was also a way for him to find a decent and stable relationship, but so far he has only came across money hungry wenches who hates his children.

 _Guess I have to start up at point A again, maybe this time I'll take Satsuki's help._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Warning, mention of rape.**

* * *

 _"Where do you think you're going you brat? Don't you dare turn your back to me when I'm speaking to you!" The angry voice of Kagami Kyoma shouted from the Kagami mansion._

 _"Leave me alone you bastard! I hate you! Go die in a ditch for all I care! That's where you belong!" Fourteen year old Kagami Taiga shouted back right before he slammed the door to his bedroom close, locking it._

 _Angry and hurt tears glistened in the red head's eyes as he walked over to his bed, his lower lip trembling violently as he plopped down onto the comforting warmth of his mattress, but that comfort didn't stay for long due to the loud and angry pounds coming from the other side of his door from his father._

 _"Open this door up right now you good for nothing demon! Open this damned door right now before I break it down!" Kyoma snarled._

 _Taiga looked at the door, a few tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He then shook his head as he squeezed them closed, shifting back on his bed until his back pressed against the wall. He pulled and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face into his knees._

 _ **Leave me alone.**_

 _ **Let me die in peace.**_

 _ **What did I do wrong?**_

 _ **Why did you leave me?**_

 _ **Why me?**_

 _The pounding continued before there was a sound of wood slowly coming apart before completely breaking, his bed room door now completely broken and his father entered his room._

 _"What the hell are you doing? Stop your crying and face me like a man!" His father hissed._

 _Taiga's jaw ticked before he looked up, his dark red eyes even darker than normal. "Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone! Mom left, but it wasn't my fault! I was playing basketball and when I went to go over to her at the bench, she was gone. I ran around town for hours looking for her, and I couldn't. I didn't make her leave, she did us herself! I thought that she loved me, I thought that she loved us, but obviously we thought wrong since she's not here anymore! You think that you're the only one who is hurting Dad? I'm her child! I thought mother's and father's are suppose to love their children, but with both of your actions I thought wrong! I'm not the monster, I'm not the demon, you and Mom are!" Taiga shouted, his tears rolling down his cheeks quickly, his body trembling violently as he hiccuped and gasped for breath._

 _Kyoma stayed silent, staring at his fourteen year old son in silence. He moved forward and reached out, but Taiga reached up and slapped his hand harshly away._

 _"I hate you! You hate me too right, how about I just leave then? Leave and never come back. Would it make you feel better if your only child is dead, so you don't have anyway of remembering me or Mom? Would that make you feel better!?" Taiga screamed, shifting and reaching over, grabbing a hold of his alarm clock. He then threw it as hard as he could at his father, hitting him straight in his head._

 _The older man flinched but stayed silent, he looked down at the alarm clock that was now shattered thanks to the collision of his head and itself. He then looked back at Taiga, he then glared at him darkly._

 _"Speak to me like this again, you'll be in a beating that you will never be able to recover from." He hissed, turning and walking over to the door way. "From now on you can go sleep in the basement like the animal you are." He snarled before he walked out._

 _Taiga sat there on his bed, staring at the spot where his father had stood just a few moments ago. He then made a small sound and fell back onto his bed, curling up into himself as he stared at the white wall._

 _His father could've just beaten the living shit out of him right there and then, but he didn't. Instead he just threatened him and practically kicked him out of his room and moved him to the basement._

 _Taiga let out a small whimper, more tears falling from his eyes and dripped off from his nose, falling down onto his sheets below. He closed his eyes and curled up into himself more._

 _I hate it here, I hate my life. Why does everyone else have a good life and not me? Fuck you too god, you just had to screw my life over._

 _He thought to himself bitterly as he let out a small yawn. He sniffed softly and reached up, rubbing his face to get rid of the tears. He then shifted once more so he could pull the blankets up and over himself. He felt warmth immediately engulf him causing him to smile slightly._

 _The pain was suffocating him, the only sensation that he felt was bone shattering pain as he laid there on the cold dirty floor of the Kagami mansion basement. He laid there with silent tears rolling down his cheeks, his red eyes staring blankly in front of himself as he laid there in the mess. Blood mixed with semen. His father had finally dropped down a level to only sexually abuse him which led to rape. Who would have known that his father would actually commit such a disgusting crime, especially on his own son._

 _No words could describe how filthy, how used and disgusting Taiga felt at that moment. And all because Kyoma found out about Tatsuya and Alex, demanding him to not speak to them anymore, and Taiga disobeyed him and this was his punishment._

 _Purple bruises covered his tan skin, painting his flawless skin with dark bruises that were caused by none other than his father._

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Taiga let out a small annoyed sound when his basketball hit the rim and rolled around it, to only fall off from it. That was the fifth time in the row and it was now pissing the red head off. He huffed and went over to his basketball that was now slowly rolling away from him, heading towards the fence. He jogged over to it and bent down to grab it, flinching when he felt a sharp pain go through his arm due to his sore, bruised muscles. He picked up the ball and slowly stood up, letting out a small shaky breath as he swallowed slightly._

 _He turned back around to walk back over to the three point line, but stopped short when he saw a blonde haired woman with glasses. She was standing next to a few other people, talking to them with a smile on her face. Next to her sat a male around his age, he was sitting there silently listening to music and reading something on his phone at Taiga's guess._

 _He turned his attention back to the blonde haired woman and frowned slightly as he stared at her, feeling as if he knew her from somewhere, and was annoyed that he could t recall from where. But that's when it hit him like a whole bunch of bricks._

 _She was a popular basketball player who was nearly unbeatable, but she then retired due to eye problems._

 _Going over to her without even realizing it, the red head tensed slightly when he noticed all of them , minus the boy, were looking at him in question. Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he looked up at the blonde haired woman, he then gave her a small smile._

 _"You're Alexandria Garcia right?"He asked._

 _The blonde blinked a few moments before she nodded, crossing her arms over her rather large chest._

 _"Yes, what about it kid?" She asked raising a brow at him._

 _"Can you help me? I want to become better at playing basketball, my father forbids me in taking part in my school's basketball team due to thinking that they are a waste of time. But I want to prove him wrong. You were a Basketball player, can't you give me a few pointers or something?" He asked._

 _Alexandria stared at the red head in silence before she hummed and shifted. "I'll consider it, show me what you got. Face Tatsuya and I'll see if you're worthy." She replied, her friends walking off after waving._

 _Taiga blinked in confusion, his forked brows knitting together as he tilted his head to the side. "Tatsuya?" He asked in confusion._

 _The dark haired male next to the blonde shifted, pulling out his earbuds and raising his hand as he looked at the red head for the first time._

 _"That would be me, Himuro Tatsuya at your service, who are you?" The raven haired male asked, raising his single visible eyebrow._

 _"I'm Kagami Taiga." The red head answered without much thought._

 _Both Tatsuya and Alexandria blinked and glanced at one another before they looked at him again. "Kagami? As in the popular successful businessman and big money Kagami Kyoma?" Alexandria asked._

 _Taiga flinched slightly at the mention of his Father's name, but nodded a little as he glanced off to the side slightly as he shifted from foot to foot._

 _"Yeah, I'm his son." He said softly._

 _Both of them stayed silent before Tatsuya stood up with a small smile on his face. "Alright then Taiga, let's see what you got in those Basketball skills of yours." He said as he reached out, snatching the basketball out of Taiga's grip making the red head blink in surprise before he smiled back._

 _"Right." He said._

 _..._

 _Both Tatsuya and Taiga panted slightly as they stood in front of one another, Taiga lazily bouncing the basketball with his right hand as he stared at the raven._

 _"You're not that bad Taiga I'll give you that, but don't think that you can beat me so easily." Tatsuya smirked at him and got ready to move, but both of them made a sound of surprise when the ball was snatched from Taiga._

 _They both looked at saw Alexandria standing there with a smile on her face._

 _"All right then kid, I'll help you. Call me Alex, not teach or coach, I'll feel old." She said, reaching up and pushing her glasses up her nose once they slid down it._

 _Taiga blinked a few times before he grinned brightly. "Thank you!" He said._

 _ **[End of Flashback]**_

 _It has been a few weeks since he met both of them, and they were getting suspicious of why he would flinch under their friendly touches or tense up when his Father's name was brought up, but he didn't speak of what his Father does to him. He might end up hurting them and Taiga didn't want that to happen._

 _ **Buuuuzzz!**_

 _ **Buuuuzzz!**_

 _ **Buuuuzzz!**_

 _Taiga blinked a few times when he heard and felt his phone vibrate on the floor not that far away from him. He shifted slightly and pushed himself up, letting out a small hiss of pain when he felt a sharp pain go up his back side and his arms. He fell down onto his side with a light thud. He panted slightly, his tears now dried on his face making his face feel sticky slightly. Swallowing hard, the red head then shifted once more, using his legs as leverage as he moved himself over to his phone._

 _Once he was close enough he reached out and grabbed it, bringing it over and blinking when he saw Tatsuya's name. He was calling him...probably wondering where the hell he was. He was late for their practice match._

 _Letting out a small breath the red head answered the call._

 _"Hey Tatsuya, sorry for being late, I over slept." He lied._

 _"...It's four in the evening Taiga, how could you over sleep for this long? What's up, you sound odd." His friend's voice responded._

 _Taiga pressed his lips together into tight thin line._

 _Should he tell him? Could he tell him? What if he didn't want anything to do with him anymore after finding out what his Father has done to him? He would be disgusted, he wouldn't want a filthy person like him hanging around him anymore. Alex would probably feel the same exact way._

 _"Taiga?" Tatsuya asked when Taiga didn't answer, a lump grew in the back of the red head's throat, making it hard for the red head to speak._

 _"I'll be there soon Tatsuya, I just don't feel so hot today. See you soon." And before the raven could say anything more, the red head hung up and let out a small sigh._

 _He didn't want to lie to Tatsuya, they were now close, best friends and brothers, and Taiga didn't want to destroy that by telling Tatsuya the truth. He was scared of how the raven would react._

 _Shaking his head, Taiga then shifted again, managing to get himself up, only a little bit of pain that time._

 _But when he stood up, the red head fell straight back down with a cry of pain. A sharp pain going through his back side, causing the fourteen year old to let out a small whimper as he trembled slightly. Instead of crying, the red head reached up and wiped his eyes. He then let out a loud sigh and pushed himself back, making a pained sound when the pain traveled through him once more. Soon he had himself standing up, slightly bent over, but still standing. Holding his phone in a tight grip, the red head slowly made his way towards the staircase that would lead up to the main floor of the mansion and out of the basement._

 _Climbing the stairs slowly so it wouldn't cause him anymore pain, the red head held onto the ramp with a death grip, holding it out of fear of losing his balance and falling backwards. Soon enough Taiga managed to get himself up the staircase and pushed the door open, revealing the kitchen. Glancing around and stayied quiet, the red head didn't hear his father anywhere._

 _That meant he was out for the evening most liking at meeting or a business dinner._

 _Unlike most rich people that Taiga knew, they were the only ones who didn't have servants working for them. They were alone, and they did everything that was need to be done. But they did have their personal family doctor that does monthly visits._

 _Wobbling his way over to the main stair case of the Kagami mansion, Taiga grabbed onto the railing and slowly climbed up the stairs to where he reached the hallway. He then made his way down the right corridor where his room was located, and when he reached it he slowly opened the door and walked into it._

 _Closing his door behind him, Taiga let himself fall back against the door, his eyes closing as he let out a shaky breath. He shook his head violently, reaching up and wiping his eyes when he felt tears glisten in them. He refused to cry._

 _He didn't want to cry anymore._

 _He didn't want to so anymore weakness..._

 _He didn't want his Father to be satisfied with his beatings anymore._

 _He'll show how strong he really can be._

 _He wasn't going to put up with the constant beatings anymore._

 _Things were going to change one way or anymore._

* * *

Taiga walked into the gym with a loud groan as he stretched his arms above his head, his eyes squeezed shut as the groan turned into a yawn. He heard a small chuckle besides him and peeked his right eye open, glancing at the raven who was smiling slightly.

The red head blinked before he scoffed and looked away, his arms falling down to his sides before he lifted them up, crossing them over his chest with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Ah, Taiga-Kun, Tatsuya-Kun, how are you today?" A female's voice suddenly greeted the two males causing them to pause and look in the direction of where the voice had came from.

There stood their pink haired pink eyed coach. Momoi Satsuki, a young woman in her twenties. Light skin, bright pink hair that goes to her lower back, and dark pink eyes...but what pops out the most were her breast.

Thank goodness Taiga didn't take an interest in females as much as other males.

"We're good Momoi-san, thank you for asking." Tatsuya said with a small smile, when Taiga didn't answer he nudged the red head causing the taller male to let out a grunt before he blinked and huffed.

"Yeah, thanks for asking Coach." He mumbled under his breath as he glanced off to the side causing the raven to give him a look.

The pink haired woman let out a small laugh, smiling as she made her way over to them. She stopped in front of them and hummed as she eyed them both.

"Have you two been slacking off?" She asked raising a brow causing the two to tense slightly, Taiga gave a nervous smile and Tatsuya clicked his tongue, glancing off to the side.

Satsuki sighed and shook her head. "I was afraid of that anger." She said before she turned and walked a few steps away, her arms clasped behind her back. The brothers glanced at one another before they both look at her when she turned back around, smiling at them both with a smile that they immediately knew that meant trouble for both of them.

"Alright you two, run back and forth from black line to black line on either sides of the court, and don't stop until you can't run no more. If it doesn't look like you're going to fall down then you'll have to run more." She said.

Taiga's eyes widened in horror. "That's a form of abuse!" He cried.

Satsuki smiled and shook her head. "No, this is just your punishment. Just be happy that I don't do what most coaches does to make their players gain more strengths, those ways are abuse. Well no more talking, get to it boys!" She said clapping her hands together.

Taiga groaned and made his way over to the locker room to get changed.

 _Damned woman, she's trying to kill us!_

...

Within an half an hour both males were laying on the floor of the gym panting, sweat rolling off from their skin in layers. Satsuki stood there not that far away from them, laughing at them as they both looked and glared at her.

"This is not funny you pink haired demon from hell! It feels like my legs are going to fall off, my heart is pounding, and my lungs are burning. I'm too young to die, but this world is cruel so I guess this is goodbye." Taiga said, reaching up and rubbing his face with his hands.

Nex to him Tatsuya laughed. "You're a natural poet when you're overreacting." He said softly before he shifted and got up, he moved and looked down at Taiga who moved his hands away from his face. Tatsuya then offered him a hand and Taiga took it, pulling himself up with the help from his brother.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't know, you two are usually so full of energy and seeing you two completely pooped out in the middle of the court is a funny thing to see. Alright, no more, you guys take a shower and head out, practice will continue the day after tomorrow." Satsuki said, giving them both a smile before she turned, going over to the bench to get her bag.

Taiga grumbled under his breath before he suddenly remembered something. He then jogged over to Tatsuya who had managed to get close to the locker room, and grabbed his wrist, sucessfully stopping the older male.

"Wait, you said something about you and Coach having a job for me possibly." He said.

Tatsuya blinked before he hummed and nodded. Just remembering himself. "Ah yes, I did tell you that didn't I?" He asked before he turned and went over to the pink haired woman stood, typing away on her phone.

"Excuse me Momoi-San, but we both just remembered something. Could you explain the job offer to Taiga please?"

* * *

 **A/N : I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this story to get so much love in the very beginning, many people are against these types of stories, but that's normal I guess. People have different likes so I can't blame them.**

 **A big thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and or followed! I very much appreciate it, and I hope you continue on doing so!**

 **If you want more, let me know your opinions in the comments!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tou-Chan does Okaa-Chan hate us? Is that why she left?" Emiko suddenly asked causing both Ayame and Arashi to pause, looking at their father in question as they all sat around the kitchen table, eating pizza that Daiki had ordered for them to eat.

The dark haired man stayed silent, chewing his mouthful of pizza slowly, his dark blue cased downwards.

Emiko immediately saw this and felt guilty. "I'm sorry Tou-Chan, I should've have asked!" She said, her greenish gray eyes glistening in tears as bowed her head, her dark blue bangs covering her eyes.

Daiki looked at her and frowned slightly. "It's alright Emiko, don't cry. I'm sure that your mother doesn't hate you, she just wasn't happy with me so she couldn't stay with me. But don't think that she hates you because that isn't true." He said.

 _I hate lying to you three, but if you were to find out about how that wench really is, you'll be destroyed._ He thought to himself, a deep frown on his face.

Emiko nodded, but that didn't help stop the tears that fell from her eyes and rolled down her dark cheeks.

Daiki let out a small sigh before he shifted and got up from his chair, he then moved around the table and went to Emiko. He stood besides her chair and reached out, when she moved and reached her arms out to him, indicating that she wanted to be picked up, Daiki pulled her into his arms and hugged her close.

"It's okay, just let it out. Daddy's here, don't worry about a thing." He said softly as he moved his head, kissing her hair as she sobbed softly, her cries muffled in his shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

Ayame and Arashi both looked at one another and frowned deeply. They were feeling the same exact way as their sister, but they didn't want to cry. They want to be strong, both for their own sake and Emiko's.

A few minutes passed and Emiko was now completely silent, Daiki shifted to only see that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Daiki then made his way upstairs, going to Emiko's room that was directly across from the boys, and down the hall from his. When Aomine reached her room he gently pushed the door open with his foot, he then walked over to her bed, and gently placed her on it. He pulled the covers from under her legs and pulled then over her. He then grabbed her nearby stuff animal and placed it next to her body, with that he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Smiling softly, Daiki then made his way out of the room, slowly and gently closing the door behind him.

 _I need to find them a mother role, but all those damned Nannies are nothing but money greedy whores who I don't want around my children. Satsuki is a big sister and a Auntie to them, so I guess that can continue to work for the time being. But I'm getting lonely and sick of having only one night stands, fuck my life. I hate love._

Shaking his head to get out of his thoughts, the pro Basketball player sighed and made his way back downstairs to only see that the identical boys were still at the table, they hadn't moved an inch.

"Is Koko-Chan going to be alright?" Arashi asked, a small frown on his lips as he looked up at Daiki.

The older male sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she's going to be fine, so don't you worry you two. I'm going to call Aunt Satsuki to see if she can help me find another Nanny, maybe this one won't be as bad as the others." He said before he walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, pulling his phone out once he sat down on the couch.

He went into contacts and went to Satsuki's number, his thumb hovered over the name for a few second before he gave in and pressed her name, his phone dialing her number. He pressed his phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone.

A few rings later, the pink haired girl answered him.

"Dai-Chan, I'm at work, I can get into trouble if I am caught. And I hate using you as my excuse." Was the first thing that she said causing the blunette to snort a little.

"You'll be fine Satsuki, when I was in school the teachers went on their cellphones as much as the students did and we both know that. Plus you're just a coach, you're not doing anything that important." He said.

"Geez, thanks a lot Dai-Chan." Satsuki grumbled making the man crack a small grin.

"Alright, time for business. Do you have anyone in mind who might be a good Nanny to the three?" He asked.

The woman was silent for a few moments before she answered, the phone made a few odd sounds so she must be doing something.

"Yeah, I do. Just don't be surprised, they don't have a big chest like the others did. But those women who you picked out were nothing but trouble, but don't worry. The person I picked out will be the best of them all I can promise you that. Just don't try to anger them.." She said.

Daiki snorted. "You mean, don't have them anger me." He stated causing the pink haired woman to laugh softly.

"If you two went toe to toe with your short tempers, you'll cause a natural disaster with your luck. Sorry that I can't tell you more, I have to go, I have my team coming in. I'll drop by your place after school with the Nanny, so try not to burn the whole place down before I get there." She said before she hung up.

Ever since they were children, Daiki and Satsuki had been best friends. At first, Daiki didn't really take a liking to her, she was too hyper and too friendly for his liking. She even had called him Dai-Chan out in public and back then he hated it, but now when she calls him that he doesn't mind. His nickname was the way of showing how close the two were still.

Satsuki supported him through everything. His Basketball career, the time where his girlfriend and the mother of the triplets left him, and even when he was just down in the dumps from all the Nannies who he hired who only wanted him for sex and money.

There were a few times where Daiki was half tempted of asking Satsuki if she could become the mother for the three, she was the only mother figure that they had. But he never asked due to her having a nice strong relationship with a girl named Aida Riko, the girl who was the Seirin's Basketball coach before she graduated. Apparently they both got along really well and Riko asked Satsuki out and the pinkette agreed. Now they are inseparable.

Daiki chuckled and shook his head. "Well Auntie Satsuki has found us a new Nanny, so hopefully this one will be different from the others." He said.

Arashi frowned and shook his head. "I don't want a new Nanny, they are evil like the bad people in the stories that Kuroko-Sensei reads to us." He said, a small pout appearing on his face now.

Daiki frowned softly and let out a small sigh, reaching up and running a hand through his short dark hair. "I know that you guys don't want anymore Nannies, but I can't leave you alone. If I can't find a decent Nanny within the next few tries I'm going to quit and stay here, I'll find a different thing to do." He said causing Arashi to gasp and Ayame to shake his head violently.

"No you can't do that! You love Basketball, we love seeing you win! We'll be okay by ourselves!" Arashi said.

The man shook his head. "I'll get in trouble if I leave you alone, not only by the police but also by Satsuki. If she finds out that I left you three alone even for five minutes, she'll kill me." He said. _Plus it's getting boring, it's not even a challenge anymore._ He added in his head.

Arashi giggled. "Then how do you sleep and go to the bathroom then?" He asked.

Daiki blinked before he scoffed slightly. "You know what I meant you brat." He stated.

* * *

Satsuki blinked a few times before she turned her attention to the two teenagers. "Oh, so you're interested in what I have to offer Taiga-Kun?" She asked.

The red head nodded. "Yeah, but that depends on what it is." He said.

The pink haired woman hummed softly before she grinned slightly. "You're just going to wait a little longer, I believe that you still have the address Tatsuya-Kun? Meet me there, but first, go get changed into more comfortable clothing and make sure to pack a few things like a few extra pairs of clothing. Well, see you there!" She said waving with a bright smile, she then went off making Taiga blink a few times before he growled lowly.

"You're kidding me right? I really hate you both at the moment." He grumbled, turning and making his way over to the locker room which Tatsuya followed after him.

"You're acting like a spoil little brat, I never really expected that from you Taiga, you should be ashamed of yourself." The raven stated causing the younger male to growl, Tatsuya hid a smirk.

If you couldn't tell Tatsuya loves making fun of the red head, his reactions were always the best. Either flushing as dark as his hair or blowing up yelling, it was all amusing to him.

Taiga made a small sound as he went over to his locker. "Shut it Tatsuya, you're starting to piss me off now." He said. When he got his locker open he pulled his clothes out and started to take off his basketball jersey and shorts. He never liked taking showers in public due to all of the scars that was on his skin due to his past, so he always waited until he got home to take a shower. He went as far to go to the stalls to change, only Tatsuya and Alex saw his scars.

"Hit me I'll hit you back but harder, now stop sulking and get changed. We need to drop by your place to get a few things, and then I'll take you to where Momoi-San is waiting for us." Tatsuya replied, not all that bothered by the red head's raising anger.

"Tch." Taiga scoffed as he got his school clothes back on, stuffing his basketball jersey and shorts into his bag so he could take them home and wash them. "Alright, I'm ready, now get going. I just want to get this over and done with, I'm hungry." He said.

His adopted brother laughed and shook his head. "Patience Taiga, we'll get there soon enough, just hold your tigers and don't get your boxers into a bunch." He said, causing the red head to flush a dark red and yell at him, telling him to fuck off.

Soon both males were ready to go, they left the locker room and the gym, made their way out of the school and to Tatsuya's car. Once the raven unlocked it the red head opened the passenger door and climbed it, placing his bag on his lap. Tatsuya took his time. Slowly opening the driver's door, placing his bag in the back seat before he got into the car as well, closing the door, and finally turning on the car.

"Ready to go?" He asked his younger brother who just gave him a dark look, the raven merely smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, starting their way to Taiga's house.

"You did that on purpose you asshole." Taiga hissed.

"Of course I did, you need to learn how to be patient. Sorry if the world can't move as fast as you want it to, but it doesn't constantly revolves around you." The older paler male stated, causing the red head to tense.

 _The world doesn't always revolve around you! Stop complaining like a bitch and do something for your life, you're nothing but a brat, and until you prove me that you're actually worth something then you're staying here under my roof and there isn't anything you can do about it!_ The voice of his father echoed through his mind, making the red head to turn his attention to the window, watching the building and crowds of people they passed.

Tatsuya immediately noticed the sudden silence and glanced at the red head, a frown on his lips. "Taiga?" He asked.

"Just shut up and drive, I'm not in the mood to talk to you anymore right now." Was the grumbled response.

Tatsuya flinched slightly, maybe he had went too far. He knew how Taiga's father was, but he wasn't ever given any major details. All he knew was that the red head's father was a big asshole.

"I'm sorry,...Taiga."

The rest of the ride to Taiga's house was silent, neither of them dared to speak a word. When Tatsuya pulled up to the red head's house, Taiga practically flew out of the car from how fast he got out. Taiga sped walked to the entrance of his house, pulling out his keys Taiga then unlocked the front door and opened it, walking in and slamming the door behind him.

Tatsuya stayed in the car, a frown on his face as he let his head fall back onto his seat. He let out a small sigh and shook his head, closing his eyes as he turned off the car. He then let his hands fall back into his lap as he sat there motionlessly.

If he were to be honest at that moment, he felt guilty. He knew that his father was a very sensitive subject, and for him to say those words, it probably triggered something in Taiga to get him to react like that.

 _Dammit._

Tatsuya didn't know how long he sat there in the car alone, it felt like hours, but the sound of the passenger door being slammed shut brought him back to reality. He blinked a few times before he saw Taiga now in more casual clothing. A black shirt and black skinny jeans. His dark red hair was darker, almost black, probably due to just getting out of the shower.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I-"

"Shut up and just drive, I'm fine okay?" Taiga cut him off, giving him a small smile.

The raven blinked before he hummed and gave a small nod. "Alright then. So you got the pairs of extra clothing right?" He asked, when he saw the nod from his brother he smiled slightly and started up the car once more. "Alright then, time to get going I guess, Momoi-San is probably waiting for us." He said as he took off once more.

Taiga hummed softly as he rested his head against the window of the passenger seat door. "I'm still upset with you for not telling me what the job is." Taiga grumbled under his breath.

The raven haired male raised a brow as he stopped at a red light "You're still going on about that? What are you Taiga, five? I told you stop sulking about that, you'll know what it is soon enough." He said.

"You better not have gotten me into some shitty job. I swear to god if you got me a job as a stripper at a gay bar I will murder you with your own dick." The red head hissed.

"First off, you'd make a good stripper considering you have the perfect body for it, and second, you're questioning my thoughts about your sexuality when you threat to end my life with my own dick. And to answer it, no, it isn't a job at a gay bar so relax and stop being a drama queen." The older boy rolled his eyes.

When the light turned green Tatsuya stepped on the gas, making the car go once more.

"I'm not being a drama queen, and I'm not gay...I just...just have a very creative mind." Taiga mumbled, blushing darkly when Tatsuya snorted.

"Yeah, creative wouldn't be the first word I would choose for you." He said.

Taiga glared. "Shut up you asshole!" He hissed causing a smirk to appear on the older boy's lips.

...

...

Awkward silence followed after that, Taiga still blushing slightly, and Tatsuya being simple Tatsuya. Within five minutes Tatsuya and Taiga were getting closer to where the location of where the two were to meet up with the pink haired woman.

"Come on Suya, can't you just tell me? I've been patient long enough. Why the hell aren't you telling me?" The red head asked, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two of them.

The pale eighteen year old stayed silent for a few moments before he let out a small sigh. "Because, if I were to tell you you'll immediately react negatively, and I'm really not in no mood to deal with your pointless arguing."

Taiga opened his mouth to snap at him, but closed his mouth and pouted. Crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his head away, looking out of the window of the passenger seat door.

The raven glanced at the other male before he let out a small sigh. "But I guess I could tell you, that is, if you promise me that you won't start yelling. If you as much raise your voice I'll kick you out and you'll be out of a way to get a job, and you'll have to find your own way home." He said.

The red head blinked and turned his attention back over to the raven. He hummed softly and nodded. "I'll try not to, but there's no promises." He said.

Tatsuya sighed, shaking his head, making sure to keep his eyes on the road as he continued to drive.

 _Good enough._

"Well your job is different from most. It may or may not be something that you will enjoy on doing. The job that Momoi-San set you up with is an easy one, but knowing you and your big mouth, it will be harder. You're going to watch three kids while their father is away due to business. They don't have a mother, and all of their other Nannies were nothing but bad news, they were only after money and sex. So it's your job to keep an eye on them from the moment they wake up to the moment they go to bed. If you do the slightest of yelling at them they will most likely tell their father and you will be without a job. This is the easiest paying job around here so take it while you can." The older boy explained.

It was silent for a few moments before Taiga eyes widened slightly.

"Eh?! What do you mean that I'll be babysitting three brats!" The red head hissed, his wine colored eyes narrowed as he stared at the dark haired male.

Tatsuya raised a brow. "You're a Manny, as in a male nanny, and you said that you wanted a job since you don't want to rely on your father anymore. You're lucky that we were even able to get you this job, so be grateful. You haven't even met the kids yet so stop being so bitter. You'll be fine with them, if anything you'll get along with them perfectly, it's their father you have to be more careful around." He stated. "And what did I tell you about raising your voice at me?" He asked, his own dark eyes narrowing.

Taiga opened his mouth to spit out a comeback but swallowed it down as Tatsuya suddenly stopped the car in front of a...a house that didn't look much like a house.

"You got to be kidding me, not only do I have to be a _**Manny**_ as you put it, I have to watch over three little snot nosed rich kids?" Taiga grumbled, letting out a grunt when the paler male elbowed him hard in his side.

"Can it Taiga before you blow your only chance at the moment." He hissed, and with that he turned off the engine of his car and got out.

The red head grumbled to himself as he took off his seat beat, opening the passenger door and exiting out of the car as well, slamming the door close which earned him a sour look from his friend, but he brushed it off as he followed Tatsuya up the walk way towards their coach.

"Hey Momoi-San, Taiga's here to meet the father of the children that he will be watching over." The raven said, a smile on his face.

The pink haired woman smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay! I'll text Dai-chan right now and let him know that you're here! I'm so glad that you're giving this a chance Taiga-kun, they've been through a lot recently so hopefully you can brighten their moods." She said.

The red head grunted and glared at the ground as he looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood there, refusing to meet their eyes.

Satsuki frowned and glanced at Tatsuya who sighed and shook his head. "He's just being a big baby at the moment, let him get use to the idea of watching over them and hopefully he'll warm up to the idea of it." He said.

The pink haired woman hummed and nodded. She then pulled out her phone and started to do something on it, probably texting the father of the three children that Taiga would be looking after soon.

They stood outside of the mansion for a few minutes, Tatsuya going back to his car to get Taiga his bag due to the red head leaving it on the floor by the front seat. When he came back he handed it to Taiga who just grumbled out a response, he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

After waiting a full five minutes Taiga opened his mouth to complain, but his mouth snapped shut when the front door suddenly opened, and boy...Taiga wasn't expecting this.

When Tatsuya, his older adoptive brother and his coach set him up with a job, he never expected that the three kids that he would be looking after would be the children of Aomine Daiki, pro Basketball player who was practically unstoppable.

The darker skinned older male stood an inch or so taller than Taiga, his arms were well toned indicating that he was indeed built, his dark blue eyes were intense, and a frown was placed on his lips.

The blunette and the red head immediately met eyes, and dark blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I asked for a Nanny Satsuki, not some baby who is still in school."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for being such amazing people! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story, and I hope that you all stick with me to the very end!**

 **I don't really have an updating schedule so sorry for any chapters that might be updated close together, and then all of a sudden far apart. I'll try to make a pattern!**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes : I'm so sorry for the delay! I had bad writer's block on while I was absent! I didn't know how to write this chapter up, and I finally managed to pull this out of my ass last night. I'm really sorry if this is half assed.**

 **I promise to try to put up more satisfying chapters in the future!**

 **So I got a question asking why triplets and not twins? It's because I want to try something different, twins just seem so modern.**

* * *

When Satsuki said that she found him a new Nanny, Daiki wasn't expecting to see some tall dark red haired male who looked as if he was still in school. Satsuki does realize that she got him some school boy instead of an actual woman who is cut out for this job, right? There's no way in hell that he would let some teenage boy enter his house.

"I told you to find me a Nanny Satsuki, not some baby who's still in high school." He ended up saying, his voice flat.

The blue haired man made a sound and rolled his eyes when he heard his pink haired friend cry out his name in surprise and anger, but he paid no attention to her. He kept a close eye on the red head who seemed to immediately react to his insult.

That's when he noticed that the red head was only a few inches less than he, he had dark red eyes that matched his hair, light tan skin, and he had a build that was similar to his, indicating that the guy was active and not some lazy ass. But what caught his most attention was his bizarre looking eyebrows. Who would have forked eyebrows, oh wait, this guy would. It matched his aura of "I'm an idiot".

It didn't surprise him when the red head growled and reached out, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him close, his eyes burning in anger. But what he didn't expect was the sudden warmth and spark that went through him when the red head pulled him close. Maybe it was his body reacting to the lack of sex he had, his body missed the contact so it reacted to the red head. Yeah, that's definitely it.

"What gives you the right to insult me you asshole!? Don't tell me that you're one of those rich bastards who think that they're all higher and mighter than everyone else." He hissed, his voice deeper with a slight unfamiliar accent.

Daiki raised a brow, and before he could stop it, a smirk appeared on his face. "The only one who can beat me is me, when you find someone who has enough skill to actually be a challenge for me than let me know. I can say whatever I damn well please to and there is nothing that you can do about it Baka." He stated simply, his smirk widening when the the red head seemed to only get even angrier at him. But before anything else could happen, Satsuki finally stepped in.

"Taiga-Kun, please unhand Dai-Chan right now, and Dai-Chan! Stop being so rude to your new Nanny! I picked Taiga-Kun because I believe he has the ability to watch over your children, he may not seem like much, but just trust me on this!"

Grumbling, the red head that Daiki now knows as Taiga let him go and stepped back, his hands curled up into tight fist as his eyebrow twitched, his teeth gritted together.

Interesting.

 _This one may be fun, not only for the three to test and for me to as well. Very well then..._ Daiki thought to himself.

The pro Basketball player sighed before he stepped back and away from the doorway, allowing them to enter the mansion without much problem, expect Taiga, he may have purposely stuck his foot out to trip the red head.

He felt a grin appear on his face when the red head hissed at him like an angry kitten, his teeth bared as he cursed at him.

Or should he say a Tiger cub?

When they got into the living room of the Aomine house hold, Daiki's face went back into a blank expressioned one as he stared at them once more.

"Alright, as much as I come to hate this, I'll give you a chance Tiger. I'll give you one chance at this as I do everyone else, just because your a guy doesn't mean that you suddenly get the special treatment, no one does here. If you either threaten, harm, or even touch my children the slightest way of being abusive, I will not hesitate to end you. No harm shall come to my children under your watch, got that Tiger, or is that big head of yours missing a brain?" He asked.

He felt the corner of his lips twitching slightly as the red head growled, but other than that the red head just nodded, not voicing any objections.

"Good. Ayame, Arashi, Emiko, come in here for a moment, I want you to meet your new Nanny." The eldest Aomine there called out, and a few seconds later the three came out from their hiding spaces. The three all stopped behind him, trying to hide and peek around his body to sneak a peek at the red head.

"The two boys are Arashi and Ayame, you'll learn how to tell them apart if you actually take some time to get to know them, and Emiko is the girl. They are my three little angles and if you harm these three in anyway, it's exactly like I said earlier, I'll end you."

Behind him, Daiki could feel the three of them tense against them. He knew that they didn't want a new Nanny due to all of their bad experiences with the others in the past, but it was either this or he quit Basketball. He didn't feel comfortable taking them to daycare, there are too many crazy fans out there that would do anything to get his attention. Quiting Basketball was out of the question for him though, the three loves the way he played loving to watch him play, he was their hero as they say it. He found it odd and amusing, he had been truly blessed with special children.

Snapping out of his daze, he watched the red head as he slowly crouched down, his eyes fixed on the three small children that hid behind Daiki. Instead of seeing the forced smile that he seen plenty of times on the past Nannies, he saw a small genuine one, and that caught him off guard slightly. No one but he and Satsuki ever gave a smile like that, well, Tetsuya did too, but that's not the point. Out of the little group of people who actually cared for he three, Taiga was the first one who didn't have to force on a smile.

"Hey there, I'm Taiga, nice to meet you." He said softly, as if he didn't want to startle the three.

His personality completely changed from the easily angered, violent, and angry looking idiot, and turned into a gentle looking, soft spoken person who was still an idiot.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Satsuki smiling, her eyes bright as she watched. She then giggled. "Say Dai-Chan, how about we go catch up properly, we haven't talked properly in a while. Let's have Taiga-Kun and the three get use to one another before the actual job start ne?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

The blunette made a small sound and nodded. He then pulled away from Ayame, Arashi, and Emiko who still hid behind his legs. He then turned to them and crouched down, reaching out and pulling them into a hug.

"Let me know immediately if he tries to pull something, I won't hesitate to kick him out." He said softly so only the three of them could hear him.

"But Tou-Chan, he's scary." Emiko said softly, a frown on her face.

"I know, but like they say, can't judge a book by their cover. I'll be out in the backyard with Auntie Satsuki, you stay here and try to get to know him. If something happens come and get me." He said.

The three seemed to hesitate before they all nodded, giving him a tight hug before they all pulled back making Daiki let go of them and stand up. He then walked over to Satsuki and gave her a nod. Sending one last glance over to the still crouched red head, he made a small sound before he made his way to the back door.

 _He better not try anything with them, I swear to god, if he so much as touches them in any possible wrong way, I'm going to fucking murder him._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Arashi, Ayame, and Emiko.

They all took after their father in looks, the only difference was Emiko's eyes, they were greenish gray instead of dark blue.

Feeling his legs cramping up, Taiga shifted from his crouching position and sat down, keeping his eyes on the three. He felt awkward to be left with them so suddenly, they just stood there where the bastard had stood just a few moments ago. He glanced in the direction where he and his coach went off in, a spark of curiosity going through him. What were they talking about?

"Don't even think about it Taiga, you should get to know these three first before trying to spy on Momoi-San's and Aomine-Sama's conversation." Tatsuya's suddenly piped up from behind him causing him to jump and tense. He shot his head around and stared at the raven with wide eyes.

"Eh?! You're still here!?" He asked.

His older brother stared at him blankly, his eyes narrowing at the red head. "I've been here the whole time, you've been ignoring me." He stated flatly, causing the red head to flinch slightly.

"Heh heh, Oopes, well, that's your own fault, you're too damned quiet when your around other people! You need to be more social!" He said.

"That's rich coming from you."

Right eyebrow twitching, Taiga scoffed and turned his attention back to the three children who continued to simply stare at him. Fear, nervousness, and worry all on their faces and in their eyes.

"Okay...uh.." Taiga started, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "Let's start with introductions. Let's tell one another our names, likes, dislikes, and our dream jobs." Taiga said.

The three blue haired triplets all stayed silent before they glanced at one another before looking back at him, all three of them giving him a small nod in agreement.

"Okay, I'll go first. My name is Taiga, I love to play Basketball, I love Basketball in general. I love playing against strong players that are on enemy teams, I like to eat and cook, it's kind of a hobby, ah, the cooking I mean. My dislikes are people who are too self absorbed, no offence to your father, I don't like losing, but I don't like winning easily when it comes to playing Basketball, and my dreams job is to either become a pro Basketball player or a firemen." He said.

The triplets stayed silent for a few moments before one of the boys stepped forward. "My name is Arashi, I like watching Tou-Chan play Basketball, he's the best at it! I love miso soup, I love playing Basketball, but I'm too short to shoot, I like to watch movies with my siblings and Tou-Chan. I hate Nannies, no offense to you, I don't like when they be mean to me or my siblings. in my opinion they are evil and need to be put down. My dream job is to become a Basketball player or a doctor." He said.

Taiga shivered. _At least he didn't save Nanny slayer._ He thought to himself, not liking the way how Arashi said he hated Nannies.

The other boy seemed to hesitate before he opened his mouth. "I'm Ayame, I like Basketball just my Arashi and you. I don't really like playing it, I just like watching people play it. I l-like quiet places to read and draw. I don't like loud people or mean people, they scare me. I don't like Nannies either, but you seem okay for now. My dream job is undecided...I'm only four after all." Ayame said, his eyes cased downwards.

Taiga smiled softly, finding Ayame's quiet tone and shyness adorable. _Heh, for four year olds, you're pretty damn smart._ He thought to himself.

He then turned his attention to Emiko, the only girl in the small group. She looked down and pouted. "I'm Emiko. I love Basketball, Tou-Chan is the best and no one can beat him. I like to sing, dance, and to play dress up. I don't like mean Nannies, I don't like Nannies who only wants Tou-Chan for money. And I want to be a model or singer when I grow up!" She said, a smile on her face at the end, becoming more confident in her speaking.

Taiga smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you three, I hope to become your friend. I don't want to be a bad guy, i know you went through a lot and I promise to try my very best at being your Nanny...Manny...whatever the fuck it is." Taiga grumbled at the end.

Arashi blinked, Ayame stared, and Emiko gasped. "Oooooh, that's a bad word! In this house no one gets to say a bad word, now pay up!" Arashi said, grinning, reaching his hand out and doing a 'gimmie' motion with his hand.

...

Talk about the sudden change in tone and attitude.

The red head blinked. "Eh?! No one warned me about that!"

Tatsuya behind him chuckled. "Well now you know, how much does Taiga have to pay you?" He asked, a small smile on his lips as he watched the three.

"Tou-Chan has a small chart made up and taped it onto the fridge so he wouldn't forget! You owe us all five dollars." Emiko said, joining Arashi in the 'gimmie' motion

Taiga stared at them wide eyed. "You got to be kidding me!? I'll be in debt before my job even begins!" He cried, his face paled.

...

Fifteen dollars left his wallet and went to the now grinning from ear to ear triplets who looked like they just won the jackpot, but then again to four year olds five dollars is the jackpot.

* * *

A few hours pasted and surprisingly everything was going well, Arashi, Ayame, and Emiko seemed at peace with the red head around which took Daiki by surprise. The three never felt at peace with anyone unless it was him, Satsuki, or Tetsu, who taught them. They weren't exactly close and personal with the high schooler, but they didn't seem as scared of him as they were earlier.

Maybe the red head wouldn't be that bad of a choice, but it's only the beginning, who knows maybe the idiot was putting on a mask and will pull it off right when he leaves the four of them alone. But if Satsuki trusts him enough, maybe he should cut him some slack...he should, but he won't.

"I need to get going, I have a date soon and I need to get ready! Let me know how it goes, text me Dai-Chan! Bye my little angels, see you later!" The pink haired woman called as she walked to the front door.

"Bye Auntie Suki! Love you!" Arashi and Emiko called out, Ayame staying quiet.

"Bye!" She called back. blowing a kiss before walking out, and before the front door could close, Tatsuya caught it and held it open as he walked to the entrance, but he stopped and looked at Taiga.

"If you ruin this opportunity you're officially forever an idiot in my book, behave, I'll see you later." The raven said simply before he left, closing the door behind him.

Taiga blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the eldest Aomine. "As their Manny, you'll be quiting school and staying here. Not under any circumstances are you to leave them unsupervised when I'm not here. It's your responsibility to watch over them fully and with the cell phone that Arashi has, they'll be able to contact me at any time." He said.

Taiga stayed silent for a moment before he spun around. "Eh?! What do you mean quit school?! I need to graduate you a-...stupid! I have Basketball practice after school too, you can't expect me to stop playing!" He said.

The pro Basketball player narrowed his eyes at him, glaring at him. "You either follow these demands or get out of my house. you work for me by my rules or you leave and give up on getting a job." He said.

The red head gritted his teeth and curled his hands into tight fists.

"What, so am I automatically dubbed your slave and have to obey your every command unless I want to get fired?" He hissed.

The blunette raised a brow, reaching up and crossing his arms over his chest. " Is that a problem?" He asked.

Taiga blinked before his left eyebrow twitched. "Of course it is you idiot! I need to go to school in order to get a different job in a future, I need my diploma in order to move on with my life! You can't just expect me to drop out of school and drop what I love just because I agreed to work for you! How is that even fa-"

"How do you expect to watch over them when I'm gone then? You can't be in two places at once unless you're somehow a magician and can pull it off. If it will make you feel any better I can get you your own private teacher to teach you here. I'll just explain the situation and then you can graduate on time...and as in your Basketball practice crap. If you're good enough, you wouldn't need to attend practice."

The red head stared at him in silence before he gritted his teeth and growl lowly. "What's with you insulting me!? Just because you're a pro Basketball player doesn't mean shit! 'The only one who can beat me is me' is shit! You're so self absorbed and cocky to the point I want nothing to do but punch the living shit out of your you asshole! I'm not going to stand here and let you treat me like this, you say that you treat people whatever way you want until they earn your respect, well then I'll treat you whatever way I'll damn well pleased too! I only respect people if they respect me you asshole." He snarled before he pushed pass the blunette, slamming his shoulder into he older male's, making his way out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" The blunette called out.

"Anywhere without you!" The red head hissed, not stopping. He made his way to the back door and yanked it open, he then pulled it open and walked out, slamming it closed behind him. His bag left unnoticed on the floor in the living room.

Daiki sighed, reaching up and running his temples. _This is going to be more difficult than Satsuki claimed it to be. He's just like a child himself, an over grow, stubborn, idiotic child._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes : Alright, so I felt guilty of making you guys waiting a month for me to update, so I wrote this up and decided to post it.**

 **You get to see Arashi's darker personality in this chapter. He isn't just full of bright smiles and grins!**

* * *

 _The nerve of that guy! Demanding me to stop going to school and insulting me and my skills for Basketball, next time he doubts me I'm going to shove a Basketball so far up his ass he won't be able to-_ Taiga's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the back door of the mansion open.

Since he had stormed out of the mansion to get away from that ungrateful cocky bastard, Taiga just took a seat on the small deck that the mansion had in the back. He blinked a few times before he looked over his shoulder, catching sight of one of the Aomine boys, since he was calm and quiet, he figured it to be Ayame since Arashi seemed more out going and loud.

"You said a lot of bad words back there Tai-Chan, you owe us even more money now. You need to learn to stop running your mouth around here if you want to keep this job." The four year old said softly, closing the back door behind him as he walked over to the red head, sitting down next to him.

The red head stared at him before he grunted, looking away with narrowed eyes. "You're father is getting on my nerves already, how do you put up with him? I know he's your father, and you three look up to him, but how can you not want to punch him?! He's so...Arggh! I don't even know how to explain him to you!" The high schooler growled, his hands reaching up and pulling at his dark red hair in frustration, his splitted brows scrunching together as he gritted his teeth.

Ayame was silent, not answering his question right away. Due to the silence, Taiga immediately figured that he said the wrong thing and frowned slightly. He turned to the blue haired boy and opened his mouth to apologize, but frowned and closed his mouth when he saw Ayame staring down at his bare feet with a frown.

"Tou-Chan wasn't always like this. He said that he lost love for everything the day that our mother left him, the only light that he has in his life is us three. He said that his passion for Basketball is diming due to no one being much of a challenge for him anymore. I'm sure he doesn't mean to be so rude towards you and your love for Basketball, he just believes that if people are strong enough in Basketball, they wouldn't need to practice. Like you heard him say before, the only one who can beat him is himself. and he's not exactly wrong on that. No one has given him a challenge in months. He's getting bored with it, he once said that Basketball feels more than a chore than a passion to him now."

Taiga blinked a few times, not expecting the small boy to share so much with him. He frowned and looked down as well, staring down at his black and red shoes as he took everything in. He then made a small sound, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at Ayame.

"Tell you what Ayame, not only I'll be the best Nanny you ever damn well had, I'll make your father love Basketball again! It will be a challenge yeah, but like I said earlier, I hate winning, I like the feeling of being challenged and even possible defeat! It may take a while, but just you wait! I'll beat the bastard and make him like Basketball again!" He said.

Ayame smiled slightly. He then got up. He then walked back over to the back door. "You can try, but I'm not sure if you can truly win against Tou-Chan. Oh, and just to let you know, I'm keeping score on how much you owe us, and the numbers aren't looking pretty for you Tai-Chan." He said simply before he pulled the door open and walked back into the mansion, closing the door behind him

Taiga blinked before his eye twitched as he gritted his teeth. "That little asshat! He'll run me into the ground!" He hissed to himself, gaining the mental image of Ayame standing there, clipboard and crayon in hand, a evil glint in his eye as he laughed, plotting an evil plan on how to drain Taiga from his money faster than he can even earn it.

* * *

An hour or so passed before Taiga finally got tired of sitting outside and made his way back into the mansion. Grumbling to himself about how evil Ayame really was, and how he was just hiding it behind an innocent facade , he failed to notice Arashi standing in kitchen, cupcake in hand, hiding behind the wall near the entrance of the kitchen. He had a wide grin on his face, he placed his index finger of his free hand to his lips, shushing his siblings and father as they all watched from the living room.

When Taiga got into view Arashi let out a loud battle cry and threw the cupcake at Taiga, the grin never fading away from his face.

The red head jumped, startled at the sudden loud cry that escaped Arashi, he opened his mouth to say something. but was cut off when something hit him square dead center of the chest. He looked down and saw a frosted cupcake, a pink frosted cupcake. It stuck to his shirt for a few moments before it fell and landed on the floor with a small thud.

Taiga stared down at his now dirtied shirt for a few moments before he looked up, eyeing the grinning ear to ear Arashi who held a strange glint in his eyes. The red head then glanced around, noticing how all the Aomine's eyed him, watching him closely to see what his reaction would be.

Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to the pink frosting on his shirt. He then reached up with one finger and wiped it off from his shirt. He then reached out and wiped the frosting onto the forehead on a wide eyed Arashi who stared at him in surprise and confusion.

"Nice try brat, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work. I may not be all too happy with the so called 'Demands', but you can't get rid of me that easily." He stated simply, popping his finger into his mouth to get the frosting that was left over on his finger. He then walked over to his long forgotten bag and grabbed it. He then looked at the eldest Aomine.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

The twenty-one year old stared at Taiga with a blank expression on his face before he blinked and reached up, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Following the direction that the darker skinned male was pointing in with his eyes, Taiga spotted a half closed half open door. Nodding in his thanks, the red head then made his way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door after he entered.

Arashi came out of the kitchen a few moments later, a pout on his face, the pink frosting still on his forehead. " The mission failed." He said sadly.

 **[Flashback, where Taiga was outside and the other four were inside.]**

 _Taiga reminded him of a kid, a over grown, stubborn, foul mouthed kid who got angry whenever they didn't get their way in things. He still didn't like the idea of a guy watching over his children, guys tend to be more violent, plus, what if the guy had a psychopathic personality hidden away and ends up killing his kids?_

 _Call him overdramatic, but there is always the possibility._

 _It hasn't even been that long and he already had an headache due to the red head's temper. Satsuki wasn't kidding when she said that they would be clashing at one another with their anger._

 _The blunette let out a small sigh as he took a spot on the living room couch, leaning back against the soft cushions and closing his eyes. He was getting tired too quickly now a days, nothing kept his attention for that long anymore which result in him in taking often naps that could end up to be for several hours at a time._

 _He felt a sudden warmth and weight on his legs causing him to peek an eye open, spotting Arashi almost immediately. The boy had a frown on his face, staring up at him with a pout on his lips. Something that the boy did often if he didn't get what he wanted, or something was bothering him._

 _The oldest Aomine shifted and reached out, wrapping an arm around his son as he opened the other eye, giving the boy his full attention._

 _"Can we just kick Mr. Weird brows out? I don't like him. He's scary when he's angry and yelling, it felt like he was going to crush me when he stormed out." The boy said._

 _Daiki frowned and stayed silent for a few seconds before he sighed, glancing off to the side as he reached up with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Arashi and scratched the back of his neck as he made a small sound._

 _"I don't want that idiot here either, trust me. I would rather kick him out as well, but I'm doing Satsuki a favor and giving him a chance. He may be intimidating, but who knows, maybe he'll be good." The pro Basketball player said with a small shrug, no real meaning in his words as he spoke._

 _"If Tou-Chan doesn't want him here then kick him out! I don't want him here, Ayame and Emiko doesn't either! We all don't so let's just throw him out, tell Auntie Satsuki that he threatened to hit one of us, we won't see him ever again then!" Arashi said, a grin forming on his lips._

 _Daiki sighed, the hand that scratched the back of his neck moving up, his fingers rubbing his temple. "It's not that easy Arashi, I can't lie to Satsuki, she'll immediately defend the idiot. But how about this. We put him through a little test and see how he reacts. If you don't like how he reacts I'll kick him out. Better than nothing right? I want the red headed idiot to leave as soon as I can, there's no way for me to find a mother for you three if he's here." He said._

 _Arashi pouted when he heard this and grumbled. He would rather just have his Tou-Chan kick the big scary guy out and never let him back in, but if it was going to be harder than he thought to get rid of him, then he'll come up with a plan on how to get rid of him himself, and maybe with the help from the others._

 _"Okay, I can live with that!" Arashi said, the grin right back on his face, but he then frowned and tilted his head to the side. "But what are we going to do?" He asked confused._

 _Daiki opened his mouth to answer, but came to a stop...what were they going to do...dammit, he didn't think that far. The older Aomine made a small sound and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the soft cushions on the back of the couch._

 _"I don't know, what do you think that we should do? Nothing too major, just something small to test his reaction. Water balloons, spit balls, something like that." He said._

 _Arashi huffed his cheeks out as he hummed. He glanced off to the side as he thought, he pressed his lips together into a tight thin thin as he tried to come up with something. They didn't have any more water balloons due to using them all up on the last Nanny they had, he didn't want to do spit balls because they all had terrible aim...what could be small but effective at the same time._

 _The small Aomine continued to glance around as he thought, he then paused when his eyes set onto the small container on the dinning room table in the middle._

 _It was a cupcake._

 _Auntie Satsuki had bought cupcakes for them for a small treat to reward them on their good behavior. A idea pointed into his mind causing the boy to grin widely and get up from his father's lap. Ignoring the questioning glance that his father sent his way, Arashi made his way to the table. He grabbed onto one of the chairs and pulled it out, climbing onto it before standing up on the surface of the chair. He then reached out and grabbed the container. He grabbed the lid and pulled it off. His grin brightened and widened more if possible._

 _He then turned his attention to his father and nodded happily. "Found what I can do! Now all I have to do is just wait!" He said happily._

 _Daiki raised a brow at his overly excited son but shook his head and let out a small chuckle, amused by this._

 _"What are you planning on doing with that cupcake?" He asked curiously._

 _Arashi giggled and shook his head. "It's a secret!" He said, lifting his index finger to his mouth and doing the gesture of shushing him._

 _Before anything more could be said, they heard foot steps causing Arashi to grab the container and practically jump off from the chair, running over to the entrance of the kitchen and hiding behind the wall there. He stuck his hand in the container and grabbed onto the cupcake, ignoring the pink googy frosting that was now covering his dark skin._

 _The footsteps grew closer and Arashi shifted, getting ready to throw the cupcake, but then he noticed something. The footsteps weren't all that heavy meaning that it wasn't Mr. Weird brows. It was either Emiko or Ayame._

 _Arashi pouted and moved from his hiding spot when he saw that it was Ayame who walked pass the kitchen._

 _"Awww, you got me all excited by making me think that you were Mr. Weird brows...boo." The boy said. sticking his tongue out in distaste as he stood there, letting the cupcake go, making it fall back into the container._

 _Ayame paused and slowly turned around. He stared at Arashi for a few moments before he frowned and shook his head. He let out a small sigh and turned back around, going over to the couch and sitting next to their Father who just reached out and pulled Ayame close causing the small boy to cuddle up into him._

 _"You'll get him mad if you follow through with that plan of yours." Arashi's identical twin stated simply and very softly._

 _Arashi grinned. "That's the point! I want him to get fired as soon as possible! I don't want a Nanny, a guy one at that! It's weird and it makes Tou-Chan sad! He can't find us a new Ooka-Chan if Mr. Weird brows stays here!" He exclaimed._

 _"Arashi-Kun and Tou-Chan shouldn't be so judgemental towards Tai-Chan. He's new and you don't even know him yet. He might be different for all we know, plus, Auntie Satsuki would be very displeased when she finds out that your little track led him to being fired when he just got the job only a few hours ago." Ayame said softly._

 _Arashi stared blankly faced at his brother. he then looked at his father who looked back at him. He then shrugged making Arashi grin._

 _"Geez Aya-Chan, you sound a lot like Kuroko-Sensei when you said that!" Emiko's voice suddenly piped up, causing the three to jump in surprise._

 _"Eh?! When did you get here?!" Arashi asked, staring at his sister with wide eyes._

 _Green gray eyes rolled, a childish pout appearing on the girl's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was here the whole time. I was just using Kuroko-Sensei's magic trick to turn myself invisible, and it worked!" She said, her dark blue pigtails bounced slightly as she bounced up and down hyperly._

 _Arashi grumbled under his breath as Daiki chuckled, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his short dark blue hair._

 _"So, whatcha doing? Why are you in the kitchen holding my cupcake?" Emiko questioned, eyeing the container with curious eyes, blinking when Arashi hid the container away from her view._

 _"First off, it isn't YOUR cupcake, you already had your share! And second, I'm gonna throw this at Mr. Weird Brows! He'll get angry and yell at me, when he gets ready to hit me Tou-Chan will come in and save me, yell at him and then kick him out!" Arashi explained, his chest puffed out in confidence as he did._

 _Emiko blinked, her head tilting to the side as she frowned. "Why do you want Tai-Chan to be fired?! Tiger-Chan is nice!" She said._

 _Arashi choked on his saliva and Daiki blinked._

 _Did Emiko just admit that she took a liking to the idiot? She barely knew him and she already claims that she likes him! Well, she does that to everyone so that isn't much of a surprise. But what did surprise Daiki was that she called him Tiger-Chan. Tiger's are suppose to be threatening and scary, and yet she made it seem as if it was suppose to be cute and cuddly._

 _Daiki sighed, shaking his head once more. She was just too naive for her own good._

 _Arashi finally stopped choking on his saliva and glared at his sister. "He may be nice now, but just you wait! Right after Tou-Chan leaves he'll be just like those other Nannies! Just here to get money! He doesn't care, he isn't nice, and he isn't Tiger-Chan! Stop making him seem as if he can be a good guy when he isn't!" He hissed._

 _Emiko blinked before her eyes glistened with tears. "You're so mean to me Ara-Chan! Tiger-Chan isn't the mean one, you are!" She cried. She then immediately ran over to Daiki and threw herself onto him, sobbing._

 _Arashi rolled his eyes grumbling to himself once more. Grumbling to himself about how much his sister was annoying and a cry baby._

 _Arashi blinked a few times when he heard the back door opening, he grinned once again and got back into his hiding spot and grabbed the cupcake once again._

 _As he heard the footsteps that definitely belonged to Taiga grow near, he reached up and shushed his father and siblings as he hid. When the red head finally came into view the boy let out a loud cry and jumped out of hiding, throwing the cupcake as hard as he could._

 _The grin never left his face as he watched the red head jump and turn to him, staring at him with a surprised expression. He then slowly turned his attention to his shirt where the cupcake had hit him in the chest._

 _Here it comes, start the yelling in three, two, one-_

 _Taiga looked up at him once more after rolling his eyes, wiping the frosting off from his shirt and reaching out, Arashi got ready to scream out to his father to help him, but froze when Taiga wiped the frosting off on his forehead. The boy stared up the red head in surprise and confusion._

 _What?! No! You're supposed to yell and threaten me! Arashi thought to himself angrily._

 _"Nice try brat, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work. I may not be all too happy with the so called 'Demands', but you can't get rid of me that easily." He stated simply, popping his finger into his mouth to get the frosting that was left over on his finger. Arashi watched this with gritted teeth and small hands clenching into tight fists._

 _He then looked down and let out a small barely audible sound. Fine you want to do this the hard way, then consider this as the start of an all out war! I won't let you stay here, you'll be gone in no time!_

 _Hearing Taiga's footsteps going to the bathroom, Arashi came out of the kitchen with a pout on his face._

 _"Mission failed." He said, sulking._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Yeah, I have been updating a lot lately, but that's only because school is almost out and I have literally nothing else to do with my time so why not update my story? I'm sorry if there is any errors in this chapter, I tend to over read some errors and such. Whenever this story is complete I'm going to do a one big edit fest, editing spelling errors and such, but until then, I will try my best for the moment to catch them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Daiki and Taiga clashing, Taiga and the Aomine family group grocery shopping, and Taiga and Emiko bonding!**

* * *

It was now around the time that Taiga would usually make and eat dinner, but he seem to have a little problem at the moment. They had absolutely no food there that was worth cooking.

No meat, no noodles, nothing that would count as a decent meal for dinner.

The red head sighed and reached up and pitched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head a few times before he made a small sound. He then walked out of the kitchen and walked to the back door, Daiki and the three small ones had walked out of there earlier, something about the mansion being too stuffy and such.

When he got to the back door he grabbed the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open. He then stepped out, his now bare feet touching the warm deck. He glanced around and spotted the four not that far away, sitting on the grass underneath a tree in the back yard.

Walking down the stairs of the deck he then made his way over there to them. When he got closer that when Emiko looked up and spotted him. Her eyes widened before she grinned brightly and widely, she then got up, pulling herself out of Daiki's arms, and ran over to the red head.

"You didn't leave! I'm so happy! I'm real sorry for what Arashi-Meanie did to you!" She said, looking up at him, losing her balance slightly causing her to reach up and grab the hem of his school uniform.

Taiga blinked a few times before he chuckled and shook his head, smiling slightly. "A cupcake won't make me leave, if you want me to leave you all have to try a lot better." He said simply, he blinked in surprise and confusion when Emiko backed up slightly and reached her arms up, opening and closing her hands as she bounced up and down.

Taiga looked up and raised a brow at Daiki who stared at Emiko before glancing at him. He then sighed and rolled his eyes. "She wants you to pick her up." He stated simply before he looked away.

The red head made a small sound and he glared at the blunette. Way to go and make him feel even more unwanted. The red head then looked back down at Emiko and hesitated, he then crouched down and grabbed her by her waist, picking her up and resting her on his hip as he wrapped his right arm around her, her butt resting on his arm as he held her. She grinned at him brightly and giggled. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and cuddled her head into his shoulder.

Taiga found it odd.

He usually scared children at this age. He had dark red eyes that made children call him a monster, he was tall and muscular causing the children to think that he was going to crush them if he were to touch them, and he always had on a frown or an angered expression on his face causing the younger children to all run away from him.

But for some reason Emiko didn't seem scared of him, or at least not as much when he first met her. She eyed him curiously yet also in fear, probably due to all the past Nannies that they had. He heard that they would hurt them if they didn't listen to their Nannies, no wonder why they don't want one. If Taiga had been through that all, he would try whatever he could to make the Nannies leave and never come back. But unluckily for him, he had went through worst by his father. If he could go back in time, he would have rather went through the troublesome Nannies than the Physical, verbal, and sexual abuse that he had went through with his own father.

Just so he wouldn't have to feel as disgusting as he did now.

Taiga blinked a few times and shook his head, shaking the memories and thoughts about those dark times out of his mind. That was then, and this is now, there was no point in dwelling about the past when he can't change it. He just has to push on and go on with his life, and hopefully something great will come up and erase all those bad memories out of his constant nightmares.

"I came out here to ask you, why the he-…heck don't you have any food in the house? It's a wonder what the past Nannies fed these three." He said.

Daiki glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "I can't cook, what's the point of buying food if I can't do anything with it? It's a waste of money and space."

The red head made a small sound and rolled his eyes. "What? Don't tell me that you're one of those people who constantly calls for take out." He said, when he saw the blunette look away with a sour look on his face he chuckled causing the darker skinned male to growl at him.

"Heh, it's a wonder how you and the children aren't fat. Well, I don't know about you or the other three, but I eat real food. I only eat take out when I don't have anything at home, or if I am not in the mood to cook myself anything. So either you're going to drive me out and help me do proper grocery shopping so I can cook something for dinner, or I'm going to give this address to some random stranger so they can deliver the groceries here." Taiga said.

That caught the Pro Basketball player's attention. He looked at Taiga with a raised brow. "You can cook, and you're offering to cook for me?" He asked.

Taiga scowled and rolled his eyes, smirking. "You wish Ahomine, I'm not cooking for you, I'm cooking for the kids, but who knows, if you behave maybe I will decide to be nice and cook you something too. So hurry up, I'm hungry and I don't want to wait longer than necessary." He said before he turned around and walked back over to the mansion, Emiko still resting on his hip.

"Yay! Tiger gets to cook for us! Can I have Pancakes? Wait no, Waffles, wait no, Raman! Wait no I want-"Emiko started but stopped when Taiga placed a hand over her mouth with a chuckle. She turned her attention to the red head with wide greenish gray eyes.

"I can make you whatever you want, but just wait and think on it okay? I'm not going to cook a feast for you." He said.

Emiko made a small whining sound, pulling her face away from his hand and turned back to him, a pout on her lips.

"Okay." She said.

Taiga chuckled and raised a brow at her before shaking his head slightly. "No need to pout, I just want you to decide on one food, I'll make you whatever you want, I just don't want a list of five or more dishes." He said.

Emiko stayed silent for a few moments before she giggled and nodded as she smiled at him brightly. "Okay!" She said happily.

When Taiga got back into the mansion he placed Emiko down. "Go get some shoes on and a light jacket, it's nice out, but it's slightly chilly. Don't want you to go and get sick now do we?" He asked.

The girl shook her head and made her way over to the staircase, running up it as she went to her room to go get some suitable shoes and a jacket.

Taiga straightened up and looked over at the door as Arashi, Ayame, and Daiki entered the mansion, Arashi was giving him the stink eye, Ayame looked slightly happy, and Daiki…..well he looked like his usual assholeish self.

Making his way over to the couch where he had placed his stuff, he took a seat on the couch as he grabbed his shoes. He slipped them on and tied them in a loose knot before standing up again. He then groaned and stretched his arms above his head, causing his shirt and jacket to ride up on is stomach slightly. He yawned and let his arms drop back down by his sides. He caught the eldest Aomine looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but decided to do nothing.

As Emiko came back down with jacket and shoes in her hands, she then made her way over to Taiga and handed him her pink jacket. She plopped down on the floor and slipped on her pink and purple shoes, she poked her tongue out slightly as she tried to tie her laces, key word, tried. She managed to knot them up instead.

The red head smiled slightly and shook his head. He crouched down in front of her and reached out. He gently grabbed her foot and turned her towards him. He then got the knot out and tied the laces up properly, and did the same with the other shoe before he got up, pulling Emiko up along with him. He then held her jacket out to her and she smiled. She slipped her left arm into the left arm sleeve, before slipping her right arm through the right sleeve of the jacket. She then looked down and zipped her jacket up, reaching up and pulling her small pink hood up onto her head. She then looked up at Taiga and grinned at him, giving him a double thumbs up.

"All ready to go Tiger-Chan!" She said happily.

The red head blinked and bit the inside of his cheek. He was half tempted to tell her to stop calling him that due to not liking that nickname, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he stayed quiet and patted her on her head instead. That's when he noticed Daiki glaring at him. He blinked before he glared right back at him.

"What?" He asked confused and slightly annoyed.

The blunette walked over to him and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared him with his dark blue eyes. "What do you mean _'What?'_ You know what you're doing. You're trying to get close to Emiko so you can make me trust you, but let me get one thing straight with you **_Taiga_**. I don't like you nor will I ever. You're just a cockblock, you're going to make it harder for me to find a suitable wife and mother for these three. If anything, if I am seen with you, or if you are constantly seen with the three in public, people are going to start thinking that I am gay and that is never going to happen. So just stop with this little sick act that you're putting on before you end up hurting both Emiko and yourself." He hissed.

The red head blinked a few times, processing what had just been said to him, and when he understood his eyes darkened and growled. He reached out, grabbing Daiki by the front of his shirt and pulling him close, their faces inches away.

"What makes you think that I am putting on an act? Is it really that hard to believe that I might actually not be like the other Nannies that you hired before? I'm not going to get close to Emiko just to get close to you, to be honest I don't give two craps for you, you're just some asshole who thinks that he's better than anyone just because the _'The only one who can beat me is me'_ saying that you have going on. I'm not ever going to hurt Arashi, Ayame, or Emiko, I never will and if I end up doing so somehow you have every right to kick my ass for it. But don't just assume that I am just as bad as all those women. You're right, I'm not a woman, but that doesn't mean that I am an abuser just because I am a male! Your kids aren't the only ones who went through hell you asshole, the universe doesn't only revolve around you and your children." Taiga snarled, his eyes burning in anger, hatred, and hurt.

Daiki stared at him blankly for a few moments, before he blinked a few times, his eyes widening when he saw tears glistening in the red head's eyes. But before he could confirm that, he was pushed away harshly by the red head. Taiga gave him one last glare before he made his way to the front door, he opened the door, walked out, and then slammed the door behind him violently. Causing the walls and floor rattle due to the force of the slam.

The blunette stood there motionlessly for a few moments before he looked down at Emiko who was frowning up at him.

"You don't have to be so mean to Tiger-Chan, he's right, you just assume that he's like the others. You hurt his feelings by doing that." She said before she made her way over to the front door, opening it, walking out, and closing the door softly behind her. Probably going out to follow after the angered red head.

The eldest Aomine stayed silent before he made a small annoyed sound and shook his head. He then walked over to Ayame and Arashi who was waiting for him patiently.

"Are we really going to take Mr. Weird brows?" Arashi asked, frowning as he stared at him, and before Daiki could reply, Arashi cried out in pain and held the back of his head when Ayame hit him in the back of his head with his hardcover book.

"Don't be rude to Tai-Chan, you have no reason to." He stated simply.

Daiki blinked and stared at Ayame before he laughed and shook his head. "Tetsu is rubbing off on you huh?" He asked, smirking as his quiet son looked up at him innocently.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Let's go out to the car, I agree with Tai-Chan, I'm hungry as well." He said before he turned and walked to the front door, opening it and walking out of the mansion.

Arashi grumbled to himself as he pouted. He then cried out in surprise and fear when Daiki suddenly picked him up and placed him on his hip.

"Might as well, I'm actually curious on how well the Baka's cooking is." His father said as he led them out of the mansion as well. Arashi continued to pout, not liking this one bit.

* * *

When they got to the store Taiga let out a small yawn as he ran a hand through his dark red hair, he then stopped and turned towards Daiki. "Any ideas for what you four want for Dinner? I mean I can always get what I want and you four will eat what I make. And if you complain, I can always eat all the food by myself." He said.

Daiki shoved his right pinkie into his right ear and made a small sound as he glanced off to the side. "Guess whatever you want, go crazy, but don't expect me to buy the food, it was your idea to come out here to get the food." The Aomine responded simply.

Taiga rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, as if I'd ask you for money. The only money that I want is the money that I earn for watching Arashi, Ayame, and Emiko. I don't like depending on people's money that isn't my own. So yeah, no worry there. Just don't eat all the food at once." He grumbled before he walked over to the cart stand.

He grabbed onto one of the carts and pulled it out of the stand, he was about to walk off to start searching for the much needed food, but paused when he saw Emiko staring at him. He watched her for a few moments before he sighed and crouched down. "Would you like to help me?" He asked.

The female Aomine blinked a few times before she grinned brightly and nodded happily. She then skipped over to him and he picked her up, placing her in the small area where children are allowed to sit at the front of the cart.

"Alright, maybe you can give me an idea for dinner, but nothing too small, it has to be big enough for the five of us, just be grateful that I'm actually offering to feed you all." He said softly.

 _Even though I can't stand that asshole, but I do really need this job, fuck, hopefully this will be worth it._ The Kagami heir thought to himself, frowning as he made his way to an aisle, Emiko looking around from her spot in the cart.

From the cart stand Daiki was watching the red head closely, he then made a small sound and looked down at his identical sons and picked them up, placing them both in the cart. Since he was there he might as well look around too, it was better than standing there like an idiot.

…

Taiga hummed softly to himself as he walked around the small store, picking things off from the shelves and placing them in the cart. He looked at Emiko who was eyeing a box of fruit snacks, he looked at them and then at the price. Two for four dollars. **(Yeah, I'm using the American sense of money, because I don't know the money thing for Japan sadly, so I apologize.)**

Letting go of the cart, Taiga then went over to the box of fruit snacks and grabbed two. He then turned back to the cart and was met with a wide eyed Emiko who stared at him in surprise.

"You're getting them?" She asked confused.

Taiga blinked and tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly. "Well yeah, I saw you eyeing the box as if you want them, you do want them right?" He asked.

Emiko looked down and nodded. "Well yeah….but Tou-Chan said that eating something like that is pointless. There isn't that much in the small packets and there isn't that many packets in the box. He finds it a waste of money and space." She said softly.

Taiga scowled and rolled his eyes. He gave Emiko a box and placed the other box on the seat next to Emiko. "Well I'm the one getting them so he has no say in it now. You're a kid, you have a right to enjoy whatever you please." He said.

Emiko looked up at him and blinked a few times. "You don't mind getting it for me?" She asked surprised, her eyes wide.

Dark red eyes softened as a small soft smile appeared on Taiga's lips. "Yeah I don't mind, if I did then I wouldn't have bothered with it now would I?" He asked as he grabbed onto the cart, pushing it out of the current aisle.

Emiko looked down at the box that she was holding, she then giggled and hugged it to her chest tightly as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Thank you Tiger! I love you already! You're the best!" She said grinning.

Taiga made a small sound and glanced off to the side. _You're only saying that because I'm getting you something that your father won't. You don't hardly know me, if you knew what happened to me, you wouldn't say that so genuinely._ He thought to himself sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes : Thank you all for reviewing and supporting me on this story, it means a lot to me! Thank you so, so much!**

 **Drama is going to be sneaking around the corner very soon, what do you think it's going to be?**

 **Taiga's father visiting.**

 **Taiga's mother appearing.**

 **Or something that has to deal with Alex?**

 **Let me know what you guys think**!

* * *

When they got back to the Aomine house hold, Taiga forced Daiki to carry in some bags. Of course, the blunette immediately argued, saying that he didn't have to due to him not buying anything, but in the end, he carried in half much to his displeasure and Taiga's satisfaction.

Surprisingly the shopping went well, he got a mixture of everything. Vegetables, meats, fruits, grains, he even picked up a few desserts that they could have at a later date.

When the asshole saw that Taiga had bought Emiko some fruits snacks, he snapped at the red head, telling him to not spoil her to just earn her trust more. Luckily for him, Taiga was trained in the special arts of ignoring assholes due to living with Tatsuya in America when he lived with Alex and him. So much of what the blunette said to him went through one ear, and out the other.

Letting out a yawn Taiga stretched out, letting a groan escape his lips as his bones popped, releasing the stiffness and tension in them. With the help from no one, he managed to get all the food placed in their proper spots and the bags were all shoved in the little cubby hole underneath the kitchen sink.

He wasn't exactly sure what to make, sure the king of assholes said that he would eat whatever Taiga would make him, but he should get the kids input on dinner too. So that's what he was going to do right now.

Walking out of the kitchen, Taiga almost immediately saw that none of the three children where in the living room so he made his way upstairs for the first time. He slowly walked up the hallway, glancing around as he searched for the kid's rooms. Soon he found Ayame's and Arashi's shared room thanks to them having the door wide open. Instead of walking straight into the room like he was planning onto, he stopped himself and knocked on the door.

"Hey, what do you two want for dinner?" He asked once he had gained their attention.

Ayame opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter even a single word, Arashi beat him to it.

"You're actually going to cook us something to eat? Should I be worried? What if this was your plan all along and poison us?" He said, narrowing his eyes at the red head, his dark blue eyes full of hate and anger. Towards what, he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that all that negative energy that he was giving off was directed towards him.

Arashi sat on his and Ayame's shared bed that was located on the farthest right corner of the room, directly next to their single bedroom window. He was laying on his stomach, a coloring book in front of him laying open, a green crayon in his hand, which seemed to slowly give under pressure due to Arashi's harsh grip on it.

Taiga inwardly sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to poison you, but if you don't believe me than that's your problem. You can eat when you decide to stop being like this. All I'm trying to do is be nice towards you so you don't have to go through the same routine over again. If you truly believe that I am going to end up like the other Nannies, then fine. That's your thought and opinion, but don't act rude towards me when I haven't been anything but nice to you. You can hate me all you want, but first, have an actual reason why." He said before he pulled himself away from the doorframe, he backed up a few steps before he turned to walk off to find Emiko's room, but stopped and looked back when Ayame called for him.

"Just ignore him Tai-Chan, Arashi is just bitter towards you because Emiko likes you more than she likes him. I'm not a picky eater, I'll eat whatever you plan on making, and Arashi will have the same." Ayame said, a small smile on his face before he turned and glared at his twin brother who was now looking back at his coloring page, the same green crayon in his hand.

Taiga stared and watched them for a few moments before he sighed and shook his head. He then turned back around and walked away from their bedroom, and few doors away, he found Emiko's room. It was the only pink colored door in the hallway anyway. He stopped in front of it, a small smile on his face as he gently knocked on the door.

A few moments passed without a reply and he reached up to knock again, but the door opened and showed a confused and curious looking Emiko. She looked up and blinked at him, she then grinned at him brightly.

"Tiger-Chan!" She said, smiling at him.

Taiga chuckled softly and shook his head. "Hi Emiko, hey, have you figured out what you would like for dinner yet?" He asked as he shifted, crouching down so he was eye level with her.

She stared at him for a few moments, blinking before she frowned and shook her head. "No I don't know what I want." She said looking down at the floor, her hands going behind her, clasping together as she rocked back and forth.

Taiga made a small sound and glanced off to the side as he stood back up. "I have an idea what to make, but it's a secret and I can't tell you. You have to wait and see until it's time to eat." He said.

The small Aomine girl blinked and looked up at him with wide eyes, she then grinned and giggled. "I like secrets! Make sure it's yummy and not yucky like what the other Nannies made us eat, they had worst cooking skills than Auntie Satsuki!" She exclaimed causing Taiga to blink.

The red head sat there for a second before he shivered, making a face when he remembered the one time he had eaten his coach's cooking. It sent him to the hospital, needing to get his stomach pumped. It was terrible, but of course due to not wanting to hurt her feelings, Taiga and his team had grown a pair and ate her food, getting through a plate before they all dismissed themselves. Which where led to him at the hospital getting his stomach pumped.

Never again would he try her food, the worst part was that she took his old coach's, Riko, advice when she cooked.

He swore that those two could kill a whole population with how bad their cooking knowledge was.

He had thought that it was impossible to be that bad, but he thought wrong.

Shaking himself out of his memories Taiga chuckled and reached up, rubbing the back of his neck and turned his attention back down to Emiko who looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah, I know the pain all too real. I'll call you three down when dinner is ready, until then try to keep yourself occupied." He said before he turned around, walking down the hallway, back towards the stairway.

When he got back downstairs and in the kitchen, he was surprised to see Daiki there, sitting at the table with his chin in his hand, looking around in boredom. When he noticed Taiga, his eyes strangely lit up slightly and he straighten up, pulling his hand away from his chin.

"So, what are you planning in cooking us Baka?" He asked.

The high schooler's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, his jaw popping slightly when he clenched his teeth together too hard. He then made a small sound and made his way to the fridge.

"I said that I was cooking for the kids, I never said anything about you." He stated simply.

He didn't hear anything for a few moments before he heard a sniff, the legs of the chair that Daiki was sitting in screeched loudly as he pushed it away from the table.

"Oh? So you'll let me starve? What kind of house wife are you?" He asked, his voice flat and bitter.

Taiga tensed and growled, he then spun around, holding the bar that helped open the fridge in a tight grip. He glared at the blunette who smirked at him.

"I'm not a house wife Ahomine, call me that again I'll make sure to poison your food and make your death seem like an accident." He hissed lowly.

The pro Basketball player chuckled, pushing the chair back that he was sitting in back onto the back two legs, holding himself up with his hands before he brought his knees up and hooked them underneath the table.

"You can't do that, if you do you'll be without a job and be sent to jail for murder." He said, reaching up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well jail sounds a lot better than being here stuck with you." Taiga grumbled under his breath.

Pulling the door to the fridge open, Taiga then pulled out several different things out of the fridge and moved over to an open counter work space. He felt eyes burning holes on the back of his head, but ignored it. Deciding to leave the asshole of a human being alone so he could concentrate, really considering on poisoning the blunette for real.

Much to Taiga's relief Daiki had gotten bored watching him and decided to leave the kitchen, leaving Taiga peace and quiet.

* * *

The red head had decided to make a simple meal. Fried rice with small chopped up onion pieces, chopped up green pepper, along with a few cut up fresh mushrooms mixed in with it. Chicken was being fried up in a separate pan on top of the shove, seasoned and cooked fully, so Taiga had the burner down on low to keep the chicken hot but not enough to burn it, and in a small pot in front of it was a small amount of light gravy to pour over the chicken to add more flavor.

It was one of his favorite dishes from America, Alex had always cooked it for him and Tatsuya when they were still living back in the states. He memorized the recipe and decided to make it himself.

When he deemed everything to be done he turned everything off and smiled. He then went over to the cupboard directly above the kitchen sink and pulled out five plates.

For a mansion, it seemed to have the exact design of an actual normal house.

Walking over to the table with plates in hand he set them down in front of the chairs, and when he was done with that he went to a small pull out drawer that held the silverware. He then pulled out five forks before he closed it. He then went over to the cupboard that was closest to the stove and opened it, pulling out five glasses. He then walked over to the table and set them down on the table with a small sigh.

Glad that he hadn't accidently dropped a glass or two.

When he got everything set up he then grabbed the pan that was full of the fried rice along with the spatula, he made his way back over to the table, separating the rice into different sized portions. Since he didn't have as much as he would've liked, he wouldn't be eating as much as he usually did.

Emiko, Arashi, and Ayame had a small portion, and Daiki and himself had a medium sized portion. Whoever wanted seconds could get some after finishing their first plateful.

When he was done with the rice he walked back over to the stove and placed the pan on the stove, covering it with the lid before he grabbed the other pan that was on there and brought the chicken over.

He put one piece of chicken on the kid's plates, and two pieces of chicken on his own and Daiki's. He then went back over to the stove and grabbed the gravy, placing the pan that held the chicken back on the stove, now empty.

Stopping by the table once more he then gently poured some of the gravy over the chicken pieces, some of it landing on the fried rice by it shouldn't matter. It tasted good either way, but hopefully the four will agree with him, and if not, oh well more for him.

When he was finally done filling the plates with the dinner, he placed the pot back on the stove before he exited the kitchen, going over to the staircase.

"Dinner's ready, come down before it gets cold!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the walls and in the hallways. He then sniffed and went back into the kitchen. Since there was only four chairs at the table he grabbed his plate and went over to the counter by the sink and leaned against it, grabbing his fork and scooping some of the fried rice onto it before putting it in his mouth, humming in pleasure as he tasted it. (Yes, in this story they use forks, not chopsticks, I am Americanizing it as you can tell.)

A few moments later he heard footsteps all coming down the stairs, and soon the whole Aomine family came out and entered the kitchen, taking their places at the table.

They all blinked in surprise at the food, not expecting what they were seeing. They expected something more simple and common, but the dishes that were placed in front of them looked ten times better than all expected.

Emiko was the first one to taste it. She picked up her fork and scooped some of her rice onto her fork much like Taiga had done and put it into her mouth.

Her eyes immediately widened and she bounced up and down in her chair. "Yummy!" She said, her voice slightly muffled due to the fried rice being in her mouth.

The other there then decided to try it for themselves.

Arashi and Ayame had similar reactions. humming and quickly shoving more food into their mouths.

Daiki on the other hand straight out moaned, chewing his mouthfull before shoveling more into his mouth greedily.

It kind of flattered yet also disgusted him at the same time, did they really have to be such pigs as they ate, but then again, he wasnt much better so he shouldn't really judge them.

Taiga ate silently, his legs getting slightly sore due to the position that he was in, but he didn't have no other choice. He had not spot to sit so he could only stand up. There was no way in hell that he would sit on the floor, especially when he didn't know what has been on the floor. No thanks you, tainting his clothing from the asshole's presence was enough for him.

When Daiki was done with his plate, which was a lot faster that Taiga had expected, he hadn't even finished his yet, the blunette let out a satisfied hum. The eldest Aomine then turned his attention to Taiga and grinned at him.

"I have to admit Baka, you're cooking skills are a lot better than expected. How did you learn to cook like that?" He asked, genuinely curious as he stared at the red head who glanced at him.

"I pretty much learned by watching my mother and adopted mother cook, I helped around a lot in the kitchen and I guess I grew a natural talent for it. I don't know really, but it comes in handy. Especially since I live on my own here." He answered.

The darker skinned male raises a brow at this. Adopted?

"Heh, well at least I know that you are capable of feeding my children when I'm gone. And you're adopted?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly at the red head.

The red head seemed to tense, his red eyes widening slightly in horror when he realized that he mentioned it, probably something that he didn't want to. He then quickly turned his attention back to his plate, trying to avoid the blunette's stare. But now all the Aomines were staring at him, which did not help him in his place.

"You were adopted? Why?" Daiki asked, pushing him to answer the question.

The red head seemed to hesitate before he scoffed and looked away, looking annoyed. "I had family issues back in America, I was adopted by a woman named Alex, that's basically how I met Tatsuya." He grumbled, not really wanting to talk about it.

But if course, being the asshole that he was known to be, Daiki kept on pressing, wanting to know more. "And these family issues were?" He asked, raising a brow at the red head.

Taiga snapped his eyes to Daiki, his eyes darkening a shade or two before he pushed himself off from the counter, standing up straight. "I don't ask you about what happened in your life or your kids, so I suggest you to don't ask about mine. It's a sensitive subject and if you really want to know, how about you ask Tatsuya, I'm sure he can spare you some details that doesn't spill my whole past to you." He said, his voice cold and deeper than usual. He then turned and walked out of the kitchen, taking his plate with him.

Daiki sat there for a few moments, looking down at his empty plate.

...

"Crap." He hissed under his breath, he then pushed his chair back and got up.

...

...

...

"The idiot forgot the drinks!"

* * *

Taiga let out a small sigh as he took a seat on the deck on the stairs much like he did earlier that day. He was back out there because of Daiki being an asshole, thinking that he can do whatever he damn well pleased and it pissed him off.

Taiga let out a small sigh and shook his head, he then looked at his food. He then placed it down on the deck next to him and pushed the plate away from him. He didn't feel hungry anymore he lost his appetite, which was really rare on his case. He then shook his head and let himself fall back with a grunt, his back landing against the deck with a small thud. He stared up at the darkened sky above him, his eyes darkened, his insides twisted and sour, and his emotions on overdrive.

A small part of him wanted to just sit down and talk to someone about his past, tell them about what happened and why he is the way he is at current time, but his fear of being abandoned and rejected overpowered that small portion of himself.

Another part of him just wanted to dig himself a giant hole and fall into it, burying himself alive and hiding there for the rest of his life. Pushing everyone away so they would leave him alone.

And the final part, he just wanted to break down and cry. Cry away all those negative feelings out of him, cry away all of his fear and sorrow, cry away all the pain he felt. That part just wants everything to end, as long as there was no more pain, it would be fine.

Taiga let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes, frowning as he let his facade fall. His lower lip trembled slightly and his eyes burned with unshed glistening tears under his eye lids. He then reopened his eyes and a few years fell, sliding down his cheeks before they curved and fell into his hair.

He reached up, his fingers immediately meeting the cool material of the ring that hung around his neck by a chain. The same ring that Tatsuya had bought him the day they met, the day...the day that he had actually made his first actual friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandria Garcia let out a small sigh when she came to the front door of her small house, grocery bags in her hands. "Last time I walk to and from the store." The blonde haired woman groaned, rolling her shoulders back as she placed the grocery bags down. "Ugh, I hate getting old." She sighed as she placed her house key into the lock of the door and unlocked it, she then opened the door and pushed it open. She grabbed the bags once more, her keys now hanging from her mouth as she wobbled inside, kicking the door close behind her.

Upon entering the kitchen, she jerked her heads upwards and tossed her keys, they landed on the kitchen table...then slowly dropped down onto the floor with a thud, making the woman sigh and shake her head. Ignoring her keys for now, she placed the bags down and cheered, raising her arms in victory before she hissed and flinched, a pain going up her spine.

"Sheesh, nothing like the feeling of pain after a good walk, screw that man I have enough problems." She grumbled, not really in a good mood.

"Excuse me... You're Alexandria Garcia, Kagami Taiga's adoptive mother?" A voice of a woman suddenly asked causing the blonde to forget her current pain, she spun around into a defensive stance but blinked when she saw a brown haired red eyed woman.

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you get into my house?" Alexandria asked, her green eyes narrowing behind her red framed glasses.

The brown haired woman gave a small smile and bowed her head in apologize, seeming to be a bit shy at the looks of it. "My apologizes, let me introduce myself. I am Ashlynn Kagami, I'm the biological mother to Taiga." She said shortly after straightening up, her red eyes dark and saddened.

Alexandria froze before her eyes widening in surprise and realization. "...Tai...ga's mother...I remember him showing me a picture of you when he was younger.." She said softly making the woman smile sadly, causing a sudden burst of anger to appear inside the blonde.

She marched right over to the brunette and ignored the questioning look and smacked her hard in her face, the other woman gasped and collapsed to the ground, a hand pressed to where she had been slapped, a shocked expression on her face.

"How dare you!? How dare you abandon your only child in the middle of nowhere, alone, afraid, and confused! It was because of you Taiga-Kun went through hell! His own father turning on him and beating the living snot out of the poor kid! You made his life hell, you made him feel alone and unwanted! How dare you call yourself his mother when you left him all alone to die!" Alexandria snarled, her green eyes filled with anger.

"I know what I did!" Ashlynn cried, her crimson red eyes glistening in tears. "I know what I did was wrong and I regret it with all my being, but I had no other choice!"

Alexandria raised a brow and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "No other choice? Explain now before I decide to kick your ass out of my house and call the police on you for breaking into my place." She said.

Ashlynn stayed silent before she let out a small sigh a few moments later. "Where should I start?" She asked.

"From the beginning would be nice."

The brunette made a small sound and nodded, getting up from the floor and settling herself down onto one of Alexandria's couches much to the blonde's disliking.

"My name before marriage was Ashlynn Moore, but that wasn't my real name, it was a cover up. My family was involved with bad people, very nasty, cruel, money hungry people. My father owed these people over a million dollars due to loans and such, and my father was only able to pay off so much at a time. But these people were getting too impatient, they didn't want to wait for him to fully pay off his bill, instead, they took my mother. They took her, saying that she would be going with them for a while, and soon enough they would come back for me as well. I was terrified, so I ran away. I moved from place to place, I changed my name all the time, praying to God that they wouldn't find me. A few years passed, I met Kagami Kyoma, we fell in love and not shortly after we created Taiga. I was overjoyed and relieved, I was able to have two lovely things that made me the happiness woman in the whole world, but then..." Ashlynn trailed off, frowning slightly.

"They found you." Alexandria said, frowning slightly, making the brunette nod.

"Yes, they figured out where I was and saw through my fake name and came for me. I didn't want them to hurt neither Taiga or Kyoma so I left, I ran away hoping those people followed me, and luckily they did. If I would've known that Kyoma would've turned abusive towards our boy, I wouldn't have left, either that or I would've taken them with me, but no child should be running away for their life all due to their mother's family mistake. I'll never forgive myself for abandoning him, but I was just so scared for him, I couldn't bring myself to think about what could've happened if they found him and got him. My mother was returned, but she committed suicide shortly after." She said shaking her head as her tears finally flowed free.

The blonde stayed silent for a few minutes, silently listening to Ashylnn's quiet sobbing, obviously broken and guilty for what had happened.

"Tokyo Japan." She said after a few more moments making the brunette look up at her in confusion.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Taiga, he lives there now, he returned. He left to Japan with his adoptive brother Tatsuya. I'm sure if you explain it to him,and give him some time, I'm sure he'll give you a second chance." Alexandria said smiling.

Ashlynn gave a small smile and shook her head. "He'd probably just yell and slam the door in my face." She said sadly, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"And then reopen it and hug you, crying like the big baby he is. He may act tough, but he's a big softie." The blonde said making the brunette laugh softly.

"You really think he'd give me a second chance?" She asked.

"It's better to try than to give up, I'm not saying that he will, but who knows with that kid, he's a strange one. And...if you want to, I'm flying out there soon for Taiga's and Tatsuya's game that will take place in a week or so, you should come and watch with me. He's a great player." Alexandria said.

Ashlynn stayed silent for a few moments before she nodded. "Okay, I'll do that, thank you Alexandria." She said smiling brightly.

The blonde waved her hand in front of her face dismissively. "Don't mention it." She said.

 _I may or may not be making a huge mistake by doing this. But who knows, maybe it will do the kid some good._

* * *

Taiga let out a small sigh as he shook his head, shifting around on the bed that he was currently trying to sleep on. After leaving the kitchen he didn't talk to any of the Aomine's at all, purposely avoiding them so he didn't have to face Daiki.

God, how he hated that self centered asshole who only cared about himself, he tried to play nice but all he got was rude comments and pressing questions.

 _No wonder he hasn't found a wife yet, he probably scares them away_. He thought to himself bitterly.

It was nearing midnight and he couldn't sleep worth crap, no tiredness creeping up on him or anything. He was wide awake thanks to his brain running on overdrive. He shifted once more and stared up at the ceiling, he then made a small growling sound before he leaned forward, grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room, and unluckily for him, into the lamp causing it to fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

Flinching he let out a small curse and plopped back down onto the bed, placing an arm over his eyes, sighing once more as he bit down onto his lower lip hard.

A few minutes passed in silence before his bedroom door squeaked opened. "Tiger?" Emiko's voice asked softly, soft with sleepiness.

He had woken her up.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I didn't mean to." The red head mumbled.

"S'kay, ...are you okay?" She asked softly as she entered his room, closong the door behind her, her soft footsteps falling as she went over to his bed, and a few seconds later he felt her climb into bed with him causing him to jump and move his arm away from his face.

"...To be honest...I don't know anymore." He sighed, shaking his head. "No offense but your father is...is..." He trailed off not knowing what to call him without saying a curse word.

"A meanie poopoo pants?" Emiko suggested making Taiga blink before he chuckled. "I know, so is Arashi. They think they are always right and they get really scary and angry if you talk back to them. They remind me of the Boogeyman." She said softly.

Taiga frowned, staring at her darkened outlined frame from the darkness of the room. He hesitated for a moment before he sat up, reached out and pulled her close to his chest. "I know the feeling. Do you want to hear a story? If...If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone." He said.

Emiko immediately nodded, or at least he thinks so considering her hair whipped him on his chest a few times.

"Okay. Well, it goes like this...Before I came here, I lived in America, a place far away from Japan. When I was seven years old, my mother disappeared, leaving me all alone in public. I ran for hours without stopping, trying to find her, but she was no where to be found. When my father found out, he changed. He started to hit me, blame me for her leaving, calling me a monster and a useless child. He made me fear everyone and anyone, I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone, he shattered that for me. But then I met Tatsuya and Alex, they are my new family. Basically what I'm saying is, I know how it is to be abandoned. I don't honestly know why I told you, I just needed to tell someone." He said closing his eyes as tears glistened in them. "I-I just can't stop thinking about it." He said softly, his voice crackling.

He really didn't know why he felt as if he could tell Emiko about his past, but at the moment he didn't care. He needed someone to talk to, because if he didn't he was going to have a mental break down. Even though he just met Emiko, he felt as if he could trust her, she's a sweet innocent kid, she wouldn't dare tell anyone if she promised.

Or at least he hoped.

"Tiger really is a tiger! You're strong, brave, scary if you want to be, and most of all, you are a fighter. You didn't fall." Emiko said, a small giggle escaping her.

Taiga's eyes shot open and blinked a few times.

A fighter...

Heh...

He never thought that of himself as that, he never really even considered himself as such. He smiled softly before he pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, his smile widening into a grin when he heard her squeak before giggling again.

"Thank you Emiko, you have no clue how much it means to me for you to say that. You're an okay kid, even if you can be a bit annoying." He teased.

"Tiiigeeer, so mean~" The small girl whined before she hugged him back, she then took a deep breath. "You stink Tiger-Chan." And there goes the moment.

Taiga pulled his arms back and let out a small huff. "Well then, if I smell so bad then, why don't you go back to your room you meanie poopoo pants." He said, a small smile playing at his lips as she gasped.

"No! I don't want to leave Tiger all alone! What if Tiger has a bad dream, what if he can't sleep?! Emiko is here to protect you!" She claimed before she let out a small yawn, cuddling into Taiga's chest even though she had just said he was smelly.

"...Never...gonna leave you...Tai-Chan." She mumbled softly before she went limp.

Taiga froze for a short moment before he relaxed, he shifted slowly and laid back down, a hand resting on her back.

"Sleep well...Emiko, thanks."

* * *

Soon it was morning and everyone was up, much to Taiga's displeasure he was forced to wake up early due to Emiko wanting breakfast, and it was clear as day that Daiki wouldnt make anything.

So that's where he was currently, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. A simple eggs, toast, and bacon combo, not really wanting to make anything fancy because it was too god damned early for his brain to completely function.

"Oi, Tiger."

"HOLY FUCKING HELL MOTHERFUCKING JESUS CHRIST!" Taiga shouted in English in surprise, jumping and spinning around, his eyes blown wide and the hand not holding the spatula clenching his chest above his heart.

Not that far away stood Daiki, staring at him with a odd expression, his brows raised and his head tilted to the side. "Right, I'll pretend as if I understood that and it meant 'What do you want.' " He said shaking his head. "I talked to Tetsu-...er my friend Tetsuya. He's a daycare worker...and I told him about your position, and he said he can watch the children from when you leave and from when you get out of school, just bring them to the daycare and such before leaving for school and such." Daiki said, shoving his pinkie into his ear.

Taiga blinked and stared at him. "So...I'm still able to go to school then?" He asked.

Daiki scowled. "That's what I just said you moron! Listen for once!" He hissed.

The red head's eyebrow twitched before he huffed and turned around, facing the stove. "No breakfast for you, I'm letting you starve." He said.

"What?! What did I do?!" Daiki cried.

"You're being a meanie poopoo pants." Taiga said, smirking when he heard Emiko laugh in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend passed without anymore problems, minus the small parts of when Daiki continued to be an asshole towards him, and Arashi trying to make him look like a bad person, Taiga was happy that it was Monday.

During the middle of the night Daiki had packed up a few things and left, saying that he had to go over to a town a few miles north to talk about their next big game that will be taking place within the next three weeks. But Taiga knew that the jerk was probably also going to fool around with some single women too, the idiot didn't give a shit about team meetings. But anyway, supposedly his team was getting some free time before being forced to leave, so Daiki would be home until the time came, meaning Taiga would have some free time to himself.

Yawning as he rolled out of bed, the red haired male let out a small groan as he stretched, cracking his back that had gone stiff during sleep. The alarm clock next to his bed read five fifty five in the morning, giving him a good hour or so to cook a quick breakfast, get himself and the kids ready for the day, and all that other crap that you had to do to survive the day.

Scratching the back of his head, Taiga sleepily and lazily made his way over to his bag that held a pair of clean clothes. The night before Taiga managed to convince Daiki to let him get some more clean clothing so he didn't have to wear the same thing to school from the previous day, much to his surprise the blunette agreed but of course, not without insulting or making a comment towards the whole request.

"Why don't you go and take the bus Bakami? Or are you too incapable of doing so for you to only bother me to take you?" The oldest Aomine had said, and instead of yelling at him like he very much wanted to, he ignored the comment and continued on.

Stupid rich bastard, Taiga had done absolutely nothing to the jerk and he's getting attacked by the older male. Maybe he should tell coach so she could give him a scolding,...on second thought that doesn't seem like a bad idea, maybe he should talk to her.

After making his way down stairs, nearly killing himself due to him stepping and slipping on one of Arashi's toy cars, Taiga reached the kitchen and immediately pulled out the ingredients needed for breakfast.

He was going to go with the basic pancake and sausage, with a glass of orange juice on the side for the finish.

Grabbing out a mixing bowl from the cupboard and a wooden spoon from one of the drawers, he then proceeded to start. Putting all the needed ingredients into the bowl, he stirred them together, making sure to not over mix it or under mix it, he wanted it to be perfect.

After that he put that off to the side, opened a different cupboard and pulled a pan out, placing it on one of the burners before he went and grabbed the needed spatula.

He remember the few times when he was younger, he used to help out his mother with nearly everything. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, even desserts. He loved learning new things, especially when it came from his mother. One time his mother got sick so he and his father worked together and brought her breakfast in bed. She had been so happy that she nearly cried, and up to his day, Taiga could never really figure it out why she cried at the most weirdest things.

Shaking his head to get himself away from those painful memories of his past, when he still had a mother, he returned his attention back to his current task at hand.

A good half an hour passed before he had the table set with plates and cups. Each plate having two small pancakes and two pieces of small sausage sticks, a glass of orange juice next to the plates. He placed his plate down on the counter alongside with his glass of juice before he went over to the staircase, about to go with the three.

But it didn't seem that he had to because just at that moment the three all left their rooms and stopped at the top of the staircase. Emiko was the first to smile, shortly after Ayame managed a small smile, and last but not least Arashi, but he just glared at him like usual.

"I smell food, did you cook Tiger?!" Emiko asked, Taiga inwardly flinching at how loud her voice was, and from the looks from the other two they didn't seem to like their sister's loudness either.

"Shut up Emiko, you're too loud, it's early and I'm tired." Arashi hissed making Emiko look at him and cross her arms, her eyes glistening with tears. Arashi saw this and scoffed. "Why are you such a big baby all the time? That's why I never want to play with you, you cry too much." He said.

"Why are you so mean to me all the time?!" Emiko cried, glaring at her brother.

"Because one of us has too!" Arashi shouted back, stepping towards her for her only to scream and run down the stairs, flinging her arms around Taiga's waist and burying her face into his stomach.

Taiga sighed. "Come on guys, do you really have to be like this? It's early, I'm hungry and I'm sure you're hungry too, if you want to sit and argue then go to your room until further notice."

Arashi turned his attention back towards him and glared at him once more. "You're not Tou-Chan, I don't have to listen to you! Stop acting as if you like us and just leave already! We don't need you here!" He hissed.

Taiga clenched his jaw, his eyebrow twitching. "I may not be your father, I know that, but I am your Manny and if you give me any problems he said to call your Aunt. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but you're being so snobby to me to where it seems as if I am to you. Now please, stop this and go eat before it gets cold." He said.

"No! Now since Tou-Chan isn't here you're going to hit us and turn into a monster! You poisoned the food!" Arashi shouted, slamming his foot down and crossing his arms.

"Fine, if you don't want to eat I'll just eat it for you, if you really think that I poisoned the food then that's you're own fault for thinking so. Until you learn how to act like a good kid then you can go hungry for all I care, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. Come and eat whenever, but if you aren't in the kitchen eating within the next twenty minutes I'm eating it. Come on Emiko, Ayame, let's leave your brother to himself." The red head said before he gently pulled Emiko off from him, making his way back over to the kitchen, the gentle sound of soft footfalls following after him.

Entering the kitchen, Taiga over to the counter and started to eat his portion, watching as Emiko and Ayame take their spot at the table. Not even five minutes later Arashi came in, grumbling to himself as he took his spot and started to eat.

"Mmmmmmm, Yummy! Soooo good!" Emiko said as she bounced in her seat, shoving a mouthful of pancake into her mouth.

Taiga chuckled softly. "Glad you like it, but be careful, don't put too much in your mouth at once or you'll choke."

Emiko grinned at him as she giggled, continuing to bounce in her chair happily as she ate, slowing down and being more careful as told.

"From what I know, a guy named Kuroko Tatsuya will be here to pick you up soon since I have no way of getting over to the daycare. I guess he agreed to pick you up himself before the daycare opens. So after breakfast I would like you to get ready so he can take you without having to be delayed." Taiga said after a few moments of silence.

"We're going to see Kuroko-Sensei?! Yay!" Emiko cheered bouncing in her chair even more if possible, it was a mystery at how she could do that without choking on her food.

"Probably can't wait to get rid of us." Arashi grumbled under his breath.

Taiga sighed but decided to stay quiet, no point in trying to talk to a kid who hates your entire being for no real reason. He rather not have a murderous child standing at the foot of his bed during the night.

The rest of their food was eaten in silence, no one trying to strike up a conversation. Ayame was oddly quiet, to which Taiga was confused at, just a while back he was talking and holding a conversation, Daiki did mention that Ayame didnt talk much, but he didn't believe that for a second. But now he did, the boy was staring down at his plate as he ate, not looking at Taiga once since he smiled at him at the top of the staircase.

But Arashi on the other hand, he was still glaring at the red head, having the intense stare of someone who wants to commit a murder, and no there was no doubt that the brat was thinking about ending Taiga.

When breakfast was done and over with, the three Aomine children went back upstairs to their rooms so they could get dressed. Taiga asked if they would need any help, but in return Arashi glared at him and said "We're not stupid like you." and then continued on to his room.

Well excuse him for wondering about these things, sheesh, he was trying to be nice but it was becoming more difficult when Arashi is being such an asshole just like his father.

Taiga shook his head. Just like the saying goes, father like son. And Taiga was damn well glad he wasn't just like his own father, if he ends up turning out like him he didn't know what he would end up doing.

Not that long after, the doorbell rang, and before Taiga even had the chance to go over and answer it, Emiko ran downstairs along with Ayame and Arashi and answered the door for him.

"Kuroko-Senpai!" Arashi and Emiko said happily, immediately jumping on the said male hugging him tightly by the waist, Ayame standing behind his two siblings, simply smiling at the male.

Kuroko had light blue short hair and eyes that nearly matched the color of his hair, he was on the short and skinny side, but he wasn't that bad looking. He had a blank expression on his face when the door first opened, but a small soft smile appeared when Arashi and Emiko jumped on him, he pushed them back gently before he crouched down and hugged them back.

"Emiko-Chan, Arashi-Kun, Ayame-Kun, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while." He said, his voice soft and gentle, a voice that reminded Taiga of his mother.

He then let the two go before he straightened up and looked up, meeting Taiga's eyes when the red head came over.

"You must be Taiga-Kun, I'm Kuroko Tatsuya, I'm the daycare worker that Aomine-Kun told you about. I'm happy that Aomine-Kun found a new Nanny for the three." The smaller, paler male said, holding his hand out for a hand shake.

Taiga made a small sound and reached out, shaking Kuroko's smaller hand in his bigger and tanner one, it almost felt as if Taiga would crush the guy's hand if he squeezed too hard.

"Yeah, that's me, and the jerk wasn't the one who found me, it was my coach, Momoi Satsuki " The red head replied after releasing his hand.

Kuroko blinked. "You now Momoi-Chan? Ah, then that explains why Aomine-Kun hired a male instead of another female." He said with a small smile. "Well, I can watch over these three for the time being, when you get out just head over to the daycare and pick them up." He said.

Taiga nodded before he blinked and jumped slightly. "Hey, wait!" He called out when Kuroko turned to leave with the three. He went over to them and pulled his phone out of his pocket, (he had it in his pocket after getting changed earlier) and handed it to the blunette. "Give me your number just in case if I end up running a bit late, practice may be called to session after school." He said.

Kuroko blinked before he nodded. He messed around with the red head's phone for a few moments before he handed it back to him. "Alright, call if you do, and if not, call me anyway to let me know you're on your way to pick them up." He said before he turned once more and went over to the car he drove over with.

"Bye Tiger!" Emiko shouted, turning back and waving at him before she climbed into the backseat of the car.

Taiga blinked before he smiled softly and gave a slight wave, he then proceeded to watch them as the car started up and drove off, leaving his sight of vision.

Letting out a small sigh, Taiga ran a hand through his hair before going back inside, closing the front door and headed upstairs once more. When he got to the guest bedroom that he was staying in, he opened the door, stepped inside, grabbed his bag, throwing his clothes out of it onto the bed, then left, closing the door behind him.

When he got to school he was going to give Tatsuya a nice long rant about why the Aomine's were his living nightmares, or at least Arashi and Daiki Aomine, the other two were just fine. It was Tatsuya's fault for mentioning that he needed a job to their coach anyway, so it was only fair if he could take his anger and frustration off on him.

* * *

"So how did it go with the kids? Did they try to make you leave?" Was the first thing Tatsuya asked Taiga when. they met up with one another.

"The red haired teen let out a small grunt as he shook his head, scrunching his face up slightly. "Emiko and Ayame are fine, it's Arashi and the big shot himself that are driving me crazy. Arashi doesn't stop glaring at me, he threw a cupcake at me on the first day there, he then proceeded to scream at me that I wasn't their father and that he didn't have to listen to me. He's the mini version of the king of assholes himself, but the main one is worse. He had the nerve to tell me that he wasn't gay so I can't be seen with the kids out in public all the time or there will be rumors going on, and I can't form bonds with the three or he'll end up thinking that I'm just using them to get close to him. I just want to strangle him, you have no idea how tempted I am to do so!" Taiga hissed, his eyes glaring at the ground as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"First off, don't let this kind of stuff bother you, they'll only continue if you keep on reacting to their negativity, you have to be the good guy in this. Just think of it as good cop bad cop, be the good one so they won't continue to assume that you're only there for Aomine-Sama's money and for sex as they see it, only be the bad cop if it calls for it, but never pull the trigger." Tatsuya said, hiding his small smile, finding it amusing at how much they were getting a reaction out of the red head.

Taiga grunted, his angered expression going relaxed and turned into one of boredom, he looked down at the shorter male and smacked his lips a few times before he let out a groan as he stretched his arms above his head.

"If Ahomine keeps being an asshole to me, I'm going to let him have a piece of my mind, kids around or not, he's not going to smack me around, threatening to fire me just because I talk back. I don't give a shit if he doesn't like me, only thing matters is the kids and if I get good money so I don't have to keep on depending my ass of a father." Taiga grumbled.

The raven closes his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, but stayed silent, seeing no point in trying to correct his best friend and brother's error of the whole situation. He shouldn't care about the money at all, only the children, and until he sees that, he will continue to have problems with them.

"We should head to class, don't want to be late." Tatsuya finally said after a few minutes of silence between the two teens.

Taiga looked at him and blinked, taking his attention away from the group of near by students who had been talking too loudly in their conversations. Tatsuya reached out, grabbed the red head's wrist and then proceeded to drag him through the crowded hallway, going towards their first class of the day.

When they arrived outside of the classroom door, Tatsuya let go of Taiga's wrist and walked inside, Taiga following in shortly after him. The teacher watched Taiga with narrowed eyes, watching him as he took his seat, only then turning away when the oblivious teenager look at them. Taiga looked at Tatsuya for answers but the raven just smiled softly and shook his head, turning his attention to the window.

"Try not to fall asleep again, we don't need you to cause yet another scene." The raven said making Taiga snort.

"Don't worry, I actually slept pretty well so I'm not as tired." He replied before he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he let his head hang back, his eyes resting close for a few moments before reopening. "Don't think I'm done talking to you about them, it's still your fault."

Tatsuya made a small sound and nodded as he waved his hand dismissively in front of his face, not all that interested or amused anymore. "Yes I know, and I have no choice but to listen or you won't ever leave me alone." He said with a small sigh, smirking slightly when the red head yelled 'You could act at least somewhat interested!' at him.

* * *

The school day passed fairly quickly for Taiga much to his relief and displeasure, relieved to get out of school, but displeased because he didn't want to deal with the kids at the moment, but that was his job so he had no choice.

Turns out he did have practice after school that day so he texted Kuroko a small quick message saying that he had practice and he might be an hour or so late in picking them up. Going into the locker room with Tatsuya, both of them got dressed since they were the first ones there, just right when Taiga put his pants on the others came in making Taiga sigh in relief, happy they hadn't walked in while he had been changing or he would have to explain about all his scars.

Leaving the locker room wearing a long sleeved shirt and long pants under his jersey and shorts, Taiga made his way over to coach Momoi alongside Tatsuya.

When they got over to her she looked at them and smiled brightly. "Taiga-Kun! How are you? How did it go with the children and Dai-Chan?" She asked.

The red head grunted. "Ayame and Emiko are fine, it's the other two I have problems with. Arashi is a brat, he constantly glares at me and tries to make me leave, and your precious _**Dai-Chan**_ is a complete asshole towards me no matter what I do. He keeps of insulting me and ask pressing questions, I'm not that far away from saying fuck it and strangle that asshole in front of his children." He said.

The pink haired woman frowned and crossed her arms under her breast and let out a small sigh. "I kind of figured that this was going to happen. Dai-Chan is being rude to you because he is hoping in making you snap so he can fire you, he doesn't want a male Nanny, he wants a female so he can try and find a mother for the three and a wife, but as you can see it hasn't happened so far considering all the women only went after his money and hated the kids. I offered you the job because I heard a bit of your past from Tatsuya, and don't worry, I won't judge or tell. I just believe that you are the best candidate since you are more similar to the kids than anyone else." She said.

Taiga tensed and shot Tatsuya a look at the mention of his past being mention to her, but the raven didn't look all that guilty, if anything he had a blank expression on his face causing Taiga to clench his jaw.

Satsuki let out a small sigh and shook her head. "I'll give Dai-Chan a call and talk to him, if he continues to give your problems I honestly don't know what to tell you what to do." She said.

"I'll bash that pretty little face of his in that's what I'll do." The red head grumbled, his red eyes glaring at the floor of the gym.

His coach hummed and shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Alright, enough talk about them, lets start practice." She said.

When all the team members of Seirin Basketball team appeared from the locker room and into the gym, she blew her whistle and clapped her hands together. "Alright everyone, today we are separating into two different teams and play against one another, first team to reach fifteen points win. Tatsuya, Taiga, you be team captains and pick your players."


	10. Chapter 10

When practice was over, and when everyone but Taiga and Tatsuya left the locker room, the red head grabbed the shorter male by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers, his red eyes fierce.

"What the hell did you tell the coach?" He hissed.

The raven frowned before he let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he closed his gray eyes. "Taiga-Kun." Tatsuya started but Taiga wasn't in the mood and pushed him into the lockers more, causing the raven to flinch when a lock dug into his back.

"Don't try to brush it off as nothing you asshole! I trusted you, I trusted you to keep my past a secret and now you turn your back on me by telling it to the coach?! Answer me dammit! What did you say to her?!" Taiga snarled, his fingers tightening on the hold of the raven's shirt.

Tatsuya opened his eyes and frowned, his frown deepening at the panicked and pained expression on the red head.

"I just told her about your mother. Forgive me Taiga, I wasn't thinking when I had said that, when Momoi-San mentioned the Aomine children being abandoned by their mother, I spoke without a second thought and mentioned that your mother had done the same...I know that I shouldn't have done that, but-."

The red dropped the raven without warning, causing Tatsuya to drop down onto the floor of the locker room with a grunt of surprise. The shorter teen looked up and stared at the red head who grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"You're right, you shouldn't have. Now I can't even trust you, next you can spit out about all what my father had done to me without even worrying on how that could possibly effect me. I don't want to see your face around me anymore for the time being, until I know that I can actually trust you again, don't even dare to call yourself my friend or my brother Himoru." Taiga said, his eyes darker than usual, his eye brows furrowed, his jaw clenched, and his voice monotone. Without a second thought the red head turned and walked out of the locker room, ignoring the call of his name that the male who betrayed his trust said.

 _I fucking trust you Tatsuya, I know that it was just about my mother, but still. How can I trust you now? Next time you may say something even more personal. You fucking asshole._ Taiga thought to himself, his eyes glistening with angry and hurt tears, but he blinked them back.

He wasn't going to cry, he was done with crying, he hated being weak. He hated how much people can effect him, he hated his life.

* * *

Daiki let out a loud yawn as he finally came back to the land of the living after falling asleep who the fuck knows when. All he knew at the moment was that he felt better than ever after hooking up with a busty beauty last night. Long flowing hair, big beautiful eyes, smooth skin, and big beautiful breast. Just the way he liked his women.

He found her at the bar he had went to, she had been siting alone enjoying a drink, so why would he had wasted the chance to get together with her?

Of course he didn't remember her name, but that didn't matter. She may have been beautiful, but there was no way that he could start a relationship with her. Something about her just screamed that she wouldn't be a proper mother to his three little angels. He may want someone to warm the other side of his bed, but there was no way in hell that he would get together with a woman that his children doesn't approve of. Their happiness is his top priority.

Letting out a small groan as he shifted to lay down onto his back, he stretched out his arms and legs, letting out a small pleased sound when his bones cracked and popped. He then pushed himself up and glanced around, only to see that the woman he had fun with last night was nowhere in sight. She must've woken up early and left. Tch, stupid bitch, couldn't even wait for him to get up. What if he wanted to get to see her again? Now he couldn't, screw that shit.

Now in a sour mood, the dark skinned male pushed himself off from the mattress of the motel bed and walked over to the bathroom with all of his naked glory. Once he reached the bathroom and stepped into the tub and turned on the water, deciding that it would be best for him to wash up before heading out once more.

He wondered how his children were doing, had they been fed that morning? That idiotic red head may have impressed him with his cooking abilities, but hopefully when he left that idiot hadn't became one of those women who turned out to be nothing but good for nothing money hungry bitches who abused his children. If be turned out to be one of those type of people, Daiki won't think twice about firing him after kicking his ass.

The pro Basketball player let out a small sigh when the hot water hit his skin, his aching muscles immediately feeling relieved of stress. He ran his hands over his body, rubbing his shoulders, his neck, his arms, getting all the knots out of his muscles. Once he was done with that he grabbed the bar of the motel soup, a new bar mind you, and one of the clean rags and souped it up, placing the bar of soup back before running the soupy rag all over his body, making sure to pay extra attention to his lower regions.

It took him a good half an hour to make sure that his body was clean, leaving no traces of his last night actives on his body, making himself squeaky clean if possible. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, turned the water off, exited the tub, and grabbed the near by towel, towel drying his hair.

The kids should be out of daycare at this time, that is if that idiot even bothered to pick them up. Maybe he should give Tetsuya a call to check in and see how it went...yeah, he'll do that when he gets out.

Once he deemed his hair good enough dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, walking over to the night stand that stood next to the bed he had slept on. He grabbed his phone, unplugging it from the charger, turned on the screen, and unlocked it. He went to his contacts, pressed onto Tetsuya's name and called him.

His middle and high school best friend answered on the third ring.

"Ah, Aomine-Kun, calling about the three I'm guessing." The smaller male's voice said from the other end of the phone call.

"Yeah, the Baka should be done with school now and have the kids home, but let me guess, he ditched them." Daiki said, his voice bitter as he narrowed his eyes, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Quite the opposite actually. He texted me earlier, saying that he had to stay back due to having basketball practice. He said he should be out and on his way within the next hour or so, depending on how long Momoi-Chan decides to keep them." Tetsuya said making the darker haired blunette to blink.

"Practice huh? Tch, if that red headed idiot was actually good at the sport than he wouldn't have to constantly practice. Obviously he sucks at it if he doesn't miss just one stupid practice." Daiki said, rolling his eyes, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Or he could actually be really good at it and actually takes part in his team's practice because he loves the sport. You can't just assume things like that Aomine-Kun, you would have to see his skills for yourself." The other male said, making Daiki grunt and run a hand through his damp hair.

"Yeah, whatever you say Tetsu-...Hey, do you know if he could have possibly caused any harm to the three? And before you jump on my back about accusing him of such things, you never can be too safe, especially when all the past people I had watch them abused them due to me paying more attention to my own children than to them." Daiki said, pressing his lips together into a thin tight line.

"No Aomine-Kun, I didn't see any harm done to them. They didn't seem scared like that one time when that woman had just gotten done with threatening them. Plus, Emiko-Chan seemed rather fond of Taiga-Kun. The only one who seemed upset was Arashi, but he was more pouty than anything else." Tetsuya said.

Daiki let out a small breath of relief. "That's good to hear, and yeah, Emiko is rather fond of that stupid idiot. I don't know why, he's nothing but an annoying kid. And Arashi, heh, he's probably just upset because the kid still refuses to leave. Arashi already threw a cupcake at him on the first day at the house, I wonder what kind of stuff he tried to pull this morning." He chuckled, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"I asked Emiko, she said that he had been mean to her before breakfast and Taiga-Kun told Arashi to stop, and in reply he threw a tantrum and Taiga threatened to eat his portion of breakfast too if he didn't stop acting like a brat and eat. To be honest, Taiga-Kun is handling himself rather well." With that tone of voice, you could easily tell that Tetsuya had a small smile in his lips now as he spoke.

Daiki snorted. "Just you wait Tetsu-, I'll end up firing his ass as well and it will be due to him hitting my kids, and i swear to fucking god if he does end up hurting them in any way, I'm going to beat that asshole into the ground before kicking him out."

Tetsuya was silent for a few moments, probably thinking, but he soon replied, his voice softer than usual, perhaps he didn't want others to hear what he was going to say. "I truly believe that Taiga-Kun won't be like that, if Momoi-Chan suggested him to you in the first place, it was only because she felt confident about him." He said.

Daiki hummed softly in acknowledgement, not really agreeing or disagreeing with him, just not really all too sure about his own opinion about the red headed idiot yet.

"I have to go now Aomine-Kun, I'll make sure to let you know when Taiga-Kun comes and pick them up, until then goodbye." He said, and before Daiki could respond, Tetsuya hung up.

Daiki locked his phone before he tossed it onto the bed to his side, letting a small sigh escape through his nose as he reached up, rubbing his face with his hands as he groaned, falling back against the mattress underneath him.

 _Say what you want Tetsu, but I won't believe that the idiot isn't anything like those bitches from before until I get enough proof...Maybe I should get Midorima's boyfriend to spy on them, to make sure that they are truly alright with that overgrown punching bag._ Daiki thought to himself, shaking his head before he sat up once more, deciding to get dress so he could head out.

Daiki got up from the bed, dropping the towel to the floor without a care in the world and walked over to his bag, unzipping it and pulling some clean clothes out. He pulled on a clean pair of black boxers, a pair of black jeans, and a black under shirt. He then went around and picked up his clothes that he had threw onto the floor last night, and when he got the discarded clothing he shoved them into the bag, not really caring about them at the moment, and zipped the bag back up.

He was suppose to be at his basketball team meeting, talking about their next major game, but he didn't care all that much about things like that so he skips them. If there is some important his coach will call him. Plus, he had a few weeks off before he had to set off, he wanted to spend his free time the way he wants to and not how his stupid coach or team wants him to.

 _I should probably get home, I don't want the three to think that I suddenly left them or make them worry that something happened to me. Ugh, being a single father is a fucking hassle._

* * *

"Eh, Kuroko, I'm here to pick up the ki-Ack!" Taiga cried out when he stepped into the daycare room, being tackled by a hyper active Emiko wasn't the thing he was expecting on happening. He looked down at her and she grinned up at him happily, she reached up and opened and closed her hands, wanting to be picked up. He gave a small smile and bent down, lifting her up from under her arms and rested on his left hip, his arm shifting down to her back and butt, having her sit on his arm as she had her arms around his neck.

"Tiger-Chan! You came back! I'm so happy! Arashi kept on telling me and Ayame that you weren't coming back, but I didn't believe him!" The small Aomine girl said, hugging and cuddling the seventeen year old happily.

Taiga blinked and frowned, looking over to see Arashi surprised before he turned that expression into an angry one, his eyes going from wide in surprise to narrowed in anger. The small boy then huffed and looked away, making Taiga roll his eyes as he walked over.

"It's nice to see you Taiga-Kun, thank you for letting me that you'd be late in getting these three. " Kuroko...er...Tetsuya...said, a small smile on his face.

The red head blinked before he nodded. "You're welcome. Okay you three, let's get going, we have to walk back to the mansion so we should be home in a bit, giving us some free time before dinner." Taiga said.

Arashi looked at him and glared, crossing his arms. "What if I don't want to walk?" He asked, almost challengingly.

Taiga raised a brow at him and tilted his head to the side. "What, do you want to ride on my shoulders?" He asked.

Arashi's glare immediately dropped, a look of confusion replacing it. "Ride on your shoulders ? Are you offering me?" He asked in surprise.

Taiga shrugged. "I don't mind, you three aren't heavy, so why not? It would be faster and easier for you three, you're probably tired by now, and if not, it will save us some time." He said.

Arashi seemed to hesitate before he made a small sound and nodded. "Okay...but don't expect this to change anything, and if you drop me I'm going to tell Tou-Chan to fire you!" He hissed, going back to glaring.

Taiga smirked slightly as he chuckled. "Okay then, sounds fair to me." He said before he put down Emiko much to her displeasure. He then turned to Arashi and waited until Arashi raised his arms, gesturing him that it was okay for him to pick him up. Taiga picked him up and shifted him, he then placed Arashi on his shoulders, sitting on Taiga's shoulders with his legs hanging down onto each shoulder, Arashi's hands immediately gripped the red head by his hair.

"Hey, watch it, if you need something to grab, grab me by the shirt, you can still grip onto it. Pull my hair I'll make sure to drop you on purpose." The teen said making Arashi growl and grab onto his shirt like said.

"No fair! What about us?!" Emiko whined, pouting.

Taiga hummed thinking of an idea before he got one, he then smiled and reached both his hands out. "Grab onto my hands and put both of your feet on one of my feet, I can carry you both like that." He said.

Emiko blinked before she smiled brightly and nodded. She then grabbed onto his hand with both of hers, holding on tightly as she placed both of her small feet onto one of Taiga's bigger ones. Ayame hesitated slightly before he did the same.

Taiga then took a few experimental steps and smiled a little at Emiko squealed laugh.

"Er, Kuroko, can you help me with the door, as you can see I have my hands full." Taiga said, giving a small embarrassment smile.

The shorter male smiled and shook his head, he then walked over to the door and opened it, holding it open for Taiga so he can walk out of it. Soon enough Taiga along with the three kids all said their good-bye's before Taiga made his way down the sidewalk with the three kids on him.

Emiko laughed, snorting slightly when she couldn't breath, Ayame tightened his grip but managed to smile, and Arashi was silent, but Taiga took that as a good thing and continued on.

"This is fun!" Emiko said as Taiga continued to walk.

"I feel as if I'm carrying luggage, but it's good to know that you're enjoying yourself." Taiga chuckled making Arashi snort.

"Shut up, you offered this so don't complain you idiot weird brows." He grumbled, but didn't say much more after that.

Even thought it wasn't that much of a difference, Taiga felt as if he was forming a small bond with Arashi now, even thought it was near to nonexisting, but hey, it was a start. At least Arashi isn't choking him to death like Taiga thought he would.

As Taiga passed some people, they all smiled at the sight of him and the three kids, only a few looked annoyed, probably thinking that it wasn't safe for the kids. One woman asked him of they were his, Taiga nearly choked to death on his own saliva, but Arashi made it clear that Taiga was nothing more than just a Manny to them. The woman apologized for assuming that they were his, but said that they looked adorable all together. That made Taiga walk faster, his face dark red, and it didn't help with Arashi laughing at him and Emiko giggling, Taiga even heard Ayame snickering slightly.

Taiga huffed, the nerve of those three.

But how the hell did the woman assume they were his, they looked nothing like him! Or maybe she meant in a adoption kind of way...but no! It wasn't like that it would never be like that, if the asshole was less of an asshole and possibly a chick than maybe, but that isn't it so the probability of it ever happening is beyond reality.

Taiga rolled his eyes. _As if I would ever get involved with an asshole like him anyway._

Taiga would admit, he did find guys attractive, he considered himself as a bisexual, but he isn't so open with it considering what his father had done to him, and if his father would ever find out he would most likely think Taiga enjoyed what happened and find another reason to beat him.

But for the moment Taiga was safe from his father, he wasn't going to reveal his sexuality to anyone, especially to that asshole that he has to put up with. It was bad enough that Tatsuya knows that Taiga likes dick, just hopefully the raven haired male wouldn't spit that out to like he did about his mother abandoning him to his coach.

He was still pissed about that.

When they arrived at the mansion Daiki's car was just pulling up in the driveway, meaning that he had just gotten home from where he had went to. The three didn't seem to notice the car at the moment because Arashi was arguing with Emiko and Ayame had his face buried into the side of his leg.

When Daiki left the car and closed the driver door, it gained the attention of the three, and Daiki raised a brow at the sight of the four of them.

"What's going here? I didn't know that being a Manny means that you'd have to carry my children home from daycare." He said, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at the red head.

Taiga scowled and looked off to the side, letting go of Emiko and Ayame when they got off from his feet, he then reached up and took Arashi off from his shoulders, setting him down onto the ground.

The three then all ran over to Daiki, tackling him into a tight hug, crying out 'Tou-Chan!' all at once.

"It was so much fun Tou-Chan! A lady made Tiger-Chan embarrassed by asking if we were his, he nearly died by choking." Emiko giggled, making Taiga flush darkly.

"H-Hey now! You didn't have to tell him that! You traitor!" Taiga cried, making Emiko laugh, which made her snort again.

"Oh did she now? Tch, as if these perfect little angels ever be yours, you'll just taint them with your stupidity." Daiki said, looking at Taiga, smirking his usual cocky smirk.

The red head's eyebrow twitched as he gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into tight fists. "Why you..." He trailed off, his anger vanishing almost immediately when he remembered what Tatsuya had told him earlier, even though he was pissed at the raven, he might as well take his advice. Taiga let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his dark red hair, suddenly feeling really exhausted. "Whatever Ahomine, just open the stupid door. I want to get changed and head to the court to shoot some hoops, anything to get away from you." He grumbled.

Daiki seemed to not have been expecting his lack of yelling due to him raising his brows in question, the older male then shrugged and walked over to the front door of the manison, unlocking it and opening it, letting his three kids go in first, and when Taiga came close to entering as well, Daiki chose then to enter and slam the door close...right in front of the red head's face.

Taiga growled lowly, glaring at the door darkly before he opened the door himself and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the staircase that led upstairs, he took two stairs at a time and soon got to the guest room he was staying in. He opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind himself before he walked over to his bag. He changed out of his school clothes before he got into a pair of loose baggy long sport pants, and a long sleeved black shirt. He then tossed the dirty clothes off to the side before he left his room, shoving his phone into his pants pocket as he did so.

As he walked downstairs and entered the section of the house that was in between the kitchen and living room he blinked when he saw his coach. When did she get here? Did she just arrive?

She noticed him and smiled brightly at him. "Ah! Taiga-Kun! I have a favor to ask you, can you take the kids with you to the court so Dai-Chan and I can talk in private?" The pink haired pink eyed woman asked.

Taiga blinked, frowning slightly in disappointment due to him wanting to be by himself for a while, but nodded anyway deciding it would be best if he didn't argue.

"Sure, but I will have to drop by my house to get a ball-" He was cut off when Satsuki threw a basketball at him, he blinked and caught it easily.

"Dai-Chan has plenty of them laying around in the basement. Make sure to keep an eye on the kids as you play, I don't want to find out that you ended up losing one of them." She said narrowing her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

Taiga rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to lose one of them, I'll make sure to keep an eye on them. Alright you three, let's go I guess. See you later coach." He said before he walked over to the front door.

"Bye Tou-Chan! See you later!" Emiko called out before she followed after Taiga, Arashi and Ayame soon following him as well.

Once the children were out, Taiga closed the front door with a small sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He then reopened his eyes and blinked when he saw Arashi staring at him intensely

"What?" Taiga asked in confusion, raising a brow.

"You play Basketball right? Play me. Tou-Chan taught me, I may not be as good as him, but you're probably a lot worst than me." He said crossing his arms, he then smirked. "Unless your scared of course."

Taiga blinked a few tines before he rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm not scared of a four year old, fine, you want to be beaten so badly in a game, let's do it then." He said, grinning.

Arashi glared at him before he nodded. "Yeah, okay, first up to five wins, and if you lose you have no choice but to quit! That's the rule! If I win you leave and never come back, and if you win you can stay." He said.

Emiko gasped, her eyes widening. "No! Tiger-Chan don't do it! Arashi is really good, and if you do lose...I-I don't want you to leave! You're nice!" She cried, her eyes glistening with tears.

Taiga made a small sound, frowning. "Don't worry Emiko, I'll be fine. I won't lose so I won't be leaving. Alright then Arashi, you have yourself a deal, let's play and see who's the better player." He said smirking making Arashi grin brightly and nod.

"Right! There's no way I'm going to lose to a stupid loser like you!"

* * *

When Taiga and the children left Satsuki let out a small sigh, shaking her head before she turned to Daiki with a small frown on her lips. Her hands still on her hips.

"Dai-Chan." She said.

Daiki looked at her with a bored expression, his pinkie shoved into his ear as he stared at her.

"What do you want Satsuki? I don't have all day." He said, making the pinkette's frown deepen before it turned into a scowl.

"You'll stay here for the rest of the day and night if that is how long it takes me to talk some sense into you!" She said simply, annoyed at his lack of interest in their conversation. She then sighed again and pressed her lips into a tight thin line, tilting her head to the side slightly before she spoke. "Why are you being so rude to Taiga-Kun?" She asked.

The oldest Aomine blinked in surprise before he suddenly growled and dropped his hand, crossing his arms. "That idiot set this up didn't he? Couldn't take the rules so he ran to you crying. Tch."

Satsuki shook her head. "No, he didn't set this up. Yes he told me that you're being overly rude to him for no reason at all, but I wanted to talk to you myself. I know that he's not a woman, but still, I think that he's the best candidate for this job." She said.

Daiki raised his brows. "Oh? And why is that? Why should I be nice to that idiot? Why should I trust him if he'll just end up abusing th-"

"Taiga-Kun is NOT an abuser! I've known him longer than you, and I am dating someone who has known him longer than me, Taiga has no bad bone in his body. He may be hard headed and short tempered, but he would never hurt anyone, especially children. Stop being such an ass towards him and actually give him a chance!" The pink haired woman hissed, her eyes narrowed and hands now balled into tight fists, still resting on her hips.

Daiki made a small surprised sound, his dark eyes widening slightly as he saw his best friend's cool snap for the first time in the long time. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and glanced away.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but come on Dai-Chan, you're better than this. I know that you are overly worried about your children, but you can trust me. Taiga-Kun won't do anything to harm them. I know that you are also looking for a wife and mother to them, but you can still do that without having a female Nanny. Just give it some time and I'm sure you'll find a proper wife and a mother to Arashi, Ayame, and Emiko." Satsuki said, more calmer that time.

Daiko stayed silent for a few moments before he looked back at her and made a small sound. "Okay, but you still haven't given me a reason to trust him. I know...that you say that he won't hurt them...but how can you be so sure?" He asked.

Satsuki made a small sound and bit her lower lip, she looked down and stayed quiet. She then let out a small sound and shook her head. "I can't tell you that Dai-Chan.." She said softly.

Daiki stared at her for a few seconds before he growled. "And why not!? Why can't you tell me!? Dammit Satsuki you tell me to trust the idiot and yet you can't even give me a proper reason why?!"

Satsuki looked up at him quickly and narrowed her eyes. "I can't tell you why because it isn't my place to tell you. If you can't just take my word on it then you're not the Dai-Chan I use to know! He wouldn't doubt my words, he wouldn't constantly be a jerk, and he would actually give Taiga-Kun a chance instead of assuming for the worst!" She shouted, her eyes glistening with frustrated tears. She panted a few tines before she huffed and turned around, crossing her arms under her breast. "You're not my Dai-Chan." She mumbled, her shoulders slumping as her she sniffed.

Daiki immediately tensed, all the anger and annoyance leaving him as he saw the current state of Satsuki. He did this to her. He stared at her for a few moments before he let out a small sigh and walked over to her, he hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest, resting his head on the top of hers.

"I'm sorry Satsuki...you're right I've been an asshole and assuming for the worst...but I can't help it. The three has gone through so much due to the past Nannies, I guess I'm just paranoid. I don't want them to get hurt anymore just because of a stupid damn Nanny, but...if you're so confident in that red haired Baka...I guess I can give him a chance...a real chance this time." He said softly. "But don't except me to not be an asshole at least every once in a while, I can't let him get the wrong idea." He added in his normal tone of voice as he pulled away.

Satsuki turned around and wiped her face, sniffing. She then looked up at him and raised a brow. "Wrong idea of what?" She asked.

Daiki reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Be being gay for him, I'm not into that kind of thing."

Satsuki blinked before she huffed and crossed her arms again. "What's so wrong with liking the same gender? Being a jerk is one thing, but being a homophobic jerk is another thing." She said.

Daiki blinked before his eyes widened. "H-Hey now! I never said I was like that! I just said that I-"

Satsuki giggled, smiling brightly. "I know that Dai-Chan, you're nothing like that, I just wanted to see you squirm." She said.

Daiki stared at her blankly. "You're a real bitch you know that right?"

Satsuki grinned. "The one and only! No more talking! Let's go to the court now!" She said before she reached out, grabbing his wrist, and practically dragged him out of the manison and down the street to the near by basketball street court.


	11. Chapter 11

"Taiga-Kun has a basketball match in a few days, you should come, I'm sure the kids will like it."

"Huh?"

Daiki and Satsuki made their way down the block, heading towards the street Basketball court, he used to go there when he was younger, but now he didn't care that much for it anymore. No one was much of a challenge to him anymore, all weak and pathetic, boring him of Basketball even more.

The pink haired woman that was by his side, walking with him to the court, sighed as she shook her head. She then looked at him and narrowed her dark pink eyes.

"I said you should come to Seirin's game, it's in a few days and the kids will like it " She said.

Daiki looked unimpressed, more like bored as he stared down at her. "Why would I want to go to that idiots game? I may have agreeded to give him a chance, but that doesn't mean I'd go to his game." He said.

Satsuki flared her nostrils. "Fine, if not for him, do it for the kids and me then. You promised to come to one of Seirin's games anyway. You and Arashi would judge their performance and tell me what needs to improve. Come on Dai-Chan, please?" She asked, her glare disappearing creating a pout instead, batting her eyelashes at him.

The blunette stared ar her before he made a small sound and grunted, turning his head away and he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but don't expect anything nice to be said." He grumbled.

Satsuki laughed, clapping her hands together as she smiled. "Thank you Dai-Chan! Takao-Kun is dragging Midorima-Kun to the game since I mentioned it to him, he wanted to see how my team is doing with me being their coach. Murasakibara-Kun is coming as well, I may have bribed him with some candy, Kise-Kun is free and heard about the game so he insisted that he'd come, I couldn't get ahold of Akashi-Kun, but Kuroko-Kun said he can come too! I want all of your input!" She said, bouncing along, no longer waiting for Daiki who had to speed up to keep pace with her.

Back in middle school Daiki had been on a basketball team with all of them. Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and Kise, they had been on a team together, but after one big disagreement they all parted ways after graduation, going to different high schools. They still kept in touch, but they barely hung out anymore, the only person Daiki saw nowadays was Tetsuya and of course Satsuki, his two closest friends. So it would be nice to see everyone again, or at least everyone but Akashi.

"Waaah?!" Arashi's voice cried out as Daiki and Satsuki got closer to the court, shortly followed by the sound of Emiko cheering.

"You did it Tiger-Chan! You won! That was awesome! You jumped so high! You beat Arashi-Kun! You're going to stay!" Emiko screeched louder and louder the more she spoke causing both adults to flinch slightly. She always got that way when she got overly excited.

Taiga was rubbing the back of his head, smiling nervously and embarrassedly while Arashi was silently fuming. The small Aomine then growled and threw the ball down.

"You cheated! You slam dunked!" He snarled.

Taiga looked at him and frowned. "You never said any rules besides first who gets to five points. It's not my fault you lost. You're good, really good in fact, better than I first expected, but you have a lot of growing, both physical and as a player, before even hoping on being me. Sorry for beating you, but I wasn't planning on losing to you." He said.

Arashi glared at him darkly before he huffed and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Arashi-Kun, don't be so mean to Taiga-Kun, he won fair and square so stop being such a sour sport." Satsuki spoke up, causing the four to jump in surprise and look in their direction with wide eyes.

"Auntie Satsuki!" Emiko cried as she ran over to her, giving her a big tight hug before going over to Daiki and giving him a big hug too. She then pulled away and grinned brightly.

"Tiger-Kun is amazing! He flew! He's like a birdie when he does slam dunks! It's awesome!" She said bouncing around before she ran over to Taiga and tackled him, hugging him tightly as well.

"It wasn't all the amazing Emiko, he's just a show off, just like most teenagers are." Daiki said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

Taiga glared at him. "Oh, and you aren't?" He hissed.

"I have a reason to show off, I have kids to please and fans to love me, you on the other hand, you have no one." The blunette answered, noticing how the red head flinched back at the reply, as if he had been hurt by it. Daiki bit down on his tongue in order to keep himself from asking about it. He was hungry and he wanted something to eat, so best not to anger the red head. Plus he promised Satsuki to be nice...even though he really didn't want to.

"Tiger-Chan really was amazing Tou-Chan, if you saw it you would think so too!" Emiko said letting go of Taiga, smiling softly.

Daiki inwardly scowled, his jaw clenching slightly as he watched the two of them. They were way too close. Taiga must be threatening her or something, she never took a liking to anyone before, so there was no other explanation.

"I'm hot and sweaty, I want to take a shower. I'll get dinner ready after that so let's head back." Taiga suddenly said, making Daiki blink and turn his attention back to reality and not to his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm starving, you may be an idiot but your cooking is the best." He said.

The red head made a small sound and huffed. "I don't have to cook for you you know, I can just feed the kids." He said bitterly making the blunette click his tongue, biting down on it again to keep the rude comments to himself. Satsuki was giving him the evil eye.

Daiki then finally sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, oh please mighty one who has cooking talents, will you please feed my children and I?" He asked.

Arashi blinked, Ayame's lips twitched, Emiko giggled, Satsuki nodded with a smile, and Taiga snorted.

"Whatever you smart...meanie poopoo pants, I'll cook for you " The red head grumbled.

Emiko laughed, and Satsuki giggled looking at him with a raised brow.

"Meanie Poopoo pants?" She questioned.

God must really hate him, kill him now, he didn't need this.

* * *

While Taiga took a shower, Satsuki entertained the three children so it left Daiki with some alone time. The blunette was in his room, siting on his bed staring at the wall in front of him. He was at a lost of what to do. He wanted to go out and meet more ladies, but he didn't want to leave the three, it was his time off, he finally had some time to spend with then after so long of not being able to. His sex drive may be on over drive at the moment, but his children was more important to him than his dick, and that's saying something!

Letting a small sigh escape though his nose the eldest Aomine shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced around his room. He couldn't entertain himself because the kids would hear and they would come and see if he was okay if he gets too loud, he couldn't go out because he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, so that just left him with one thing. Fuck with Taiga.

Daiki smirked when a sudden idea appeared in his head. He got up from his bed and left his room, closing the door behind him. He glanced down the hall and saw no one, the kids and Satsuki was still down in the living room.

Perfect.

Walking over to the bathroom he heard the water running still, indicating that the red head was still taking a shower. Reaching out he grabbed the door knob and twisted it-

It was unlocked. Big mistake on Bakami's part.

Smirking to himself the dark skinned male pushed the door open gently and slowly, making sure to keep the red head unaware of his presence. Once he was in the bathroom he slowly and quietly closed the door behind him, the door closing with a soft barely audible click.

He then let go of the door knob and slowly made his way over to the shower curtain and reached out, grabbing the back of it that was close to the wall, a grin plastered on the blunette's face.

Taiga may not be a woman, so he didn't have breasts and the like, but that didn't mean that he couldn't fuck around with him. It was Taiga's pain, and Daiki's gain...of amusement and a form of entertainment.

He yanked the curtain back and opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat.

All over the idiot's body was scars, burns, and other kind of markings that looked like they hurt. It was impossible for him to self inflict those wounds, he wouldn't have been able to reach certain spots.

Had he been in a gang? No didn't seem the type to be in one, he was too soft for that.

Had been jumped? No. Taiga may be an idiot, but Daiki was for sure that the red head could protect himself especially with the body Daiki was currently (and most certainly not checking out!) seeing.

So then what's up with all of those scars and burns?

A sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Had Taiga been abused? It was the only possible reason, no other possible explanation was popping into his mind at the moment so it was his top answer for the moment.

The thought of a curled up, defenceless, and sobbing Taiga made his throat dry up unbelievably and his stomach go sour.

If that was the case was that why he has a stick shoved up so far his ass when something came up about his personal life?

Shit.

The red head must've finally noticed him because he shot around with a horrified expression on his face now, his eyes wide in fear, his skin paling, and his body tensing.

"A-Ahomine!? Wh-What the hell?! Get out of here you fucking pervert!" He snarled.

Daiki couldn't move, couldn't speak, he could only stare at the red head who in turn glared at him darkly, a blush appearing on his face.

"Are you deaf? Get out!" He hissed again.

"Who did that to you?" Daiki asked softly, his eyes scanning Taiga's body, eyeing every scar, burn, and alike possible. His lips pulled down into a deep frown as his heart gave a sudden hard tug.

Guilt.

If his assumption was right, he owed Taiga an apologie, a big one at that.

The red head tensed more at that, his eyes darkening and widening even more if possible. His jaw clenched and unclenched, his teeth biting down into his lower lips, and his toes curling up, digging into the tub. His hands were too busy covering down there to do anything.

The red head then looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

Daiki blinked, staring at Taiga is disbelief, he then narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Oh, I think you do. As your boss, if I'm curious about something about my client, I get to know." He said.

Taiga looked at him and snarled. "Fuck off! I don't ask you about your past or anything about your personal life so leave me alone about mine! Now get OUT!"

Daiki made a small sound, staring at Taiga. He then let out a small sigh, the dry feeling in his mouth and throat intensing and his stomach turning even more sour. He didn't deny it, he didn't say that no one did anything...but he jumped to his own defense so fast...then it had to be true.

"I know that I may not have been the most nicest or supportive guy so far, but if you ever need someone to talk to about this...I'm here." He replied softly.

The red head's glare immediately went away and the look of surprise replaced it. But before Taiga had the chance to say anything back, Daiki turned and left the bathroom.

Daiki closed the door behind him as he ran his other hand through his hair. He heard footsteps and looked, seeing Satsuki there, frowning in confusion.

"What was all the yelling?" She asked.

He couldn't tell her the truth, he may be an asshole, but he would never tell others about someone else's personal busniss. So he shrugged, looking bored.

"I needed to take a piss and the idiot didn't seem to be fond of me going in there to do so, he can't exactly hog the bathroom." He said simply.

Satsuki blinked before she sighed and shook her head. "You two are like an old married couple. Arguing about every little thing that you don't agree on. Maybe you two should go to marriage counseling." She said.

Daiki stared at her, his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Oh Haha, that was hilarious." He said, rolling his eyes.

The pink haired woman smiled slightly and giggled. "I'm being serious with you Dai-Chan. You two really do act like a married couple, who knows, maybe he's the one for you." She said winking before she turned, making her way back downstairs.

Daiki blinked, furrowing his brows.

Taiga as the one for him? What the hell would made Satsuki think or even say that? For one, Daiki wasn't even the slightest interested in males like that, he was all for breasts, and second, there was no way in hell he would marry an idiot such as Bakami. Sure the red head may not be like all the women that he had met in the past, but he still had his doubts.

The blunette groaned, pressing a hand to his face before he dragged his hand down, letting out another sigh.

 _Dammit Satsuki, stop being so suggestive! I know what you're trying to do and that's never going to happen!_ He thought to himself bitterly. He would never get together with the idiotic red head or any male at that, he wouldn't allow himself to be turned into a...a...a faggot.

* * *

He now knew, the fucking asshole now knew about his scars, about the markings that he tried so hard to hide for the past several years since he had gotten them. There was no doubt that the jerk would end up pressing for answers, he did that when he accidently gave out information about himself being adopted.

He should've been more careful, he should've locked the bathroom door, but how the hell was he suppose to know that Daiki would suddenly enter out of nowhere and pull the shower curtain back? The blunette didn't seem like the type of person to do that...but then again, it's the king of assholes that he's talking about. Pissing off Taiga to no end was like his second calling probably.

Now knowing him, he's going to end up talking about what he saw and make Taiga's life even a lot more not worth living.

But if so...why did he look so sincere when he said Taiga could talk to him if he wanted or needed to? That didn't seem like a assholish thing to do, but then again, he could always be planning on a way to break Taiga down considering the blunette still wanted him gone.

Shaking his head Taiga quickly finished up his shower, not finding it as enjoying anymore. He turned off the water, stepped outside of the tub, grabbed a clean towel and proceeded with drying himself off. Once that was over with that, he put on the clean clothes that he had grabbed from his bag before entering the shower earlier.

Now fully dressed, the red head the continued to dry himself off by towel drying his hair, ruffling the towel against his hair to get all the extra water out. Deeming that he was done, he pulled the wall away and ran a hand through his wet hair that now looked black instead of dark red. He made a small sound and glanced around for a comb or a brush, not seeing any he let out a small sigh and shook his head. He didn't bring one over so he guessed that his hair was just going to be over the top messy and full of knots when he gets one.

Soon exiting the bathroom with his dirty clothes in hand, he made his way over to the guest room and opened the door, walking inside before shoving the dirty clothes into his bag, a frown on his face.

The thought of Daiki knowing about his scars, and even possibly knowing about his abuse made him feel sick. He wanted to run away, to hide himself from judging, sickened eyes. Judging eyes that would push him away and make fun of him, sickened eyes that would stare at him with so much hatred and so much disgust. He wanted to hide away from it all.

Just the thought of losing the last bit of happiness in his life made his eyes glisten with tears. He wanted to be happy, he wanted all of his dark secrets to vanish, to not exist anymore, he wanted to feel loved, and most of all...

He wanted to have a life that he actually look forward to.


	12. Chapter 12

"If you don't mind me asking, where have you been for the last ten years?"

"Huh?"

Alexandria was sitting in her kitchen, holding a mug in hand, her other hand moving around the tea bag she had in the mug as she leaned back against the counter. Her green eyes were focusing on the brown haired woman who sat at the kitchen table.

"I mean, it's kind of hard to believe that someone like you can drop off the face of the earth within moments. So, where did you go? Canada, China, Africa?" The blonde questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

The red eyed woman blinked a few times before she frowned and looked down, her eyebrows drawn together. "Why do you care?" She asked.

"I don't"-The blonde snorted, rolling her eyes before she turned her gaze to her mug of water that was fully mixed in with the tea. She pulled out the tea bag and pushed herself off from the counter, walking over to the trash can before she dropped the useless tea bag in it. She then turned her attention back to the woman, Ashlynn as she said, who was under her watch at the moment.- "You could've gone to the fucking moon for all I care. I just want to know where you ran off too while your son got beaten and raped by your husband." She said, her voice cold and her eyes hard.

Ashlynn flinched, glancing around the room, purposely avoiding the blonde's eyes, she then let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes. "I went to Australia, it was the furthest country away from here, I didn't want to go to Japan because they knew that I had been there before and I couldn't take the risk of being caught."

Alexandria hummed softly in a disbelieving way before she clicked her tongue. "And the thought of letting your family know that you're still alive never crossed your mind? Tch, some mother you are." She snorted as she took a sip of her tea.

Ashlynn looked at her and glared, she got up slamming her hands down on the table. "Why are you interrogating me, you already know why I lelt!" She snarled. "What else do you want from me?! I left because I was terrified that they would both Kyoma and Taiga, why can't you just accept that?!"

Alexandria narrowed her eyes, made her way over to the brunette and stopped in front of her. She then slapped her again, but harder than the first time. "First off, don't you dare raise your voice in my HOUSE. I can and will kick you off if you piss me off, but I'm a nice person so I let a lot of things slide. And second off, that's not the whole truth is it? You're hiding something, the pitch of your voice goes higher when you lie about something. So tell me the whole truth now, no more of this half assed excuses anymore." She hissed.

Ashlynn stared at Alexandria with a blank look before she let out a small pained sound and looked away, squeezing her eyes closed as she shook her head.

"When I left...I was also pregnant." She said softly.

Alexandria's eyes widened, her mouth falling open slightly in her surprise. She then made a small sound and closed her mouth, rubbing her face with a hand before she balled that hand into a fist and rested it on her hip.

"So what you're saying is, Taiga has a younger sibling and he has no clue about it? Oh my god, you really are unbelievable." She said, shaking her head as she turned away, walking back to the counter, placing her mug down.

"I didn't know that I was until shortly after I moved to Australia. I was feeling ill so I went to the doctors, and sure enough I was pregnant with Kyoma's and I second child." The brunette said, her frown deepening as she looked at Alexandria. "That's why I came here to talk to you. I want...no..I need to talk to Taiga. I need to fix everything that has happened between us, and I need to let him know that he's a big brother."

Alexandria sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair, her hand resting on her head for a few moments before she let it fall back to her side. "To be honest, I don't even know Taiga will forgive you. At first maybe, but now, holy shit, you've dug yourself a deeper grave than before. Listen Ashlynn...or whatever your real name is, I know Taiga. I know him almost as if he was my biological son, he's a good young man with a big heart, but when something big like this has happened, he isn't that forgiving. A old friend of his did something to him, I'm not fully aware of what, but he came home crying his eyes out and then he never spoke of that kid again. Hell, he probably still hasn't forgiven that boy of whatever he had said to Taiga that day. But my point is, if you do something to him that he doesn't like, he tends to hold grudges, and those grudges can last a very long time depending on what you had done to him. When you first came here, I was just being nice, but now I'm being dead serious with you. He most likely won't forgive you, and if he does then it's a fucking miracle. But that kid is so hard to read at times to the point I don't know what he's thinking or feeling. You're just going to have to pray to the fucking god up above that he'll at least listen to your story. Because if he's at least somewhat interested, he'll give you his attention."

Ashlynn nodded. "I don't expect him to forgive me, but I need to try. I...I want to try and be a proper mother to him this time. I need to, if what you are saying is true about Kyoma..." She trailed off shaking her head. "I want him to have at least one proper parent in his life." She said.

Alexandria stayed silent for a few moments before she chuckled and shook her head. "Just as stubborn as he is, now I see where he got his stubbornness from." She said before she turned, looking at Ashlynn with crossed arms. "Okay then. We'll leave to go to Japan and go to his basketball game, we'll have you talk to him and tell him EVERYTHING that you have just told me. About where you went, why you went, and about his mysterious younger sibling. If you tell him one single lie, I will personally make it my job to find these people that are after you and turn you in. I'm not saying that I would because I'm not that kind of person, but if it comes to it, you'd be surprise of how much of a bitch I can become when it comes to the people I love."

Ashlynn stared at the blonde for a few moments before she gave a small smile and nodded. "I promise to tell him everything, especially about his sister." She said.

Alexandria made a small sound before she nodded. "Good. We'll be leaving for Japan soon, I hope you have money of your own, I'm not paying for your ticket."

* * *

Once Taiga got back stairs he quickly went into the kitchen, purposely ignoring his coach and the three children. He glanced around the kitchen, his motivation to make dinner had disappeared due to Daiki's earlier stunt. Sighing, Taiga left the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed the children and the pink haired woman.

"Let's go out and eat something, I don't feel like cooking." The red head said simply causing the four of them to stop what they had been doing and look at him in confusion.

"Huh? Is something wrong Taiga-Kun?" His coach, Satsuki asked a frown on her face, her brows furrowed as she stared at him, making the teenager feel uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine..I just don't have any plans for dinner tonight. So let's go to the burger place close by." Taiga said as he looked away, swallowing hard as he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat.

The woman frowned before she nodded. "Okay then….I'll go tell Dai-Chan, I'll be right back!" She said before she ran off, going upstairs to Daiki's room.

Taiga let out a small sigh of relief before he felt eyes on him and turned his attention to the three Aomine children. His right eyebrow twitched as he made a small sound.

"What?" He asked.

Emiko frowned, getting up from her spot on the floor and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his legs tightly. "Are you okay Tiger-Chan? You seem sad." She said.

Taiga blinked in surprise. Could Emiko really tell that he was upset about something? Was she really able to read his expression, or was he still an open book to everyone? He made a small sound, looking down at her a small smile appearing on his face. He reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away before he crouched down. He stared at her before he pulled her close, hugging her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"You're too nice for your own good Emiko...thank you for worrying about me but I'm okay. I'll make sure to talk to you if I need to." He said softly before he pulled away.

Emiko's eyes were wide along with her mouth that was opened wide in surprise, she then grinned brightly and nodded. "You're welcome Tiger-Chan! I love you!" She said.

The red head blinked in surprise before he blushed softly and stood back up, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands as he glanced away. "Don't say something like that so suddenly." He mumbled making Emiko laugh.

"I made Tiger-Chan blush!" Emiko cheered making Taiga grunt and huff in annoyance, his blush darkening slightly.

"Oh shut it you brat!" He said making Emiko giggle, her hands covering her mouth as she did so, Arashi and Ayame even snickered making Taiga grow even more embarrassed. He growled before he turned and walked over to the front door.

Luckily for him that's when Satsuki came back downstairs, her hand gripping Daiki's left wrist, obviously having to drag him around just so he would move around.

"Let's just go, you rich folk are really pissing me off at the moment." Taiga grumbled before he opened the front door, his eye twitching when he heard a gasp.

"Oooooooh! Tiger said a bad word! Now he owes us money!" Emiko said.

"I don't owe you crap! You'll never catch me and my nonexisting money!" The red head shouted before he darted out of the house and down the sidewalk.

"After him! He has our future college money!" Arashi shouted before he ran out, a grin on his face, Ayame and Emiko soon hot on Taiga's heels along with Arashi who seemed to be in a good mood.

"Leave me alone you god forsaken money eating monsters! I need my money! Go after your fa-Ah, don't tackle me!" Taiga shouted when suddenly two weights appeared on his legs. He looked down and saw Emiko and Arashi down there, Ayame was standing a bit away, not wanting to get close and personal.

"You can't escape, hand over the cash now or you'll forever be held as our prisoner!" Emiko said, hanging onto Taiga tightly.

"Why are you so greedy all of a sudden?!"

Satsuki and Daiki soon got to the scene and when they did they both blinked. The pinkette stared for a few moments before she laughed. Taiga may not even realize it, the children may not even realize it, and hell, Daiki doesn't even realize it, but they five of them were meant to be together.

"Alright Emiko, Arashi, that's enough. The idiot isn't going to cough up his money anytime soon. You can get him back later, but right now I'm hungry so let's cut this little play time to an end and get a move on." Daiki suddenly said causing all three children to freeze for a few moments before doing as said.

Arashi and Emiko let go of Taiga and stepped back. Emiko had a pout on her face and Arashi looked unamused and now pissed off. Taiga inwardly rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Oh stop looking so sour, if you don't stop making those faces you'll end up looking like a grumpy old person like your father back there. You don't want to be a meanie poopoo pants for the rest of your life now do you?" Taiga asked.

Emiko immediately laughed, Arashi scowled and glared up at him, and Ayame simply smiled softly. Satsuki snickered and glanced at the blue haired man who stood there next to her who was scowling.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you Bakami?" He asked.

The teen twitched at the nickname and looked over his shoulder at the blunette, he then smirked at the older man. "Not at all, just remember that Ahomine. Try anything with me, I'll reveal it to the world and you'll forever be known as the meanie poopoo pants who is stuck with an old man grumpy face because he doesn't know how to have fun." He said.

Daiki stared at him with a blank expression before he scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Do that to me you won't ever see the light of day again." He hissed.

The red head chuckled before he turned back around, walking down the sidewalk, making his way towards to the close by the burger joint. Within the next few minutes they got to the said place and they all walked inside. They said their order before they went over to an empty table and sat at it, waiting for them to be called back up to the counter to get their food when it's ready.

Emiko had Satsuki sitting on her right side, Arashi sat to her left alongside with Ayame, and next to Ayame was Daiki, and last but not least, Taiga was sitting next to Daiki. The two weren't happy about the sitting arrangements but they didn't argue, deciding it let it slip….just for the time being anyway.

"In a few days Taiga-Kun is going to have a basketball game, would you three like to come and watch?" Satsuki suddenly asked the three children out of the blue, randomly breaking the silence that had fell upon them.

"We'll be able to see Tiger-Chan play?! Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to go! Please Tou-Chan? Pleeeease?! I want to see Tiger-Chan kick butt!" Emiko said, her eyes wide in excitement as she bounced up and down in her seat.

Daiki let out a small sigh and gave his best friend a glare who returned it with a innocent smile, the blunette then grunted and shrugged, waving a hand in front of his face dismissively. "If you really want to go then I guess I can take you." He grumbled.

"Yay!" Emiko cheered loudly, immediately getting hushed by both Arashi and Ayame who both looked annoyed.

Taiga rubbed the back of his head and made a small sound as he tilted his head to the side. "I don't know why you're so excited, not really that big of a deal." He mumbled.

"Yeah, he probably sucks Emiko. He's just a overly confident stupid weird eyebrowed freak who sucks at playing at Basketball!" Arashi hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the red head.

Taiga snorted. "Says the sour sport who threw a tantrum when this weird eyebrowed freak beat you on a one on one game."

"It's because you cheated!"

"Alright you two, we're in public, don't argue please. Just look away from one another if that has to be what keeps you from arguing with one another." Satsuki said, letting out a small sigh as both boys huffed and looked away stubbornly.

 _If I didn't know any better, I would confuse Arashi as Taiga's child instead of Dai-Chan's, but then again, all three are stubborn._ The pinkette deadpanned.

"Why can't you can Tiger-Chan just get along? Tiger-Chan is nice, why is that so hard to believe?" Emiko asked Arashi softly, a frown on her face.

Arashi looked at his twin sister and glared at her darkly. "He'll be just like all the other Nannies! Just you wait! He acts all nice now but right when Tou-Chan leaves he'll become the monster the others turned into! You're stupid! Stop believing that he's any different!" The boy snarled making the girl blink violently before her eyes glistened with tears.

"Arashi! Do not talk to your sister like that, and don't talk about Taiga-Kun as if he isn't here! He isn't anything like those women that watched you before! I agree with Emiko, why can't you and Taiga just get along with one another?" Satsuki asked, frowning deeply.

The blue haired small boy scowled darkly, glaring at the table darkly as he went back to eating, ignoring Satsuki.

The pinkette looked at Daiki and he just shrugged and looked off to the side making the woman frown before she sighed, shaking her head. Of course he wasn't any help, he still had doubts about Taiga. Why can't they just trust him, and if not him, then what about her? Why wouldn't they just trust her judgement? Was it really that hard? Yes, they had a lot of bad experiences with the past Nannies, but Taiga wouldn't be anything like that. But maybe they would never believe that and never trust Taiga.

Satsuki frowned deeply and looked down.

 _I just want them to be happy...all of them._

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hey everyone, thank you all so much for all of the support so far! I really appreciate it and I hope to continue on seeing things from you all in the future as well! A big event is coming up soon, in chapter fifteen if things goes well in the next few chapters, so keep an eye on that! Updates may be slower now due to school just starting back up for me, but I'll try to come up with something throughout the week and post it on the weekends! I'll try, but I won't make any promises!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of days passed too quickly for the seventeen year old Kagami heir. It was now the day of the Basketball game that would determine who will go to the finals and off to the championship. Seirin high school got close to winning the championship last year, but they had a crushing defeat by their enemy team. It had been humiliating, they lost by a whole fourty points. The team had been devastated, feeling humiliated due to their lack of control on the floor after all the work they had put themselves through to reach that point just to be crushed.

But that was because Taiga was to dependable on himself, he wanted to crush his opponents by himself and it worked, or at least until the finals of last year. This year was different though, after that defeat he vowed to him and his team that he would take all the help that he could get. If they were going to win then it will be as a team and not just as himself.

That's one of the reasons he got so sick and tired of Daiki's bullshit saying "The only one who can beat me is me." It reminded him so much of himself a year ago to where it pissed him off and made him glad that he was no longer like that. He wouldn't ever admit that he had been like Daiki, it was embarrassing to even remember himself being like that. He was glad that his coach never brought it up to him anymore. A new year of Basketball meant a new him. He learned from his mistakes and he was going to make damn well sure that he'd never make the same mistake again.

Taiga was currently in the locker room of the Basketball stadium they were going to play in. The locker room that Seirin was using was just like their locker room back at the school, but it was slightly wider due to the extra showers they had in it.

The red head had gotten there early so he could be the first one dressed. The Seirin Jersey with his long sleeved black shirt under it and black pants under his shorts so he could hide all of the scars that he had on his body. One of these days it's going to be the death of him, he'll over heat and die over, but until that day he was going to continue to do it.

Taiga stood there in front of the locker he was using with a blank expression on his face as he got lost in his thoughts, and due to that he didn't hear the locker room door open or see Tatsuya stopping next to him. He didn't notice the raven until he punched him hard in his side causing the red head to yelp and jerk, snapping his attention to the shorter male, a glare on his face.

"What the hell Tatsuya!?" He hissed.

The raven sighed and shook his head, a frown on his lips. "You didn't answer me the few times I called for you. It was the only way I could get your attention." He stated.

Taiga frowned as he rubbed his side with his hand, a pout on his lips as he grumbled under his breath. He then grunted. "What do you want?" He asked.

He still haven't forgiven Tatsuya for being an asshole to him by telling their coach about his mother.

The older male stayed silent for a few moments before he let out a small sigh, shaking his head. "I want to apologize. It wasn't my right to tell Momoi-San about your past with your mother. I wasn't thinking at the time when I was speaking to her. It was careless and untrustworthy of me to do that to you. I won't expect you to forgive me as a brother or friend, but forgive me as a team mate so we can play together on court without any trouble. I want to win this match just as much as you do, but if we don't work together we won't be able to." He said.

Taiga blinked a few times before he looked off to the side, reaching up and scratching the back of his head as he thought. Even if he didn't like it, Tatsuya had a point there. If they don't work properly together they won't win, it would effect the whole team. With a small sigh Taiga turned his attention back to the expressionless raven.

"Alright, but just for right now. I still hate you for what you did, but as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Fine, I'll forgive you just long enough to win this match, and then maybe after words we'll try to talk it through." The red head grumbled.

Tatsuya let out a small breath of relief, he then smiled and nodded "Thank you Taiga." He said.

Taiga stared at him for a few moments before he made a small sound.

 _If I could, I would punch his lights out, but I can't...at least...not right now._

Soon enough the other members of Seirin came into the locker room and got ready, within minutes everyone was dressed and ready for their match. That's when their pink haired coach appeared with a familiar face.

"Aida-San!"

The said brunette smiled and gave a two handed wave. "Hello everyone! It's been awhile! I'm glad to see you all again, let's see how well Momoi-Chan has done with you lot. Make the both of us proud by winning this match! And if you don't, I'll make sure to have Momoi-Chan double your practice time!" The brunette said with a sickly sweet and cheerful smile and voice.

It sent shivers down the team's spine, even though the brunette was no longer their coach, they still scared the living shit out of them.

The pink haired woman smiled at the brunette before she turned her attention to her team. "Alright everyone, this is a important game. Win this and we'll be going to the championship. Last year you had been close to winning, but lost, this year let's make sure that the win is officially ours!"

The team all agreed and cheered, the only ones who didn't was Taiga and Tatsuya. The red head lost in his thoughts and the raven simply having a small smile on his face.

As the team left the locker room to get ready on court, the pinkette's stopped Taiga and Tatsuya once they got near to exiting. When she called their names they both stopped and looked back at her.

"I hope you two over came your differences, I don't know what happened but I can see the tension rolling off the both of you in waves. Please don't let this effect your ability to play, this game is important to all of us."

Both teenagers blink in surprise before they looked at one another, they then looked back at her and gave her a nod, small smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry Momoi-San, we agreed to work together in the game, and then after we'll talk about it." The raven responded.

Their coach smiled and nodded, her eyes shining in excitement and happiness. "Good, now let's go kick some butt and win this game!"

* * *

"Come on! We're going to be late to the game!" Emiko said, running back and forth to get ready so she could see her precious Tiger-Chan's Basketball game that she was promised to be taken to.

"Yeah yeah, I'm moving, just calm down before you trip and hurt yourself." Daiki sighed from his spot in the living room couch.

Today had been practically hell for him, Taiga had left earlier than usual causing Daiki to be the one who had to feed the three much to his displeasure. He was only able to give them cereal, deciding it would be best if he left the stove cooking for the red head. And not to mention, Emiko hasn't shut up at all about Taiga's Basketball game. Everywhere he went all he heard was her talking about the idiotic red head and it was starting to piss him off to no end.

He did promise Satsuki to be nice to the idiot, but with how much Emiko seemed to like the red head, he was starting to believe that the red head wasn't as what he makes himself appear to be. Why else would Emiko constantly talk about him? She's practically obsessed with the moron!

But the memory of Taiga in the shower kept on popping up into his mind whenever he thought about the red head. He still wanted to know about how the hell the red head got all those marks on him. Was his assumption right? Did Taiga get abused before he met him? Was that truly why he was such an ass about certain things? If so, what was the big enough deal to where the idiot couldn't even tell him his surname? Did he run away and hide? Was that why he didn't want to say his surname? Was he hiding from the person who hurt him? He didn't realize that he never heard Taiga's surname until now.

Tch, just thinking about it all gave the blunette a headach.

"Tou-Chaaaaan~! Come on! Get up and move!" Emiko whined, finally stopping her crazy running, now standing at the front door holding a box of unfamiliar fruit snacks and a water bottle.

Daiki blinked and raised a brow. "Where did you get those fruit snacks? I don't remember getting those for you." He said as he finally pushed himself off from the couch, walking over to the front door and slipping on his shoes, Arashi and Ayame waiting not that far away.

Emiko looked down at the box of fruit snacks that she held and then back up at Daiki, she then grinned brightly. "Tiger-Chan got them for me when we went shopping that one time!" She said.

Daiki stared at her blankly before he narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. "So he's trying to win you over by spoiling you?" He asked.

Emiko blinked, the smile slipping off her face, causing her to frown. She shook her head. "Of course not! He saw me staring at them and asked me if I wanted them, I told him that you don't like buying things that we don't need and he said that he'd get them for me." She said.

The eldest Aomine snorted. "Sounds like spoiling to me. Tch." He scowled, still feeling bitter towards the red haired idiot.

"Can we just go now? I want to see mister weird brows lose! That would prove that he isn't as great as Emiko thinks he is!" Arashi suddenly spoke up, obviously annoyed and getting impatient.

Daiki blinked a few times before he chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, fine, we'll go. Come on, let's go now or Satsuki will chew my ear off about being late." He said opening the front door, waiting until the three were out before he closed and locked the door behind him with his key.

 _But I wonder if the others are going to be there as she said. Tch, I won't be surprised if they arent._

Walking over to his car, he unlocked the driver's seat door and opened the car up, unlocking the back seat doors by pressing a button.

He then walked around and opened the back seat on the passenger side. "Alright you three, in you go." He said, gesturing his kids to climb into the back.

Emiko grinned brightly and climbed in first, shortly followed by Ayame and then Arashi, all of them getting into their car seats, buckling themselves in. Once the three was all ready, Daiki closed the door before walking back over to the driver seat side. Climbing in and closing the door after taking his seat, he put the car key into the ignition and turned the car on, immediately rolling the two front windows down so they can get fresh air in the car as he drove.

Satsuki had sent a text to him earlier telling him where the game would be held. He wasn't that surprised when he found out that it was the place where his old high school basketball team played against Akashi's and lost the championship to them. It was the first time ever that Daiki had lost, but that was only because he hadn't taken it serious in the beginning, screwing up their chances on winning.

Shaking his head from those memories he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway before putting it in drive, making his way to the stadium.

"Is Kuroko-Sensei really going to be there?" Emiko asked after a few minutes of silence.

Daiki shrugged, not taking his eyes off from the road. "That's what Satsuki made it sound like, but I can't be for sure. He may be busy with Kise or some other things today." He answered.

It was no secret that KurokoTetsuya and Kise Ryouta were dating. The blonde has had feelings for the other since their middle school years on the same Basketball team. At first Tetsuya would always refuse Kise's advances which in return made the blonde whine, but become more determined. And eventually they finally became a couple in high school much to Satsuki's displeasure due to her having a crush on Tetsuya back then, but she eventually got over it and announced that they were the cutest couple in her eyes. The pair was still dating to Daiki's surprise. He was for sure that the two would break up after high school due to them going their separate ways. Tetsuya went to college and Kise went off becoming a official full time model, and yet they still remained in a strong healthy relationship.

Daiki couldn't help but feel jealous of that.

He wanted to find someone like that, someone who would stay faithful in him and continue to love him no matter what. But sadly, there wasn't anyone like that in Daiki's life yet. All the women he has met so far only wanted sex and money, no commitment or love at all. Perhaps it was him moving too fast or he just had to look for different kinds of women.

"Is Ki-Chan coming too? I wanna see him again, I miss him!" Emiko said, bouncing in her car seat in excitement.

"Satsuki said that he would be coming, but like I said, can't be for sure at the moment. You'll just have to wait and see." Daiki said, a frown on his lips as he shook his head.

Arashi noticed this and frowned himself but didn't say anything, he just turned his attention to the window, staring out of it.

 _Tou-Chan..._ Arashi thought sadly.

...

When they got to the stadium Daiki blinked in surprise when he saw familiar faces waiting outside.

Tetsuya, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, Satsuki, and Shintarou's boyfriend Takao Kazunari was all there. Satsuki had a bright smile on her face as she spoke with all of them, an unfamiliar brunette that he didn't see at first was standing next to her. Was that Satsuki's girlfriend? He wasn't sure, he never met her before.

Parking his car and rolling the windows up, he soon after turned the car off and opened the driver's seat door, getting out. He closed the door and gave a small half hearted wave to all of them when they looked in his direction, he saw Satsuki's face brighten even more. He made a small sound and opened the back door for the children, and one by one they piled out, all running across the parking lot to get to the pinkette who crouched down to hug them all.

The three were lucky that there hadn't been any cars driving into the parking lot or they would've been hit. He told them to always be aware of their surroundings, but most of the time they forget to do so and that gets on his nerves.

Scowling, he locked the doors to the car and shoved his hands and keys into his pants pocket, glancing both ways before he made his way over to the small group.

"What did I tell you three? Look both ways before crossing any street or parking lot, you know how dumb people can be when it comes to driving." He grumbled.

The three pulled away from Satsuki and looked down. "Sorry Tou-Chan." All three of them said at once, but Ayame wasn't really heard due to him being so quiet.

Daiki let out a small sigh and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he was hugged tightly by Satsuki. He blinked in surprise and confusion before he made a small sound and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for coming Dai-Chan! I'm so happy you agreed and actually stuck to your promise!" She said before she pulled away, grinning brightly. She then blinked before she looked at the brown haired girl, she then reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward causing the shorter and younger girl gasp and stumble slightly.

"This is Aida Riko my girlfriend! You remember me mentioning her a few times right Dai-Chan?" Satsuki asked, pulling the brunette closer to her and wrapping her arm around her waist.

Daiki blinked a few times, staring at the both of them for a few moments before his eyes automatically zoomed in on the blunette's chest...or as it seemed lack of chest. The brunette noticed where he was staring and blushed darkly, crossing her arms over her chest and huffed, looking away, a dark look on her face.

Satsuki made a small sound and glared at Daiki with a look that could kill, he held his hands up in surrender and shrugged.

"Hello Aomine-Kun, it's good to see you again."

The eldest Aomine blinked and looked at the smaller paler blunette who was staring up at him with a small smile. Daiki made a small sound and gave a small wave.

"Yo." He replied.

"Wow! You're children has grown up a lot since I last saw them Aominechhi!" Ryouta suddenly cried out, moving away from Tetsuya's side and dropped down in front of the three children, pulling them into a big hug.

"It's been three months since you saw them last, they haven't grown that much." Daiki deadpanned.

"Three months too long! And how can you say that? They did grow! You just don't have the eyes to see that!" The blonde replied. continuing his tight hugging assault on Daiki's children who were giggling and hugging him back.

"Ki-Chan! We missed you!" Emiko cried.

"I missed you too Emikochhi!"

"Alright break it up, if we don't hurry up we'll be late to the game, you can catch up after words!" Riko spoke that time, her hands on her hips that time with a annoyed expression on her face.

"Riko-Chan is right, let's go!" Satsuki said smiling brightly before she turned, grabbing her girlfriend's hand in her's before she walked inside the building, leading the way.

"You heard her, let's go." Daiki grumbled before he made his way into the building as well, his children running over after Ryouta had let them go much to their and the blonde's displeasure. Soon everyone was in the stadium which was already packed with students from both schools and their family, friends, etc.

"I want to sit somewhere that we have a good view of the court! I want to watch Tiger-Chan!" Emiko said, and surprisingly Arashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I want to see his stupid face when he loses!"

Daiki snorted and shook his head, walking to the upper section of the bleachers, ignoring the looks that Tetsuya and Ryouta sent him due to Arashi's behavior. Soon enough they all got seated in good seats that had the perfect view of the court. Arashi sitting on Daiki's lap, Ayame on Tetsuya's, and Emiko on Ryouta's. Atsushi, Shintaoru and Kazunari were sitting on the bench on the right side of Ryouta and Emiko.

Satsuki and her girlfriend had went straight into the locker room probably to talk to the Seirin brats before the game starts.

They didn't have to wait that long because soon enough both teams came out of the locker rooms.

Daiki didn't recognize anyone on the team that the red head was on except for the red head himself and the raven who he had met when Satsuki first introduced Taiga to him and his children.

Emiko squealed. "Tiger-Chan!"

Satsuki and Riko soon walked over and together they picked the players that would go out on court, and soon enough the court was full of players on both sides.

Both sides lined up and stood across from one another, listening to the rules like always before they were sent back onto their sides of the court. Taiga and a raven who was taller than Taiga stood across from one another next to the referee.

The whistle was blown and the Basketball was thrown up into the air, both male's jumped up into the air and stretched their arms out above them, reaching for the ball.

Seirin got the ball first.

* * *

Seirin was facing against Yōsen, a high school that has one of the most skilled Basketball team. Their ace was a tall raven haired blue eyed male who was known as the Ox due to his brute force.

Takahashi Thoru, a third year male who has brought his team victory for the past three years, and person who has unfortunately beaten Seirin each year.

Once they walked out to the court, Taiga felt the familiar rush of excitement going through his body making his head buzz. He blinked when he felt a poke on his right arm and looked down, seeing Tatsuya.

The raven stared ar him for a few moments before giving him a small smile, he then balled his hand into a fist and held it out to him. Taiga blinked before he grinned and accepted, bumping their fists together.

Soon both sides filled the court and stood across from one another, Taiga standing directly across from Takahashi. The raven blinked, looking at Taiga before he smirked, licking his lips.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." He said, his voice holding a mocking tone in it, trying to provoke the red head.

Taiga smirked himself. "Good luck yourself, you won't be winning that easily this time. I'll make sure of that." He said.

Once the referee was done talking they all got into positions. Taiga stood in the middle with Takahashi, both waiting for the ball to be thrown up. Soon the whistle was blown and the ball was tossed up into the air, both aces jumped up, stretching their arms out.

The raven may have the height advantage, but Taiga had more of a jump advantage so he was able to reach and take the ball before the other could, giving Seirin the first take.

Taiga landed with the ball grasped in both of his hands, and before he had the chance to move forward, Takahashi was back on the ground, standing in front of him in a defensive stance.

"You're not getting past me that easily." He said, a mocking smirk on his face once more.

Taiga snorted. "That's fine, I don't need to." He said before he threw the ball without looking, knowing that Tatsuya would be there to catch it.

And he was, Tatsuya caught it easily and dribbled the ball down the court towards Yōsen's basket.

Takahashi made a small growling sound, glaring at the red head before he moved and jogged across the court. The red head smirked and followed quickly behind.

Tatsuya was soon stopped by a male around the same height as him, the blonde glared at the raven making the second year click his tongue. He then side stepped to the right causing the blonde to move that way, but Tatsuya moved quickly, spinning around the blonde, going to the left, running past the blonde easily. He then stopped and got ready to shoot, jumping up into the air and aiming, but this time a brunette got in his way Jumping up to block him, but within seconds Tatsuya was back on the ground and past the brunette was well. He glanced to the side and saw that Taiga was being guarded by the Ace of the enemy team.

He stopped again, jumping up once more and taking aim.

"No you don't! Your tricks won't work on me!" A different male raven shouted, one of the second years, jumping up to block him.

Tatsuya smirked at that and threw the ball.

The other raven's eyes widened when the ball didn't touch his hand, the ball passed the opposing male and went through the hoop with a whoosh.

The crowd bursted in cheers.

Seirin scored the first point!

* * *

Alexandria and Ashlynn arrived in Japan that morning, both of them managing to get a good rest during the fourteen hour plane ride. Once they got to the airport Alexandria immediately led the brown haired red eyed woman out of the crowded building and called a taxi to come and pick them up.

The blonde haired woman then sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, her brows knitted together as she tried to get a kink out her neck. "No matter how many times I ride on one, I will never be able to get use to sleeping sitting up. I don't know how others can." She grumbled.

The brunette hummed, a small smile on her face. "I agree, sleeping laying down is much better, your head doesn't hang down or off to the side." She said.

Alexandria made a small sound before she placed her suitcase down, stretching her arms out above her and letting out a loud groan when her bones popped and cracked. She then took a deep breath before she released it, a bright grin then appearing on her face. "Ah! That's better! Once we get to Taiga-Kun's house we can drop our stuff off there and then get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Air plane food doesn't really fill me up anymore." She said.

Ashlynn hummed and nodded. "Yes, alright then. But um...would you mind paying? Since I bought two airplane tickets in one week, I'm broke." She said.

Alexandria paused before she turned to the brunetre, staring at her with a blank expression. "You're married to a business man, aren't you rich as well?" She asked, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow.

Ashlynn made a small sound and frowned, looking down. "He doesn't know that I'm alive, I stopped getting money like that a long time ago, almost immediately after I left. So I only have so much money a month, and I spent all of it on food and clothes for me and my daughter, and the two plane tickets." She said.

Alexandria sighed, pitching the bridge of her nose. "I really hate being nice all the time, fine... I'll pay for your food, but I expect it to be paid back to me!"

The brunette nodded. "Thank you, and it will be."

Soon their taxi arrived and when it did Alexandria grabbed her suitcase and walked over to the trunk, she opened it before she dropped her suitcase in it. She then looked at Ashlynn who looked hesitate before she did the same, the blonde then closed the trunk and got into the backseat of the Taxi, Ashlynn soon getting in as well, closing the door when she got settled in. The blonde then told the driver where their stop was and the driver nodded.

"How do you know where Taiga lives?" Ashlynn asked.

"This isn't my first time coming here, I came here before to watch some of his games, or I come here on Holidays to spend time both Taiga and Tatsuya." The blonde replied, staring out of the window, watching as the scenery started to change.

Ashlynn hummed softly as she looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap, clasped together loosely.

The remainder of the Taxi ride was silent, no conversation taken place, the only sound was the sound of the outside world. It took a good half an hour to get to Taiga's place, and when they did, Alexandria paid the driver and got their suitcases out of the trunk, closed it, and then she handed Ashylnn's her's before going to the front door of the small place Taiga was living at.

Ashlynn glanced around the area, her hands gripping the handle on her suitcase tightly to the point her knuckles turned white. She then walked over to the blond when she got the door open and walked inside.

The place was small but nice for one person. It was empty, quiet, and surprisingly clean. Taiga had been a slob when he was younger, did he change his habits when Kyoma changed? She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts that were poking around in her mind. She closed the door behind her and glanced around a few times before she walked over to the lone couch that was in the living room.

Alexandria had already placed her stuff down on the couch without much care, she was already making her way down the small hallway and into a room. Maybe the bathroom.

Turning her attention to the couch, she placed her suitcase on it as well and sat down on the arm of the couch. She glanced around the living room.

It was small.

One lone couch, A TV that sitting on a TV stand that also had a few game systems resting on the lower shelves of the stand. No family pictures, no pictures of friends, nothing. Everything else was bare and boring.

Taiga really did change. She thought, the fact made her really saddened but also glad. He was able to move on from what had happened to him. He was stronger than she expected and she was glad for him, glad that he continued to grow and push forward. He may had changed in ways she doesn't know, but he was still her Basketball loving son.

"Alright, let's go out to eat. After that I'll show you around. We have plenty of time before the game so might as well spend it doing it something instead of staying here like bumps on a log." Alexandria said once she left the room she had gone into.

Ashlynn nodded as she got up from the arm of the coach, walking over to the front door as the blonde did the same.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they were out of the house.

"Just to a small café near by. Nothing too fancy, I need to keep the money that I do have to the way back or I'm going to be stuck here, and I'd hate to have to borrow money from Taiga again. I did that once and I still owe him back." The blonde replied.

The blonde then started to walk down the street without another word, without much choice, Ashlynn followed after the blonde haired woman, a small frown on her face.

"I can't help but fear what Taiga's reaction will be." She said softly.

If the blonde had heard her she didn't make it known because she kept on walking. Soon enough they reached the café Alexandria mentioned and they walked in, the chime on the door made a sound, making their presence known as they entered. Ashlynn glanced around the café.

It was a simple one. It wasn't that big either.

There were booths on both sides of the room, and in the far left and right corner were bigger booths, probably meant for larger groups considering it was was formed into a half circle.

Ashlynn then looked back to only blink when she saw that Alexandria was already seated and looking at the menu, the brunette made a small sound, rushing over to the booth and taking a seat across from the blonde.

"U-Um what would you suggest?" She asked.

Not looking up from the menu, the blonde answered. "A simple cheeseburger and fries would do you some good considering you look too skinny for your own good, but if you're on a diet you can have a simple salad." She said.

Ashlynn hummed softly before she bit her lower lip, blushing softly as she looked down. "U-Um...I do eat...A lot of food you see... it's just that I have a high metabolism so it never really makes an appearance in my weight." She mumbled.

The blonde seemed to pause at that before her green eyes locked with Ashylnn's red eyes. "You're the one who Taiga takes after?" She asked curiously and somewhat surprised.

The brunette laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah. Everyone thinks that it's Kyoma who Taiga takes after with his eating habits, but it's not. Taiga and I use to drive Kyoma mad with how much food we went through together." She said.

Alexandria chuckled and shook her head, turning her attention back to the menu she held in front of her. "So Taiga gets his stubbornness and his appetite from you then, that's interesting. But if you decide to order a whole bunch of cheeseburgers, you'll be paying all that money back to me." She said.

"I know, I said I would didn't I?" The brunette smiled, her eyes shining slightly as she laughed softly.

Feeling at peace for once.

...

"Ah, that hit the spot, I can't eat another bite." Ashlynn sighed happily, smiling as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

On the table was a stack of fifteen plates that use to have Cheeseburgers and fries on them. Across from her Alexandria was staring at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly opened as she tried to find words to speak, but she couldn't find anything.

 _H-Her appetite is worse than Taiga's! H-How can she eat so much without getting sick?! Well there goes my plan on not going spend crazy on food. Is she even human?_

It wasn't just only Alexandria who was staring at the brunette slack jawed and wide eyed. Most of the employees and even some other costumers couldn't believe their eyes at how much she had eaten.

The brunette soon realized that nearly everyone in the café was staring at her causing her to flush in embarrassment. She then cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, getting up from the booth. "We're done here yes? You said you'd show me around so let's go." She said, feeling uncomfortable due to all the attention that was directed onto her.

The blonde blinked a few times before she nodded, still in shock. She got up silently and grabbed the bill that was placed on their table. She went to the front counter and paid the bill, she then turned to Ashylnn when she was done and gave her a nod.

Ashylnn then turned and walked out of the café with Alexandria following behind her. Once they were out and walking again the blonde looked at her.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but where the hell do you put it all? Are you even fucking human, I mean, holy shit! You ate more than Taiga did when he was kid! He may eat more now, but still, god damn!" The blonde said, laughing as she shook her head.

The brunette made a small sound and bowed her head. "When I eat, I eat a lot. It's just the way I am." She mumbled, her face almost as red as her eyes.

Alexandria chuckled and shook her head again. "I'm sorry for making you feel embarrassed, but I wasn't expecting that! I wonder how Taiga's team would react if they saw you eat. They'd be horrified!"

The brunette blushed darker. "C-Come on s-s-stop it already! Now you're just being mean!"

Alexandria held her hands up as she smiled. "Alright, I surrender, I'm sorry. I won't talk about it anymore. Alright, as said, I'll show you around." She said

...

For the remainder of the day, Alexandria showed Ashlynn around town. The brunette admitted, Japan has gotten a lot nicer since the last time she was there, when she first met Kyoma.

They were so caught up in their walk and conversation, that they didn't realize what time it was until Alexandria pulled out her phone to only curse loudly.

"Shit! We're missing the basketball game! It's most likely almost over now! I got so distracted from giving you a tour that I completely forgot about the game! Fuck, Taiga and Tatsuya are going to kill me if they find out!" She said before she put her cell phone away and glanced around, blinking when she recognized the area. She then smiled and grabbed the blunette's arm, pulling her along as she started to run. "Luckily for us we're not that far away from the Stadium! If we're fast enough we'll be able to catch the last bit of the game!" She said.

Ashlynn blinked a few times and let out a small gasp, stumbling slightly before she regained her balance, running down the sidewalk with the blonde as they made their way to the stadium. Within minutes they got there and oddly enough there wasn't anyone guarding the doors so they were able to slip in without getting stopped.

As they made their way in, they were soon greeted the sound of the crowd as they slowed down into a walk. They both stopped by right before the bleachers started and looked at the score board.

Yōsen was in the lead by fifteen points, and the game only had four minutes left at the looks of it.

Alexandria frowned.

 _Come on Taiga, Tatsuya. You can do it, don't lose now, not after all you two have put into your practicing this year._

* * *

The game had been intense since the very moment it started, each team gave it their all, attacking one another's baskets with everything they got. The players were dripping in sweat, some players that had played in the beginning had swapped themselves with someone else so they could rest.

Taiga had been one of those people who had been swapped out much to his displeasure. Ever since he had gotten off from the court, the score gap had widened to where it was nearly twenty points now, And that isn't good with only four minutes remaining on clock either.

During his time on court the Yōsen Ace had managed to trip Taiga and made it look like an accident so he wouldn't get in trouble, and Taiga ended up with a bad twisted ankle. The slightest pressure causing it to ache badly.

But watching his team mates from the bench, it made Taiga more determined to get back out there and play even if he had a sore ankle. He needed to go out there, if he didn't they were going to lose.

So that's why the red head got up from his spot on the bench causing the team members that were also on the bench to look at him in surprise and confusion.

Taiga looked at Satsuki. "Put me back in Coach, I can still play." He said.

Riko looked at him from where she was seated next to Satsuki. "Eh?! Don't be stupid now Bakami! You're injured!" She said.

"I may be injured, but not enough to where I can't still play! Please coach, let me back on court! We need to win this!" He said.

Satsuki stayed silent for a few minutes before she raised her hand. "Time out!" She shouted causing the referee blow the whistle, and for the time on the score board to freeze. Seirin team members walked over, looking tired and a little discouraged.

"What...is it...coach?" One of the first years asked, panting, sweat rolling down his neck and cheeks.

"Souji-San, I'm swapping you out for Taiga-Kun." She said making everyone blink and look at the red head.

"Taiga, no, you're injured. If you play with a sprained ankle you'll only make it worse." Tatsuya frowned, panting as well.

The red head scowled. "I know that you idiot, but at the moment I don't give two shits! We need to win this game and we can't if the Ace of this team is sitting on the bench due to a small injury while everyone else gives it their all. It's not suppose to be like that, the Ace is suppose to carry the team to victory, you're supposed to depend on the Ace just as much as the Ace depends on everyone else! That's why I'm going back in there!" Taiga shouted.

Everyone blinked, staring at him for a few moments before they all smiled and nodded in agreement.

Tatsuya smiled and nodded. "Alright...let's do this... let's win this game together." He said as he held his fist out.

Taiga grinned and accepted it, fist bumping him again.

Soon the first year Souji was siting on the bench in Taiga's place, the said red head limped slightly as he walked back onto court with everyone else.

Takahashi scowled when he saw him, giving him a glare which Taiga returned with a smirk.

Soon the game was called back on and the time continued with its count down.

Takahashi stood in front of Taiga, immediately guarding him once again. "Just because you're back on court, it doesn't mean that you're going to win. It's over, you lose. Give up." He hissed.

The red head smirked. "You really shouldn't challenge me, that the worst thing to do to me." He said.

The raven scowled and continued to block the red head, and yet the funny thing was, Taiga wasn't struggling to get him away.

"Taiga!"

Almost immediately the red head sprung into action. He twisted his body around, successfully getting past Takahashi, running as fast as he could to the other end of the Basketball court, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, stop him!" Takahashi snarled to his team mates.

But before they could even do that, the other members of Seirin all blocked them, creating an opening for Taiga.

"Tatsuya, now!" The red head called over.

The raven made a small sound and twisted around, throwing the ball over to the red haired Ace before the male in front of him had the chance to stop him.

Catching the ball with his right hand, he ran two more steps forward before he crouched down and leaped into the air. Holding the ball tightly in his one hand, Taiga soared through the air , almost as if he had wings of some kind that supported him. He stared at the basket that got closer and closer.

His body tensed as a sudden spark appeared in his dark red eyes, he then threw the ball as hard as he could.

The ball flew through the air the short distance away it was from the hoop, it went through the net with a violent whoosh, the ball hitting the ground hard causing it to bounce and go off to the side.

The unstoppable skill that needs incredible stillness to do, the special move that Taiga had practiced all summer to perfect.

Meteor Jam.

Landing on his feet heavily, Taiga didn't even feel the pain in his ankle anymore as he looked over his shoulder as he straightened up, his dark red eyes staring straight into Takahashi's. blue ones. The spark in his eye appearing again as the red head turned around.

The raven froze for a moment before his eyes widening. He straightened up and made a small sound. "...You..." He trailed off before he noticed the change in the aura that surrounded the court. It was intense, suffocating almost.

Taiga had just entered the zone...


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes : If you want to keep updated on when updates will be or what's going on, follow me on Twitter at Ekko_Keepers, I will tweet when the next updates will be and other stuff!**

* * *

The crowd was silent for a few moments….before the whole stadium was engulfed in cheering.

"Seirin! Seirin! Seirin!" The fans of the team Seirin chanted loudly as the crowd continued to cheer.

"A-Aominecchi...isn't that…."Ryouta started but trailed off, his golden colored eyes wide in shock and mouth parted as well, the others had on similar looks on their faces as well.

"The zone….you're telling me that the idiot actually has the ability to reach it?" Daiki mumbled, his eyes narrowing slightly as he pressed his lips into a tight thin line. He then made a small sound and smirked. "Tch, maybe the idiot is something after all." He said chuckling.

Arashi blinked a few times before a slow grin appeared on his face. "Wow! That was awesome! I never saw a slam dunk like that before!" He said, his eyes wide in excitement.

Emiko giggled, a grin plastered on her own face. "See Arashi-Chan? Tiger-Chan is great!" She said, bouncing up and down in Ryouta's lap.

Arashi blinked a few times before his grin slipped off his face and he scowled, crossing his arms and looking away. "He's still an idiot…." He grumbled, but there was a small smile on his face as he glanced back at the court.

"Let's just hope that Taiga-Kun can carry Seirin to victory. They lost to Yōsen last year at the championship." Tetsuya said softly, staring at the court intensely.

"Tiger-Chan will win, I believe in him." Emiko said smiling softly, before she grinned and nodded. "He won't lose, he'll win!" She said.

Daiki made a small sound and glanced off to the side as he scowled. "Tch, don't be so sure about that, he's still an idiot, they can still lose." He said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Daiki, I don't know what you have against the red head, but he seems like a talented basketball player. Being able to access the zone too proves it." Kazunari said. "But of course, he's no where as talented as my Shin-Chan!" He added.

The green haired male twitched next to him, but other than that he scoffed and pushed his glasses up, ignoring the snickering that Kazunari was doing in response.

Daiki rolled his eyes. "Tch, just because he's able to access the zone doesn't mean crap." He grumbled, clenching jaw slightly as he felt even more annoyed.

 _He may be good, but he's nowhere near my level._

* * *

Blood pumped through his veins on overdrive, his body felt weightless, his heart rate was even, and his eyes were set directly in front of him, staying focused on the task before him.

Taiga needs to win, no...Seirin needs to win. They lost to Yōsen last year in the championship, Taiga wasn't going to let that happen again.

Backing up a few steps, Taiga stared at Takahashi with blank dark red eyes, his gaze intense. The taller raven glared at the red darkly, his teeth bared.

"You think you'll be able to win just because of you're pathetic zone ability? I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BELITTLE ME!" He snarled, he then ran forward, but instead of being blocked by Taiga like he expected, the red head let him pass him, making him pause for a moment, but due to his lack of attention on the ball, it was snatched from him making Takahashi look and growl when he saw the shorter raven who smirked.

"Forget about me?" Tatsuya asked, raising a brow at him making Takahashi growl.

"Don't mock me." He hissed.

"I'm not, if I was, you'd be able to tell." Tatsuya said before the ball disappeared from his hands making the taller raven tense.

"What?" He asked before he looked, his eyes widening when he saw Taiga running down the court to the Yōsen basket. "Don't let him through!" He shouted.

Two males appeared before Taiga causing him to stop, he dribbled once,...twice, three times before he jumped up, aiming before he pushed the ball away from him. The ball soared through the air, creating a perfect arch in the air, flying through the air from the center of the court to the Yōsen basket. It went through the hoop with a beautiful whooshing sound, not once touching the rim of the basket.

"A beautiful three Taiga!" One of the Seirin members on the bench shouted causing the red smirk without even knowing.

Takahashi bowed his head, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he clenched his hands into tight fists, his knuckles cracking. "You….. You're really….." He trailed off, baring his teeth as he trembled in anger. "You're really starting to piss me off!" He snarled, making his way over to Taiga, he grabbed him by his jersey and yanked him close. "Don't come onto my court thinking that you can beat Yōsen, that you can beat me. You're nothing, just a spoiled little brat that doesn't know how to stop. I'll crush you, crush you so hard that you won't even be able to recover!" He hissed.

Taiga's eyes widened, his time in the zone being cut due to the sudden close threatening contact that Takahashi was bringing him into. The red head heard the raven's team members call out to him, yelling at him to stop, but either the raven couldn't hear or he didn't care, he brought his fist back and slammed it as hard as he possibly could in Taiga's stomach causing the red head to gasp out and cough, his eyes bugging out as he gasped for air.

"Either on this court or off from it, I'll fucking crush you! You don't ever challenge me you good no nothing bitch!" Takahashi screamed as he was grabbed and forcefully dragged off the court by his teammates who all gave Taiga an apologetic stare.

"Taiga!"

"Taiga-Kun!"

Taiga clenched his stomach with both of his hands, resting on his knees with his upper body bent forward, his forehead resting against the floor of the court, tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

" _ **You good for nothing child, don't you dare ever challenge me!"** _ His father's voice rang through his mind, causing his throat to tighten up.

He nearly jumped out of his own skin and scream when someone touched his back, rubbing soothing circles across it.

"Taiga, are you alright?"

Blinking the tears away the red head looked up and saw the concerned expression that rested on the raven's face, Tatsuya's face. Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he nodded, his stomach throbbing in pain and also feeling very sour at the moment, the familiar burning sensation in the back of his throat returning.

"Due to the act of unacceptable behavior from the Yōsen Ace, Takahashi Thoru, Yōsen has been disqualified and therefore Seirin wins!" The referee said, blowing his whistle as he gestured to the Seirin team.

The crowd stayed silent for a few moments before cheers and clapping was heard.

It didn't even feel like a win.

"Taiga-Kun should we get you checked out? That punch looked really painful, are you alright?" Satsuki's voice asked causing Taiga to grunt and force himself up, flinching at the dulling pain.

"I'm fine...it hurts like a bitch, but I'll manage. I'll probably only get a bruise so don't worry."

The pinkette pursed her lips together before she nodded. She then made her way over to the bench as did the rest of the Seirin members that played in the match, Taiga a bit slower than the rest.

"Man, what a disappointment. What the hell was that about anyway? Why did that guy get so angry that led him to take his anger out on you! Geez, the nerve of that guy." Riko said, her arms crossed as she frowned, her eyes closed. She peeked one open a few seconds later. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Taiga nodded, not really feeling like repeating himself.

The brunette sighed and shook her head, but she then grinned brightly as she uncrossed her arms and clapped her hands together. "Proper win or not, it's still a win so let's go out and celebrate!" She said.

Taiga frowned, glancing off to the side. "I don't feel like celebrating a win that wasn't even properly ours. Have fun without me, I'm going to rest, I'm exhausted." He mumbled, turning away and making his way to the locker room.

Everyone watched him go, a frown on their faces.

"Taiga.."

When Taiga got to the locker room the red head let out an angry growling sound and spun around, punching the first hard object that came in contact with his fist. The locker suffered under his sudden act of anger and dented under the force of his blow. He then let out a small pained sound and slid down to his knees, pressing his head against the lockers in front of him.

"Fucking dammit….I wanted to win...I wanted us to win...we did….but it doesn't feel like we accomplished anything." He mumbled.

"Nothing too surprising, you did well but than again you could've been better."

Taiga jerked his head up, his eyes wide as he looked over, seeing Daiki with a few unfamiliar people, the Tetsuya dude, and the three children.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he glared at the dark haired blunette. "Shut up Ahomine! I'm not in the mood for your crap!" He hissed.

The older male rolled his eyes and shoved a pinkie in his ear, glancing off to the side. "Obviously, can't you at least stop yelling? I have a headache and your loud mouth isn't fixing anything." He said.

Taiga gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Emiko suddenly ran over and hugged him.

"You were amazing Tiger-Chan, don't be upset, I like it when Tiger-Chan is happy!" She said before she pulled away, she then reached up and placed her hands at the corners of his lips. She then pushed them upwards making a weird pushed up smile. She laughed making Taiga smile on his own, letting out a small laugh as he shook his head.

"Awww, that was so cute! You're so nice Emikochii!" A voice suddenly squealed.

Taiga made a small sound and turned his attention back to the others, his brows furrowed. "Who the hell are you guys?" He asked, ignoring Emiko's gasp due to him cursing, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Ah, apologies Taiga-Kun, you don't know anyone besides Aomine-Kun and myself." Tetsuya said. "The green haired male is Shintarou Midorima and the raven next to him is his lover Kuzunari Takao." Tetsuya started, ignoring how the green haired male sputtered at the word lover, glaring at him darkly as the raven laughed and cling onto the green haired male much to the others displeasure. "The tallest one is Atsushi Murasakibara, and the blonde is Ryouta Kise, my boyfriend." He finished.

Taiga blinked,staring at them all with blank expressions before something clicked in his head. His eyes then widened. "You're the generation of miracles, well maybe not the Takeo guy, but still!" He exclaimed making them all blink.

It was silent before Daiki let out a laugh. "Wow, it took you that long to figure it out!? You really are a brainless idiot!" He said making Taiga flush darkly.

"S-Shut up Aho! I-I just never thought about it before so stop laughing at me!" Taiga hissed.

Tetsuya smiled softly. "Yes, we are, but the only miracle who continues to play Basketball is Aomine-Kun, the rest of us stopped right after high school." He said.

"But just because they don't play doesn't mean they lost their talents! You would never stand a chance against my Shin-Chan!" The raven said, and in return Shintarou blushed in embarrassment and told him to shut up.

Taiga deadpanned.

Suddenly the door to the locker room opened and in walked Tatsuya, the teen paused for a moment staring at the others who had directed their attention to him due to his arrival. He then stepped inside, letting the door close behind him.

"I didn't realize that there was anyone else in here besides Taiga…" He said simply before he walked over, looking at Taiga who was still on the floor. "Are you going to stay on the floor and sulk or are you going to get up? Alex is here and she says she needs to talk to you….a woman is with her." He said.

Taiga blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Eh?" He asked before he shifted and pushed himself up, standing up once more making Emiko pout.

Tatsuya shrugged and turned around. "Whoever she is, she must be important, Alex seems very tense and the woman seems nervous." He said before he walked over to the door. "So hurry up." He said before he walked out.

The red head grumbled under his breath before he nodded. He then turned to the others and scratched the back of his head. "Um...see you around later I guess." He said before he walked over to the door.

"Hey! What about dinner?!" Daiki asked making the teen twitch.

"I'll get to it so shut up Aho! I have something important to do so it can wait!"The red head snapped back at the older male before exiting the locker room.

It was silent for a few moments before there was a snicker. "Got yourself a keeper eh Daiki~?" Kuzunari asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a wide grin on his face.

Daiki scowled, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "You wish, I'm not like you dick loving freaks, I prefer my keepers to have a big pair of tits." He said making Ryouta gasp dramatically.

"You're in the presence of your children! Don't say those naughty things!" He said going to Emiko and covering her ears.

Daiki rolled his eyes. "They heard worst." He said simply before he walked out of the locker room.

When Taiga got out of the locker room he was bombarded with questions from his teammates if he was alright, he reassured them that he was doing fine and that they had nothing to worry about. When Taiga finally got out of his team's clutches, the red head ignored Daiki when the darker skinned male exited the locker room along with the others quickly behind.

Spotting Tatsuya not that far away, Taiga then walked over to him and stopped by him, a frown on his face. "So where is Alex?" He asked.

The raven stayed silent for a few moments before he gestured off to the side in the distance. Taiga looked in that direction and blinked when he saw the familiar blonde and with an unfamiliar brunette. He looked back at Tatsuya who shrugged.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked making Taiga scoff.

"I'm not a child Suya, I'm fine going to talk to her by myself." He grumbled making the raven chuckle softly.

"I'll go with you, just to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." He said before he followed alongside Taiga when the ten head headed towards the two women.

When they got to them Taiga gave the blonde a smile and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her as he gave her a hug. The woman let out a small laugh as she hugged him back, patting his back.

"I missed you so much Taiga, I know I see you every year on Holidays and during your games, but I don't see you enough." She said before she looked at Tatsuya, her smile brightening. "Come here, don't try and avoid my hugs kid." She said.

Tatsuya blinked a few times before he let out a small chuckle, a small smile on his face as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her once Taiga had let go of her.

"I missed you too Alex, it's nice to see you." The raven said making the blonde hum.

Once they were done with all the hugging and small talk the blonde let out a small sigh. "Alright….Taiga...I have someone very important for you meet." She said.

The red head blinked and looked at the brunette. "Eh? Who's she? You're friend or something?" He asked.

Alexandria snorted at that and shook her head. "Just shut it and look at her long and hard, I'm sure you'll figure out who she is." She said as she stepped away.

Taiga opened his mouth to say something but stopped, he closed his mouth and turned his attention to the brunette who was staring at him.

Her face had a sadden, nervous, and yet a hopeful expression on her face. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her dark red eyes soft and warm.-wait….red eyes? He only knew so many people with those kind of eyes, especially those that looked identical to his.

His eyes widened, body tensed, breathing stopped, and stomach souring it. He then took a quick deep breath through his nose, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his eyes unblinking, and heart quickening. He swallowed a few times, his throat suddenly really dry.

 _ **"Mommy, mommy! Where are you?!"**_ His younger voice echoed in his mind making him blink a few times, his eyes stinging with tears as they gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"O-O-Okaa-San." He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

The brunette smiled softly, her own eyes glistening in tears. "Hello….Taiga."

Lower lip trembling violently, the red head let out a broken sob, and without a second thought he stepped forward, grabbing the brunette by her shoulders and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"O-O-Okaa-san...O-Okaa-san." He whimpered softly, his face buried in the woman's hair.

The brunette let out a small sound, hugging him back tightly, her face buried in his chest. "I'm here….I'm here." She said softly.

Taiga stayed there, hugging the woman close to him crying into her long soft brown hair, but soon he snapped back into reality and tensed, his eyes opening.

She had abandoned him, she left them causing his father to turn abusive, she made his life hell due to leaving.

Making a small sound Taiga unwrapped his arms from her, reached down, grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her arms away from him, pushing her back.

"You left me….you left me all alone, you made my life hell…..what the fuck are you doing here now out of all places and why now? I thought you were dead!" Taiga snarled, his eyes dark in anger, his hands clenching into tight fists.

Ashlynn made a small sound and flinched back, her eyes closing as she bowed her head. "Taiga I-"

"Don't call me that! You lost that right the very same day you abandoned me, where you abandoned us, you stopped being my mother that very fucking moment!" He shouted.

His voice echoed through the now empty stadium making the brunette flinch back, stumbling back a few steps, her body trembling. His sudden shout caught the attention of the others who looked over curiously.

Taiga stood there silent for a few moments before he let out a bitter chuckle, tears still running down his face causing him to reach up and wipe them away with a shaky arm.

"You ruined my life, you made me lose things in my childhood that no child should. You left and now ten fucking years later you come back out of nowhere, coming to see me and expecting me to forgive you?! Do you honestly think that I'd actually forgive you after that?" He asked, and when the brunette didn't answer he growled. "Do you?!" He snarled.

"No! I-I don't expect you to forgive me! But please, Taiga! Let me explain, let me explain to you why I-" The brunette stopped talking, swallowing as she froze, terrified at the wild dark look in Taiga's dark red eyes.

"I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth. You did enough damage to me, so do me a favor. Leave me the hell alone and go back to where you came from. You're no longer my mother." He said, his voice surprisingly calm, but it still held anger in it.

And before she could say anything more, he pushed past her, walking away from them. He paused for a moment when he saw Daiki and the others watching him, with some wide and curious eyes. He then made a sound and continued on, going back to the locker room. He wanted to get changed and get the hell out of there. And maybe punch a few things while he was at it.

Wiping away his tears with the sleeve of the black shirt under his jersey, he walked over to the locker that held his bag. Thanking his luck that everyone else was already gone so he didn't get bombarded with questions again, Taiga opened the locker, pulled out his bag, and unzipped it. He stripped his Basketball uniform off in a haste, he soon stripped out of the black long sleeved shirt and long black pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He pulled out his street clothes and put them on with equal amount of haste. Once he was fully changed he grabbed his uniform and black under clothing and shoved it in his bag, zipping it up. He then hung the bag on his shoulder by its strap and turned to leave, but he stopped and blinked when he saw Arashi standing there.

Arashi was staring at him with wide eyes making Taiga's jaw clench and unclench, he closed his eyes and felt more tears threaten to fall down.

Now that's two people other than Alex and Tatsuya who knew about his hidden markings. He then reopened his eyes and let out a small breath. "What do you want?" He asked.

Arashi blinked a few times before he frowned, crossing his arms as he glanced off to the side. "..." He stayed silent for a few moments before he let out a small sigh. "You shouldn't be so mean to your mom." He said simply making Taiga's expression go blank.

Arashi's frown deepened, his eyes now down casted, staring at the floor of the locker room. "I heard you yelling, we all did. You're mom may have abandoned you, but she wouldn't be here if she didn't care you know? You should give her a chance to….to talk to you about it " He mumbled.

Taiga scoffed. "What? Would you forgive your mother if she came back?" He hissed, but immediately regretting it when he saw Arashi flinch, his eyes widening slightly before they squeezed close.

"Of course not! I don't need a Okaa-San! I'm fine with just Tou-Chan and my siblings!" He defended. He then sighed. "But….But if I was in your position I would listen." He said.

Taiga stayed silent before he let out a small groan. "I really hate that for a four year old, you're smarter than the average all together." He then sighed. "I don't want anything to do with her, she can go back where she had been hiding for the past ten years." He said before he walked pass Arashi, but he made a small sound when Arashi ran and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

Arashi glared at him, his small hands clenched into tight fists. "You're suppose to be the nice guy here! But all I'm seeing us a stubborn butthurt crybaby who refuses to face his problems! Emiko thinks so highly of you and it seem Ayame takes a liking to you as well, if you're so great then prove it to me you stupid weird eyebrowed freak!" He shouted.

Taiga blinked in surprise, his eyes widening slightly as he stared down at the small blue haired boy. He stayed silent for a few moments, he then looked down and smiled slightly. His smile then turned into a smirk, and then into a laugh. He reached up and placed a hand on his face as he laughed, shaking his head.

"You Aomine kids are really something you know that right?" He chuckled. "I guess you're right, I need to listen to her reason huh? After all I am the nice guy here, you and your father takes up the jerk category." He said smirking, Taiga then nodded. "Alright, fine, you win, I'll go talk to her." He said.

Arashi grinned almost immediately. "Good, now get out of here and go talk to her!" He said before he walked behind Taiga, pushing against his legs making Taiga to walk forward.

The red head scowled. "I'm going, I'm going! No need to push me you brat."

Walking out of the locker room, or in Taiga's case, being pushed out of the locker room by a brat of a child, Taiga glanced around the stadium, spotting his mother sitting down on the bleachers with Alex, Tatsuya and...the others? Furrowing his brows, Taiga made his way over there, not needing Arashi to push him anymore.

When he reached where his mother sat she gasped and got up when she saw Taiga. "Taiga I-"

Taiga shook his head, he paused for a moment before he let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry that I acted that way, but you couldn't have expected me to react any other way. I'm glad to see you again, but I hate you for abandoning me when I was little then suddenly popping back up into my life after so long." He said frowning. "I'll listen to what you have to say, but I won't promise anything." He said, sitting down close by.

Ashylnn stayed quiet for a few moments before she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Wait a damn minute, okay, so I understand that your Taiga's mother and all, but who are you exactly?" Daiki asked, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

Ashlynn paused for a moment, she glanced at Taiga who stared at her before he shrugged with a small sigh.

She then looked back at the dark skinned blue haired man. "I'm Ashlynn Kagami, I'm the mother of Taiga." She said.

Everyone was silent before a few of their eyes widened.

"Eh?! Kagami?! As in that rich guy who is a businessman?!" Kuzunari asked with wide eyes, he then looked at Taiga, lifting his hand up and pointing at Taiga. "You're his son?!" He asked.

Taiga made a small sound and flinched slightly, he rubbed the back of his head with a small sound as he looked off to the side. "Yes, I'm a Kagami, who cares? Just because he's rich doesn't mean I'd use any of his money." He said.

"Why not? You wouldn't have to work then. You could just get all your money from daddy dearest." Daiki said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the red head who looked at him strangely, his eyes darkening.

"I just said I don't want his money! It's already bad enough that he pays for my home which I haven't even been in since I started my job. The whole reason behind it is that I don't want anything to do with his money, I want to support myself on my own without having to depend on my father. Him and I don't have a very stable father/son relationship." He said, clenching his hands into fists. "Now do you believe me? The only money I want from you is the money I earn by watching your kids."

Daiki made a small surprised sound, his eyes widening slightly. He stared at him for a few moments before he grunted and looked away.

Ashylnn let out a small sigh, shaking her head slightly before she turned her attention back to Taiga who looked back at her.

"I don't know if you will believe me...but I will tell you every single thing of what caused me to leave, where I was, and what has happened since." She said.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Okay then...you talk... I'll listen." He said.

* * *

A few hours passed, and within those few hours Taiga and his mother left the stadium to go somewhere more peaceful, and of course since the others were nosey they followed them along. The park was their current location now.

Ashlynn had also explained the whole reason why she had left, where she went, and what happened. She even told him about his younger sister. He was shocked. He couldn't believe it at first, but he was shown a picture. She had long dark red hair like Taiga's and dark red eyes as well, she had Ashlynn's pale skin though.

Taiga was told that his younger sister wanted to meet him, supposedly Ashlynn told her about him all the time back in Australia, Taiga didn't really believe it, but it could also be true.

The red head was at a lost of what to do. He didn't want to forgive his mother, that was for damn sure, but he also didn't want to be an complete asshole about the thing and refuse to meet his sister. He may hate his mother, but he didn't have any right to hate his little sister due to their mother's choices.

Taiga frowned as he stared at the small picture of his younger sister, running his thumb over the surface of it as he stared at it.

"It's up to you if you want to meet her, you don't have to if you don't want to, but she'd really love to meet you." Ashlynn said.

Taiga made a small sound, his brows furrowing as he thought. He then sighed and shook his head. "I don't know….. just….just let me think about it okay?" He asked as he handed the picture back to the brown haired woman.

And for some unknown reason that made Arashi snap. "Think about it? What is there to think about?!" He hissed.

Everyone blinked and looked at him.

"Arashi-" Daiki started but Arashi shook his head.

"No!" He said making Daiki blink in surprise, his brows furrowing as he narrowed his eyes, pressing his lips into a tight thin line.

"There is nothing to think about you idiot! She's your sister! She's family!"

Taiga narrowed his eyes, his nostrils flaring. "You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know how to feel in this type of situation." He said.

Arashi growled. "Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean anything! I may not be in the same situation like you, but I still know how it feels to be abandoned! I don't know my mother that well and I may not care about her at all, but you have no reason to be angry at your mom! She left you, yeah so what?! She came back to apologize, it's obvious that she loves you you stupid weird eyebrowed freak! I hate people like you, they think they had it bad, but others had it worst! My mom doesn't care about me, Emiko or Ayame either! We had so many Nannies coming in who only ended up abusing us, hating us because we took Tou-Chan's attention away from them! You think your life has been hard, try living our life! I met my mother once in my life and she told me to my face that I was nothing to her! I hate you! I hate you so much! Go die!" Arashi's screaming turned into harsh sobs, his eyes wide as tears fell from his eyes, he then turned and ran out of the park.

"Arashi!" Daiki called out, taking a few steps forward. He then growled and looked at Taiga, glaring at him darkly. "You fucking started it you idiot, you go get him!" He snarled.

Taiga sat there in silence, he stared blankly in front of him before he blinked when he was hit by Daiki. He hissed and glared at the older man before he frowned and got up. And without being yelled at Daiki again, Taiga took off after Arashi.

 _Dammit….I screwed up majorly, now Arashi will hate me forever._ Taiga thought to himself as he jogged down the sidewalk, glancing around for Arashi. He soon turned the corner and saw Arashi further ahead, the small boy was running pretty fast, faster than any other four year that Taiga had ever saw. He hadn't even been that fast when he was that young.

"Arashi, wait up!" Taiga called out as he picked up the pace of his jogging.

Arashi either ignored him or didn't hear it because he just kept up running.

Taiga let out a small annoyed sigh and shook his head. He then broke out into a run, quickly closing the wide gap due to his long legs. As he grew closer to Arashi, Taiga noticed that Arashi was running blindly, his head bowed as he ran. He also noticed that Arashi was rushing down the sidewalk and towards a busy street.

A sudden cold feeling rushed through Taiga causing his heart rate to increase.

"Arashi, stop! You're going to run out into the street!" He shouted, but it was too late, Arashi already ran into the street but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Taiga scream at him. He looked up and turned, his eyes widening.

Taiga turned his head slightly, his eyes widening in horror. A truck was heading towards Arashi and it didn't seem to be slowing down at all. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he pushed himself even faster, his legs moving faster as he rushed to Arashi.

Everything seemed to move in a slow motion pace. Taiga reached Arashi, stopping in the street, grabbing the small dark skinned blue haired boy and wrapping his arms around him protectively. After that everything went back to normal, Taiga didn't have enough time to move them out of the way so he quickly turned and pulled Arashi close to his chest.

A few moments later there was a intense pain that engulfed his body, traveling from head to toe. And a few seconds later, there was darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a half an hour since Taiga had ran after Arashi, and neither of them were back yet and it was starting to worry Satsuki. Arashi had no right to act that way, he didn't know what happened between Taiga and his mother, she may didn't either, but from what she had heard from Tatsuya when the raven said it to her, she figured that it was bad, but never really found out how bad it was.

She continued to wait for Taiga's and Arashi's return with Daiki, Ayame, Emiko, and Taiga's mother, from the looks of it, Satsuki could see that they were getting worried too. Arashi may have ran off, but Taiga has the advantage due to his longer legs,...but what was taking so long?

Biting her lower lip Satsuki pulled out her phone and looked at the time once again, her brows furrowing even more as her eyes started to glisten in tears. She then pocketed her phone before she turned to Daiki.

"What if something happened to them? It shouldn't be taking this long for them to return." She said.

Daiki stayed silent for a few moments before he made a small sound and reached up, running a hand through his short dark locks of blue hair. "I'm sure they're fine Satsu-" Daiki was cut off when his phone started to ring, startling them all at the sudden sound of it. Furrowing his brows in confusion and annoyance, the dark skinned male pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was an unfamiliar number to him, he didn't recognized it at all. Shaking his head, Daiki pressed the end buttoned and placed his phone back into his pocket, but not even a minute later it started to ring again. Letting out a small groan the twenty one year old pulled his phone out of his pocket once more before he answered it, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever you are selling I don't want any, and if you are looking for someone you have the wrong nu-"

"T-T-Tou-Chan." Arashi's voice said on the over side of the call, his voice shaky and soft.

Daiki blinked. "Arashi? Where are you? Who's phone are you using?" He asked, he raised his hand to stop Satsuki from talking when she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I'm using T-T-Taiga's." Arashi said, his voice trembling almost as if he was stopping himself from crying, but a few seconds passed and a loud sob escaped from his lips. "I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to! I-I-I-I was just so-so angry a-at him a-and I ran a-away...a-and now h-h-he's-" Arashi trailed off, coughing out a sob.

From the sound of his son crying, his alert skyrocketed, his hand tightening its hold on his phone. "Arashi calm down, what happened? Where's the idiot?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm so Arashi didn't panic anymore than he already was.

Arashi was silent for a few moment, coughing out sobs as he took deep shaky breaths, trying to calm himself. When his sobs weren't that violent anymore he finally spoke once again.

"I-I-I ran into a busy s-street without knowing, a-a truck was about to hit me...b-but then he came out of n-n-nowhere and g-grabbed me...h-he couldn't move in en-enough time so he got hit….W-We are i-in the hospital r-right now." Arashi finally got out, stuttering a lot due to him still sobbing, but not as much as before.

Daiki tensed at the mention of them being in the hospital, his overprotective senses tingling. He then made a small sound and turned around, making his way out of the park to get home, his pace fast as he ignored Satsuki's questioning shout. "Stay where you are, I'll be there right away." He said.

Arashi let out a small whimper. "P-P-Please hu-hurry I-I'm scared." He said before the line went dead, either Arashi hanging up or Taiga's battery dying.

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Daiki quickened his pace before he eventually broke out into a jog. He heard loud footsteps following behind him, guessing that it was Satsuki, Ayame, and Emiko.

"What's wrong Dai-Chan!? Where's Arashi and Taiga? Why do you look so scared?" Satsuki asked, her voice high pitched in panic.

"Apparently Arashi ran into a busy road and the idiot ran out and protected Arashi from a truck, and now they are both in the hospital, Arashi sounded just fine on the phone minus being scared out of his wits, but I'm not taking any chances, I'm getting over there as fast as I can." He said.

When he got back to his house he went straight to the car and got in, Satsuki, Emiko, and Ayame soon following, quickly buckling up before Daiki sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Arashi sat in his room at the hospital, his cheeks still wet with tears, eyes red and puffy, and his nose runny.

Taiga's cellphone clenched in his small hands, running his thumb over the cracked screen, something that happened due to the fall. Arashi bit his lower lip that was trembling violently, he shook his head and reached up, wiping his eyes as he sniffed.

That idiot, why would he do something so stupid like this? What reason does he have to act so recklessly? Sure, he was their stupid Nanny, but does that really give him a reason to act so stupidly without a second thought?

Obviously so.

And due to that now Taiga was now in emergency surgery due to severe swelling around his spine, and due to how the doctors had rushed him to a bigger room Arashi could only guess how bad it was.

Arashi curled up into himself, holding the phone to his chest as he closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks once more, a small whimper escaping from his lips.

"Y-Y-You better not die." He mumbled softly, his shoulders trembling as he sobbed softly so he didn't cause any unwanted attention.

He didn't know how much time passed exactly, but his room door was thrown open by a powerful force, he jumped and jerked his head up, looking up with teary blue eyes. When he saw it was his father he got up from the bed and ran over to him, throwing his arms around his shoulders when he crouched down.

"T-Tou-Chan!" He cried, a loud sob escaping from his lips.

"Shhhh, it's alright...I'm here now, you're safe." Daiki said softly, his arms wrapped tightly around Arashi, holding him closely.

"Arashi-Chan!" Emiko cried, going over, tackling Arashi into a hug from behind, Ayame jumping in as well, creating a big tight group hug between the four of them.

A few minutes passed and they all let go of one another. Arashi moved back and sniffed, reaching up and wiping his face as he continued to tremble.

Arashi was lucky, he didn't suffer anything major from the accident. He only got a few bumps and bleeding scraps, unlike Taiga who suffered the severe damage.

"Where's Tiger-Chan?" Emiko asked, frowning in confusion.

Arashi flinched and looked down, biting his lower lip before he whimpered once more, reaching up and rubbing his eyes once more. He hated being like this, he was acting like a big cry baby and that was suppose to be Emiko's job, not his.

"H-H-He's getting s-s-surgery." He said softly causing Emiko to blink before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-What why?!" She asked.

Arashi pulled his hands away from his eyes, glancing at them all, noticing that his Auntie and Tou-Chan was surprised and confused too. He then looked down again.

"T-The d-d-d-doctor said that he ha-has a lot of swelling around the s-sp-spine,...i-if they didn't do something quickly, i-i-it could've gotten worse than it already is." He said before trailed off, going silent. He then made a small sound and shook his head. "I-I-It's my fault…..H-He's going to h-h-hate me now." He said whimpering softly as his lower lip started to tremble again.

Everyone was silent, making Arashi feel even more bad.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened.

If he hadn't ran away then he wouldn't have gotten Taiga hurt.

It was his fault, Taiga was going to hate him now, and he probably will leave them all due to his own stupidity, and it made Arashi oddly sad at the thought.

Arashi blinked in surprise when he felt something warm engulf him, he looked and saw long dark blue hair held in pigtails….Emiko.

"Tiger-Chan won't hate you….He will never hate you, he won't blame you either. Tiger-Chan is nice, he won't be angry at you Arashi-Chan. Maybe for running away but not for the accident." She said softly, tightening her grip on him. "And it's okay to cry, you don't have to look so embarrassed about it." She mumbled.

Arashi flushed, his eyes narrowing slightly before he let out a small annoyed huff. But a few moments later he frowned and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder.

He hoped that Emiko was right…..he didn't want the idiot to hate him….not after all of this.

A few hours passed and now Taiga was finally out of surgery and was currently recovering, still sleeping due to the drugs that was pumped into his system by the IV that was in his hand. They were allowed to see him, but they just had to keep quiet and if he woke up they would have to call a nurse or a doctor right away to check up on him.

Taiga was a mess, his right arm was in a cast due to it being broken, his head was bandaged up, stitches covering his right temple due to it being busted open from the impact of the fall, his head hitting the ground pretty hard.

Nothing on his lower area was damaged minus the few bumps and bruises here and there, other than that only his upper area plus his back had been injured in the accident.

Just looking at him made Arashi feel even more guilty, his face buried into his father's chest not wanting to see the redhead in this condition. Seeing him like this made his heart squeeze painfully and he felt like crying again.

When entering the room, Daiki didn't know what to expect exactly, he knew that the redhead was going to be banged up, but when he entered he felt a strange tightening sensation happen in his chest when he saw the condition that the redhead was currently in.

Since Taiga was wearing the hospital gown he didn't have anything to cover his arms or legs with, which showed off his faded pink scars and old burn marks that covered his skin. When Satsuki saw them she burst out crying for some unknown reason to him, going down onto the floor curling up into herself as she sobbed, Emiko and Ayame comforting her as Arashi stayed close to him, staying silent with his head bowed.

If you would've mentioned the possibility of Taiga sacrificing himself in order to keep one of his children safe, he would have laughed at you and called you a fucking liar, but with the sight in front of him he now thought differently.

Taiga would actually do something as stupid as to run in front of a speeding truck in order to save one of his children, he didn't know if he should be grateful towards him or be pissed off at him. Maybe both.

When he got the phone call from Arashi, he had never heard Arashi so scared before, barely being able to stop crying long enough to speak clearly, that moment he knew for sure that Arashi probably felt differently towards the redhead, hell, even he did.

Daiki now knew that Taiga would do absolutely anything in order to make sure that his children were kept safe, it was reassuring and also frightening at the same time.

Daiki had a deep frown as he watched Emiko who was kneeling on a chair that she had brought over to the side of Taiga's hospital bed, leaning over, resting her head gently on Taiga's chest, her eyes covered by her hair. She was worried about him, she hadn't moved from that position since she got into it, he wasn't sure if she was just doing it to get close to him, or if she was wanting proof that his heart was still beating even though the heart monitor beeped steadily.

Satsuki sat on the other side of the bed with Ayame in her lap, she had a hand outstretched that was gently stroking his dark lock, something that a mother would do in order to comfort their child.

Satsuki mentioned that she had texted Taiga's friend a bit ago, saying that she had told him about what happened and that he would probably would be coming over with Taiga's adoptive mother, Alexandria.

Daiki didn't know how much time has passed but when he saw those familiar dark red eyes open, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Taiga's eyes fluttered softly, his eyes opening slightly before he let out a small hiss at the bright light. He raised the hand that was attached to the IV and brought it up, covering the light that shined down into his sensitive eyes.

Daiki watched as Emiko pulled away from Taiga's chest, her eyes wide as she watched. "T-Tiger?" She asked softly, almost unsure.

It took the redhead a new moments to answer, probably trying to process what was happening and snap out of his drowsy state. The teen took a deep breath before he pulled the hand away from his eyes, his eyes rapidly blinking before they settled down onto Emiko.

"Em…..iko?" Taiga asked softly, his voice weak and slightly slurred, probably from all the drugs that was being pumped into him.

Daiki watched as Emiko's eyes glistened with tears before she let out a loud cry and gave him a big hug, being careful of his IV and not to hurt him.

"Waaaaaaaahhh! T-T-Tiger-Chan I was so worried!" She cried, burying her face into his chest, her small body trembling.

Taiga made a small sound, raising the hand that had the IV in it and resting it on her back, rubbing it up and down softly.

" 'M sorry….'M fine….j-just really tired." He said softly, his voice soft and weak, something that made Daiki's chest squeeze again, not liking the sound of the redhead's voice.

"If you want Taiga-Kun, we can can always come back later so you can have more rest. It seems like you are barely functional at the moment, but that's understandable since you just woke up after having surgery." Satsuki said, smiling, easily telling that she was relieved and happy to see Taiga awake.

The red head moved his head slightly, his eyes fluttering slightly as he opened his mouth to say something but it only came out as a small sound.

Satsuki let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "I'll go tell the nurse that you're up." She said before she got up from her seat, setting Ayame in it before she walked over to the door, opening it and walking out.

The room was silent besides the constant beating of the heart monitor besides Taiga's bed.

Daiki bit his lower lip, not sure what to say. He wanted to tell him how grateful he was to him for saving Arashi, but he wanted to do that when Taiga wasn't so out of it. Maybe he could wait until tomorrow or whenever they come back.

"I'm so sorry!"

Daiki blinked in surprise and looked down at Arashi who was now pulled away from his chest, his head bowed and body trembling, his hands clenched into fists in his lap.

"I'm s-s-so sorry! I-I-I didn't -m-mean for this to happen! Y-You...I-I-I…" Arashi trailed off with a small whimper. "Yo-You idiot! D-D-Don't s-scare me like that! I-I thought that you died when you didn't an-answer me!" Arashi sobbed, reaching up and rubbing his fists against his eyes.

Daiki frowned and made a move to comfort him but stopped when Arashi made a small sound and pulled away, obviously not wanting to be touched.

Taiga stayed silent, his eyes half lidded as he looked at Arashi. He then made a small sound and waved his hand at Arashi, gesturing him to come over by him.

" Come here." Taiga said, his voice still soft and slightly slurred.

Arashi didn't move at first, being his usual stubborn self before he pulled his hands away from his eyes and got off from the chair. He hesitated for a moment before he rushed over to Taiga, not caring about anything at the moment, he climbed into the bed next to Taiga and cuddled into him, his face buried into the redhead's chest as he let out a muffled sob. Taiga reached over and patted Arashi's arm, the most that he was able to do at the moment without irritating the IV that was stuck in his hand.

"Sorry for scaring you…...but 'M alright, don't cry kay, if you cry then 'M gonna cry too." Taiga said.

Arashi made a small muffled sound and pulled back slightly, resting his cheek on Taiga's chest.

"S-Shut up, you sound drunk, d-don't ruin the moment you b-b-big weird eyebrowed f-freak." Arashi said softly, sniffing softly.

Taiga furrowed his brows together, a small pout appearing on his lips. " 'M not drunk." He mumbled.

No more words had to be spoken, because it was obvious how everyone felt. Everyone felt relieved that Taiga was alive and Taiga didn't feel anything negative towards Arashi, or at least for the moment since the drugs were clouding the redhead's mind, but that will be saved until the next time.

Right now is the only thing that mattered.

* * *

 **Author's notes : I don't know anything about spinal injuries, I did research on it and it didn't really give exactly great information, so I'm just going with the flow, so sorry if I did a few things wrong. Sorry for the long wait of this story, I promise to try harder, but it seems as if my promises to you all are becoming empty :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes : If you haven't read chapter fifteen yet, then please do so by clicking back a chapter!**

 **If you have then welcome to chapter sixteen, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Satsuki came back with a nurse Taiga was sleeping again, losing unconscious due to the amount of drugs that was being put into his system to keep the pain from the surgery aftermath at a tolerable level. The nurse had done a quick check up on Taiga before she turned the the Aomine family and Satsuki, telling them that they should leave for today so he could get the well needed rest.

Emiko didn't want to leave Taiga, but didn't argue, she just whimpered and went over to Satsuki who picked her up and held her close, comforting her.

The only one who did cause a problem was Arashi, he refused to move from the area he was laying on the bed with Taiga, curling up into the redhead's side, ignoring the nurse's request to move.

"I don't want to, I want to stay here." Arashi mumbled softly.

Daiki frowned, reaching up and scratching his cheek as he stared at his son. He could tell that he still felt guilty for what had happened, but he couldn't do anything to change it.

"Arashi….we need to go home, he needs his rest and we aren't allowed to stay here any longer. Come on, we can come back tomorrow first thing when visiting hours are opened up, don't cause any trouble for us here please." He said.

Arashi stayed silent, not saying anything, he just tightened his grip on Taiga's hospital gown that covered his chest.

"Arashi, please. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. You can't stay here with him, when we come back here tomorrow you can cling to him all you want. But right now we need to go home." Daiki said, going over and reaching out, grabbing Arashi and pulling him away from the redhead, he then picked him up and hold him close.

Arashi made a small displeased sound but made no move to fight against him.

"Sorry for the trouble, we'll be leaving now." Satsuki said to the nurse, turning around with Emiko in her grasp, and Ayame holding onto her free hand. Daiki followed her out with Arashi in his arms, staying silent.

When they got to the waiting room area, Satsuki blinked when she saw Tatsuya and the blonde haired woman named Alexandria.

When the raven noticed her he gave her a small nod and raised his hand in greeting. "How is he? We just got here due to the traffic, and when we asked to see him they said no more visitors are allowed until tomorrow." He said.

The pink haired woman let out a small sigh, shaking her head before she gave a small smile. "He's okay from what I saw by sitting next to his bed in the room. His right arm is broken, his head is wrapped up with stitches at his right temple, and he had surgery on his back due to the severe swelling, but other than that he seems stable. He fell unconscious again so we got kicked out so we'll have to wait until tomorrow to check up on him again." She said.

Tatsuya hummed and nodded, he then looked at Arashi. "What about him? Is he alright?" He asked.

Daiki made a small sound, tightening his hold on Arashi, rubbing his back softly. "He's okay, just has scrapes and bruises. He's just feeling really guilty about the whole thing."

Alexandria snorted. "Good he should be." She said, crossing her arms.

Daiki blinked before he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Excuse me?" He hissed.

"He had no right to run off in the first place, all because he got butthurt due to Taiga being angry at his biological mother. He has no clue what happened between them and he acted as if he had it worst. I understand that he's just a child and all, but still, he had no right to get all bitchy with Taiga and run off. So yeah, he should feel guilty about the whole thing, it is technically his fault." She said, narrowing her own eyes at Daiki in return.

Daiki let out a small growl. "Listen here you stupid bi-"

"If you two are going to argue then please wait until we get out of the hospital, I don't know about you but I don't want to be banned from stepping into this place." Satsuki interrupted making Daiki huff and Alexandria roll her eyes.

The blonde turned around. "Whatever, fine by me, let's go back to your place and talk this out then mister professional basketball player." She said bitterly before walking out.

Tatsuya sighed, shaking his head. "I apologize on her behalf, she's overprotective of Taiga since he's been through a lot. She doesn't mean to be rude, she's just like that when she gets scared for a loved one." He explained before he turned and walked out too.

Daiki grumbled under his breath, his mood souring all thanks to the blonde haired bitch that is known as Taiga's adoptive mother. How dare she attack Arashi all because she's pissed off, fucking bitch.

Daiki soon walked out of the hospital and spotted the blonde and the raven haired boy named Tatsuya not that far away. He walked over to them and narrowed his eyes again. "What makes you think I'd let you come over to my place when you just attacked my son?" He hissed.

The blonde gave him a blank stare before she sighed, reaching up and rubbing the back of her head. "Okay fine, fine, I'm sorry alright? I'm just really stressed out after hearing about what happened to Taiga, I didn't mean to snap at your kid, it just happened. Can we just go somewhere else instead of standing here in the hospital parking lot, it's already gloomy here as it is, don't need to make it worse." She grumbled.

Daiki made a small sound and scoffed, but when Satsuki walked over and gave him a look, he sighed and shook his head. "Tch, whatever. Just follow me back to the house, if you start anything up with me I'm kicking your ass out, hot chick or not, you're a bitch." Daiki mumbled the last part to himself, turning around and going over to where his car was parked.

He had to admit, Alexandria was hot, especially with those beautiful pair of tits she has, but he had no interest of even doing anything with her. For one she is Taiga's adoptive mother and that would be fucking creepy, two she attacked Arashi out of anger, and three….she didn't seem like the type to have a one night stand.

Once he got back to his car he unlocked the driver side front door and opened it, pressing the unlock button that would unlock all the other doors of the car. Going to the back door on the same side of the car, he opened it and placed Arashi down into his car seat, buckling him in himself due to Arashi being too stubborn to do it himself.

When Emiko and Ayame was buckled in, and Satsuki got into the passenger seat, Daiki then turned the car on and pulled out of the drive, heading back home, and in the rearview mirror he saw Alexandria and the raven haired boy follow them in the raven's car.

* * *

By the time they got back to Daiki's house Arashi and Emiko were passed out in their car seats, their heads tilted down with their chins resting against their collarbones.

Driving up into the driveway Daiki came to a stop and put the car in park before he turned it off and got out after taking his seat belt off. Going to the back door on his side, Daiki opened it and went in, unbuckling Arashi from his car seat before he pulled him out, being careful to not wake him up. He then closed the driver and back door softly so it didn't wake Emiko up, after that he went over to the house to unlock it.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the raven pull up and stop his car in front of his house, parking by the end of the driveway. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Daiki turned his head back around and walked into the house, going straight upstairs to Ayame's and Arashi's shared room to put Arashi down into his bed.

Once he reached it he opened the door and walked into the room, making sure to not trip or step on any of the toys that were laying on the floor. Going over to Arashi's bed he bent down and slowly placed Arashi down onto it, being gentle so he didn't wake him up by moving him around too much. Once Arashi was properly tucked into his bed, Daiki then made his way out of the room slowly closing the door behind him as he exited the room.

He saw Satsuki enter Emiko's room out of the corner of his eye with Ayame and smiled softly before he made his way back downstairs to where the blonde haired woman and the raven haired boy waited for him. When he was downstairs he went over to the couch and plopped down onto it, letting out a small sigh as he closed his eyes, resting back against it.

"Don't fall asleep Aomine, we still need to talk about things." Alexandria said making him open his eyes and glare at her.

"What is there to talk about? There isn't anything, unless you can explain how the hell Taiga got those scars on his body then there isn't anything for me to discuss with you." He said.

Alexandria and the raven tensed, the woman's eyes widening and the raven's expression going blank.

"You….how the hell do you know about his scars?!" She hissed, getting overprotective and defensive of the redhead.

Daiki scratched the back of his head, getting a bored expression on his face. "I may or may not have walked in on him taking a shower, but that was only because I had nothing else to do so I wanted to screw around with him. When I asked him about it he snapped at me and kicked me out."

Both of them stayed silent, looking at anything but him before the blonde sighed, shaking her head.

"That isn't something for me to discuss with you, that's Taiga's decision if he wants to tell you or not. I'm not going to out his personal information to someone he barely knows. How would I know that you wouldn't use it against him?" She asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

Daiki scoffed. "Do I really seem that much of an untrustworthy person?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. But either way I'm not telling you crap, if you want to know then gain his trust and he will tell you once he gets comfortable enough." The blonde haired woman stated simply.

Daiki made a small sound and rolled his eyes. "That's easier said than said, the idiot hates me." He grumbled.

Alexandria stared at the dark haired male with a blank expression before she snorted and shook her head. "Geez, I wonder why. Have you ever thought of actually being nice to him? Don't demand him to tell you things, that makes him clam up because of someone had hurt him in the past. Be nice to him, sit him down and tell him that it's okay for him to be weak every once in awhile, hold him and comfort him, he needs the reassurance that you won't hurt him if he tell you. He's very shameful about what happened to him, he feels disgusted with himself, but you need to reassure him that he isn't." She said.

The eldest Aomine blinked a few times before he made a small sound and glanced off the side. "Do you honestly see me as that kind of person who would do that?" He asked.

The woman who was Taiga's adoptive mother snorted. "Of course not, but if you want to win his trust and learn what happened to him in his past that's what you have to do, and if you can't do that then obviously you don't give a flying shit about him." She said. It was silent for a few moments before she let out a small breath. "Do you care about him?" She asked.

Daiki blinked and paused he then looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The blonde ran a hand through her long hair and let out a small sigh. "Like….do you actually genuinely care about him? Would you care what happens to him, or would you just shrug your shoulders and walk away as if you never met him?" She asked.

Daiki frowned. "Of course I would care what would happen to the idiot, he's the new Nanny to the kids." He said making Alexandria snort.

"If he wasn't the Nanny of your children would you still care about him?" She asked.

Daiki scowled. "Of course not, if he isn't working for me then he can get lost. I don't need people thinking I'm a-..." Daiki closed his mouth, pressing his lips into a tight thin line causing the blonde to glare at him darkly.

"A what? A faggot? Are you seriously worried about your stupid reputation? So what if people think you were attracted to guys, there are plenty of openly homosexual males who play professional sports!"

"I need to find the kids a new mother and how the hell would I be able to do that if everyone thinks I like dick? They need a mother figure in their life, they have Satsuki, but they need an actual mother in their life." Daiki said, looking away from the blonde haired woman again.

"How do you think Taiga felt when he was younger?" Tatsuya suddenly spoke up making the two adults blink in surprise, honestly forgetting about the raven being there with them. "His mother left and he had no siblings, he had us but that doesn't matter. He has no blood siblings, or at least that's what we know of as of this moment. Yes, Alex had adopted him, but do you honestly think that made him feel better about himself? Stop acting as if your children has had it the worst, because I can tell you from knowing Taiga for a long time, he has had it worst than your three children. Instead of looking for someone with a good body appearance, maybe you should look for someone with a good personality appearance, then maybe you'd be more successful in looking for a new mother for your children, don't let judgement cloud your mind, it could be your worst mistake yet." He said.

"Tatsuya…" Alexandria said softly, staring at the raven with wide eyes.

"I'll be waiting in the car." Tatsuya replied simply before he turned around and walked to the front door, opening it and walking out, closing it behind him.

Daiki sat there silent, not saying anything, just merely looking down and staring at the floor of the living-room. He didn't bother to look up when he heard the woman sigh.

"If you can't think about anything but your reputation, then you'll never reach Taiga, not with your current attitude." She said before she followed after the raven, leaving Daiki all alone.

The dark skinned male let out a small groan, reaching up and rubbing his face with his hands. "What the hell do they even know? They don't know anything about us either." He grumbled.

A few minutes passed in silence before there was a sound of footsteps, Daiki pulled his hands away from his face to see Satsuki and Ayame standing at the entrance of the living-room. He let out a small sigh and gestured them to come over, and almost immediately they walked over to him and went onto the couch with him. Satsuki sitting next to him and curling up into his side, wrapping an arm around his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, and Ayame sat down on his lap, curling up into him as well.

"I won't force you do anything Dai-Chan, but I agree with Alexandria-San and Tatsuya-Kun. You can't keep worrying about your reputation, and you need to stop going by the appearance of the women you get with, all of them only want you for is your money and sex. You need to search for someone who has a genuine personality, someone who doesn't only want you for sex or money, someone who will love you and the kids unconditionally" Satsuki said softly.

Daiki stayed silent before he made a small sound and snorted. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I'll ask every woman I meet if they want me more than just sex and money." He said flatly to only be hit by Satsuki who shook her head with a small sigh.

"You're so dense Dai-Chan." She mumbled causing Daiki to frown and furrow his eyebrows, but instead of asking what she met he just stayed silent and closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

Satsuki glanced up at her childhood best friends and frowned slightly before she shifted, closing her eyes.

 _He's so convinced that he needs to find a woman as their mother….but why can't he realize that he doesn't need a woman to make himself and the kid's happy? Oh Dai-Chan, you call Taiga an idiot, and yet you're the true idiot here. Taiga doesn't have to marry him for goodness sake, but he can make the children happy so that should be the only thing that matters, but how does Taiga and Dai-Chan see this?_ She thought to herself in sadness.

Soon night fell and Satsuki decided to spend the night, figuring that it would be for the best. Ayame was put into his bed in his and Arashi's shared room, and Daiki went to his room, climbing into his bed and falling asleep almost immediately, the things that Alexandria and Tatsuya said to him still fresh in his mind.

* * *

 **Author's notes : Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thinks are going back to being slow paced, but it's for the sake of the story, I don't want to rush things because that would ruin the whole mood of the story.**

 **I've been getting a lot of comments about how Taiga shouldn't forgive his mother due to her abandoning him, and that they don't care about what would happen to his half sister, and that they mean nothing to her. But I have to sadly disagree, both his mother and half sister have a big role coming up in this story, so sadly they won't be able to just leave just because you want them to. I wouldn't have put them in here if they wouldn't be playing a part in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading, until next time, bye bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

When it was a new day everyone in the Aomine household woke up and got ready for the day, everyone had a simple breakfast of cereal and juice, and when everyone was done Arashi and Emiko announced that they wanted to go to the hospital to see Taiga, Ayame had silently agreed.

Daiki didn't find the idea of spending every waking moment with the idiot at the hospital to his liking, but he eventually agreed with it, deciding that he might as well just go with it instead of the possibility of getting yelled at and nagged by the kids and Satsuki. He didn't want to spend his day like that.

So once everyone was ready and got settled into Daiki's car, the eldest Aomine pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital.

Daiki never really took a liking to hospitals, they were too gloomy and something bad always happens in them. If he could he preferred to stay as far away from one as possible, but with the red haired idiot, that was impossible at the moment much to his displeasure.

When they got to the hospital, Daiki parked the car in the visitor parking area before he turned the car off and exited, opening the backdoor on his side to help Arashi out as Satsuki helped Ayame and Emiko out on her side of the car.

Emiko and Arashi all but ran to the entrance of the giant building, obviously not want to waste anymore time, they wanted to see Taiga, badly. But instead of just running inside like they wanted to, they waited for the others to join them before they made their way inside. When they got to the floor where Taiga was staying at, they checked in with the woman at the front desk and they were told that they could go see him.

Arashi and Emiko rushed to the redhead's room, not caring that they were making a disturbance as they ran down the hall which made their father's annoyed.

Soon they got to Taiga's room where Emiko knocked on the door before she opened the door and walked inside, Arashi following her inside quickly behind.

Unlike yesterday, Taiga was awake and didn't seem out of it due to the drugs, if anything he looked more calmer and relaxed then he had when they saw him last night. The seventeen year old teenager turned his head and looked in their direction when he heard the door open, he blinked a few times before his dark red eyes brightened slightly when he recognize them.

"Emiko...Arashi, what are you two doing here?" He asked, his voice still soft and slightly weak, perhaps he was still tired due to the medicine he was receiving from the IV.

The pigtailed girl grinned brightly and went over to the bed, climbing into it with the help from the redhead when she couldn't pull herself up onto it, when she was on she then dropped herself down beside him and cuddled into him.

"We came to visit you silly! You're stuck in bed so we want to keep you company and happy!" She replied.

Taiga let out a small chuckle as he patted her softly with his only good hand, since the other one was occupied with a cast, he couldn't use his left hand or it would irritate his broken arm. He then looked over at Arashi who stood there staring at the floor, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he bit his lower lip hard. Taiga frowned.

"I'm not mad at you for this Arashi, but what I am mad at you for running into the middle of the road without watching where you were going. What if I wasn't fast enough to get to you? You would've been killed, and what then? If you had died at that moment, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I may be your Manny...but I do care about what happens to you three, it's not just about the money anymore, hel-er...heck I don't even care about getting paid anymore, all I know is that I really like you three, much more than I ever thought that I would. We haven't spent a lot of time together, or haven't even known one another for that long, but there's just something about you three that makes me happy.."Taiga said, trailing off with a small smile.

When Arashi looked up at him, Taiga gestured him to come over by him, the small Aomine hesitated for a few moments before he went over to him. He climbed onto the bed as well, climbed over Emiko and across the redhead's chest before he laid down and cuddled into Taiga's left side.

"You idiot...I hate you….I hate you...I hate you so much right now...you scared me." Arashi mumbled, his voice muffled when he buried his face into Taiga's side, refusing to look at the redhead as his eyes glistened with tears.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he hummed softly. "I didn't mean to scare you Arashi….I just did what I had to. If you hate me that okay, at least you're okay." He said.

Arashi didn't reply, he only curled up and snuggled into Taiga even more, and a few moments later that's when everyone else appeared.

Taiga looked over at the doorway and blinked a few times, eyeing them all before his eyes landed on Daiki who was staring at him with an unreadable expression, but a few moments later the older and taller male looked away with a small huff.

If the pink haired woman heard him, she just ignored it as she walked over to Taiga's hospital bed, sitting in the same chair that she had last night before leaving.

"Morning Taiga-Kun, how are you feeling?" She asked softly, a small gentle smile on her face.

"I'm okay, just a little tired, but I think that's due to the medicine from the IV." He replied simply before he glanced back over to Daiki who hadn't moved from his spot.

What was up with him?

When Taiga looked back at Satsuki, she was giving him a different kind of smile, a smile that he didn't really know the meaning behind it. He just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Alexandria-San and Tatsuya-Kun came over to visit you last night, but the nurse didn't allow them to because you were so out of it and fell back to sleep shortly after you woke up. But I'm sure that they will come over and see you today." Satsuki said, making the redhead nod in understanding before he bit his lower lip.

"...Does my mother know about what happened?" He asked softly, looking off to the side as he asked that, a frown on his face.

Satsuki made a small surprised sound, but other than that she stayed quiet which made Taiga frown even deeper.

"So she doesn't then." He mumbled softly, letting out a small sigh as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Taiga, we haven't seen her since we were at the park. I don't know if she knows about you being here." His pink haired coach said softly, reaching out to him and gently running her fingers through his soft short strands of dark red hair.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's not your job to watch after her." He mumbled softly as he reopened his eyes, but his eyes were dark and saddened, something that made Satsuki's own eyes glisten with tears.

But she blinked them away quickly so she didn't alarm the already hurting boy. She just continued to run her fingers through his soft hair, a small smile playing at her lips as she watched the redhead relax.

A few minutes passed and Daiki finally moved from his spot. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, using the chair that Emiko had last night. He stared at the redhead for a few moments before he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Daiki glanced off to the side, biting his lower lip as he reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...Thanks for….you know...saving Arashi and everything. You didn't have to risk your own life to save him, and yet you did….so you have my thanks for that." He said softly, not really knowing what to say, feeling oddly embarrassed as he spoke to the red head. He then cleared his throat again before he looked at Taiga, pressing his lips into a tight thin line.

Taiga blinked rapidly at that, he stared at the eldest Aomine before he made a small sound and smiled at him as he nodded.

"Eh, you don't have to thank me Aho, even if I wasn't their Nanny I still would've done it." He said, and it was the truth.

Daiki frowned slightly at that and glanced off to the side, furrowing his brows. "Right." He mumbled.

Taiga frowned and tilted his head to the side, a frown of his own appearing on his lips, he opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong with him, but he closed his mouth instead, deciding that it wasn't any of his business.

He didn't notice that Satsuki frowned at that, her eyes shining with something unknown as she looked back and forth between him and Daiki.

* * *

They didn't know how long much time passed but it must've been getting closer to lunchtime since everyone was getting hungry. Since Emiko and Arashi started to whine about being hungry, Daiki gave Satsuki some money to go and get them all something to eat, and that he would join up with them in a little bit. Satsuki took the money and left with the three kids without an argument, leaving Daiki and Taiga alone with one another.

The twenty-one year old eyed Taiga as the redhead stared at the small television that was in the room that they were in, his facial expression calm and peaceful. Daiki stared at the redhead as if he was studying him, and that's basically what he was doing.

Since last night he couldn't get what Tatsuya and Satsuki had said to him, he didn't know why it was bothering him so much, it just was. Everytime he tried to get his mind off from it, it would just come back and slap him in the face.

He didn't understand what Satsuki was trying to say. How was he so dense, and what was he dense about? Sometimes he really didn't understand her.

And Tatsuya, saying stuff about his reputation...even Alexandria said something about it, telling him that he would never get close to Taiga if he didn't push his reputation out of his way just long enough to get along with the redhead.

But what if he got too friendly with him? What if he gave the idiot the wrong idea and they'll mistake him as a…..

Daiki let out a small groan and leaned back against the chair, successfully gaining the attention of the redhead who simply just raised one of his oddly shaped eyebrows at him, a unamused expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since you came in here." He said.

Daiki paused, blinking before he inwardly cursing himself. Was he really that obvious?

"If you don't want to be here then just go home, stop making it so awkward, I'll be suffocated by the awkwardness before I'm able to even recover." Taiga grumbled, turning his attention back to the television.

The older male blinked a few times before he clenched his jaw tightly, he got up and reached out, grabbing the red head by the face, one hand squeezing both of the redhead's cheek tightly causing the teen to jump and hiss, his dark eyes looking at him and glaring.

"What the hell you bastard?!" The redhead hissed, his voice slightly muffled due to Daiki squeezing his cheeks together.

Daiki stayed silent, staring intensely at the idiot. Now that he had a closer look at the redhead's eyes, he could see two different shades of red in his eyes. A dark scarlet red that was the color of blood, and then a lighter shade of red that outlined the inside of his irises. It made his eyes look hypnotizing. Daiki continued to stay silent, his eyes scanning his face, taking in his facial structure, the barely visible row of light freckles that went over his cheeks and nose. He even took in the shape, shade, and how kissable the idiot's lips looked.

He must've been staring at Taiga's lips for too long because the redhead's cheeks suddenly turned hot to the touch and turned dark red in color, he reached up and pushed him away with his non-broken arm and pulled his face out of his grip. He glared at the blunette as he rubbed one of his cheeks with the same hand that he had pushed him away with.

"What the hell Ahomine, don't you go and do something like that all of a sudden!" He hissed, his eyes now directed somewhere else but still glaring with the dark blush still on his face.

Daiki blinked a few times before he realized what he did and scowled. "Tch, just forget about it you idiot." He grumbled.

Taiga made a small sound and growled. "As if I could just forget about something like that you asshole! It looked like you wanted to kiss me with how much you were staring at my mouth!" He hissed.

Daiki's eyes shot down at the redhead and glared at him him darkly, his eyes darkening as an unknown emotion went through him. "Don't accuse of me of something so disgusting, I'm not a fucking faggot!" He snarled.

The redhead immediately went blank faced at that, his eyes turning emotionless, his lips pressed into a straight line, his facial expression not revealing what he was thinking.

Daiki blinked a few times before his eyes widening slightly, his body tensing. _Shit, why did I say that? Where the hell did that come from?!_ He thought panicked, not really understanding why.

Taiga then made a snorting sound and turned his attention back to the television, his expression now dark yet still unreadable. "Of course you aren't, the only thing that you probably think about is big boobs and women so excuse me for possibly thinking differently, don't get your fucking panties in a bunch your majesty." He said, his voice icy and strangely monotone.

Daiki's eyebrow twitched, wanting to hit the idiot in the face for assuming that's the only thing on his mind, but chose not to because he didn't want to thrown out of the building for harming one of the patients. He let out a small sigh and shook his head, he opened his mouth to say something in reply to the redhead, but before he could he was cut off with a dark glare from the younger male, and the look caused his body to tense, something cold going through his body.

"Don't try to make up an excuse to save your ass, just shut up and leave me the hell alone. In fact just get out and leave. You don't want to catch my faggot germs now would you?" He asked, his tone even more icy than before causing another cold rush to go throughout Daiki's body.

"I...I didn't call you-"

"Oh, so you don't know then? I like males, so I like dick, so that makes me a faggot yeah?" He asked before he suddenly flinched, his eyes squeezing close as a pained expression appeared on his face. But after a few moments he reopened his eyes, a tear falling from his eye and rolling down his cheek before he reached up and wiped it away, looking away as he did, making Daiki feel guilty.

"Taiga I-"

"Just leave me alone you bastard, you made your point okay?" Taiga mumbled, his voice no longer icy with the dark look in his eyes, his voice now soft, sounding almost broken.

Daiki made a small sound and reached up, rubbing the back of his head, he then cursed and turned around, walking over the to door of the hospital room, opening it up before he walked out, closing the door behind him. Instead of going after Satsuki and the kids to join them, he just let himself lean against the wall next to the door, letting himself slide down until he was sitting down on the ground with his head bowed.

Sighing, Daiki shook his head and reached up, putting his face in his hands as he took a few deep breaths.

" _ **You won't ever be able to get close to Taiga if you don't make him trust you**_." Alexandria's voice echoed throughout his head making him sigh.

 _With how things are going now, I won't ever have him trust me._ He thought to himself as he shook his head.

A few minutes passed before he heard two sets of footsteps causing him to pull his hands away from his face, looking up to only see a nurse and the woman he believed to be Taiga's mother. He shifted and pushed himself up so he was standing up, he eyed the brunette and narrowed his eyes slightly.

The woman looked at him and blinked slightly before she frowned slightly. "You are...Aomine-sama." She said softly causing him to scrunch up his nose slightly.

"Yes I am, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked bitterly, ignoring the look he got from the nurse when he cursed, he didn't give a fuck what anyone thought at the moment, he was in a bad mood now. He saw the nurse enter Taiga's room out of the corner of his eye, but kept his attention on Taiga's mother.

"...Alexandria, she told me about what happened and I'm here to see him." She replied softly.

Daiki stared at her with an unimpressed look before he made a small sound and looked away. "I don't know why you are trying, but whatever, I don't care. Maybe the idiot will calm down if you talk to him." He grumbled causing the brunette to blink and look at him in questioning before she entered the room that Taiga as staying in. A few moments later Daiki followed in.

The nurse was checking the bag of liquid that was hanging on the hook next to Taiga's bed, checking the IV as well. She then made a small sound and nodded before she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Taiga glanced at them, eyeing Daiki for a few moments before he looked at the brunette. He then blinked a few times, his eyes widening slightly.

"Mother?" He asked softly and almost unbelievingly.

The brunette smiled and nodded at him as she walked over to his bed, sitting down in the chair that Daiki had been earlier. She reached out and ran a hand through his hair, humming softly. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead gently before she pulled back and laughed softly when she saw that Taiga was blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm glad that you're here now.." He said softly before he yawned widely without covering his mouth, he then made a small sound and reached up, rubbing his eyes with his freehand. He then glanced his mother again.

"You're getting tired because of the drugs huh?" She asked softly making Taiga nod slightly as he closed his eyes.

"I felt tired earlier, but now it's really hitting me." Taiga mumbled softly as he rested his head back against the pillow behind his head.

The woman hummed and ran her fingers over his cheek gently before she shifted and pulled back, sitting down on in the chair behind her, keeping her eyes on her son.

"I'll be here when you wake up love, so just get your rest." She said softly as she smiled once more.

Taiga merely hummed softly, and within a few moments he was out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

As Taiga slept, Daiki and Taiga's mother, Ashlynn, was left in awkward silence, neither one of them trying to strike up an conversion. It was silent besides the steady beeps from the heart monitor next to the redhead's bed and the muffled sounds coming from the outside of the hospital room.

Several minutes passed before the brown haired red eyed woman turned her attention to the tan skinned male, her gaze curious.

"What are you to my son exactly? Are you just boss and employee or is there something else going on between the two of you?" She asked, her sudden question caused the twenty one year old to choke on his own saliva, his dark blue eyes wide. He coughed a few times before he turned his attention to the woman who know was smiling slightly, almost as if she thought that she knew a dark secret that not even he furrowed his brows.

"Why the hell is everyone keep on asking me that? Who gives a damn what's going on between me and that idiot? He's the Nanny to my children, nothing more nothing less, so stop asking me these weird ass questions, they're seriously starting to disturb me." He said, reaching up and running a hand through his short dark hair, his eyes narrowed as he glanced off to the side.

Ashlynn frowned at that, her dark red eyes drooping slightly and her smile disappeared. She looked away, turning her attention back to Taiga. "Oh...I'm sorry for asking such a disturbing question, it wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable, just forget about it." She said, her voice soft, holding an unknown tone in it.

Daiki made a small sound and glanced at the brunette, he then let out a small sigh and shook his head, dropping his hand, letting it fall into his lap. "Taiga isn't nothing but a person who watches over my children, I didn't mean to sound so rude about it...I'm just sick of people bringing it up, you're the fourth person now, and soon enough I'll be questioning myself." He grumbled. A few moments passed before he frowned as he bit his lower lip, shifting in his seat slightly to get more comfortable. He was going to originally meet up with Satsuki and the kids to get something to eat, but something was holding him back, he wanted to know more…

"When Taiga was a kid….how was he?" He asked causing the brunette to look at him in surprise and confusion, she blinked a few times before she made a small sound and looked down, a small fond smile on her lips.

"He was the most sweetest thing in the world. He was the definition of an angel. He never failed to make me smile. Taiga was one of those children who didn't let anything hold him down, he never gave up on what he was determined about." She said before she frowned and looked down. "I guess I screwed that up when I left, but you have to believe me, I left to protect him and Kyoma, I never meant things to turn out this bad." She said shaking her head.

Daiki frowned slightly and reached up, rubbing his chin softly, pressing his lips into a tight thin line, feeling slight stubble there, he needed to shave once again. "You said something about him having a younger sister? Are you planning on having her and Taiga meet eventually?" He asked.

Ashlynn hummed softly and nodded. "Yeah, if he would be okay with that. I told her stories about him, and I showed her a picture of him when he was younger and ever since that moment she wanted to meet him. She's like a smaller version of him, the same dark red hair and red eyes, she's just more quiet and shy than him, but I'm sure that they would love one another if they met one another, but that's only if he wants to." She said as she shifted in her seat, leaning back in it as she reached up, placing her hands on her face, rubbing her cheeks slightly. "If I hadn't left then she would've met both her older brother and father when she was born, but then I would've put them all in danger." She said softly, her voice muffled. A few seconds later her shoulders started to tremble, a whimper escaping her. "If I could turn time back and change my decisions I would, but I can't so I have to live with the consequences that I have made over the years." She said before she pulled her hands away from her face showing the tears that were glistening in her eyes.

Ashlynn then turned her attention to Daiki once more, her stare now serious, holding a glint in them that only a mother would bare. "I put my trust in you, Taiga has been through a lot, I may not know everything yet, but I can see that he has been through a lot of hardships. Please, whatever you do, please don't break him, I failed as a mother which caused him to have a terrible relationship with his father. Daiki, I ask you, both as a mother and a person who had went through something similar, make him happy. I'm not asking for you to be with him every waking moment or whatever, but I am asking you to at least befriend him. He needs more friends in his life. Even though it seems like a bad thing to say, I don't think that Tatsuya can keep on making him happy for much longer." She said.

The tan skinned male made a small sound, his dark blue eyes widening slightly, he then pressed his lips into a tight thin line as he glanced off to the side. He stayed silent for a few moments before he glanced back over at the redhead, the very same redhead who made a horrible first impression, the very redhead who saved Arashi from probably getting killed, and probably even the same redhead who made his children unbelievably happy. He then let out a small sigh before he nodded.

"Okay...I'll try, but I can't promise." He mumbled.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said before she gained a dark murderous aura around her. "Good, because if I find out that you hurt my son I will personally make it my job to make your death seem like an accident." She said smiling at him.

Daiki's eyebrow twitched, a small shiver going down his spine.

* * *

About a week later Taiga was discharged from the hospital's care, but just because he was out didn't mean that he could do anything he wanted. He was ordered to take it easy for at least for another week so his back could fully heal. His back still ached, but he took over the counter painkillers so it wasn't that bad.

The day after Taiga got out of the hospital, Daiki left for a game his basketball team was playing, leaving the redhead with the three kids. Due to him being forced to take it easy, Tetsuya was instructed by Daiki directly to come and pick the kids up for daycare so Taiga could take it easy back at the mansion instead of having to run around the place due to the three. Daiki didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want the redhead to strain himself, he didn't want to seem as if he actually cared about the idiot, but it was kind of obvious.

Taiga was displeased but also grateful for Daiki's decision, he wanted to take it easy and rest as much as possible so he could get back to doing things like normally, but he didn't want to be alone all day long.

So currently Taiga was laying on the bed in the guest room, his arms and legs spread out across the bed, his right arm in a cast due to it being broken, something that made the redhead even more sour, but it couldn't be helped. At least he was alive and Arashi was safe.

Arashi was still feeling guilty due to the accident, no matter how many times that he tells the boy it isn't his fault, the small Aomine heir didn't listen. He just kept on mumbling how sorry he was before he would go over to him and cuddle into him, Taiga found it oddly cute. The big bad kid that had wanted him to leave so badly was now soft and squishy, actually confessing that he was scared of the thought of the redhead dying on them.

The redhead let out a small sigh and shifted, his brows furrowing as he glanced around the guest room, clicking his tongue when nothing caught his attention. The silence was making him uncomfortable, but he didn't feel like playing music since he wasn't in the mood to listen to any, and not to mention that he was forced to stay in bed instead of running around doing things that he usually did.

It was a school day so it was out of the option of having Tatsuya coming over, he didn't want to pull the raven out of school just due to his own boredom, he didn't want to drag the raven's hard work down. Daiki was away playing a game, Alex was who knows where she wasn't answering his calls, his mother was busy with something, and none of Daiki's friends seemed like a good option, he didn't know any of them well enough to ask them to come over and entertain him.

The seventeen year old let out a small groan and reached up, rubbing his face as he shifted around in his bed once more, his brows furrowing even more as a small pout appeared on his face as his eyes drooped slightly.

Being in bed being unable to do crap in order to heal your wounds faster sucked, he hated it with a burning passion. Biting his lower lip, he shifted once more and slowly pushed himself up with his single good arm, his body trembling slightly. He flinched when he felt a small sharp pain in his back, he let out a few small pants before he lost all balance in his single arm which caused him to fall back against the bed causing the redhead to grunt and clench his teeth together in pain.

 _Well that idea is thrown out of the window._ He thought to himself bitterly. He had wanted to get up to go to the living room so he could at least watch television, but due to how he was feeling at the moment, the redhead couldn't move anymore. He took a deep breath before he released it slowly, letting out a small yawn afterwards.

Taiga then let out a small sigh before he shifted once more, getting comfortable before he let his eyes close. _Might as well just take a nap, can't do that much at the moment without some kind of help._ He thought to himself before he slowly let himself drift off into slumber.

* * *

Before the day Alexandria and Tatsuya came into his life, Taiga was trapped in a mental cage that all of his negativity creativity created for him. A small cage with thick black polished bars with a door that was locked with a big golden lock that lacked a key to it. The cage was in the deepest darkest corner of his mind, the same place where all of his depression and suicidal thoughts haunted him. He had been stuck in that cage since the very day when it all happened, all alone curled up in a room of darkness with voices screaming at him, causing his insides to twist and knot in all the wrong places. He had started to lose all hope, falling into temptation of carrying out of what the voices screamed at him to do.

But then Alexandria and Tatsuya appeared, causing a small beam of light to appear just outside of his cage, making him to feel a small spark of hope. The light slowly grew brighter and bigger, and eventually he was able to reach out and and touch the light, causing the golden lock of his cage to unlock, freeing from his mental prison after so long of being in it.

But just because he had been freed that doesn't mean that he still doesn't go back into the cage, of course he does, it was his safe place, and yet at the same time it was his hell. It may have not been the best place to escape to, but it was the only safe place to run away to when the pain became too much for him. The voices would return, the same temptations reappearing, but the cold numbing sensation wasn't there, and it was due to the light that Alexandria and Tatsuya had created there for him.

Sometimes when Taiga fell asleep he would find himself in the cage, the cage growing in size the older he gets. Now at seventeen years old the cage was twenty feet high and at least the same size as a normal sized bedroom, the door growing smaller and the bars becoming even more thicker, almost as if the cage was trying to trap him again, and he wouldn't really doubt it either considering all those times he got hurt throughout his life, those haunting thoughts that never left his mind made it worse for him.

And that's where Taiga was at the current moment. Curled up in his constantly growing black cage, the light still shining brightly causing him to not feel as scared of the place as he had once felt for it.

He was sitting in the farthest right corner of the cage away from the door, curled up into himself with his face buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs tightly, as he leaned against the thick black bars behind him.

 _ **No one will ever love something so disgusting!**_

 _ **Good for nothing faggot!**_

 _ **Not even your own parents wanted you, you're better off dying.**_

 _ **They only feel sorry for you, that's the only reason why they are nice to you.**_

 _ **Your body is already painted in scars and burns, so why not add even more?**_

 _ **Die, just die, I know you want to so what's keeping you from doing something so easy?**_

The voices never stopped, but since he had the light with him, he didn't feel alone and scared anymore, it kept him calm and safe, not paying any mind to the voices that screamed never ending truths and lies at him. But just because he had that light at the moment, it doesn't mean that it will stay there for the rest of his life. It will eventually flicker out and when it does happen, if he doesn't have a proper leverage, he'll be back at square one, and one day he'll finally shatter.

But until that day, he had to hold onto that small beam of light like his life depended on it, and it does at the moment. Losing that light scares him.

He doesn't want to be engulfed and tortured by the darkness again.

* * *

"A-Ah, D-Daiki." The raven haired girl under him moaned softly as he sucked on her pale neck, one of his hands on her chest, tweaking one of her hardened nipples as his other hand was down in her panties, moving two fingers inside of her.

Since he was out and away from his place, he decided to use his free time the way he wanted, and that was what he was currently doing. He found a raven haired, green eyed beauty who had a beautiful pair of tits at a bar he had went to the night before. And due to it being in the afternoon with him having nothing to do, he decided to take pleasure from her once again. He hadn't have a lot of sex in a while so he was sexually frustrated and he needed to let it all out before he went crazy.

Her moans were high pitched and annoying he didn't care, all he was focusing on was giving her pleasure and getting it in return, but for some reason he couldn't get all that into it. Not like he had when it was the first time with her, maybe he was so use to having one night stands to the point where he tried to have sex with the same woman more than once he didn't feel into it.

Pulling his fingers out of her, letting go of her nipple, and pulling his mouth away from her neck, Daiki sat back on his legs as he scrunched up his face in disgust. When green eyes opened up and looked at him in confusion, Daiki reached up with the hand that didn't have her juices on them and ran it through his hair, looking off to the side.

"It would be best for you to leave." He said.

The raven blinked in surprise, shifting around in bed before she sat up and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She asked in confusion.

The tan skinned male made a small sound and shook his head. "No, you did nothing wrong, it's mostly on my part. Just leave." He said before he got up and walked over to the bathroom that was right off from the kitchen.

He was several cities away from Tokyo due to him and his team getting ready to play against some team, Daiki forgot what they called themselves, and frankly, he didn't really give a shit. He ignored the raven who he couldn't even remember the name of as she called out to him when he entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. When he was alone the dark haired blunette let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he looked down and eyed the erection he had.

He could take a cold shower to get rid of it, but then that would only make his sexual frustration worse, so he was going to do the next best thing. Jerk himself off.

Stepping into the shower, Daiki pulled the shower curtain close and turned the knobs of the shower, turning the water on. He shivered slightly when cold water hit him, but just as fast as the water had came out cold, it warmed up and turned hot, just the way he liked his showers. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he let the water hit and run down his face, immediately relaxing him.

Reaching down he wrapped his fingers around his erection, he started off slow. Bringing his hand up and down his length lightly, as if he was teasing himself before he tightened his grip around it, tugging on it a few times causing him to let out a low moan. He pictured a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed female, naked on her knees in front of him, her big brown eyes staring up at him with her mouth open, waiting for his cum. A light layer of sweat covering her skin causing it to look shiny, her tits pressed together due to her arms holding them close together as she rested her hands against the floor. A small light blush dusting her cheeks as she waited.

Biting his lower lip, Daiki moved his hand up and down faster, tightening his grip around himself even more, letting out another moan as he felt the familiar sensation gathering in his stomach, his balls tightening as his body tingled slightly. With his breaths coming out in pants he slowly came over the edge, his eyes shooting open when a flash of red went through his mind, changing his mental image all together.

"S-Shit!" He hissed as he came, several spurts of his cum squirting out and covering his hand, some getting on the wall in front of him. He continued to stroke himself before he let go when his member became limp.

He stood there in silence for a few moments, the only noises were his own panting and the sound of the shower running. Daiki's eyes then widened, a choked sound escaping from him as his reached up and covered his face with his clean hand, his tanned skin flushing dark red.

At the very last second the mental image of the brown haired brown eyed beauty had changed when he saw the flash of red going through his mind, changing the woman into a familiar red haired red eyed teenage male who he called a idiot.

He swallowed hard, breathing suddenly became hard as his heart pounded in his chest, his stomach souring.

What the fuck? What the actual flying fuck? Why the hell would he appear in his mind at that very moment, looking lewd with his red eyes dark with lust and want, his face red and hair messy.

Daiki let out another choked sound, his legs suddenly becoming weak so he leaned back against the cold tiles of the shower, letting himself slide down until he was in a sitting position.

"Fuck...Fucking shit...what the fuck…..what the…" Daiki trailed off, his face growing hotter and hotter at the moment, oddly enough not feeling disgusted or disturbed with himself, but he still felt sick about it all.

It was all their fault, Satsuki, Tatsuya, Alexandria, and even Taiga's mother, all the talking about Taiga caused all his thoughts to be filled with him which caused him to think about him at the wrong moment.

The twenty one year made a small sound as he shook his head. _I'll never be able to look at him in the face again after this, oh my fucking god, what the actual fuck? That's messed up._ He thought to himself as he shifted, pushing himself up so he was standing up once again.

He grabbed the soup and washed his hands off, getting the girl's juices and his own cum off from them, when he was done with that then decided that he might as well clean the rest of his body.

Within the next half an hour he was washed up, his body clean and his hair smelling like the cheap shampoo that the hotel had. When he got out of the bathroom he noticed that the raven haired woman had left like he had told her to, he was relieved, he didn't want to face anyone after such an embarrassing thought.

How was he suppose to go back home and face the red haired idiot? The thought would still be fresh in his mind and it would most likely pop back up right when he saw him. He didn't want to embarrass himself more than he already had in the shower.

But oddly enough the redhead had looked rather good on the ground in front of him, waiting for him to-

"Gaaah, what the hell don't think about that idiot that way!" Daiki shouted, reaching up and grabbing his hair in both of his hands, pulling at his hair as he blushed darkly.

A few moments passed and Daiki made a small sound and pulled his hands away, his cheeks still blazing and his lips pressed into a small pout. He grumbled to himself before he went over to his bag, going over there to grab some new clothes for the day.

Maybe he should go to practice, that way he would be distracted and his brain wouldn't wander back to that idiot.

When Daiki was fully dressed, wearing a black muscle shirt with loose yet fitting black pants, he got his socks and shoes on before he grabbed his hotel key and cellphone, leaving the hotel room without another thought to go to the place where his team would be practicing. It was unlike him to attend practice, but he'd do practically anything in order to forget that image that was stuck in his brain.

* * *

Taiga woke up when there was a knock on the guest room door. He let out a yawn as he shifted around the bed slightly, looking over at the alarm clock that was next to the bed on the nightstand table. Three hours has passed, and it was around the time the kids would get home, so that's probably who was knocking on the door.

"It's open!" He said as he shifted once more, flinching when pain shot through his back causing him to flinch and let out a small hiss, but despise the pain Taiga was able to get into a sitting position in the bed. When the door opened he saw the three kids and the small light blue haired male named Tetsuya and a blonde haired male who's name escaped him.

"Tiger-Chan I missed you!" Emiko said, immediately running over to the bed he was resting in, jumping onto it and pounced on him, cuddling into his chest.

Taiga made a small sound before he let out a small chuck and reached down, patting her on the back with his left hand. "I missed you too, I didn't have anything to do and I was lonely." He said.

"I heard what happened to you from them, I'm glad that you are out of the hospital and doing better Taiga-Kun." Tetsuya said causing the redhead to blink in surprise before he smiled, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when his stomach let out a loud growl causing him to blink before blushing in embarrassment.

"Hehe! Tiger-Chan is hungry!" Emiko said giggling before she shifted and sat up, sitting on his waist, and due to her not weighing that much it didn't bother him. "Oooooh, I know, let's make you breakfast in bed! You can't move around that much anyway so let's make you something for a change!" She said.

Taiga blinked a few times before he frowned. "But-"

"Don't worry Taiga-Kun, we'll help them so there isn't anything to worry about." Tetsuya interrupted, a small smile on his face, the taller male next to him nodding.

"Yeah, just leave it to us Taigachhi!" The blonde agreed, a big smile on his face.

Taiga stared at them for a few moments before he let out a small sigh and nodded. "Okay fine, but if you damage Aho's kitchen it's on you." He said.

Emiko cheered before she got off from Taiga and ran out of the room, going down to the kitchen no doubt. Arashi and Ayame followed her out and soon Taiga was left alone once again when the two older males left as well.

The seventeen year old redhead leaned back and closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

 _For once in my life, I actually feel at peace, even if my back and arm does hurt like a bitch._ He thought to himself.

But that smile soon fell from his face as he reopened his eyes, staring in front of him with a blank expression. The thought of his mother mentioning to him about his sister, his actual blood sister, not half, his pure blooded younger sister. He was still very much upset with his mother, but should he hate his sister as well? He never met her, and from what his mother had told him, his sister would really like to meet him. But could he actually do it? What if his sister ended up hating him, what if she ends up calling him disgusting due to all of the markings from his past? What if he isn't what a big brother is suppose to be? Those thoughts scared him and made his hesitate on his decision. He wanted to give his sister a chance, but what if something bad comes out of it? He wouldn't be able to ever live it down? Does he really want to risk the happiness he feels right now?

Taiga then blinked a few times before he let out a small groan, reaching up with his left hand and rubbing his face with it.

Thinking about his family made his head hurt.

About an half an hour later the guest bedroom door opened again and in came the kids, Tetsuya, and the blonde haired dude that he still didn't remember. Tetsuya went over and placed the tray of food on Taiga's lap.

There was a plate had eggs, bacon, and toast on it, and there was a glass of orange juice next to it. Taiga looked at the plate of food before he looked up at them and gave them all a bright smile, expressing his thanks before he started to eat, his stomach almost caving in at how hungry he was. The fact that he was having breakfast instead of dinner didn't even bother him.

It was silent for a few minutes before Emiko smiled and looked at him, her eyes soft with a small smile on her face, her smile matching the softness in her eyes. "Thank you Tiger-Chan." She said causing the redhead to pause, looking up at her in confusion.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For everything. For not being like those other Nannies, for being nice to us, for saving Arashi. Thank you for being you Tiger-Kun!" She said, the other two children nodded in agreement, Ayame smiling shyly, and Arashi grinning.

Taiga blinked a few times before he bowed his head, staring down at the food that rested on the tray in his lap. He then looked back up, his eyes glistening with tears, a bright grin appearing on his face as he felt all sadness leave him.

"You're welcome, and thank you for accepting me."

Even though he had a bad past, a past that he would rather bury deep inside of him and never speak of it again, he was happy now. He had new great friends and people who actually cared about him, he was starting to have a meaning in his life.

But of course, this was reality so this was just the beginning of everything.

* * *

 **Author's notes : Sorry for making this chapter unusually choppy, but it's needed in order to get into the actual plot. All this that has happened so far is just the subplot, the main plot is coming up real soon! So be prepared for another rollercoaster of emotions!**


	19. Chapter 19

When Daiki got home it was in the afternoon, the children were at daycare in Tetsuya's care, and Taiga was….

"Welcome back."

The dark skinned male blinked in surprise and confusion when he heard the redhead's voice. He turned his attention to the living room where the redhead was, watching television with little to no expression on his face. But when the redhead looked at him a few moments later the blank expression disappeared, turning into one of annoyance.

"What's with the look? Still worried about catching my faggot germs?" He asked flatly causing Daiki to pause before looking away quickly, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment.

The memory of the image of him being on his knees in the shower room looking all lewd and hot on his- _gnha! Don't think about it_! Daiki thought to himself as he let out a small sound before rushing to the staircase that would take him to his bedroom, thanks to that idiot the thought came back, and he had done good with pushing that image out of his head, damned that stupid idiotic moron!

When he reached his room, Daiki opened the door and flipped the switch on, making the room be engulfed by light since he had his curtains drawn close. Stepping into his room Daiki dumped his bag by the door and closed the door, letting out a small relieved sound as he reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

Walking over to his bed he plopped down onto it, immediately laying back and relaxing in its familiar warm and comfortable mattress. He let out a slow long breath through his nose as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head and resting his head on them.

 _This is absolutely ridiculous, I never had a thought like that about any kind of guy in my whole life, but when that idiot appears then something so disturbing pops up and I….ugh, it's all those annoying pests fault, putting that idiot on my brain!_ He thought to himself clenching his jaw as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment once more.

Never in his life had he ever questioned his sexuality nor did he ever even thought that he could be interested in anyone but girls who have beautiful breasts. But then Satsuki and the others mentioned Taiga and mistaking them more than just a simple employee and boss, it annoyed him to no end, but it also made him start thinking about it more. Maybe the thought of liking anything else but big boobed girls never crossed his mind because he had always refused to give it much thought, and he never felt attracted to any males before. Sure he told Tetsuya and Ryouta that they were good looking before, but that was in a nonhomo way! But now that he thinks about it, he can't deny that the redhead is rather attractive.

Tan skin, dark red hair with matching red eyes, tall but still slightly shorter than himself, and has a decent amount of muscle on his body. He had a nice body, and with that fierce personality that he had it added into his attractiveness meter. Of course he would never admit that to him at all, that would be embarrassing and he could never live that down, especially if anyone witnessed it.

Daiki didn't have anything against people being gay, hell almost all of his friends are gay. Ryouta and Tetsuya were together, Shintarou and Kazunari are a thing, Atsushi is gay he admit it without caring about anyone else's opinion, and Seijuurou was a fucking mystery, but the dark haired blunette has a feeling that the small red head had a curious side to him. But he, himself, he wasn't all too sure. Being anything but straight kind of scares him, it would be a whole new experience and he wouldn't have no clue what to do and not to mention it would be awkward as all hell for him, the only kind of relationship that he is familiar with is straight or no relationship at all! That's why he reacted the way he did with the red head.

He was scared, not due to his lack of experience, but almost because it could ruin his basketball reputation. Yes he was aware that there were a lot of openly gay basketball players, but that was them. Daiki was his own person and he didn't like the idea of his personal business being spread out throughout the entire country and possibly even further due to the stupid media….but then again he has been able to keep his private life personal and away from the grubby hands of the media,...that was besides the point though! He just didn't like the idea of the whole thing! What would the kids think about it? How would his parents react to it?

Tetsuya would probably say something like " I always knew that Aomine-kun was hiding a secret side from us."

Knowing Ryouta he would say something like "Awwwwwwe! Aomineicchhhhiii!"

Daiki let out a small chuckle at the thought, knowing that he probably guessed right, he could predict his friends reactions considering how close they all used to be, and not to mention how much closer they had gotten since their reunion.

Shifting slightly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times and frowned, turning his attention to the ceiling of his bedroom.

Even if he did feel any kind of an attraction to the redhead he wouldn't ever admit it so nothing would happen anyway.

Face scrunching up in annoyance, Daiki sat up from his position on his bed and let out a small sigh as he reached up once more, running his hand through his dark blue hair, closing one of his eyes as he did the action. He sat there for a few moments before he heard and felt his stomach rumble in hunger, so he shifted once again and got up from the bed so he could get to kitchen to get something to eat.

 _Just ignore the idiot and get your food._ He thought to himself as he went over to the door, opening it before exiting the room and making his way to the staircase to go back downstairs.

When he got to the end of the staircase he leaned forward, peeking over to the couch where the redhead still was. The redhead now had his legs pulled up close to his chest on the couch, he had his body slumped over onto his right, his posture relaxed yet still on guard from the looks of it.

He was asleep.

Daiki made a small sound and made his way into the kitchen, making sure to be quiet so he didn't disturb the sleeping teenager. Once in the said room the blunette glanced around for a few moments before he went over to the refrigerator, grabbing the handle before pulling the door open. He looked inside and after a few moments of looking around on what he could possibly make, he settled with the idea of eggs and bacon. It couldn't be that hard could it?

Might as well try and find out himself.

Pulling out the carton of eggs and the small box of bacon he let the door to the fridge close before he went over the counter and place the ingredients down. Glancing around he hummed before he suddenly perked up, he crouched down and opened the cuberts that was under the sink, and pulled out a pan. He placed it on the stove and turned the burner on it's highest setting before he stepped back and smiled.

So good so far.

Now for the eggs.

He turned to the carton of eggs and stared at it for a few moments before he furrowed his brows slightly.

…...He doesn't know how to make eggs…..

Oh well, guess he'd have to learn right now.

"What the hell are you doing?'"

Letting out a small surprised yelp the dark skinned male jumped in surprise, his dark blue eyes wide as he turned around to only see the redhead there, his expression unreadable. Daiki then scoffed and turned away from the redhead, his heart racing for a reason unknown to him.

"I'm cooking what does it look like you idiot? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" He asked, not really wanting to face the teenager at the moment.

He didn't hear the redhead for a few moments so he guessed that he got bored and left, but no that wasn't the case, in fact his whole body tensed up when he felt a body press up against him from behind. He saw Taiga reach out to the stove with his left hand, grabbing the knob and turning it, making the heat go down to the lowest setting.

"You idiot, if you put it on its highest setting you'll not only burn the food but you'll burn the house down too."

Daiki's body stayed tense, and it definitely wasn't (was) a shiver that went down his spine due to how close the teenager's voice was to his ear, causing his heart to jump up into his throat. He spun around and glared at the redhead, opening his mouth to shout at the idiot for being so close to him, but the words got stuck in his throat when he realized how close they were.

Taiga stared at him with half lidded eyes, his lips pulled into a frown as he stared at the blunette with a bored expression.

Daiki's eyes then widened. "GET AWAY FROM ME!'

The bored expression was replaced with a surprised one and red eyes widened as Daiki suddenly placed his hands on the redhead's chest and shoved him back. Taiga stumbled back several steps before he tripped over his own foot and fell backwards, landing on his rear hard.

An unbelievable amount of pain shot up his spine causing the red to let out a pained yell, his eyes squeezing shut as he gritted his teeth tightly, his body trembling.

Daiki panted softly,trying to calm down his racing heart, but when he heard the loud pained yell come out of the redhead lips he froze. He looked down at the redhead and stared at him for a few moments before he swallowed hard and took a few steps over to the red head.

"Tai-" He started before his voice died in his throat when the teenager looked up at him quickly, his eyes shooting open and staring up at him with tears glistening in those dark red eyes.

"That hurt you fucking asshole!" He hissed, his voice a pitch higher due to the pain, he shifted before he managed to get up from the floor, he then glared at the dark blue haired male darkly. "Just because you don't like the fact that I like guys doesn't give you any right to suddenly get violent with me especially whe-"

"It's not like that you idiot! You invaded my personal space!" Daiki cut him off, his own eyes narrowed into a glare.

Taiga stared at him with a blank unreadable expression before he turned and made a move to leave the room but Daiki followed after him quickly and grabbed onto his arm, turning him back around.

"Don't run away from me dammit!"

Taiga pulled his arm out of his grip and turned back around, growling lowly in his throat as he looked at him. "I'm not running away from you! What the hell is your problem Aho! Don't act as if I didn't notice that weird expression you had on when you entered the room and saw me!" He hissed.

Daiki froze, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he made a small sound and closed it, looking off to the side making the redhead scowl and turn back around.

"This is stupid, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you! I'm going back to bed you fucking asshole!"

Daiki looked back at him and let out a small growl of his own before he grabbed his arm once more, but he didn't stop there that time. He forced the redhead to back up against the wall, pushing him against him hard enough to where the redhead couldn't escape, but not enough to cause any harm to him. Daiki stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at the redhead with his narrowed dark blue eyes, his eyes meeting Taiga's for a few moments before they broke connection and looked down at the teenager's lips, and without another thought he moved forward.

Taiga's eyes widened, his body tensing causing his muscles turn rock hard to the touch and for his breathing to momentarily stop. Taiga didn't respond at all when he felt the eldest Aomine lips press against his own.

Daiki's lips were soft yet rough, gentle yet demanding. It confused him.

Blinking a few times the teenager let his eyes slowly flutter close before he hesitantly pressed his lips back against the blunette's his body still tense.

Taiga thought that it was going to be a simple quick experimental peck on the lips and then the Aho would run off feeling embarrassed and disgusted, blaming Taiga for making him do it. But surprisingly, much to his shock, the blunette only pushed it further. Gently nipping at the redhead's lips before he forcefully pushed his tongue past his lips and into his mouth.

Taiga made a small sound, his hand that was hanging loosely at his side clenched up into a tight fist. He lift the arm that wasn't covered by the cast and was half tempted of hitting the man, yelling at him to fuck off and that this wasn't funny, but oddly enough, kissing the asshole wasn't even all that bad. Instead of hitting him like he wanted to at first, Taiga brought his hand up and rested it on the darker skinned male's side, feeling the older male shiver at the sudden touch.

The teen felt his face grow hot in embarrassment as he felt and let Daiki's tongue explore his mouth, feeling it scrape over his teeth lightly before moving on. His breath then hitched slightly when he felt Daiki's tongue come in contact with his own. He felt Daiki jerk back slightly, thinking that the blunette was going to pull away due to feeling freaked out now, Taiga pulled back slightly to break the kiss, but the slightly taller male let out a guttural growl before he reached up and grabbed the back to the redhead's head, forcing him to stay in place.

Their tongues brushed against one another a few times before the hesitant touches turned into a full out battle for dominance.

Twirling, pulling, pushing, sucking, it all felt foreign to the redhead, but it felt good, even though he was being kissed by the asshole.

But it didn't last long.

Snapping out of what almost seemed like a trance like state, Taiga pulled his arm away and pressed his arm against Daiki's chest, pushing the blunette away quite harshly.

Their mouths separated with a thin line of saliva causing the redhead to blush darkly, his hand reaching up and pressing the back of it to his mouth, his dark red eyes glazed over.

Daiki seemed to be in the same state as he was. His cheeks were flushed, eyes slightly glazed over, lips wet with their mixed saliva. He licked his lips a few times before he blinked, slowly leaving his trance like state as well. A few moments passed and when Taiga opened his mouth to ask him what the hell just happened, Daiki's eyes widened and made a small strangled sound as he raised a hand, covering his mouth with said hand as he stumbled back a few steps.

"S-Shit!" He cursed, looking off to the side, refusing to look at the red head. His body started to tremble, his eyes filling with panic and fear.

Taiga went and stayed silent, staring at the blunette with wide eyes the blush still present on his face. When he saw the panicked and fearful expression in Daiki's eyes he frowned in confusion. Hesitating for a few moments he slowly went over to him, but paused when Daiki turned his attention to him.

"No...D-Don't." He said, his voice cracking as he took another step back.

The redhead frowned. "Daiki...what's-"

"I said no! Leave me the fuck alone you fucking good for nothing faggot!" The blunette snarled before he shifted and push past the redhead and rushed upstairs, and within the next few moments there was a loud sound of a door slamming closed.

Taiga flinched at those harsh words, his heart clenching in pain at the insult. He shook his head with a small sigh and went over to the stove. He turned off the burner, grabbed the pan and dumped it in the sink, and then put the bacon and eggs back into the refrigerator. Once he got everything put away he made his way back over to the couch, limping from the pain in his back thank's to Ahomine's burst of violence earlier.

 _You call me a faggot, and yet you're the one who fucking kissed me. You're such a confusing asshole!_ Taiga thought as he plopped back down onto the couch.

 _ **"You like that you fucking good for nothing faggot? You like sucking dick don't you?"**_ His father's voice hissed in his head causing the redhead to flinch and squeeze his eyes closed, letting out a deep long breath as he shook his head.

"Don't be another him...don't be another him." Taiga mumbled to himself softly, pulling his legs up onto the couch once again, curling up into himself as he frowned.

 _Stupid Aho...why...why did you have to fucking kiss me...why…?_

It was already bad enough that Taiga had felt a strange attraction to the blunette the very moment he set eyes on the dark skinned male, and now the blunette is sending mixed signals and everything inside his mind is slowly falling apart, and soon enough he wouldn't have any walls standing up to protect him.

About an hour or so later, that's when the children were brought back to the house by Tetsuya and the blonde that he finally remembered as Ryouta. But they weren't the only ones that came by, no, Alexandria and Tatsuya appeared to. The blonde haired woman opened the door and walked over to Taiga immediately when she spotted him on the couch, when she reached him she grabbed his good arm and pulled him up.

"We need to go." She said simply, her voice slightly panicked.

The redhead blinked in confusion while the others blinked in surprise.

"What why?" Taiga asked in confusion, his eyebrows drawn together.

Alexandria paused in her movement, making a small sound as she glanced off to the side, a deep frown on her lips as she refused to meet Taiga's eye. It only caused the teenager to get pissed off, first Ahomine acting all weird, and now Alex?

Since he wasn't going to get an answer out of his adoptive mother, he turned to Tatsuya who had his usual expressionless poker face on. "Tatsuya?" He questioned causing the raven haired teen to let out a small sigh, connecting his eyes with Taiga.

"...He's here, and he wants to see you. He called Alex, he wants to talk to you both." He said simply.

It took Taiga a few moments to understand what he meant by he, but when he realized it his dark red eyes widened in horror, he yanked his arm out of Alexandria's grip and stumbled back a few steps.

"Like hell I'd go see that bastard! Not after all that he has put me through! I finally escaped him, I'm not going to be pulled back into his twisted world again!" Taiga hissed, his body tense, not realizing that he had slipped into English due to his panicked state.

"That's why Tatsuya and I are accompanying you, and if you want you can bring your friends here there too, he wouldn't care pulling any kind of crap when there are strangers witnessing it." Alexandria said softly, so only Taiga could hear, but hearing her say that didn't make him relax.

Why now all of a sudden?

What would make his father fly out to Japan all of a sudden without a warning, what would make him come out here in the first place?

"Taiga-Kun?" Tetsuya asked, a concerned expression on his face appearing making the teen to let out a small sigh before putting on a smile.

"I'm okay, I need to go somewhere to the moment, so keep the Aho some company until I get back." He said before he nodded to Alexandria and Tatsuya, and together all three of them left the Aomine mansion to meet Taiga's biological father.

* * *

A tall muscular dark red haired man who wore a tan business suit stepped out of the taxi that had drove him from the airport to the hotel that he just arrived at. He pulled his suitcase out of the backseat before he closed the door, turning away from the small car before making his way into the hotel.

Once he got inside he asked for his key to his room due to him booking a reservation before even stepping foot in Japan, a country that he hasn't been in for a really long time. It took him a few minutes to get to his room, but when he did he unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He then walked over to the bed and sat down on it, placing his suitcase down on the floor besides his feet. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone.

A few moments later he dialed a number and placed the earpiece of his phone to his ear, listening to the ringing.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked on the other end when the person picked up.

"Alexandria Garcia." He said simply, his voice deep and monotone.

The line went silent for a few moments. "Yes, that is me, who is this?" The woman asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

"It has been too long since we last had spoken together, hasn't it been? I know that you are here in Tokyo, I have just settled down at my hotel for my visit. I believe that it's time for us to talk, but not only us, no….notify Taiga, I will be going to Taiga's apartment shortly." He said, and he was about to hang up, but her voice stopped him.

"Kyoma? What..What are you doing here!?" She asked, her voice loud in surprise before she growled, her tone turning that from shock into anger. "You better not be trying to force him back to America! I am his guardian now, you have no right to meddle in his lif-"

"That isn't my intention Alexandria, I'm here for an important manner, and that importance needs you and Taiga with me so we can discuss things over. I understand that Taiga will not be happy to see me after what has happened...but...but I must meet you two as soon as possible for this visit isn't going to be that long." He said. "I tried contacting Taiga myself but his number isn't in service, he changed his number and he hasn't responded to any of my emails. Just notify him for me, and I will see you two at Taiga's apartment in an hour." He said before he hung up.

The red haired man, known as Kagami Kyoma let out a small sigh before he reached up and placed a hand over his mouth as he let out a cough, which turned into several coughs, which ended up making him have a coughing fit. After a few moments of coughing uncontrollably, the businessman panted softly and pulled his hand away, seeing his palm stained with his own blood. He then swallowed and let out a long deep breath, flinching as it caused a pain to shoot through his chest.

 _I don't have that much more time, it was foolish of me to release myself from the hospital in this condition, but I have...no..I must see him one more time, even if he looks at me with his eyes full of hate and anger, at least I would be able to see those eyes that remind me of you so much._

When an hour passed Kyoma was standing outside of his son's place, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited at the front door of the place. He glanced around his surrounding, a deep frown on his face as he didn't see the familiar faces of the blonde or his son. He let out a small sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the closed and locked door.

A few minutes passed before he heard footsteps coming near him so he opened his eyes to see the blonde haired green eyed woman known as Alexandria, and a familiar yet different red haired male who looked like his younger self. He made a small sound and shifted and stood up straight, flinching slightly as a pain shot through his body. He noticed that a raven haired male following the two of them and narrowed his eyes slightly, he looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on who he was.

"Kyoma." Alexandria greeted flatly, her green eyes staring at him with a blank intense gaze.

Taiga stopped a few feet away the businessman, his body visibly tense, his red eyes dark with a unreadable expression on his face.

Kyoma stared at his son for a few moments before he smiled at him softly and stepped forward, but he froze and made a small sound when Taiga stepped back in response.

"Taiga...it's good to see you." He said simply.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he glared at him darkly, baring his teeth. "What the hell do you want you bastard!? You're not welcomed here!" He hissed.

Kyoma stared at him blankly before he scowled and made a small sound. "Just open the door so we can go inside, I need to discuss something important with you." He said.

The teenager stayed motionless for a few moments before he glanced at Alexandria and Tatsuya, feeling a lot safer than he would if he was alone. He walked forward and crouched down, peeling the mat off from the ground to show a key. He grabbed it before he placed the mat back down and stood up. He then unlocked the door to his place and twisted the doorknob, opening the door. He then stepped back so his father could enter the place first, not trusting him.

Kyoma scowled once more and entered the house, but when he entered he saw something out of the corner of his eye and paused, turning his attention to that certain direction, for him to only freeze.

"Ah Alexandria, you're back. You left so suddenly I-" The voice stopped suddenly.

Kyoma stared at the woman with wide dark eyes, barely believing what he was currently seeing. He blinked a few times before he swallowed harshly, his heart clenching painfully as he took a step forward.

"A-Ashlynn?" He asked softly, his face turning pale as if he had just encountered a ghost.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes: Sorry for the late update, I couldn't think of how to continue, so this is why the chapter is so crappy and shorter than I would like it to be, but hopefully the next chapter it will be better and longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I absolutely hate how I have written this.**

* * *

 _"_ _Leave me alone you good for nothing faggot!"_

Daiki sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands, his right leg bouncing up and down violently as he waited for Satsuki to get over there. He had called her earlier to come over so they could talk, he needed to get his thoughts together, he was having mixed feelings and he doesn't know what to feel anymore.

He had kissed the idiot earlier and he actually liked the feeling of kissing the redhead. His lips were softer than any female's lips that he had ever kissed before, and it was strange to him. Guy's lips were suppose to be rough and dry, and yet Taiga's lips were soft and lightly moist, it had actually felt good kissing him, and he actually wanted to kiss him again, and that's what scared the hell out of him.

And due to his freak out he called Taiga a faggot again, and he probably fucked everything up right then and there, the slight bond that they had created completely broken. Who wouldn't hate Daiki when he's only being a stuck up asshole?

He let out a small sigh and shook his head, running his hands up into his hair, gripping his dark locks and tugging on them lightly. "I fucking hate this shit, if Taiga was a female then I wouldn't be having these problems." He grumbled.

"And why is it such a bad thing that Taiga-Kun is a male?" Satsuki's voice came from the entrance of his bedroom door, making her presence known as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

It has been at least an hour since everyone left the mansion, and due to it Daiki figured that it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to his childhood friend about all the shit that has been going through his mind.

Daiki looked up at the pink haired woman and made a small sound as he glared at her. "You know why it is." He stated before he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as he shook his head. "Then accepting that I may have an attraction towards the idiot wouldn't be that hard." He added under his breath.

It was silent for a few moments before he felt the bed dip down due to Satsuki sitting down next to him, he opened his eyes and looked at her to only blink when he saw her grinning widely, her dark pink eyes shining.

"Did you just admit that you're attracted to Taiga-Kun? What about the whole thing about you being strictly straight?" She asked.

Daiki furrowed his brows before he made a small grunting sound. "I…." He started but trailed off when he didn't know how to respond to her question. He let out a groan and let himself fall back against his mattress, something that he found himself doing a lot as of lately. He shifted and looked up at Satsuki who was now staring down at him with a gentle smile.

"Admitting that you might like the same gender as yourself is hard, trust me, I was terrified when I first realized that I had an attraction towards Riko. I was scared of how the others would react, would they still treat me normally, would I ever get into a relationship with another girl, or would I be too scared to experiment due to it being something new and bizarre? I just eventually pushed past my fears and took a risk, I asked Riko out on a date and surprisingly enough she agreed." She said, she then shifted so she sat on the bed with her legs crossed over one another, she smiled even brighter. "And that risk ended up to be the best choice that I have ever made. I'm in love with her even more and our relationship is still growing. Yes, we don't see eye to eye at some points, and we have lover spats, but at the end of the day we make up and we continue to learn from one another. If you believe that you may be attracted to Taiga-Chan, you should act upon it." She said.

Daiki blinked a few times and glanced off the side, a frown on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. He then let out a slow long sigh from his nose, reaching up and rubbing his face with both of his hands. "I kissed him, today, earlier. I have no fucking clue tp why I did, I just...I just wanted to, and now I want to do it again because I actually liked the feeling of kissing him, but I fucked up." He mumbled. When he was greeted by silence he continued. "After kissing him I panicked and I ended up calling him a good for nothing faggot and ran up here. How the hell would I be able to get anywhere with him if I can't even control my damned mouth?" He asked.

It was silent for a few moments and before he knew it, all of a sudden a sharp pain appeared right under his rib cage causing him to yelp out and grunt. He pulled his hands away, placing them over his abused area, he looked at Satsuki and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the hell Satsuki!? Since when have you became Tetsu!?" He hissed.

"You idiot! Calling Taiga-Kun a faggot is literally the worst thing to ever call him, especially if you want him to like you back! You're literally setting yourself up in a unrequited love with how you are going with things, apologize to him and try to talk to him without insulting him in every sentence!" She said with a huff She then shook her head. "You're really hopeless Dai-Chan, but luckily for you I love you and I will do everything in my power in helping you win Taiga-Kun's heart!" She said.

The blunette blinked a couple of times, staring at his pink haired friend before he flushed in embarrassment. "I never said that I needed your help! I'm perfectly capable of winning his love by myself!" He said.

"And how has that worked for you so far?" Satsuki asked, raising a brow as she crossed her arms under her chest, when she got no answer she grinned. " Exactly. I don't care if you don't want my help, I'm helping you and that's final." She said.

Daiki sighed. "There's no changing your mind is there?" He mumbled he then sat up and reached up, rubbing the back of his head as he let out a yawn. "Fine, do whatever you want, but I hardly doubt that it will help me in any way." He said.

Satsuki snorted. "With that attitude you won't get anywhere." She mumbled shaking her head.

Daiki looked at her with a frown, he then tilted his head to the side. "How are you going to help me anyway?" He asked curious.

Satsuki smiled and giggled. "That's my secret, you'll just have to wait and see!" She said.

Daiki deadpanned. _I'm worried on what she's planning, maybe telling her was a bad idea._

* * *

"A-Ashlynn?"

It was silent between everyone, the air tense and uncomfortable.

The brown haired, red eyed woman stared at Kyoma with wide eyes, her lips parting in surprise before she closed her mouth, her lips pressing together tightly.

Kagami Kyoma took a few steps forward, reaching a hand up and reaching it out to her hesitantly, still barely believing it all. The woman who he thought he lost all those years back was standing just a few feet away from him, the same long beautiful brown hair and red eyes that burned with a certain fire.

Ashlynn blinked a few times before she walked over to Kyoma, she stopped in front of him, and instead of hugging him like she wanted to, she reached up and smacked him as hard as she possibly could. Her red eyes narrowing dangerously.

"How dare you?" She hissed, her voice cold as ice as she glared at him. "How dare you lay one hand on our son? Beating him, marking him, even going as far as raping him? What ever made you think that it was okay for you do that? I left for a reason, a reason that you don't even deserve to even know, not after what you have done to Taiga. I left him in your protection, and what do I find out instead? That my son got adopted all because my husband was too emotionally and mentally unstable, you had no right to do any of that. You are not the man I fell in love with. You're a monster, a hideous monster who hurt and tainted our little angel."

Kyoma blinked rapidly, making a small sound of surprise as he stared down at his wife with a shocked expression on his usual stoney expression.

"Ashlynn." He said softly.

The brown haired woman let out a small angry huff and shook her head, her glare disappearing. "I left because I wanted to keep you both safe, but now I realized that I should've brought Taiga along with me that day, things would've turned out a lot better." She said.

Kyoma stayed silent for a few moments before he made a pained choked sound, his eyes closing as he shook his head. "I…..I can't make up for what I have done in the past, I admit it….I have done awful, terrible things to Taiga that should've never came to mind. I can't undo the past, and I can't ask you for forgiveness...but...but all I ask is for you to hear me out, for what I came here to talk to you about, and since you, Ashlynn, since you're here now as well, I will tell you as well." He said before he turned and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it.

Everyone was silent, no one else made a move to go and join him, but after what seemed like several hours, Taiga finally let out a loud sigh and walked over to the couch. He sat down on it, but on the arm of it, putting distance between his father and himself, not trusting him at all even though he didn't seem as a threat at that moment.

"I'll hear you out, but hurry up, I have things to do and places to be." He said, purposely avoiding any sort of eye contact with his father, a deep frown on his lips.

A few moments later the others came into the living room, walking over and sitting down. Alexandria on the couch next to Ashlynn, and Tatsuya on the armrest next to Taiga, making sure to stay close by just in case if Taiga needed the comfort.

"I didn't come here to force Taiga to fly back to America with me, that isn't my slightest intentions." Kyoma begun. He shifted and swallowed hard, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together. He stayed quiet for a few moments before he made small sound. "I'll get right to the point since none of you will sit here for that long for me to explain everything. The main part of it is….I'm dying." He stated simply.

Ashlynn and Taiga both tensed, their matching red eyes widening at the same time, their hands clenching into tight fists at the same time as well.

"I am coming near to the end of my days, there isn't no cure for my sickness, none of the doctors are even sure of what I even have since it's such a rare case." Kyoma continued shaking his head. "I…..Over time that I have been alone, I realized how badly I messed up. Not only did I hurt my own son, but also my wife without me even knowing. I don't deserve your forgiveness or kindness, and no words can possibly express how sorry I am for what I have done to you." He said as he looked at Ashlynn before he looked and stared at Taiga.

"I just want to die with none of this stuff weighing me down, but even if I do apologize to you several times over, the fact of knowing of how wrong I did you, it will never leave me, not even long after I die. I just want you to know how sorry I am, how regretful I feel about it all." He continued, his head bowed as he clenched his jaw. "I...I was never a good father to you Taiga, I was always too busy with work to give you the proper love and attention you needed, and when I did have time it was so little. No father should ever treat their child like the way I had treated you. I"m an disgusting individual who deserves to burn in hell for the rest of eternity. I was blinded by self hatred, denial, sadness, to where I couldn't think straight and I blamed everything on you. I never wanted to become someone like this, I never...I never wanted this, and yet this is where we are." He said, his shoulders trembling violently as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

Taiga stared at his father with wide eyes, staring at his biological father with a blank expression on his face before he made a small broken sound and looked down, reaching up and rubbing his eyes when he felt tears glistening in them.

"Even though you have no reason to, I want you to take over my business Taiga, it's a big role, but I have faith that you'd steer it in the right direction. If you wish to have nothing to do with the family business, then just promise me that you'd at least give it away to a responsible person."

Taiga pulled his hands away and looked at his father, like, actually looked, examine him.

His eyes shining in sadness, regret, panic, fear, and he actually looked sincere, no proof of lying what so ever. Taiga made a small sound and shook his head, shifting as he looked away again.

"I.." Taiga started but trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He hated his father, he wanted nothing to do with him, but old feelings were surfacing. Making him remember the good times that he had with his father before his mother left. But even though he hated him, he couldn't just get up and not listen to him. He could get up and walk out, playing the same card game that his father did several years ago before he was adopted by Alexandria, but he wasn't going to fall that low, he was better than that.

Taiga made a small sound and shook his head again. "I….I don't want the business, I have no interest in becoming a businessman, but….but I'll make sure to hand it to someone responsible, that's the least I can do for you." He said softly.

Kyoma nodded. "Thank you." He said.

Ashlynn stayed silent, frowning as she looked down, debating if she should tell him about his daughter or not. She stayed silent before she let out a small sigh. "Kyoma….even if I am rather pissed off and hateful towards you due to harming Taiga, but I can't keep this from you. I wish I was able too, but I'm not strong enough to. You….You have a daugher, Kagami Kira." She said.

It was dead silent.

Taiga looked surprised alongside with Alexandria and Tatsuya, and Kyoma looked at her, his expression going blank.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

The brunette looked off to the side. "I said….you have a daughter…" She said softly.

Kyoma stayed silent, staring at her with little to no emotion, and Taiga feared that he was going to lash out due to him knowing that expression very well. But much to his surprise, his father didn't lash out, if anything, his blank expression turned into a nervous one.

"...Are you….Are you sure that it is my child?" He asked softly.

Ashlynn nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yes...when I left, I was pregnant, but I didn't find out until the week after. Her name is Kagami Kira, red hair, red eyes, tan skin, she's like a smaller younger version of Taiga, but female." She said.

Kyoma nodded, biting his lower lip before he shifted slightly. "Do you….do you have a photo of her?" He asked.

Ashlynn nodded, she pulled her phone out and went into the photo gallery, a few moments later a picture of her came up and she handed her phone to Kyoma, pressing her lips into a tight thin line.

Kyoma let out a small breath as he stared at the picture of his daughter, his heart clenching painfully at the fact that he hadn't even knew that she existed. He made a small sound and smiled softly, letting out a broken chuckle as the dam finally broke, tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Kagami Kira...my beautiful….no...my other beautiful angel." He said. He then handed Ashlynn her phone back and made a small sound, rubbing his face. "I messed my my chance of being a father, I don't deserve to meet her or even hear about her. Plus, even she would meet me, she would be disappointed that she'd lose me shortly after just meeting me." He said shaking his head.

Ashlynn stayed silent for a few moments before she hummed softly. "She really wants to meet you and Taiga, she would be happy enough to at least meet you before your time is up…" She said softly.

Taiga made a small sound before he let out a small sigh, putting on a smile. "I want to meet her...I want to meet my sister." He said.

Ashlynn blinked and looked at him almost immediately. "You do?" She asked surprised.

Taiga nodded. "Yeah...plus it would give Tou-Chan a chance to be a proper father until he leaves us." He said making them blink in surprise at this. Taiga looked at his father and frowned. "Don't get the wrong idea, I hate you with a hurting passion and I will never forgive you for what you have done to me, but for your sake...I'll let you make it up to me, just think of it as a goodbye present from me." He said.

Kyoma stared at Taiga in silence, he then chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you...Taiga." He said.

Alexandria smiled and shook her head. _Even though he hates his father, he still amazes everyone at how kind he is. Heh, Taiga really is something special._


	21. Chapter 21

After Taiga and Kyoma agreeing that they wanted to meet Kira, their younger sister, and daughter, Ashlynn got up and went to Taiga's abandoned room to make a call, calling Kira no doubt.

Taiga got up from his spot on the arm of the couch and sat on the floor next to Tatsuya, the raven looking at him with his lips pulled downward into a frown, his single visible gray eye showing how worried he was. The redhead shook his head and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Suya, don't worry about it."

The older yet shorter male made a small sound and shook his head. "Are you really okay with meeting her, and are you really going to give your father a second chance?" He asked softly so the older Kagami didn't hear their current conversation, he didn't want to start anything with him.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Yeah, I want to meet her. I mean, I have an actual younger sibling who is pure blooded related to me, plus from what mom said, she really wants to meet me and the old man. I don't forgive him like I said earlier, but I will give him a second chance at being a father since he's on his deathbed." He said softly, glancing at the older redhead with a small frown on his own face.

As Taiga eyed his father, Tatsuya noticed emotions swimming around his brother's red eyes. Hate, sadness, happiness, and fear. But not fear of what his father would do, more like of losing his father, or at least that's what the raven thought. Even though Taiga had gone through hell thanks to his old man, that doesn't mean that he hated him, he did have good times with him before he changed. Taiga looked like a young boy who had just been told that his pet dog died, it was heartbreaking. But before he could say anything to Taiga, he looked away and sniffed softly, reaching up and rubbing his finger across his nostrils.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the time that Ashlynn was talking on the phone, when she came back out she was smiling.

"She's very happy, she can barely believe that she's meeting you two, it has been her dream since I told her about you two. We don't need to worry about the money for her to get here, she's been doing chores around the small town she lives in and has been saving it up for this exact moment, she should be here the day after tomorrow or near the end of the week depending on how busy the airports are and how the weather is there." She said.

Taiga let out a small breath before he nodded. "Well, if that's all, I'm going back to Aomine's place, just because he's home doesn't mean that I'm off the job." He said simply.

At that Kyoma looked at him and raised a brow at him. "You have a job? But why? I support you do I not?" He asked, narrowing his dark eyes at his son.

Taiga paused before he looked back at his father, staring at him with a blank expression. "I don't like using your money, I told you before I don't need you paying for my stuff but you would never listen to me so I stopped using the card you gave me and got myself a job, and don't you fucking dare tell me that I can't have a job because you have no right to say that." He said, narrowing his own eyes.

"You don't need to work, us Kagami's has enough money to support ourselves without having to work a job that is meant for people lower than us, we're rich, and yet you had always been a child who didn't care what kind of social you were." Kyoma stated, eyeing Tatsuya and Alexandria in disgust before he looked back at Taiga. "What do you work as?" He asked.

The younger redhead made a small sound and looked away. "I don't have to tell you crap, either way you'd just disprove me doing it, it's none of your business what I am doing, you stopped being my father the very moment you laid an abusive finger on me." He said before he turned and walked to the front door, and without another word he left, his hands clenched into tight fists as he walked back to the Aomine mansion.

His father was dying, he didn't know if he should be celebrating or mourning the fact that his father will be soon dead. For the past ten years he has been causing Taiga nothing but pain, but he couldn't help but think about all of those good times he had with his father. Yes, his father was never the greatest, but it was impossible to be perfect, but then again, his father had done a lot of things that no father should do to their child, and yet even through all of that, Taiga couldn't help but miss the old days. The old days of where it was just his mother, his father, and himself, before his mother left and before the abuse his father started slowly after her disappearance.

He wanted nothing more than to hate him, hate him with every fiber, every atom in his body, and yet no matter how hard he tries to convince himself of that, those stupid memories of the past before all the chaos started played in his mind making his heart swell and hurt, and for his head to pound due to the never ending flow of memories.

It didn't take Taiga all that long to get back to the Aomine mansion due to the fast pace he didn't realize he had walked in until he was standing at the front door of the mansion. He blinked a few times before he shook his head, reaching out and grabbing the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door walking inside a few moments later.

"Tiger-Chan! You're back! Where did you go all of a sudden?" Emiko asked, pouting as she immediately got up from her spot from the floor, running over to where the redhead was, barely giving him enough time to properly take his shoes off.

Taiga let out a small chuckle, reaching down and softly patting her on her head. "I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden, I had to do something, but everything is cleared up now so don't worry." He said softly before he pulled his hand away and looked around seeing Arashi and Ayame sitting on the floor about a foot away from the couch where Daiki and Satsuki sat with Ryouta and Tetsuya who were cuddling up to one another.

"Welcome back Taiga-Kun, are you done with your errand now?" Tetsuya asked, staring at him with his brightly colored emotionless eyes.

Taiga made a small sound, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head, nodding. "Yeah….I'm done now….But….uh….It was a family meeting." He said.

"Family meeting? You mean with your Okaa-Chan and Tou-Chan?" Emiko asked, tilting her head to the side as her eyes widened.

The redhead stayed silent for a few moments before he slowly nodded, putting on a small smile. "Yeah….as in..my mother and father, they regrouped and we had a small reunion." He said. _Even though it wasn't really a happy one._ He added in his mind.

Daiki made a small sound and looked at him, staring at him with blank eyes, he then blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The teen paused, glancing at the dark haired blunette before he made a small sound and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled before he turned and went over to the kitchen.

"I think we will be leaving now Aomine-Kun, thank you for having us over, I hope to see you all again soon." Tetsuya suddenly announced, getting up from his spot on the couch causing his blonde haired boyfriend to blink in surprise before he got up as well, reaching out and grabbing onto the smaller male's hand, smiling as he walked with him to the front door.

"See you later Aominechii! Bye kids, make sure to behave for your father and Taigachii!" Ryouta called out smiling brightly as he waved at all of them before he and Tetsuya left the mansion, closing the door behind them in their leave.

Daiki glanced at the kids before he glanced at Satsuki and the pinkette nodded. "Good luck Dai-Chan." She whispered softly before she got up, clapping her hands together as she smiled. 'Alright kids, how about we go upstairs and play a game?" She asked.

Emiko immediately jumped up, a big grin on her face. "Yeah! Let's play! Let's play!" She said.

Arashi got up and grinned, Ayame smiled and got up as well. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Satsuki smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go!" She said smiling as she went over to the staircase, she then waved at Taiga and Daiki before she walked upstairs, the kids soon following her.

Daiki got up and walked into the kitchen, pulling out one of the chairs from the kitchen table and sitting on it, watching the redhead as the teenager grabbed a knife, staring down at it for a few moments before he ran the pad of his thumb across the blade, and for a second Daiki was worried that the red would end up doing something stupid.

"My father is dying…...that's why he came back here to Japan…..He's dying due to some kind of illness and the doctors doesn't know what he has, and he only has for a little while longer before he leaves." Taiga mumbled softly causing the dark haired blunette to blink a few times before he frowned, furrowing his brows.

"He's dying?" He asked.

The redhead stayed silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Yeah...he is...I...I don't know if I should be happy about it, or if I should be crying…" He said softly, shaking his head before he let out a small sigh.

"Why would you even care about him dying? The bastard was never a father to you anyway." Daiki stated simply, watching as the redhead paused in his movements.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he snorted and shook his head. "You don't understand." He said softly, frowning as he stared down at the blade of the knife that he held in his hand.

The eldest Aomine made a small sound before narrowed his dark eyes, he got up from his spot at the table and walked over to him. "If I don't understand then how about you explain it to me Taiga. You're right, I don't understand, but god dammit, when I do want to understand you push me away." He said, and right when he said that Taiga turned around and glared at him, something burning in his dark red eyes as he pointed the knife at the professional Basketball player.

"Because you're an asshole whenever it comes to something like this! Do you really think that I'll spill everything that I'm feeling to an asshole who keeps on calling me names!? How fucking stupid are you Ahomine?!"

Daiki eyed the knife that the redhead was pointing at him, being put off slightly at the sight of it. He then looked up and met the teenager's eye. "Do you think that you're the only one who's fighting a mental war with yourself? Don't act as if you're the only fucking victim here Taiga. The things that I'm feeling is something completely new to me, it fucking terrifies me that I have no clue on what to do. I say things rude because I have no damn clue on how to express myself in a way that wouldn't piss you off." He said before he sighed, reaching up and running a hand through his dark blue hair. "Do you want the truth?" He asked.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he glanced off to the side, not answering right away. But a few moments he gave a small nod as he looked back at the darker skinned male.

Daiki shifted, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "I always believed myself to be strictly straight without a thought of being anything but that, but then you came around and that thought has been thrown out of the window." He said, and when the redhead opened his mouth to say something, Daiki raised a hand and shook his head. "I'm not done." He said, when Taiga frowned and glanced off to the side as he placed the knife down, Daiki felt slightly more reassured that the teen wouldn't murder him in his own house. "You came here and proved to me that you aren't just here for my money, that you actually care for my kids, hell, I think you proved it by saving Arashi by risking your own life, but the point is you did something that no nanny would do. And then that stupid thought that I had of you…" He trailed off.

Taiga looked back at him and raised a brow at him. "What was the thought?" He asked.

The blunette looked down, heat rising in his tan cheeks, he glanced up and over at the redhead feeling shy all of a sudden. "It's embarrassing…" He mumbled softly. When Taiga continued to stare at him Daiki let out a small sigh and shook his head. "Fine, you really want to know? I couldn't fuck the same girl more than once so I escaped to the hotel's bathroom where I jerked off with the mental image of you on your knees in front of me looking all lewd and shit." He said.

The redhead stayed silent, not making a surprised sound or a sound of disgust, he didn't hear anything, and for a second Daiki thought that the redhead walked out of the kitchen but when he looked up the redhead was still in the same position he had been in since the beginning of their talk. The only difference was the dark blush that was covering the redhead's face, wide eyes, and mouth slightly agape.

Taiga blinked several times before he made a small sound and lashed out, going over to the blunette and punching him in the arm hard. "Wh-W-What the hell A-Aho!? You fucking pervert!"

Daiki hissed and moved away from the embarrassed redhead, reaching up and placing a hand to the spot where Taiga had punched him. "It's not like I wanted it to be you! It's just that both of your mother's and Satsuki kept on mentioning you so you were on my mind and then you appeared!" He said, trying to defend himself.

The redhead made a small sound and let out a small huff, looking away. A few moments passed and Taiga looked back at him, biting his lower lip. "Did you...uh….you know…." Taiga trailed off, doing a certain gesture that made the darker skinned male to blush.

"Uh...yeah...Yeah I did cum." Daiki said making the seventeen year old blush and punch him again.

"Don't say it!"

"You're the one who did that fucking gesture, and stop fucking hit me!" Daiki said, now rubbing his other abused spot on his side with his free hand.

Taiga made a small sound and glanced down. "You didn't have to say it like that though." He mumbled.

The two of them went silent, looking away from one another with blushes still on their faces. It was when Daiki felt a gentle yet strong hand grab his making him look up and over at Taiga in confusion. Without explaining himself, Taiga shifted slightly before he made a small sound and led the dark haired blunette over to the coach in the living room. When they got into the living room, Taiga sat down onto the couch so Daiki did the same, and when Taiga let go of his hand, Daiki wanted to reach out and grab his hand in his own again, but kept himself from doing so.

"My father hadn't always been an asshole. Before my mother left us, my father was a kind hearted gentle man, yes he was busy and he didn't spend as much time with us as I would've liked it but my father tried his best. He was my hero, I remember when I was younger I wanted to be exactly like him. I wanted to get someone of my own and show them love like my father did, I wanted to be as successful as he was, but everything changed when he became a different person after my mother left. He became distant, he started to drink and get drunk, and whenever he got angry he took it out on me, and at that time I didn't understand. But as I got older I realised what was going on." Taiga said softly making Daiki blink in surprise, not expecting that the redhead would actually tell him. Taiga avoided his eyes by staring down at the ground. "He was abusing me. He had only hitted me at first, but then he started to kick me and beat me down until I laid on the ground nearly broken. He would leave me alone so I could heal up, and then he started again, and each beating grew longer and more painful." He continued. "Shortly after I met Tatsuya and Alex, that's when he went too far. He dragged me down to the basement, at first I thought that he was just going to beat me up and lock me down there, but that wasn't it that time. He pushed me down and demanded me to take my clothes off, and when I didn't he punched me until I did. He took off his own clothing and then he…..ugh.." Taiga trailed off, shaking his head, reaching up with his hands, gripping his head as his body trembled violently, his breaths coming out in shaky pants.

Daiki felt his stomach souring as he got the rest. Taiga didn't even need to finish it because he could already guess what happened and it sickened him. The dark haired blunette shifted on the couch slightly and hesitated for a short moment before he reached out and wrapped an arm around the redhead. He felt Taiga tense under his arm, his breath hitching and pausing for a few moments, probably debating on what he wanted to do until he finally relaxed and leaned into Daiki, accepting his attempt of comforting him.

Daiki stroked Taiga's shoulder with his thumb, rubbing slow circles into his skin as he pulled him close to him, letting Taiga lean into him as he stayed silent. When he didn't feel Taiga tremble anymore, Daiki shifted once more and reached out with his other hand, grabbing one of Taiga's hands that still held his head, and pulled it away from it slowly. He paused for a moment before he intertwined his fingers with Taiga's.

"You don't have to say anymore...I can figure out for myself on what he did. I just...I just don't get you on how you can be so forgiving. I mean, he fucking beat you down, and you're willing to let him start over?" He asked.

Taiga stayed silent for a few moments before he made a small sound and shake his head. "I'm not forgiving that bastard, I don't give a fuck if he truly is sorry. He could apologize until he's blue in the face and I still wouldn't forgive him. But I'm giving him a second chance since he's dying. I looked into his eyes and he's being sincere when he's apologizing. I'm giving him a second chance at being the father he lacked to be when I was younger. He'll meet my younger sister too, and together….we'll all be the family that we were meant to be, even if it would be only until my father passes away. He may had screwed up my life, and I may hate him with every fiber in my body, but he's still my father, and I can't become what he had. I refuse to become a monster."

Daiki stayed silent before he let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "You're too nice for your own good Taiga. One of these days someone will take advantage of that." He said before he bit his lower lip. "Hey….thanks for talking to me about this….I still may not understand the whole picture, but a lot of the blanks has been filled in." He said.

Taiga looked at him, he then looked down at their linked hands before he looked back up at Daiki before he slowly nodded. "You're right….you didn't understand anything because I pushed you away, but you're still an asshole Aho, this doesn't change that fact at all." He stated making the older male to chuckle and nod.

"Yeah I know." He said. Daiki then hesitated before he shifted once more so he was facing Taiga more. He then let go of Taiga's hand making the redhead blink and glance down, his lips twitching downwards into a deeper frown. But when Daiki reached up with that same hand and rested it on his cheek, Taiga looked back up and blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Daiki what are you-." Taga was cut off when the dark haired blunette leaned in and pressed their lips together softly, completely different from their first kiss where it was rough and desperate. The redhead, stared at Daiki's eyes that were half lidded now, Taiga made a small sound and let his eyes close as he responded to the kiss by pressing his lips back against his, having little to no experiences with these kind of kisses.

Daiki felt his lips twitch upwards slightly into a tiny smile as he let his own eyes close slowly, moving his hand so it now rested on the back of the redhead's neck.

They stayed like that or a few moments before Daiki pulled back, opening eyes and smiling slightly at the sight in front of him. Taiga still had his eyes closed, his cheeks were tinted light pink, his lips were slightly puckered. Taiga soon opened his eyes, blinking slowly before he pressed his lips into a tight thin line, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Daiki….why did you…" Taiga trailed off and Daiki gave him a gentle smile.

"I like you Taiga….I can't deny it anymore no matter how much I still want too. I….I want to try to have a relationship with you...The kids loves you, I know for a fact now that you wouldn't do anything to hurt the kids, and that's what I have been looking for. For someone who the kids could trust and depend on, someone who isn't only here for money and sex. But...But I need to know what you feel about me...I need to know so I don't get my hopes up or the kids...what are your feelings for me Taiga...I know...I know that I have been an asshole to you non-stop, but I know for a fact that if you hated me you wouldn't have let me kiss you like that, and you wouldn't have opened up to me…" Daiki trailed off.

Taiga stared at Daiki with wide eyes, staring at him with his lips slightly parted in surprise as he sat there in silence. He then let out a small breath and blinked, looking down as he thought. He stayed silent for several moments which seemed like hours for Daiki, and when Daiki didn't get an answer his heart slightly dropped.

"Heh, kind of figured that you wouldn't feel the same. I should've-"

"I like you."

Daiki paused mid-sentence, cutting himself off as he blinked, his own eyes widening slightly.

"I like you too...I don't know why….or how….It's just….it's….it's just there. You're annoying and you always piss me off one way or another, and you have hurt my feelings, and yet….somehow...I….I like you too." Taiga said softly. He then looked up at Daiki and gave him a small smile. "I would like to try a relationship with you too." He said.

Daiki blinked before he smiled and let out a small sound that could be taken as a small laugh of happiness. "That's great I-"

"But not right now."

Daiki paused, his smile slowly dropping, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Huh?"

"Things….things are difficult right now. A lot of things will be happening in the near future and I don't want to start a relationship with you until things calmed down. When my father passes I'll have to got to America and sell his company to someone since I won't be taking over, and that might take weeks, months, hell….even years, and I don't want to leave you here in while I'm in Japan and-"

"Then we'll go with you."

Taiga blinked in surprise.

Daiki smiled at him "I just confessed that I like you, and I'll be a damn idiot if I let you out of my life now. You don't need to go through this alone anymore, you have the kids and myself to support you, hell, you even have your adopted family and your friends to help you out. I don't care how long it will take for you to sell your father's business, I'm not letting you go." He said.

Taiga stared at him before he let out a small laugh, his eyes glistening with tears. "Daiki you…." He trailed off before he shook his head and reached up, rubbing his eyes. He sniffed softly before he pulled his hands away from his face, giving the older man a small smile, a small smile that held so much happiness and emotion in it. "Thank you….Thank you so fucking much." He said, and without another word he lashed out, all but pouncing onto Daiki, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, burying his face into the crook of Daiki's neck.

Daiki blinked in surprise before he hummed and smiled, wrapping his own arms around the redhead, pulling him closer as he hugged him back. "You're welcome Taiga…..You deserve to be happy."

Taiga tightened his grip around the older male as he let out a small shaky breath, sniffing once more. He then pulled back and opened his eyes, smiling at Daiki with a bright smile before he blinked and suddenly his smile went away. "If….If we're going to do anything, you can't suddenly freak out and call me a faggot, it hurts when you call me that, and if you're going to call me that every time you freak out about something, then a relationship between us can't work. I...I don't like being called that, too many bad memories are linked to those kind of words." He said his voice soft, but serious at the same time.

Daiki blinked before he smiled and nodded. "I promise, I won't call you that anymore, and if I do, you have my permission to punch me." He said, a small grin appearing on his face. "But, let's leave the talking for later yeah? I really….and I mean really...want to kiss you right now." He said as he leaned in, a small smirk appearing on his face when he saw the redhead flush in embarrassment.

"Y-You idiot, d-don't say something like that so suddenly." Taiga mumbled before he let his eyes closed, leaning in as well, and a few moments later their lips met in another gentle kiss.

 _I can get use to this, kissing him is oddly satisfying._ Daiki thought to himself as he pulled the redhead closer.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days passed and now it was time for Taiga and Kyoma to meet Kira, and both of them were beyond nervous.

They were waiting for Ashlynn to bring her back to Taiga's place, Alexandria and Tatsuya was there with him, helping him to keep his nerves calm.

Taiga was sitting on his couch, curled up at the far right end, his legs pulled up to his chest as he bit his lower lip in worry, his chin resting on his knees as he glanced around nervously. Tatsuya sat on the couch next to him, flipping through on of Taiga's outdated basketball magazines, and Alexandria sat next to the raven, her legs stretched out and resting on the table in front of his couch, a bored expression showing on her face as they waited.

Kyoma was sitting at the small table Taiga had right outside of his kitchen. You could tell that the older red haired male was nervous as well due to him not being able to sit still at all.

At the sound of the front door opening, Taiga froze and tensed for a short moment before he slowly looked over his shoulder from his position on the couch.

The front door opened and in walked Ashlynn, and shortly behind her a ten year old girl with dark red hair and matching red eyes. When Taiga's and her eyes met, they both froze, but with a small pat on his knee made Taiga blink and look away, standing up from his position on the couch he moved around it and made his way over to his mother and his younger sister.

Taiga bit his lower lip as he stopped in front of them, he looked down at the small redhead who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Kira, this is your older brother Taiga." Ashlynn said.

Kira blinked and glanced at her for a second before she looked back at Taiga. She stayed silent and didn't move for about a full minute before her eyes glistened with tears. "Onii-Chan!" She cried before she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his back and burying his face into his chest.

Taiga blinked and made a small sound of surprise before he let out a small chuckle and reached up, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her closely and tightly. "It's nice to finally meet you Kira." He said softly.

"I've waited forever to meet you! I-I-I can barely believe that this is happening!" Kira whimpered, letting out a small sob, before she pulled back slightly and smiled up at him brightly. "I-I'm so happy that I'm here!" She said.

Taiga nodded, not really knowing what to say to her. He was at a lost on what to say to her, not that long ago he didn't even know that she even existed, but now there she was, standing in front of him in his arms, crying and saying how happy she was.

"I'm happy too." He said softy.

Kira sniffed before she giggled and nodded. She then removed herself from him and bit her lower lip, glancing around the room before her eyes landed on Kyoma. She blinked a couple of times before she swallowed and looked up at Ashlynn.

The brunette noticed this and nodded, she then softly gestured her to go over to him. Kira made a small sound and nodded, she then looked back at him and in a slow pace she made her way over to him. When she got to him she stopped and looked down, suddenly finding her boots more interesting than anything else at the moment. But her attention was drawn back to Kyoma when he moved off from the chair he was sitting on and went down onto his knees.

"Hello Kira…." He said softly, a small smile on his face.

Kira made a small sound, staring at him in silence before she nodded slightly. "Hi." She said softly, a few moments passed before she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck. "I-I'm so happy…." She said softly.

Kyoma blinked for a few moments before he let out a small laugh and reached up with an arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer. "I'm happy too, and I want to spend every last moment I have with you, to make up all the years I wasn't there helping raising you." He said before he blinked and looked at Ashlynn. "If that is alright with your mother of course." He added.

"You'll spend as much time with her for as long as I am present." Was her immediate reply making the red haired man to flinch slightly before he nodded.

Kyoma flinched at the slightly cold and bitter tone in her tone of voice before he made a small sound and nodded. "O-Of course." He said softly.

Kira pulled back, a frown on her face. "Are you and Okaa-san angry at one another?" She asked making them all blink. She then shook her head, her frown growing deeper. "I don't want you to be angry at one another, I want to spend time with you all happy." She said.

Ashlynn and Kyoma blinked in surprise before they looked at one another, they both stayed silent for a few moments before they nodded at one another, deciding it would be for the best if they put their differences aside for the current moment so Kira could enjoy her time there with them.

"We're not angry at one another sweetheart, I'm sorry for making you think that way." The brunette said softly.

The youngest redhead made a small sound before she smiled softly and nodded. "It's okay, just so you and Tou-chan aren't angry."

Taiga then made a small sound. "Uh…..question, how do you know fluent Japanese if you've been in Australia for all this time?" He asked.

Kira blinked before she smiled brightly and laughed softly. "Okaa-chan taught me some, and she also paid for online classes for me! It was easy!" She said before she went back over to Taiga and hugged him again, giggling softly and letting out a small sigh as she snuggled into him.

The teenager tensed, he wasn't used to the idea of her hugging him. Of course Emiko and the others did a couple of times but then again, they were smaller and also were the kids that he had been with for a while now, and having an almost complete stranger hugging him was odd to him, but instead of pushing her away since it would hurt her feelings he hugged her back.

"Heh, guess you're really smart then huh?" He asked making her pull back and grin up at him brightly.

"Yeah! I'm the top in my class back home!"

Taiga smiled and nodded before he jumped when he heard a chuckle next to him, he turned his attention to the raven haired male who just stopped next to him.

"Unlike you, Taiga has been slacking off in school because all that is on his mind is Basketball." Tatsuya said.

Kira stayed silent and kind of moved away from Tatsuya a bit, something that confused Taiga considering that she had no problem being so close to him and their father. Taiga let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"You don't have to be scared of him Kira, he's my adopted brother, Himuro Tatsuya." He said.

The raven gave her a small smile and nodded at her. "Nice to meet you Kira."

Kira hesitated for a short moment before she pulled away from Taiga and went over to the raven, she stopped in front of him and stared up at him for a few moments before she smiled up at him brightly, she then jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"If you're a brother to Onii-chan then that means you are my Onii-chan too!" She exclaimed. She then looked over to Ashlynn by looking over her shoulder. "Right Okaa-chan?" She asked.

The brunette blinked a few times before she hummed and nodded, smiling softly as she watched her daughter. "Yes dear, whatever you want. Tatsuya is a nice young man and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind, would you?" She asked turning her attention to the raven who blinked in surprise.

Tatsuya then smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind, I've always wanted a younger sister, and I guess my wish came true thanks to you." He said as he reached down, gently patting her head.

Taiga made a small sound, narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't go stealing her now."

The dark haired older teenager let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "I wouldn't dare."

Kira then let out a small whimper causing everyone to redirect their attention back to her. She had let go of Tatsuya, her hands up and rubbed her eyes as she trembled slightly. Taiga frowned and crouched down next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Kira let out a small sob, nodding her head as she pulled her hands away from her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. She then grinned at him brightly. "I-I-I'm just so h-h-happy! T-This is the best day ever!" She sobbed.

Taiga blinked and made a small sound before he smiled softly and reached out, placing a hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair. "You finally got to meet us after so long on wanting to, I can see why you're so happy. I probably would feel the same way if I was in your shoes." He said softly.

This year has been weird for him. Not only did he find out that his mother has been alive for all this time, but he also met her and found out that he had a younger sister as well. He also got a job babysitting for the famous Basketball player Aomine Daiki and eventually got into a relationship with the blunette as well, but he also found out that his father as dying due to some unknown illness. This year had plenty of ups and downs, but he had made some new friends and he felt more happier than he ever had been for a really long time. He didn't feel alone, he didn't feel unwanted or as worthless as he has felt for years ever since that day where everything went downhill. He actually felt more alive than he ever has been before.

"Onii-chan, why are you crying?" Kira's voice snapped him out of his thoughts causing Taiga to blink and reach up, placing a hand on his cheek, and sure enough he had been crying, He made a small sound and let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm just really happy, I'm happy just like you." He said softly.

Kira blinked before she smiled again and nodded. "Hehe, we can all be happy together then!" She said.

Taiga nodded. "Yeah, we can." He said before he blinked when she grabbed is hands in hers.

"I want to hear everything about you! I want to learn more about my big bro!" She said as she helped him up, she then led him over to the couch, but paused when she finally noticed Alexandria.

Taiga glanced at his blonde haired adoptive mother and smiled softly. "That's Alex, she's the woman who has taken care of me since I was younger." He said making Kira blink and look up at him before looking back at the blonde haired woman, she then waved at her shyly making Alexandria to laugh softly.

"Such a precious thing you are, you're a lucky one Taiga, she's adorable." She said.

Taiga rolled his eyes. "You think all Japanese girls are cute." He grumbled.

But she wasn't wrong, he was lucky. He had a younger sister, his mother was back, and his father actually wanted to try to be a better father, to make up for all the bad that he has done in the past. He had his adoptive family and he couldn't be any happier at this current moment.

* * *

Several hours passed and it was now nighttime and Taiga was now back at the Aomine mansion. When he walked in it was quiet all except for the low volume of the television in the living room, telling the redhead that the kids must already be in bed. Toeing off his shoes and setting them off to the side, the teenager then walked into the livingroom to only see that Daiki was resting on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Taiga blinked before he let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. He walked over to the older male and paused when he got in front of him, he stared at him for a few moments, a small smile on his face.

"I know that I'm hot and everything, but you're acting like a stalker when you do that." Daiki said all of a sudden causing the redhead to jump, his face growing hot with a blush as the blunette opened his eyes, a smirk on his handsome face.

"A-Aho! I th-thought that you were asleep and I wasn't stalking you!"

Daiki raised a brow as he shifted, getting into a better more comfortable position. "I was sleeping, but I woke up right as you were coming in, so I pretended to go back to sleep." He said simply before he reached out and grabbed ahold of Taiga's wrists, pulling him into his lap which made the redhead cry out. "Oi, keep quiet, you'll wake the kids with that big mouth of yours." He said.

The redhead made a sound and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, his eyes narrowing slightly before he let out a small huff and looked away. He heard Daiki chuckle but ignored him, but his face grew warm again when the older male grabbed him by the chin and made him look at him.

"I don't deserve you. I had put you through so much with my bullshit, and yet here you are, letting me hold you close. Even if you don't believe me when I say this….you're way too perfect for this world, heh, you can even fool me into thinking that you're an angel in disguise." He said.

Taiga's eyes widened before he made a small sound and bowed his head, reaching up and placing a hand over his face in embarrassment. "Since when have you been so sappy?" He grumbled which made Daiki laugh softly.

"You make me this way you Baka, but don't use to it, I won't always be this nice."

Taiga looked up as he pulled his hand away, he smiled and shook his head. "Yeah I know, be too nice you'll make me think that you're an imposter. The guy who I fell for is a class A douche." He said, a teasing grin appearing on his face making the eldest Aomine snort and reach up, flicking his forehead softly.

"Haha, very funny." He said rolling his eyes before he smiled softly and lean forward, resting his forehead against the redhead's. "I'm…..I'm new to this kind of thing, as in, having a serious relationship. My last serious relationship was with the three's mother, but she left shortly after their birth to be with some other guy." He said softly making Taiga blink. "I'll try my best to make you happy Taiga, but….but there will be moments where you'll most likely hate me, I'm not used to this kind of stuff yet, and not to mention you're the first guy. But I'm willing to try my best for as long as you're willing to put up with me." He said.

Taiga pulled away slightly, staring at Daiki as the darker skinned male opened his eyes, his dark blue eyes staring into his own dark red eyes.

The redhead then smiled softly and nodded. "I promise to do the same." He said.

Daiki stared at him with an unknown expression, and before he knew it Taiga was shifted and pushed down onto the couch with Daiki hovering over him, his arms resting on the couch on either sides of Taiga's head, their bodies pressed firmly against one another, their faces inches apart. They stared at one another for a few moments before Daiki leaned down, pressing their lips together. Taiga immediately responded by reaching up with both of his hands and resting them on the blunette's lower back. Daiki let out a low sound that could be mistaken as purring as he buried his hands into Taiga's dark red locks.

The kissed got more heated and intense as time slowly ticked on by, their tongues clashed, fighting against one another for dominance, Daiki's hands were still in Taiga's hair, but his fingers were now curling around the soft locks, gently tugging on them which caused Taiga to let out small sounds that made Daiki want even more, and for Taiga, his hands were now under the darker skinned male's shirt, his hands running up and down Daiki's muscular back.

Soon the kiss was broken, but that didn't mean that they stopped. Daiki shifted his attention to the redhead's neck, gently nipping, sucking, and licking the tan skin, and Taiga tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the older male as he continued to run his hands over his back. But somehow that turned into grinding, their hips moving in sync as they tried to get as much as possible from the other. Daiki sucked harder on Taiga's neck, knowing for sure that he would most likely leave a hickey, and Taiga shifted his hands and grabbed Daiki's ass, groping it and putting hims closer, as they both continued grinding against one another.

The redhead shivered, biting down onto his lower lip and letting out small whimpers as he squeezed his eyes closed, forcing himself to keep quiet so he didn't end up waking up the kids who were sleeping upstairs. Daiki pulled away from the teenager's neck and licked the mark he had created before he turned his attention to the redhead's face.

Taiga's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips pressed together in a tight thin line, and a dark blush covered his cheeks. The blunette made a small sound, he then got an idea and smirked. He pulled one hand away from Taiga's red locks and moved it downwards, shifting his body weight so his crotch was off from the redhead's chuckling softly when he let out a small frustrated sound. When Taiga opened his eyes along with his mouth to complain no doubt, he placed his hand on the redhead's obvious bulge and squeezed it softly.

"H-Ha~" Taiga let out a small moan as he arched his back slightly, biting down on his lower lip hard as his body twitched.

Daiki chuckled. "You're awfully sensitive aren't you?" He teased.

The redhead glared at him even though there was no actual heat in it. "A-Aho, d-doing this to me when you know that anyone can walk in on us. You're not e-exactly being careful about this."

The older male paused for a short moment before he made a small sound, and without a warning he got up, grabbing the redhead's ass and gripping it tightly as he made his way over to the staircase. Taiga let out a small yelp, immediately wrapping his legs around the blunette the second he had gotten up. His blush grew darker.

"W-What are you doing!?" He hissed softly.

"I'm taking you to my room, what does it look like you idiot?"

Taiga blinked before he shook his head in disbelief. He then let his head fall down, burying his face into the eldest Aomine's neck, his arms wrapped around him tightly. "You're unbelieveable." He mumbled.

Daiki chuckled. "And you're sexy, so we're even."

The redhead snorted. "Truly unbelieveable." He mumbled softly.

Soon they got to Daiki's bedroom where he let go of Taiga with one hand to open the door, he walked in, closed the door and locked it before he made his way over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and laid Taiga on it, climbing over him once more, a grin on his face.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? You're as light as a feather."

Taiga rolled his eyes and snorted. "And you're a fucking horny piece of shit."

The blunette narrowed his eyes, the grin still on his face. "You're the one who did this to me Baka, so it's your responsibility to take care of it." He said before he shifted and let him go, moving back to take his shirt off.

Taiga blushed softly as he watched the other male get undressed, he glanced away, his heart beating violently in his chest as he laid there. H

Soon Daiki was in nothing but his boxers, and when he looked at Taiga he paused before he frowned when he saw how stiff Taiga was. He shifted and reached out, placing a hand on his cheek making the redhead look over and blink.

"You okay? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to you know." He said softly.

Taiga stared at him for a few seconds before he made a small sound and shook his head, shifting into a sitting position. "It's not that…it's just that….after what my father did to me, I'm kind of hesitate to do anything more than what we had done so far." He said softly.

Daiki blinked before he frowned and shifted as well, sitting down in front of him. "Like I said, we don't have to do anything if you want to. I won't force you into anything." He said.

The redhead stayed silent for a few moments before he bit his lower lip. "We're moving too fast, so….so let's not go all the way yet okay? I mean...I hardly doubt that you have any knowledge of gay sex, and I just want to make sure that we're actually serious about this..because I don't want to have sex with you to only break up with you a little while after…." He trailed off, glancing off to the side.

Daiki blinked before he made a small sound. "I wouldn't break up with you after doing it with you, geez you make me sound like a bad guy." He mumbled making Taiga flinch. He then sighed and shook his head. "But I understand, we don't have to do anything until you're fully ready" He said as he made a move to get off from the bed so he could take care of his problem in private, but he stopped when Taiga grabbed onto his hand, stopping him.

"I said that I don't want to go all the way….I never said that we couldn't mess around...you know…" The redhead trailed off, blushing as he glanced off to the side, not being able to look at him in the face.

Daiki stared at him for a moment before he chuckled and moved back over to him. "You're so awkward, are you really all bark and no bite?" He asked smirking.

Taiga immediately looked up at him, he then narrowed his eyes, and before Daiki had the chance, Taiga managed to pounce on the blunette, pinning him underneath him. Daiki's eyes widened in surprise as he stared up at the redhead, and his member gave an interested twitch, and since Taiga was pressed against him, he felt it and when he did he paused before he smirked himself.

"Well isn't this interesting, you have a dominance kink don't you? Why else would you react that way."

The older man made a small sound, his face flushing in embarrassment. "O-Oi, shut it. I don't to hear that coming from you, especially in a teasing manner! As if you don't have you own kinks!" He defended himself making Taiga pause for a second.

"...I never really experimented so I don't know."

"Eh?" Daiki stared at him with a blank stare. "You're kidding right?" He asked, and when he didn't get an immediate answer, his eyes widened slightly. "Seriously?" He asked.

Taiga huffed and glared down at him. "Don't act so surprised, do you honestly think that I would even try anything like that after what my father pulled?" He grumbled. He tried to move away but Daiki wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping him in place. Taiga made a small sound and looked at Daiki who was smiling at him softly.

"Hey, no need to retreat. We can discover your kinks some over time, because right now I'm horny as fuck and my dick is starting to hurt now due to how hard it is."

The redhead paused for a few moments before he blushed and grumbled something under his breath before he nodded. He then paused, staring at the darker skinned male for a few long moments before he pulled away. He then turned his attention to Daiki's hard on that was very visible even though he was wearing dark boxers. He reached up and hooked his fingers under the waistband of the boxers, but froze when Daiki grabbed his wrists. He looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The blunette asked.

Taiga blinked before he hummed softly and smiled slightly, he then nodded. "Y-Yeah….I-I trust you." He replied.

Daiki nodded after a second and let go of his wrists slowly. "Okay, but just know, you can stop at any time you want. I won't force you to continue if you don't feel comfortable." He said.

The redhead nodded and swallowed softly before he resumed with his earlier task. He slowly pulled Daiki's boxers down and the blunette lifted his hips up for them to be fully taken off. When the boxers were completely disposed of, Taiga turned his attention to Daiki's erection. It was a impressive size, around the same length and girth as his own, but slightly longer. Hesitating for a moment he reached out and wrapped his fingers around it, glancing up at Daiki when he heard his breath hitch slightly. Feeling slightly encouraged by that he shifted his position so he was now kneeling in front of Daiki, his face close to his erection.

"Taiga…' He said softly causing the redhead to glance up at him once more. Daiki stared down at him for a few moments before he made a small sound and blushed in embarrassment, glancing off to the side. Taiga took that as a sign to continue, so he did. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, he stuck his tongue out before he ran his tongue up the underside of his cock, from base all the way up to the tip. He heard the blunette let out a small shaky breath and felt his length twitch in interest. Taiga continued to lick from base to tip slowly and shyly, testing his liking to it and seeing how the eldest Aomine reacted. When he got bored of the slow pace he shifted and took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue around the head and over the slit, he made a small surprised sound when Daiki's hips suddenly jerked up violently causing him to enter his mouth more, but nowhere near enough to actually make him choke.

"S-Shit Taiga...sorry about that." The older male apologized, reaching down and gently grabbing his hair, running his fingers through the dark locks.

Taiga glanced up at him for a few moments before he hummed softly in reply which made Daiki let out a soft moan at the vibrations. The redhead then slowly started to take more of Daiki inside of his mouth, running his tongue around the length as he made sure to cover his teeth so he didn't hurt him with them.

Daiki let out a low groan, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out too loud. The last thing he wanted was for one of his kids to wake up due to his own loud mouth. He looked down at the redhead who was currently busying himself with giving him pleasure. He gently ran his fingers through those dark red locks of hair that he grew to like more and more each time he sees them. Taiga's mouth was hot and wet, and the way he ran his tongue around him as he sucked made him close to blowing his load right then and there, but that would be embarrassing so he forced himself to hold out longer. He didn't want to humiliate himself in front of the redhead, especially when said redhead was the one who was sucking him off.

Taiga kept his slow pace for a few minutes, deciding that he didn't want to rush it. Soon yet again he got bored of the pace so he opened his eyes and looked up at Daiki, when their eyes met a sudden idea popped into his mind. He made a small sound and slowly sunk his mouth down more onto Daiki's length, soon enough deepthroating him, but instead of stopping when the blunette hit the back of his throat, he kept sinking down, and soon enough…

 _Holy shit, he doesn't have a gag reflex!_ Daiki thought as his head fell back, reaching up with his freehand to bite down on his knuckles so he didn't scream out, his senses going out of whack due to the overwhelming sensation in his lower regions. Within moments he felt a tightening sensation, a signal that he was getting closer to his release.

"S-S-Shit...Taiga pull off, I-I'm going to cum."

The redhead hummed softly as he continued to suck on him, pulling off to the tip before he started to bob his head up and down, and due to that the blunette cursed softly and made a small sound. "G-God dammit Taiga, I said pull off!" He hissed pulling the redhead off by tugging on his hair, and at that same moment he released, causing all of it to mostly spill onto Taiga's face and shirt. Daiki panted softly, cursing before he looked at Taiga and paused. The redhead had his right eye closed, his mouth was open slightly, and his red cheeks were covered in his cum. It was almost enough to make him hard again, keyword, almost.

Taiga stared down at him with a blank stare before he scrunched up his face and got up from his position on the bed. "That's disgusting, you didn't have to do that Aho! I was perfectly fine at what I was doing!" He hissed.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you would be alright with swallowing my cum….plus, I like the look on you." Daiki said in a undertone.

The redhead stayed silent before he made a small sound. "You and you're stupid dominance kink." He grumbled, making his way over to the door so he could leave and go into the bathroom.

"Oh come on Taiga, don't be like that! Even if you're acting all against it, I can see that you like it too!"

"Die!"


	23. Chapter 23

Over the several days that has passed, Kira stayed at Taiga's apartment with Alexandria and his mother while his father stayed at a nearby hotel, mostly due to Ashlynn not trusting Kyoma anywhere near their daughter due to hearing of all that bad he had done to Taiga years ago.

It has been officially over a week since Taiga and Daiki had gotten together, and their relationship was going smoothly. They would still argue about the stupidest of things, but they would eventually make up, mostly with Daiki apologizing to Taiga due to the redhead being an adorable stubborn idiot like usual.

Their relationship was pretty much kept to themselves, not openly admitting it to anyone, they wanted to get used to the idea first before they decide to out their relationship, but it was proved harder than thought especially with three children who liked scaring the shit out of you when they appeared out of nowhere. They were already caught being too close to one another by Ayame who had left the room about a minute later, mumbling something about them under his breath before going off to do whatever that he usually did.

Currently it was close to midnight, the children were asleep in their rooms, and the two eldest males of the house were in the livingroom watching late night shows. Daiki was laid across the couch, taking up the entire couch, but his legs were spread open with the redhead resting in between them, his arms wrapped around the blunette's middle as he rested his head on his chest, his knees resting on the armrest of the couch, his legs gently moving back and forth in the air. They were comfortable.

It was only during the night time like this for them to be so open like their current state, they wouldn't be able to act this open during the daytime due to the children and also due to Satsuki and the others randomly barging in. It was the times like these they enjoyed.

Daiki soon enough got bored with the show that they had been watching and grabbed the remote off from the floor and started to change the channels, surfing through them with a bored expression on his face. Taiga shifted slightly and looked up at the blunette, his chin resting on the other's chest as his dark red eyes watched the eldest Aomine. Soon Daiki turned his attention to him, raising a brow at him.

"What are you staring at you baka?"

One of Taiga's forked eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the insult but shifted. When he got onto his knees in between the blunette, he pushed himself up, holding himself up by unwrapping his arms around Daiki and pressing his hands against his chest instead. Taiga stared at him in silence for a few moments before he shifted once more and leaned down, pressing their lips together into a small kiss.

Daiki made a small surprised sound but kissed him back, not complaining as he rested one of his hands on the redhead's hip. When their kiss broke off, instead of pulling away, Taiga shifted once more so he was back into the same position as before, but this time his face was buried into the crook of Daiki's neck.

The blunette let out a small chuckle. "What's up with you? What's with the sudden lovey dovey mood?" He asked. He didn't mind it, don't get him wrong, he loved it, it was adorable especially when Taiga turns just as red as his hair.

Taiga made a small humming sound, moving his head and placing an open mouth kiss to his neck causing the older male to shiver slightly. He then pulled back and propped himself up, bending himself backwards slightly so he could see Daiki's face.

"I want to out our relationship."

Daiki blinked in surprise, he opened his mouth to reply but closed it and hesitated. If they were going to out their relationship there was no doubt that their relationship was going to spread like wildfire and eventually gain the media's attention. He must've took too long to answer because the redhead shifted and got up, making Daiki momentarily panic.

"Taiga I-"

The redhead shook his head. "No, it was stupid of me to say something like that especially since we just started dating, and since we both agreed to wait awhile. Just forget about it okay?" He then turned and made his way out of the living-room, avoiding any other eye contact.

Daiki blinked before he cursed under his breath and got up to chase after the redhead who had taken his silence the wrong way, the redhead took a lot of things the wrong way. Turning the television off, Daiki then quickly made his way upstairs where his room was and opened the door to only frown when he didn't see Taiga in it. Did he really upset him just by hesitating to answer? He may love the redhead, but he was unbelievably stupid and stubborn. Turning himself around, the blunette exited his room and made his way over to the guest room. He opened the door and walked in, even though it was dark in the room, he could tell that Taiga was laying on the guest bed. Letting out a small sigh, Daiki closed and locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed, when he climbed onto it, the mattress dipped under his weight. When he was fully on the bed he shifted and reached out, he grabbed onto the stubborn and probably sulking teenager and pulled him into an embrace, holding him.

"I didn't reject you you stupid idiot."

When the teen didn't reply the blunette let out a small sigh and shook his head, feeling slightly annoyed with his lover, but then again, he understood where the redhead was coming from. If he had suffered through all the things the redhead had, he probably would've reacted the same way as well.

"I'm just….hesitate. I mean…if we go public with our relationship, it will for sure spread and it will eventually hit the media and they will only create one big hassle for us. Yes….some of my teammates are openly gay and are open about their relationships, but...but I don't think that I'm ready for it, you know? I'm just afraid, what if the media attention becomes too much for us and separates us?"

Taiga made a small sound between a snort and a scoff. "I never said that our relationship had to go public you Aho."

Daiki blinked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "But you said-"

"I meant I want to come out with our relationships with your friends and my friends, that's it! I swear sometimes you're lacking in the upstairs department."

The blunette narrowed his eyes slightly at the insult but let it slide. He let out a small sigh through his nose and tightened his grip around the redhead when he tried to pull away. "Well maybe you should've said that you baka, I don't know what you fully mean at some things, I can't read your mind!"

Taiga stayed silent for a few minutes which made Daiki think that either he had fallen asleep, or he was ignoring him. He opened his mouth to say something but paused when Taiga shifted around so he was face to face with him instead of his back being towards him. He didn't do anything for a few moments before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Just shut up, I'm tired. " He grumbled softly before he shifted and wiggled downwards until he was burying his face into Daiki's chest, his arms wrapped around him tightly as he curled up into him.

Daiki chuckled at this and held him tightly, resting one of his hand on top of Taiga's head, gently stroking his dark red and black locks. "You're like an overgrown kitten. Attention seeking, feisty, and a complete cuddle monster. Maybe I should start calling you kitten instead of tiger."

The hard pinch to his left asscheek followed by a low growl of a "Call me that, I'll castrate you." was his reply,

* * *

When it was morning time Taiga was the one who woke up first, letting out a small yawn as he tried to stretch out his cramped limbs, but he found that he couldn't which confused for a short moment before he felt a pair of strong arms around him. He then remembered that the blunette had followed after him into the room and they fell asleep wrapped around in the other's arms.

Taiga laid there for a few moments before he decided to at least try and get up so he could make breakfast. It was Sunday so he didn't have to worry about anything in particular except maybe for his ever so slowly growing pile of missing homework from all of his classes.

Slowly unwrapping his arms from the older male, he slowly and gently pulled himself away from Daiki who in turn tightened his grip on him unconsciously as he let out a small growl. Taiga froze for a short moment, watching him for a few moments to only realize he was still sleeping. Shaking his head as he let out an inaudible sigh, Taiga pulled himself out of Daiki's grip and slowly scooted himself down to the foot of the bed.

"Mmmmm…..Come back." Daiki mumbled sleepily as he shifted.

"I'm going to make breakfast, go back to sleep, I'll wake you when I'm done." Taiga said softly as he got off the bed, walking over to the side Daiki was resting on. He reached out and lightly brushed Daiki's bangs off to the side.

Daiki leaned into the touch with a small hum, his face went limp and a peaceful expression appeared on his face, an expression Taiga never really experienced before. He had always seen the blunette with either a smirk, scowl, a small smile, or grin, but never an expression like this, it was nice. Taiga smiled softly and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the center of the man's forehead before he pulled away and stood back up. He then went over to the door and unlocked it, soon opening it and walking out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

Letting out a small groan, Taiga stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking, and his shoulder's popping from their stiffness, he then made his way downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen and hummed softly. _What should I make?_

After a few minutes of pacing around and thinking, Taiga settled with a simple breakfast of pancakes. He didn't feel like making a big meal at the moment.

As he started to make the pancakes from scratch there was a knock at the front door of the mansion making Taiga blink in surprise and confusion. He paused for a short moment before he wiped his hands off with a rag before he jogged over to the front door, unlocking and opening the door before the person outside could knock again. The redhead blinked in surprise when he saw Tetsuya, Ryouta and the others who were friends with Daiki, but there was an unfamiliar face making him furrow his brows in confusion.

"Good morning Taiga-kun, I'm guessing you're the only one up at this hour?" Tetsuya asked making the redhead blink before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, but uh….why are you guys over here?"

"Apologies, this was upon my request, but it seems as if Daiki as forgotten." A unfamiliar voice spoke up making Taiga blink and turn his attention to the short red haired red eyed male. "We haven't been introduced, my name is Akashi Seijuurou, I am the head of the Akashi business cooperation, it's very nice to meet you…"

Taiga blinked before he made a small sound, reaching a hand up and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah...Taiga….My name is Kagami Taiga."

Seijuurou blinked. "Kagami? Are you by any chance related to Kagami Kyoma?"

Taiga's eyes widened slightly before he nodded. "Yeah, he's my father."

Seijuurou hummed, eyeing him up and down a few times before he nodded. "Interesting….interesting indeed." He mumbled before he put on a polite smile. "Apologies for the sudden unannounced arrival, but may we came in?"

"A-ah, o-of course." Taiga immediately moved away from the front door and bit his lower lip, glancing at all of the colorful males before he turned around, suddenly feeling overwhelmed for some reason. "I was making breakfast before you knocked, would you like something to eat or…"

"No thank you, we ate before coming here, but thank you for offering." Seijuurou replied for the others making Taiga nod slightly before going back into the kitchen.

It wasn't long until breakfast was finished and Taiga went upstairs to wake the Aomines up to tell them about their guests. Daiki got up with a grumble and left the guest room, going downstairs wearing his undershirt and baggy sweatpants that he had wore to sleep. The kids sleepily made their way downstairs as well, but when they saw Tetsuya they ran over to him and tackled him into a hug, making the pale blunette to chuckle softly and ruffle their hair.

Taiga stood there awkwardly. "Um…..I made breakfast so um…yeah, go knock yourself out with the food." He mumbled,

Emiko let go of Tetsuya and went over to Taiga, wrapping her arms around his legs. "I love you Tiger-chan! Thank you!" She then let go and ran into the kitchen, happily starting to eat as her two brothers ran over and got into their spots, eating away at their pancakes on their plates.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Daiki asked, eyeing the redhead who stood there uncomfortably.

Taiga made a small sound. "I'm not hungry at the moment."

The older male raised a brow at him. "You? Not hungry?"

The teenager scowled and glared at him. "Shut up, I don't want to hear anything about my eating habits out of your mouth you jackass."

Daiki smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Seijuurou cleared his throat.

"I do believe that we all agreed to meet up here because we all haven't hung out together in a long time, so please keep yourself from unnecessary arguments."

The blunette blinked a few times before he snorted and shrugged. "Whatever."

Seijuurou looked a Taiga and stared at him for a few moments before he spoke. "Would you like to join us? It would be rather rude of me to demand you to leave."

Taiga hesitated for a short moment before he slowly nodded. "Okay." He replied softly.

They all made themselves comfortable around the living-room while Daiki went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, eating his portion of breakfast with Arashi, Ayame, and Emiko. Leaving Taiga standing there awkwardly.

"So Kagami-"

"Err, call me Taiga." The seventeen year old interrupted making Seijuurou give him a blank expression before nodding.

"Alright then, so Taiga, I have heard from Satsuki that you are Daiki's Nanny. How do you like taking that role?"

Taiga made a small sound and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't really like it at first because Aho was being a jackass, but things are getting better. I like spending time with them."

Seijuurou hummed softly. "It seems like you're rather fond of them."

Taiga blinked before his face heated up in embarrassment. "T-That's-"

"Oi, what are you hinting at?" Daiki's voice interrupted him causing the younger red head to jump in surprise.

Seijuurou gave a small smile. "Well, Tetsuya has informed me that you seem more happier than usual. You don't bring women here anymore nor do you go to bars when you have the freetime. Usually it's the first thing you do when you have the free time, and yet Tetsuya said that you haven't been out on the road all that much. It seems as if Taiga has satisfied those needs as of late."

Taiga blinked before he turned as red as his hair. " Wh-What do you mean by that?!"

"There's no way Aominecchi is interested in Taigacchi no offense to Taigacchi of course, but Aominecchi is-"

"Taiga and I are dating." The pro Basketball player stated simply, cutting off the blabbering blonde mid-sentence.

Everyone went silent, even the kids in the kitchen went silent, but not even a moment later Emiko let out a loud screech and ran out, tackling the back of Taiga's legs into a tight hug.

"Yay! Now we can be a happy family! Tiger-chan is the best!" The small girl squealed.

Everyone continued to stay silent before Ryouta made a small sound. "I wasn't expecting that." He then smiled brightly. "But I'm happy for you two! It's great to finally see Aominecchi happy with someone who makes him and the three happy in return!"

The raven of the group let out a small snicker. "When will we be expecting the wedding invitations?"

His green haired partner made a small sound and twitched. "Don't ask such a ridiculous question!"

Taiga deadpanned, deciding to ignore the raven instead of answering him.

Tetsuya then offered Taiga a small smile. "I will entrust their happiness to you, but if you end up hurting any of their feelings, the ending result will not be pleasant Taiga-kun."

The teenager blinked before he let out a small nervous laugh, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. "I have no reason to hurt them so don't worry."

The smaller blunette nodded. "I believe that Taiga-kun will stay true to his word., but I just wanted to make that statement. Aomine-kun is a good friend, and if you hurt him or his children there will consequences." He then turned his attention to Daiki. " The same goes for you with Taiga-kun. You're both my friends and I don't want either of you to end up hurt due to the other's stupidity."

Daiki blinked before he glance at the redhead who stood next to him. He then let out a small chuckle before he reached out and pulled Taiga close to him by wrapping his arm around his waist. "Don't worry Tetsu, I'm not going to hurt him." _He's a keeper_. He thought with a gentle smile.

"Aww! Look at the happy couple! Why don't you ever hold me like that Shin-chan!?" Kazunari asked which got him the reply of "Shut up Takao!" from Shintarou who was blushing in embarrassment.

Seijuurou hummed softly and opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of knocking at the front door interrupted him.

Taiga blinked in confusion. More visitors? Anymore people and the place will be cramped. He turned to Daiki who looked annoyed, probably not liking all the attention his house was getting, but the blunette soon nodded to Taiga to go and answer the door.

Pulling away from Daiki's hold, Taiga went over to the door to answer it once more and when he opened it he blinked.

"Tatsuya, what are you doing here?"

The said raven gave him a small smile. "Alex is busy hanging out with your mother and younger sister as they went to see your father. Would it be alright to spend time together here? So many things has happened so we haven't been able to hang out properly in a while."

Taiga frowned. That was true….

"I'm sure Daiki wouldn't mind, come on in, but just to warn you, he's having some friends over and they're the colorful bunch. Remember those guys in the locker rooms when we won our last game? It's those guys." He said making Tatsuya blink before chuckling.

Tatsuya was then let in and Taiga walked him inside after closing the door.

Daiki looked over and narrowed his eyes when he saw the matching rings they had hanging around their necks by a silver chain, he didn't like that, it made an unknown emotion to boil deep within him.

"I don't think we were properly introduced before. My name is Himuro Tatsuya. Taiga's older brother." When everyone stared at him in confusion he let out a small laugh. "Ah, adopted older brother that is."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Himuro-kun, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsuya was the first one to respond to the raven.

The said raven smiled. "Nice to meet you as well Kuroko."

Soon everyone else introduced themselves to the raven minus Daiki who just glared at the floor, Tatsuya noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Sorry for intruding without a notice, if you are all busy with something then I can always come back later." Tatsuya said, deciding to be polite to them and making it clear that if they didn't want him to be there he could always leave and come back later.

The older redhead shook his head. "No that is alright Himuro, it isn't a problem is it Daiki?"

Daiki blinked before he made a small sound and shrugged, he then looked off to the side and reached up, rubbing the back of his head. "No...I guess not."

"Soo." Ryouta started, a grin on his face. "How long have you two been dating, and how did it happen? I thought that Aominechii was strictly straight, and from what Momoicchi explained to us, you two couldn't stand one another."

Daiki made a small sound and furrowed his brows. "I don't see why that is any of your business you idiot." He grumbled before he let out a small sigh. "But if you really want to know, .we've only been dating for a week, and who knows? Maybe it was opposite attract or whatever you want to call it."

Tatsuya blinked and looked at Taiga who was blushing in embarrassment, the redhead caught his gaze and turned darker much to the raven's amusement. He opened his mouth to say something but the younger yet taller teenager beat him to it.

"Don't start, you had plenty of relationships before and you barely told me anything about them when I had asked you."

That was true. But that was only because those relationships were nothing but bad news. No love was in them, only lust and a need of attention. Tatsuya put on a smile, and for some odd reason, the smile made his heart ache slightly. "Yes, I know, but as I had told you those times, they were not important enough for anyone to know about, and I honestly didn't want you to poke your nose into my private love life."

Taiga blinked before his eyebrow twitched. "Oh so you can?! How is that any-"

Tatsuya's gray eyes narrowed and darkened causing his adopted brother to shut up immediately. "Because I am your older brother, and as your older brother it is my job to make sure you are kept out of trouble." He then turned his attention to Daiki. "I don't think that you are the type, but if I find out that you hurt Taiga in any kind of way I will make sure to return that pain but tenfold, father or not, you will not live if you break Taiga."

Taiga stood next to the smaller male with his face heated up in embarrassment, he then mumbled something under his breath and shook his head.

The pro Basketball player stared at the raven for a long moment before he looked away. "I don't have any intentions of hurting the baka, he may be annoying and frustrating at times, but that's not enough to harm him. So can you please stop assuming that I will hurt him? You're making me seem like a douchebag."

"Well you can be Aomine-kun, but under the tough shell you're really soft and cuddly,...like a small puppy or a kitten." Tetsuya stated making the larger man to jump slightly and blush in embarrassment.

"Shut it Tetsu!"

Tatsuya's eyes went back to its normal soft comforting gaze as he smiled. "Ah, I believe you." He then turned to Taiga and reached out, patting his arm softly. "If he does pull something tell me and Alex and I will end him immediately." He spoke in english that time so no one else but Taiga and he would understand.

Taiga deadpanned but nodded knowing that the raven wouldn't change his mind no matter what he tried to do. He then looked back at the others, feeling really awkward to be having such a talk in front of them all. But as he was about to excuse himself he noticed the purple haired, purple eyed male eye Tatsuya up and down in a curious gaze as he munched on his bag of chips. It didn't surprise Taiga though, Tatsuya was popular with both genders due to his personality and appearance.

Taiga, Tatsuya, Daiki, and the kids soon were seated on the floor in the living-room, joining the others. Tatsuya was having a small conversation with Kazunari, the kids sat close to both Taiga and Daiki who were sitting close to one another, but not close enough for them to actually touch or anything.

"So Himurochhi, are you interested in the same gender as well?" Ryouta suddenly asked making the raven blinked in surprise, his lips parting slightly.

"You fool, don't ask such a question to someone you have just met!" Shintarou hissed in reply.

Tatsuya let out a small laugh and shook his head. "It's alright I don't mind, I'm actually bisexual, but I prefer males over females."

And for some reason Atsushi looked pleased at that fact.

* * *

Several hours passed and now the Aomine mansion was empty all except for Daiki and Taiga, the others had decided to treat the kids to ice cream, and Tatsuya had decided to go home to work on some homework he still had to do. Daiki and Taiga sat there in the living-room awkwardly, not really knowing what to do at the moment, but after a few moments of just sitting there Daiki got bored and turned his attention to his red haired boyfriend with a small smirk. He moved and before Taiga could process what he was doing, he reached out and pushed Taiga down onto the couch and pinned him there.

"How about we have a little bit of fun?" He suggested making the redhead below him to immediately flush in embarrassment, the expression made the redhead look good enough to eat.

"You A-Aho is the only thing you think about is sex?" He then huffed and looked up at him with the dark red eyes that the older male fell in love with each time he sees them looking in his direction. "And don't you think it would be too risky to do anything right now? They could come back with the kids at any moment and the first thing that they will see is us getting at it on the couch. I don't think that would be a good mental image for any of them, especially the kids."

Daiki paused for a short moment, humming lowly before he grinned. "Guess we'll just have to move to my room then huh?" Without waiting for an answer he lifted the teenager into his arms and carried him over to the staircase, ignoring the startled cry of "A-Aho!" from Taiga. When they got upstairs Daiki immediately went over to his bedroom door and nudged it open with his foot, kicking it closed behind him and letting go of Taiga with one of his hands so he could lock it, he then made his way over to his bed and let go of the redhead, making him plop down onto it.

Taiga let out a small grunt before he glared at the grinning blunette. "You idiot, I could've walked!"

"Yeah but I like having you in my arms."

Taiga flushed at that and glanced off to the side, his lips pressed out into a pout. But his attention turned back to Daiki when the blunette stripped of his shirt, tossing it off to the side. He the climbed onto the bed and pushed the redhead down onto the bed by placing one of his hands against his chest, forcing him down as Daiki hovered over him with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"You have no clue what you do to me Taiga." He whispered causing the redhead to twitch and shiver. "You're so tempting. I want nothing more than to just be able to bend you down and fuck you until your throat is raw from screaming, but I'm not going to do that, you want to know why?" He leaned down and gently nipped at the redhead's earlobe, his breath hot against Taiga's ear. "It's because I want to make our first time together special. I want it to be perfect. Slow and gentle as we make love to one another, hard and rough when we fuck one another's brains out." He said with a small growl in his voice causing the redhead to let out a small gasped moan, squeezing his eyes closed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Taiga?"

Taiga didn't responded right away, but when he did it was a small whine. "You're such a tease you know that Aho? Ju-just do something already!"

The older male hummed softly, a small grin appearing on in his face as well before he pulled back. "Your wish is my command." He then leaned down once more and captured his lips into a kiss, he nibbled on the redhead's lower lip for a short moment before he pulled back and gave him another grin. He pulled back fully and moved down, when he was level with Taiga's crotch area he reached up and undid the redhead's pants before he tugged them down along with his boxers, freeing the teenager's half erect member.

Taiga shivered, a blush on his face as he glanced off to the side, feeling embarrassed and shy all of a sudden. The other male had seen him naked before, and it wasn't the first time the blunette gave him a blow job since they got together, but whenever they end up doing something like this, it always made Taiga feel shy about being so exposed.

He let out a small gasp followed by a small whimper when the darker skinned male reached up and took him into his hand, stroking him gently as he leaned down as well, taking the head of his member into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

When Daiki had first given him a blowjob, the blunette was nervous, awkward, and sloppy, he even had choked on him by taking too much in, but Taiga hadn't commented on it because he didn't want to embarrass the blunette more than the man had done himself.

But as they did it more, the eldest Aomine had somehow managed to develop a skill for sucking him off which made him release faster than usual, and of course the blunette had became cocky over that fact and started to claim that the only one who could do that was himself, the most cheesiest line yet.

Taiga snapped out of his thoughts as he let out a choked moan, arching his back off the bed with his eyes widening, a spasm of pleasure going through him when Daiki gave a particular hard suck. Daiki opened his eyes and looked up at him, his dark blue eyes meeting Taiga's dark red eyes.

"Mmmm." The blunette hummed softly and pulled off with a pop causing the teen to blink in surprise.

"Wha-?"

"Do you trust me Taiga?"

Taiga blinked as he stared at the blunette, he then swallowed softly and nodded. "Y-Yes."

Daiki gave him a small smile and nodded. "I want to try something, we won't go all the way, I just wanna do something."

The redhead stared at him with an unreadable expression before he glanced off to the side, nodding silently.

"Don't worry Baka, if you don't like it we can stop." The blunette said as he leaned down, pressing a small kiss to his lips before he pulled back again. "I need you to get onto your hands and knees though."

Taiga blinked before he flushed in embarrassment, he didn't move for a few moment, hesitating before he slowly did as requested. He shifted and rolled over, he then moved his legs up and pressed his knees against the mattress as he pressed his hands down against it as well, getting on in his hands and knees like Daiki wanted him too.

Daiki made a low humming sound as he reached out, laying his hands over the bar cheeks of Taiga's rear. He gently rubbed them, digging his fingers into the flesh before he eyed the redhead, a sudden glint appearing in his eyes before he grinned, he then brought his hand back….

 ** _SMACK_**!

Taiga let out a loud yelp when the right cheek of his rear was hit hard, the flesh immediately turned an angry red and the skin stung slightly. Taiga looked over his shoulder at the blunette in disbelief, his dark red eyes narrowed.

"You just spanked me."

Daiki just continued to grin. "Sorry, couldn't help it, your ass just looks so tempting, so I just did the second best thing." He then leaned down and kissed the reddening area.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you." Taiga grumbled, burying his face into the blankets of Daiki's bed. "You're such a Bastard."

"And yet you're in love with this bastard."

"Yeah, well now I'm regretting my decision." The redhead grumbled making the older male laugh softly.

"Don't be like that, I'll make sure to make it worth your time." He cooed before he ran his hands up and under the redhead's shirt, feeling the muscles of his dark jump and tremble under his hands. "Mmmmm...maybe you should fully strip, I want to see all of you." He mumbled as he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on the lower part of Taiga's back.

The teen shivered. "B-Bastard, the things you make me feel." He mumbled softly before he shifted, he then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled, and soon enough that article of clothing was on the floor somewhere as well.

Daiki continued to run his hands up the redhead's back, admiring the muscles that reacted to his touch. It was odd, Daiki was so used to feeling soft smooth backs of women who didn't have muscular backs, and yet here he was popping a boner by just feeling the idiots muscular back up. He soon got bored of it and decided to move onto the part he wanted to try out.

"I want to finger you."

Taiga blinked and paused, his eyes widened and his face heated up in embarrassment, he then shook his head and let out a small embarrassed sound. "How can you s-say something like that so casually?"

The man above him chuckled. "You should know me by now Taiga." He then shifted and reached out to the nightstand next to the bed, he pulled open the open drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Is that okay with you?" He asked.

The younger male didn't answer. He was hesitating. He didn't want anything near his ass, especially since after all the fucked up shit he had went through before. But he trusted Daiki, he knew that the blunette wouldn't do something that he didn't want to do, and if he did he could easy have Tetsuya, Tatsuya, and Alex kick his ass for him. He slowly nodded.

"Yeah, just…..just be gentle with me okay?"

Daiki nodded. "Of course." He said.

The blunette then opened the lid and squeezed some onto his fingers, he then reached down and rubbed his fingers across Taiga's entrance, watching as it clenched and unclenched at the sensation. He then slowly pushed his middle finger in, his finger immediately getting engulfed by tight heat.

"You okay?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, just feels weird…" Taiga trailed off.

Daiki bit his lower lip and hummed. He pushed his finger in as far as he was able to before he slowly started to move it in and out, pulling it out to the tip before pushing it right back in. When he felt Taiga loosen around his finger, he decided to add another one. He added more lube before he slowly pushed in his index finger, pausing for a short moment when the redhead hissed. Daiki had done some research about it, deciding that he might as well do something that would benefit him in the future. When Taiga moved his hips slightly, he took that as a sign to keep going. He pushed the index finger in as far as it could go before he started to scissor the two of the fingers inside of him, moving them back and forth slowly before he decided to try something different. He pulled his fingers back slightly and curled them up….

"A-Aaah!' Taiga suddenly let out a loud moan, clenching around his two fingers as his body spasmed at the sudden burst of pleasure. He shivered slightly before he shifted and looked over his shoulder at the blunette who was staring at him in surprise. Taiga let out a small chuckle. "What, never heard of a prostate before?" He asked.

The blunette made a small sound. "It's not that, I just wasn't expecting that kind of reaction out of you." He then grinned. "I rather like it." He then moved his fingers once more and curled them again, hitting the bundle of nerves again causing the redhead to let out another moan, his body twitching again. "But i want to hear you say my name like that, I want to see you come undone with just my fingers in your ass."

Not giving Taiga any time to respond, Daiki begun begin his torture. He put his years of sexual experience to use and moved his hand at a fast pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of the redhead fast, keeping his fingers right on the redhead's prostate, wanting to drive him crazy.

"H-Ha~! S-Sto-aaah~ Ahominee!" Taiga choked out in between moans and whines, his fingers now curling around the blankets. "W-What i-if~Haaaa~ngh...Wh-What if they come back and hear us-Ahhhh~" Taiga's hips jerked violently due to the abuse of his prostate.

Daiki chuckled, rather enjoying how the redhead was reacting to this. "Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet." He then did a violent jab to the pleasurable spot causing Taiga yelp out and clench around his fingers.

Taiga let out a high pitch whine as he pulled a hand full of blanket and pulled it to his mouth, biting down on it to keep himself from screaming out, that was the last thing he wanted.

The blunette bit his lower lip, his own cock twitching in interest as it started to become uncomfortably hard. He cursed softly and clenched his jaw, he was going to cum by just fucking Taiga with his fingers, the redhead's reactions being the greatest.

"D-D-Daiki~a-aaah, I-I can't!" Taiga whimpered, into the blankets as his body trembled, a hot sensation building inside of his stomach as his cock twitched. "I-I-I-I'm going to c-c-cum!"

Daiki cursed again and pulled his fingers out of the redhead and shifted, pulling his pants and boxers off in a hurry and forcefully turned the redhead over to lay on his back. When Taiga looked up at him with half lidded eyes that were glazed over in pleasure, he knew he wasn't going to last. Shifting once more, he pressed his body against Taiga's as he reached down, wrapping his fingers around the both of them and started to stroke them both, desperate for release. He leaned down and captured Taiga's lips in a heated and dominating kiss.

The both of them let out a moan when they both released, twitching and shivering as their cum splattered and made a mess on one another's chests but neither of them seemed to mind at the moment.

A few moments passed before Daiki pulled away from Taiga, panting softly as a grin appeared on in his face.

"Well that was fun."

Taiga looked at him and stared silently for a few moments before he made a face. "I'm filthy, I'm covered in your jizz again."

"Actually you're covered in both of ours-oof!" Daiki grunted when the redhead suddenly got up and punched him in the gut, flinching slightly. "What the hell!?"

"That's for spanking me and covering me in your jizz again, you and your stupid dominance kink." He then got up and walked over to the door, he then unlocked it and opened it, leaving to take a shower.

Daiki huffed softly and shook his head, he then got up and walked out as well, a grin forming on his face once more. "Since we're both dirty how about we share?" He asked.

"Just so you can spank me again? Hell no. You can be a good boy and wait until I'm done, I'm not taking a shower with you because we'll never get clean thanks to your stupid high sex drive."

Daiki chuckled. "You know you love it, stop denying it."

A bar of soup hit him in the face in reply.

* * *

It happened so suddenly that no one was expecting it.

Kira, Ashlynn, Taiga, and Kyoma were having a family meet up when it happened.

Kyoma collapsed. His body falling from the chair he had been sitting on at the table onto the floor, his body spasming violently with his eyes rolled back inside of his head.

It caused a panic, Kira had immediately went down to his side, calling out to him as she cried, completely confused to what was happening, Taiga had just sat there, staring at his father with wide eyes that were blank, and Ashlynn had immediately sprung into action by calling an ambulance, telling them their situation.

By the time they got to the hospital, Kyoma was in even worse shape. He was unresponsive, he couldn't breathe on his own, and he looked like he was being held in death's grip. He looked so vulnerable as he laid on the hospital bed with a breathing tube in his mouth, the only thing that was keeping him alive.

Kira sat at the right side of his bed, asleep due to all the crying she had done earlier, the poor girl had cried herself to exhaustion. Ashlynn was sitting next to Kira, a frown on her face as she watched the man who she had called her husband all these years. Even though she was angry at him for all those terrible things that he had done to Taiga, she was terrified of losing him. And then there was Taiga, sitting in a chair that was against the wall not that far away from the bed.

Taiga didn't know what to feel about the current situation. He didn't feel glad, mad, or even sad, if he was honest with himself, Taiga felt nothing but numbness.

Watching his father lay there on the hospital bed practically dead made him feel uncomfortable, it made his stomach sour and his heart clench painfully. And even how much it pissed him off…

Even though his father made his life a living hell, he was still his father, and due to that, seeing him like this effected him in a way he wouldn't dare admit out loud.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's notes : I can't help but feel as if I made this chapter rushed and messy with all the time skips in it, but this is the chapter before the Epilogue of the story, and don't worry, I will make sure to make the Epilogue better and longer. As this journey slowly comes to an end, what do you think I should do next? Should I make one-shots for this AU era, or should I make a short sequel to this showing their lives taken place shortly after this story?**

 **Let me know by commenting your answer in the reviews!**

 **I hope to see you all in the next and final chapter!**

* * *

"I hate you, I hope you know that."

It was weird talking to his father like this. His father laying on the hospital bed barely clinging onto life, pale skin with a light layer of sweat covering his once tan skin, he looked dead but the constant steady beeping of the heart monitor proved otherwise.

His mother and younger sister had left a little while ago, claiming that they were going to go for the moment since the scene was becoming too much for them. Taiga didn't really blame them either, he didn't like seeing his father in the hospital either, it was….odd and uncomfortable.

"I wish I could say that I was happy that you were dying." Taiga said softly, his eyes focused on the floor in front of him as he sat there in the chair against the wall not that far away from the bed. "But I can't…..seeing you laying there so….so helpless and vulnerable….I can't say that." He then squeezed his eyes closed as he curled his fingers into fists and clenched them. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." He hissed.

Taiga then let out a small choked sob, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he reached up, covering his face up with his hands. "I hate you so fucking much, but why does it hurt so much to know that you're dying?" He whimpered, his voice shaky. "You were never a father to me, you had always been too busy to hang out with me, and when you did it was awkward and yet…..I cherished those moments with you. But when mom left, you did to. You broke down and started drinking, beating me in reply and….and.." Taiga trailed off, pulling his head back slightly so he could look at his father on the bed. "You raped me, beat me down and blame me for my mother's disappearance, and in each time you did that, your eyes never meant it. They were full of sadness and regret, you didn't mean any of it did you? I always knew...but...but just like you I needed an excuse."

The redhead then rubbed his eyes as tears blurred his vision, he sniffed and rubbed his nose with the long sleeve of his shirt. "But I guess that I should be thanking you too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been adopted by Alex and moved out here to Japan and I wouldn't have met anyone here. I wouldn't have met my friends, I wouldn't have met Emiko, Arashi, and Ayame, and I wouldn't have met Daiki." He smiled slightly. "I'm happy here, I'm slowly creating my own life here surrounding myself with the people I care for and love. So I guess that outcome wasn't all that bad."

It was silent, Taiga didn't expect to get any answer, and to be honest he was happy that he wasn't getting any. Talking like this, getting it off his chest when he had the chance to, it felt amazing.

"You know, before I was adopted by Alex I tried to commit suicide. I took a handful of pills and planned on going out that way, but then I started thinking and I chickened out at the last second and made myself throw them up. You never found because I made sure to do it when you were at work. I was never more scared of death then that moment when I did that, I knew I wanted to die, I hated it there, but something stopped me from following through with it, and to be honest I'm happy that I stopped myself." Taiga confessed. That was something that no one but himself knew about. "When I came where with Tatsuya I was bullied a lot due to my awkward personality, I was called fat by one kid as well, and I guess that's when I got so obsessed with working out and playing basketball all the time. I wanted to be someone special, I wanted to be perfect, but perfection isn't shit. I starved myself and worked myself until I nearly dropped in exhaustion, I was to the point of breaking until Tatsuya finally noticed my lack of eating and highened schedule for playing basketball and working out, and he got me out of it. So I guess that was another suicide attempt huh? Work and starve myself into death, some way to go out huh?"

Taiga then started to shift around uncomfortably.

"It's funny. I never spoke of this to anyone, and yet here I am revealing my darkest secrets to you and you can't even reply. Heh, I think I finally lost it."

"No, you're just coping."

Taiga jumped, his breathing pausing, his body tensing, and his eyes widening in horror. He looked up and over, seeing the door open with Daiki standing in the doorway with the three kids there.

"H-How much did-"

"All of it, I was going to walk in but you kept on talking so I figured to let you finish. Sorry for eavesdropping, but for what it's worth, I don't think of you any less Taiga." The blunette said, a small smile on his face as he walked in, Emiko, Ayame, and Arashi following in after him and running over to Taiga as Daiki closed the door.

Taiga swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest as his throat felt really dry all of a sudden. "Y-You Aho, you weren't suppose to hear that!" He hissed, but there was no real heat in it. He should be angry at him, pissed off even, but he couldn't find himself to be either, deep down he was actually happy Daiki knew, that way he didn't have to bring up in the future.

"Yeah, that may be true, but I'm glad that I know about it, and from you not screaming at me, I can tell that you are too." Daiki said simply, offering him a small smirk before he grabbed the chair nearest to him and set it next to Taiga's plopping down in it.

Ayame climbed up into Daiki's lap as Arashi and Emiko climbed up into Taiga's lap, curling up into him.

"I don't care what happened to Tiger-Chan, only now matters! We love you Tiger-Chan and we don't ever want you to leave us!" Emiko said, smiling up at him brightly.

"Yeah, you're suck with us now!" Arashi grinned, agreeing with his sister.

"I agree too." Ayame said.

Taiga blinked a few times before he smiled and pulled Arashi and Emiko closer to him, leaning his head down and nuzzling them, making them both giggle.

"Tiger-Chan is purring, just like a happy mama cat!"

Daiki chuckled. "Here that Taiga? You're their mama cat."

Taiga paused for a short moment before he shifted and looked at Daiki, he stared at him blankly for a few moments before he smirked slightly. "Show me the ring first and then we'll call me the mama cat."

Daiki blinked, his dark blue eyes widening in shock before his skin flushed. "Y-You, I-I-!"

Taiga snorted before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Daiki's lips, not caring if he was doing it in front of the kids or not. He then broke the kiss and smiled as he shook his head. "What? What has you so tongue-tied that you can't speak properly?"

The blunette made a small sound and looked away, blushing in embarrassment making Taiga feel accomplished.

Emiko giggled. "Tiger-Chan is mama cat, so I'm going to start calling you Ooka-Chan!" She then snuggled into him more. "I don't care about our real mama, you're the one I want as my new mama." She mumbled softly.

"Wait until after the wedding Emiko." Daiki said making Taiga to blink and flush in embarrassment that time, he looked at him immediately with wide eyes.

"W-What are you hinting at?!"

Daiki raised a brow before he smirked, a small tint of pink still on his face. "Who, me? I'm not hinting at anything. You should keep your voice down, we are in the hospital after all."

Taiga made a small sound and looked away with a scowl, ignoring the Aomines snickers as he blushed in embarrassment.

 _Stupid cheeky bastard._

* * *

A few hours past and now Taiga was back at the Aomime mansion with Daiki and the kids. Currently Taiga was in his room going through some papers that he had gotten from his father's work. He had went snooping through his father's phone earlier and called the contact that was named 'Personal assistant' and the woman who answered had immediately known why he had been calling and sent him information to his email, and where he had then gone to the public library and printed the information out.

It was all about the Kagami business. Its rules, its expectations, etc. Many things didn't make sense to Taiga but that was only because he doesn't have any business experiences. His father never taught him so he was clueless on this part.

His father either wanted him to take over the family business or sell it off to someone who would take responsibility for it. But Taiga didn't know of any business men-..

Daiki's friend Akashi Seijuurou was a business man, and he seemed reliable for something like this. Maybe he should get his number to discuss this with him.

Letting out a small sigh, the redhead got up and made his way out of his room, closing the door behind him as he left it. He then made his way down to the living-room where Daiki and the kids were watching a movie.

"Hey, could I get your friend, Akashi Seijuurou's number?"

Daiki blinked and pulled his attention away from the television and put it on Taiga. He then raised a brow, a frown on his hips. "Why would you need his number?"

"He's the only businessman I know of, and I need to sell my Father's company or I'm stuck as its new CEO and I'm not into the whole idea of it. I have no experience with the whole businessman shit since my father never discussed it with me. "

The blunette made a s sound and reached up,rubbing the back of his head. "Even if I gave you his number, it's not an garentee that he would even pick up. He's usually really busy with one thing or another that he doesn't give anyone his time."

Taiga stared at him with a blank stare before he let out a small groan. "You got to be fucking kidding me." He earned a strange look from Daiki and an wide eyed expression from the kids. "I don't know anyone who my father works with, I don't want to hand it over to just anyone,for all I know they could screw up the company and make it go bankrupt." He then reached up and ran his hands through his hair. "Once again my stupid father screws up my life with his stupid shit." He hissed as he clenched his jaw hard.

"You're stressing yourself over something so stupid. Just calm down and-"

"It's not stupid Aho! I don't want to be stuck running the stupid thing! I already have the stupid responsiblity of picking someone else to run it, and I haven't gotten the slightest clue on what to do. I only have until my father's death to come up with something because if I don't do shit then I'll have to suffer with the consequences!" Taiga then let out a small shaky breath and shook his head. "I'm a fucking teenager, I shouldn't be stressing over something like this." He grumbled which made the blunette huff out a laugh. "Haha, yeah laugh at me you stupid son of a bi-"

Taiga was cut off when he was suddenly grabbed, the redhead blinked. When did Daiki get off the coach and get so close to him?He felt a pair of warm lips press against his own making him almost immediately relax. Taiga let out a small sigh through his nose as he reached up, resting his hands on Daiki's hips as they kissed.

When the kiss broke off Daiki pressed his forehead against Taiga's. "I may not know anything about the business shit too, but I'll try to get ahold of Akashi so you can talk to him about this mess. Just relax for now. The more stress out you become the more likely you will end up in the hospital too due to a heart attack or something. So calm your ass down and sit it on the coach so we all can watch the movie together."

The teen stayed silent for a few moments before he let out a small chuckle and smiled slightly, nodding. "Okay...you win." He said softly before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back and grinning at him before he made his way over to the couch.

When he settled onto the couch Daiki plopped down onto it next to him, he reached up and wrapped his arm around Taiga's shoulders, pulling him closer to him causing Taiga to end up leaning into him, resting his head on the blunette's shoulder. Emiko and the other two soon enough climbed onto him and settled down on both of their laps, snuggling into them as they all watched the movie together.

He wanted to relax like Daiki told him to, but how could he when he had to figure out all this shit? What if Seijuurou didn't want to hold responsibility for the Kagami business? What would happen then? He can't just shut it down, it would make him feel like a huge asshole due to putting all those workers out of jobs. He wished that his father would've done something about it instead of leaving it up to him, how the hell was he supposed to know what to do? Taiga was half tempted of just selling it off to some random business owner and get done with it all, no more worrying about stupid shit like that. But he couldn't. He promised to at least sell the corporation to someone who would take care of it, so that's what he has to do, but how?

It was just like Daiki said, there's no garentee that the shorter redhead would even answer his calls, and if that's the case then what?

As he thought more about this, Taiga grew more frustrated to the point tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he shifted, burying his face into the blunette's chest, trying to hide.

"What are you doing?" Daiki's voice vibrated his chest.

"Hiding from the world, I don't want to do this."

Daiki laughed causing Taiga to pout and blush in embarrassment.

"You're acting like a little kid."

"Congratulations you're dating a little kid, how does it feel to be a pedophile?"

At that Daiki made a small choking sound which in turned made Taiga grin and let out a small laugh of his own, but instead of saying anything else he snuggled into Daiki more and hummed softly.

 _All I can do is hope for the best._

* * *

 **(Author's notes:I don't know anything about selling businesses and such so I'm skipping that whole scene, sorry to disappoint y'all, this gal sucks when it comes to stuff like this)**

When Daiki called Seijuurou the next day, the businessman actually answered and agreed to discuss things over with Taiga which made the younger redhead relax and sigh in relief, but he still had to be on guard due to not knowing if Seijuurou would even agree in taking the business off his hands. So he had to be prepared for rejection.

But luckily for when when Seijuurou came over, they went over the documents, Seijuurou going through them mostly as Taiga just sat there and listened to him explain it, they came to an agreement.

They agreed on Seijuurou taking over the company and buying it off from Taiga, but only if the younger redhead would assist him whenever he needed the extra hand in something. Mostly forming contracts with other businesses and making the more minor decisions while Seijuurou took care of the more major ones. It was understandable so Taiga agreed, it was the best thing he could get without being turned down so he took what he could get, even though it might have not been what his father had wanted exactly. But at least the deed was done and Taiga could relax more without having to worry about taking care of a whole business, in a way he would still be involved, just with the lower ranked stuff with Seijuurou being the main CEO.

As Seijuurou got ready to leave he and Taiga exchanged numbers and gave the other a firm handshake before the shorter yet older redhead took his leave.

As Taiga closed the door he let out a slow yet long sigh as he felt all the tenseness and stress leave his body, making his entire being calm down. But when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a strong chest, he jumped and let out a small yelp of surprise.

Daiki chuckled and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his neck causing the hairs on the back of Taiga's neck stand up. "You're free from all that crap, you're welcome by the way." Daiki's voice sent shivers down Taiga's spine as it was right next to his ear. "You should thank me properly."

Taiga gulped softly as the tip of his ears turned red in embarrassment, he then shifted and turned around in Daiki's arms, facing him as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Daiki's shoulders loosely.

"Oh? And how do you want me to?"

Daiki smirked slightly and leaned in, capturing Taiga's lips into a gentle kiss. "Mmm, let me think." He mumbled against the redhead's lips before he pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. "Your cooking is really good, so that's one way." He then pressed another kiss on his lips, but it was slightly firmer as he snuck his hands down and grabbed his rear, digging his fingers into it as he squeezed it. "But then again so is this, so I'm kind of stuck on what I want more."

Taiga let out a small laugh and shook his head, pulling his head back slightly so he could look at Daiki's face fully. "You only think about food and sex, you're a pig."

The pro basketball player hummed softly, a softened expression suddenly appearing on his face causing the redhead to blink in surprise.

"You're everything I'm looking for in a partner. You're not a fake ass bitch who only wants me for money and sex, you actually care for and love my kids, you're true and you actually make us all happy which I originally thought was impossible. You're an amazing cook, you act like a role model towards my kids without you even knowing, and….." He trailed off glancing off to the side as his cheeks tinted in embarrassment, acting like this was so rare from him. He then looked back at Taiga and gave him a small genuine smile. "You made me fall in love with you. I always swore to myself that I was straight, I was pissed and disgusted with myself that I actually felt attracted to you, but now...now I don't care. I love you, and that's all that matters. Now since I have you, no, since we all have you. None of us will let you slip away from us."

Taiga stared at him with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted as he stared at the older male with a surprised yet blank expression. He closed his mouth and swallowed, his throat suddenly going dry. His eyes glistened with tears so he closed them and buried his face into the crook of Daiki's neck.

"Y-You idiot….s-saying something like that so suddenly and openly, you're such a sap you know that?" He grumbled softly before he made a small sound and smiled slightly. "But…..But I love you too, and I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, so you're stuck with me too."

Daiki chuckled and let go of his rear and brought his hands up, running them up his back before he wrapped his arms around him tightly, hugging him back tightly. "I'm glad to hear that….and don't get used to this, I'm not saying this kind of stuff ever again."

"Heh, fine by me. I like you being an Aho anyway."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they both pulled away from one another, but their arms were still loosely wrapped around one another. Daiki opened his mouth to say something, but paused, hesitated before he made a small sound and shook his head, glancing off to the side.

Taiga frowned and furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

Daiki stayed silent as he shook his head, he then pulled away from Taiga fully as he reached up and rubbed the back of his head. He then finally spoke, but he wasn't meeting his eyes. "It's nothing important, just thinking."

Taiga's frown deepened. "If it's nothing. Then you wouldn't look so bothered by it, so spill."

Daiki made a small annoyed sound and looked at Taiga with narrowing eyes. "It's nothing, so just drop it okay?" He then turned and made his way upstairs without another word.

Taiga stood there silently, a deep frown on his face. He then let out a small sound, his stomach souring all of a sudden. He shook it off and went over to the couch plopping down on it and turned on the television.

Stupid bastard with his random mood swings.

* * *

A few days past and Daiki was away due to being forced into playing in a match his team was participating in. The kids and himself were on the couch in the living-room watching the game, but Taiga's mind was somewhere completely different.

Ever since that little incident Daiki has been acting awkward, not meeting his eyes longer than necessary, he would still hold and kiss him, but something felt off which made Taiga feel saddened.

Did he do something wrong?

Did Daiki lie about all the stuff he had said to him?

Was their relationship just one big joke to the blunette?

God, he sure hoped not.

It didn't take long for Daiki's team to dominate the match, especially when Daiki was the ace player. Daiki was the strongest player on the team, easily making shot after shot, but as he watched the blunette play he noticed something. He wasn't really into the game. Whenever the camera zoomed in on his face he looked bored and or expressionless, he didn't look like he was having fun at all, and if the kids noticed this they didn't mention anything about it.

Soon enough Daiki's team was the winner which didn't really surprise the redhead at all. When the match was over Taiga was about to get up to get something to eat, but that's when an interviewer went over to Daiki.

The interviewer was a pretty young woman with curly black hair and brown eyes, she wore a formal dress wear, but the first two buttons of her shirt was unbuttoned due to her big bust.

The thought of Daiki wanting her made Taiga feel sick to his stomach.

"Excuse me Aomine-sama, but can I ask you a few questions?" She asked politely.

The blunette looked at her and eyed her for a short moment, the same bored and expressionless look on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "What?"

"Everyone is wondering, is the popular tall, dark, and handsome young man taken by a lucky woman, or is he single? All the young women at home must be all dying to know."

Taiga made a small sound at that and immediately looked away from the television. He already knew what was going to happen, he was going to lie and say that he wasn't seeing anyone and then he-

"I'm taken." Daiki's answer caused Taiga to snap out of his thoughts and look back at the television screen in surprise.

"Such a shame, who's the lucky young lady?"

Daiki hesitated for a short moment, visibly looking uncomfortable as he glanced off to the side as he swallowed. But then made a small sound and looked back at the camera.

"The lucky young lady is actually another man, and his name is Kagami Taiga."

Okay….he was not expecting that.

Taiga couldn't help but gape at the television screen in shock, his eyes wide and mouth parted. He heard Emiko say something but he couldn't really make out what it was, he was too focused on staring at Daiki.

"A….young man? Does….Does that mean you are openly admiting to you being gay?" The woman reporter asked, barely believing it herself.

Daiki scowled. "I'm not admitting to anything. I don't see why my sexuality means anything to you people, that's my personal business. All that matters is that I'm happy with him and that he's happy with me, and if none of you can accept that then fuck off." He then turned and walked away, ignoring anymore questions that the reporter might have.

Taiga got up and walked out of the living-room after that, going into the kitchen as he processed what he had just heard.

Daiki had just admitted that they were in a relationship, on public television where thousands, perhaps even millions, of people were watching. Was that why Daiki came to the defensive when Taiga asked him why he was acting so odd, or was it for a different reason? He honestly didn't really care at the moment, all he cared about was Daiki admitting that they were in a relationship.

It made him happy that Daiki was comfortable enough to do so.

A few minutes later he heard his phone go off, signalling he had gotten a text message. Taiga pulled his phone out and looked at the message, it was from Daiki.

 **From : Aho**

 **To : Me**

 **Sent at : 12:24 p.m**

 **Received at : 12:25 p.m**

 **Did you see?**

Taiga couldn't help but smile softly at the message.

 **From : Me**

 **To : Aho**

 **Sent at : 12:25 p.m**

 **Yes :)**


	25. Epilogue

When Kagami Kyoma finally passed away in the hospital, it was when Taiga, his mother, and his younger sister was there visiting him. The doctors had said that he was brain dead, there was no way for him to stay alive on his own if they took him off the machine.

Kira had taken the news the worst, sobbing and begging for them to do something to save him, but her pleads that fell to deaf ears, no one responding to her cries. Soon enough she just climbed into the bed and laid next to him, curling up and snuggling into him as she told him how happy she was to meet him even though it was just for a little time.

Ashlynn wouldn't admit anything, but from how much sadness shined in her dark eyes, Taiga could tell that she was grieving the loss of her husband. She had merely gotten up from her seat and walked over to the bed, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, telling him to rest in peace.

But soon enough they had left, leaving Taiga with his father once more. Taiga glanced up from his seat and looked at the doctor who was standing at the doorway, watching him, waiting for him to leave so he could pull the cord.

Taiga let out a small shaky breath and got up from his chair and went over to the bed, he hesitated before he slowly reached out, grabbing onto his father's nearest hand gently. Feeling how cold it was compared to his own warm one.

"I guess this is it huh?" He asked in English. "This is….the last time I get to see you before the funeral...I….." The redhead trailed off, looking down at their hands, he tightened his grip on his father's hand. "I forgive you dad…...I can forgive, but I can't forget….so...so rest in peace now, you don't have to feel guilty anymore, like I said, without you doing what you had done, I wouldn't have the people in my life that I do now. So..thanks…" With that he let go of his hand and made his way out of the room, brushing past the doctor as he exited the room.

Taiga let out a small shaky breath as he watched the doctor walk over to the machine next to his father's bed, pulling a cord and a second later the heart monitor flat lined and Kyoma finally drifted away fully.

The seventeen year old made a small sound and shifted, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head before he turned around and made his way down the hallway, heading back to the entrance.

As he exited the hospital and entered the parking lot he blinked when he saw Alex and Tatsuya, but that wasn't all, Daiki, the kids, Satsuki, Riko, and the others were there as well making him pause for a short moment. He swallowed before he slowly made his way over to them.

"What are you all doing here, and where's mom and Kira?" He asked, his eyes downcast.

"They left, Ashlynn said that she was going to prepare Kyoma's funeral." The blonde haired woman replied before she frowned slightly. "Hey, you okay? You look like you just found out your puppy got ran over."

Taiga looked up at her and blinked, he then let out a small laugh and reached up, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm….okay I guess?" He then let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he let his arm fall down to his side. "I don't know, it just...it just feels weird you know? Before now, I convinced myself that I hated my dad for what he did to me, and yet….." He trailed off as he looked off to the side again. "And yet I told him I forgive him and I feel like shit knowing that he's gone for good now."

Alexandria hummed softly before she offered a small smile, she then reached out and placed a hand on Taiga's shoulder, squeezing it softly. "It's understandable. I mean, we are human after all, if you didn't feel the slightest of sadness for him then you're a cold hearted bastard. I don't know why you forgave him, but that's another thing we do as humans." She then reached up and poked his forehead. "How about we all go and get something to eat? That way we can get your mind off from everything."

Taiga blinked and looked up at her, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Emiko suddenly pounced onto him, hugging his leg tightly.

"Cheer up Tiger-Chan! Your Tou-Chan may be gone now, but you still have us!"

"What happened to you calling him your Okaa-Chan?" Daiki asked making Taiga blink in surprise as well as everyone else, and Taiga's face exploded into color when chaos broke out.

"Ehhhhhhh?! Why weren't we invited to the wedding Aominecchi!?"

"Congratulations on your marriage Aomine-Kun, Taiga-Kun."

"What?! Awwwwwwww no fair, you two got married before Shin-Chan and I!"

"Shut up Takao!"

"Mine-Chin and Tai-Chin got married?"

"Dai-Chan how could you not tell me about this!?"

"N-N-No! Y-You got it all wrong! W-We're not married!" Taiga exclaimed, reaching up and waving his hands frantically in front of his face, his eyes wide with a dark blush on his face.

Daiki smirked and moved so he was standing next to Taiga, he then reached up and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the blushing redhead into his body. "Not yet, but we will be one day, isn't that right Mama-Aomine?"

Taiga looked at Daiki and narrowed his eyes at him. The nerve of this guy, embarrassing me in front of all of our friends! He thought.

"I didn't hear a no so I guess that confirms it." The older male said causing Taiga to blink before blushing again.

"W-Wha-mmph!" Taiga was cut off when Daiki leaned in and pressed his lips against his own, making him shiver and forget his anger and embarrassment for the time being.

"You two are so adorable together! I can't wait for the wedding, I'll be one of the bridesmaids of course!" Satsuki said, giggling as she clapped her hands together. Riko who was standing next to her agreed, a smile on her own face.

"FOR THE LAST TIME THERE ISN'T ANY WEDDING!"

"I wouldn't yell like that Taiga-Kun, we're still at the hospital parking lot. You're disturbing the peace." Tetsuya pointed out, and indeed he had, there were a lot of people staring at them now.

Taiga made a small sound and scowled, his face heating up once more. "B-Bastard! Let's just go already."

Alexandria smiled. "You can ride with Tatsuya and I lover boy." She winked, laughing when the redhead choke and stuttered in embarrassment once more, but before they could get into an argument, she, Taiga, and Tatsuya all got into the raven's car.

"You found yourself a keeper ehh Daiki?" Kazunari snickered.

Daiki smiled and nodded, turning and making his way back to his car. "Yeah, I sure did. But it's all thanks to Satsuki that I found him."

The pinkette smiled and nodded. "Yep! So you owe me a big one Dai-Chan!"

"Tch. I don't owe you shit!"

* * *

A couple of hours has past and now everyone was back at the Aomine mansion, well, everyone but Daiki and Satsuki who had left together when they were at Maji burger, Daiki claiming that he needed to borrow Satsuki for a little bit and for them to not wait up.

Taiga was curious to why Daiki wanted Satsuki to go with him, but he didn't question it, figuring it was a personal thing between the two of them. So meanwhile as they were away, everyone was at the Aomine mansion hanging out with one another.

Emiko was singing Karaoke with Ryouta on his phone, Tetsuya was having a small conversation with Alex and Riko, Kazunari was bothering Shintarou like usual, Ayame and Arashi were playing on the living-room room floor with their toy cars, Seijuurou couldn't make it so he was absent, and Tatsuya and Atsushi were not that far away talking to one another, closer together than anyone else, and due to that, Taiga could guess that they were in a relationship of some sort.

As everyone distracted themselves with something, Taiga made his way upstairs silently, wanting to get away from everyone for the time being. Going upstairs, he entered his and Daiki's shared room, closing the door behind him before he went over to the bed and sat down onto it. He sat there for a few moments before he shifted and laid back on it, lying down on his side and curling his legs up to his chest.

He didn't know how long he had laid there for, but he must've dozed off because he heard a gentle knock at the bedroom door before it was opened. Taiga made a small sound, opening his eyes he found Daiki standing there with a softened expression on his face as he entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him before he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Taiga made a small sound and shifted, sitting up in the bed and letting out a small yawn. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's nine in the evening you idiot, you slept through the afternoon."

Taiga blinked before his eyes widened slightly. "Huh?! I sl-slept that long?! I didn't even know that I feel asleep."

Daiki chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine, everyone went home a few hours ago, Riko said she came up here and checked on you after noticing you weren't down there with them. When Satsuki and I got back, everyone else left." He then shifted and reached out, pushing Taiga down onto the bed by placing a hand on his chest, a sudden hungry look appearing in his dark eyes. "The kids are spending the night at Satsuki's place, so we have the whole house to ourselves." He said before he smirked slightly. "How about we have a little fun?" He then leaned down and captured Taiga's lips in a kiss.

The redhead made a small sound, all sleepiness leaving his body as he kissed back, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the older male's neck, pulling him closer. "What did you and Satsuki do?" He asked once their kiss broke off.

Daiki paused for a moment, staying silent before he let out a small chuckle. "I'll tell you later, because right now I'm more focused on you than something I did with Satsuki." He then kissed him again, but this time he pushed his tongue into the redhead's mouth as he reached down with his hands, placing his hands on his hips before running his hands under shirt and ran over Taiga's tan warm skin.

Taiga let out a small gasp as he shivered, moaning softly as he soon pushed his tongue against Daiki's, fighting for dominance.

But not long after he pulled back and broke the kiss off, pulling away so he could pull his shirt off, and once he got it off, he pulled Taiga's shirt off as well, leaving them both shirtless. Daiki then placed his hands back on Taiga's skin, running his hands up and down the redhead's muscled sides, chest, and stomach. He then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against one of Taiga's light pink scars causing Taiga's breath to hitch.

"You're beautiful, scars and all." The pro basketball player said softly, his lips brushing against the redhead's skin. He then moved down, pressing a gentle kiss to each and every scar that he could see and reach at the moment. When he was done kissing the scars that littered his chest and stomach, he then moved on to with scars that covered Taiga's neck, shoulders, arms, and wrists.

Each and every kiss caused tiny sparks, heating up Taiga's skin as the redhead watched the blunette with half lidded eyes and a red face. When their eyes met Daiki pressed a small kiss to the longer and darker pink scar on the redhead's right wrist. He then pulled back and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Taiga's lips once more.

"Don't be ashamed of your scars. Your scars are apart of you, it tells your story and shows how strong you are. Don't hide them, show them to the world, wear them with pride." Daiki's voice was gentle, speaking as if he was talking to a frightened animal that he didn't want to spook further.

"Daiki I-"

"No, don't speak, just feel." The blunette interrupted him, causing the redhead to close his mouth and watch him with curious dark red eyes.

Daiko offered him a small gentle smile before he he shifted and pulled away, he reached over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer of it, pulling out a small tube of lube from it.

"I want to make you feel good so just lay back and relax, let me do all the work."

Taiga blushed softly but nodded silently, relaxing his body. He completely trusted the older man above him.

Daiki gave him another smile before he shifted and pulled back once more. He undid Taiga's pants and pulled them down along with the redhead's boxers, then tossed them off to the side before he moved closer to him. He grabbed Taiga's legs and spread them slightly so he had the access of what he wanted to do.

He then uncapped the lube and squirted some onto his index and middle finger, he brought his hand down and gently rubbed the lubed up fingers against Taiga's puckered entrance. He paused when he felt the redhead shiver but slowly pushed his middle finger in, moving it in slowly so he didn't hurt the redhead.

Taiga made a small sound of discomfort, it didn't hurt, just felt very awkward, just like the first time they did this. When Taiga got used to the feeling, he slowly rocked his hips, letting the other male know.

Almost immediately Daiki started to move the finger around, pushing it in as far as it could go before he pulled it out to the tip and repeated the action. He soon curled his finger and nearly almost found the teenager's sweet spot. Taiga let out a moan and arched his back as a spark of pleasure went through him. He bit his lower lip and grabbed the bedsheets in one of his hands as the other went up, resting on the pillow that his head was on.

Daiki soon pressed in the second finger, pausing for a short moment when he heard Taiga hiss due to the stretch. After a few moments he then started to move them around inside of the younger male, moving his fingers back and forth in a scissoring motion, and when he got bored of that he curled them and hit the redhead's prostate again, causing him to clench around his finger and moan out.

Thank god the kids were staying at Satsuki's because they would've ran to see what was wrong due to Taiga not being quiet with his moans, not that Daiki cared at the moment.

"Taiga."

The said male made a small sound and opened his eyes, when had he closed his eyes? He couldn't remember.

"I….If it's alright with you I want to go all the way."

Taiga blinked a few times, his mind foggy due to the pleasure. When he processed what he had said, he blushed with his eyes widening slightly. He swallowed as his heart started to beat violently against his chest.

"I-I"

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Daiki interrupted him, sensing the younger male's nervousness. "I just want to move our relationship to the next level, but if you don't want to, that's fine. It's probably too soon in our relationship to do it anyway."

Taiga made a small sound and shook his head, shifting slightly before he reached out and wrapped an arm around Daiki, pulling him down and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I... I'm nervous...and a bit scared, but...but I trust you. So let's do it."

Daiki's eyes widened. "You sure?"

Taiga smiled and nodded, letting go of him as he laid back down. "Yes, I trust you Daiki."

Daiki smiled and nodded, swallowing as he started to feel nervous himself. "Okay….Okay, I'm uh... I'm going to have to prepare you more so I'm going to have to...have to put another finger in and stuff."

Taiga let out a small laugh. "Don't go all awkward on me now, I'm the blushing virgin in this relationship not you."

Even though that Taiga wasn't exactly a virgin, that his first time was stolen by his father when he was fourteen, Taiga didn't care. He thought of this as his first time, he wanted to erase all of those bad memories and replace them with the good memories with Daiki.

The blunette chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah well, this is my first time doing something like this with another guy. So of course I'm going to be slightly awkward and nervous about this, I don't want to end up hurting you. I want to make our first time special."

Taiga blushed at that and made a small sound, shaking his head. "I thought that you weren't going to say anymore sappy shit." He mumbled, glancing off to the side.

"I thought so too, but you're adorable when you blush like that, my little hidden romantic tiger kitten." Daiki cooed as he pulled his fingers out, adding more lube onto his fingers, and before Taiga could reply to his earlier statement, he pushed three fingers into him causing the redhead to gasp and let out a small hiss, immediately tensing up at the extra stretch.

"O-Ouch you asshole, I thought that you said that you didn't want to hurt me!"

"Must've slipped my mind."

One of Taiga's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Why you-H-Haaaaaaa!~" Taiga was cut off by his own loud moan when Daiki curled his fingers, pressing them into his pleasure spot harshly causing his body to spasm and for his member to twitch.

Daiki smirked. "You were saying?"

Taiga managed to give him a small weak glare. "F-Fuck you."

"Actually, I'm going to be the one who fucks you into this mattress as I make you scream out my name until your throat is raw." Daiki said, leaning down and nipping Taiga's neck causing the redhead to twitch again.

Taiga would be lying if the dirty talk didn't have any effect on him, but there was no way that he was going to admit that to Daiki. He already had a big enough ego as it is, he didn't need to make it any bigger. Taiga then let out a small sound and gave the blunette his own smirk as he clenched himself around his fingers, rocking his hips and practically fucking himself on his fingers.

"What's holding you back then Daiki, I'm not going to break, I'm not fragile."

Daiki immediately swallowed hard and let out a small curse, pulling his fingers out of the redhead and struggling to get out of his own pants and boxers. Taiga found it amusing and wanted to laugh, but didn't since he felt the same way.

Soon enough Daiki had himself lubed up and ready to go, he shifted and placed himself at Taiga's entrance, but paused. He looked down at the redhead who stared up at him.

"Are you really sure about this Taiga? I won't be able to stop myself when I go in. So this is your final choice."

Taiga gave him a small smile, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the blunette's shoulders. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Daiki swallowed and slowly nodded. He then grabbed the back of Taiga's knees and spread his legs, pressing Taiga's legs against his chest. He paused to see if that position was uncomfortable for him, but when he received no complaint from the redhead he slowly pushed himself in.

Taiga immediately clenched his jaw as a unpleasant sting started to travel through his lower regions, the sting only grew worse as the blunette continued to push in slowly, entering him inch by inch slowly, even with the lube it was painful as all hell, but Taiga wanted this so he put up with it, he had been through plenty of pain before so he could handle a little bit more. Soon enough Daiki was pushed in all the way, his balls firmly pressed against Taiga's rear. Tears gathered at the corners of the redhead's eyes, but they were immediately licked away by the blunette.

"You okay?"

Taiga made a small sound and huffed. "What do you mean am I okay? I have your dick shoved up my ass and I fucking hurts!" He hissed, but he then paused and let out a small sigh. "But….yeah...I'm good I guess."

Daiki chuckled and shook his head. "Just tell me when you're ready."

Taiga nodded.

A few minutes ticked by and the painful ache was now just a dull ache. Taiga made a small sound and rocked his hips.

"Move."

Daiki nodded and immediately did just that. Slowly pulling himself back, letting out a small groan as he felt the tight tight engulf him, it was a whole new experience for him, and so far he was loving it. Taiga clenched around him, sucking him in almost greedily, it was wet like all those time he had sex with the those girls, but that's because a guy's ass didn't provide self-lubricant. Soon Daiki was pulled out to only the tip until he slowly pushed himself all the way back in, slowly creating a steady pace.

Taiga moaned softly, his eyes half lidded as his muscles twitched. He bit his lower lip as he felt Daiki move inside of him, he felt so full with him inside, and if Taiga had to admit it, it was his new favorite sensation.

The slow and steady pace continued for a few minutes, the both of them slowly getting used to the sensation, but Taiga soon grew bored of it and made a small sound, rocking his hips.

"More."

"Taiga I-"

"Don't give me the 'I don't want to hurt you shit' I'll be fine, if it becomes too much I'll tell you. I want more, and if you won't give me more right now I'll take charge by pinning you to the bed and fucking myself on you."

Daiki's eyes widened, his member twitching in interest inside of the redhead. He was half tempted of letting him do just that, but that could be saved for another time. He then chuckled. "Okay, you asked for it. Don't come complaining to me when you ass becomes sore." He then shifted, letting go of Taiga's legs which were immediately wrapped around his waist, and pressed his hands to the mattress on either sides of Taiga's head, he then let go of his self restraint and gave Taiga what he was asking for.

He pulled out before he slammed himself all the way back in, he did that a few times before he created a pace that both he and Taiga liked. Hard and fast.

Taiga let out loud choked moans, immediately tightening his arms around Daiki, digging his nails into the older male's darker skin which only caused Daiki to thrust harder and faster into him, the room filling with the sounds of their moans and grunts and the sound of Daiki's balls slapping against Taiga's reddening ass.

Taiga couldn't do anything but hang on for dear life, the intense feeling of pleasure clouding his mind and other senses. He couldn't even let out proper moans anymore, only high pitched whimpers and whines leaving his mouth, something that he would be too embarrassed to do if he wasn't too wrapped up in his current situation.

Soon Taiga felt a ball of warmth build up in his stomach, the pleasure becoming too much. He whimpered and buried his face into the crook of Daiki's neck.

"A-Ah~! D-D-ah-ki! I-I-I c-ca-aah-n't! G-Gonna co-haaa~um!" Taiga forced out in between moans.

Daiki grunted. "M-Me too, s-shit T-Taiga you're so tight."

Daiki then reached down and grabbed Taiga's weeping member and started to stroke it in time of his thrusts, and with moments the redhead bit down onto Daiki's shoulder as he let out a muffled moan, his body twitching as he released, Daiki let out a small curse and leaned down, biting down onto Taiga's shoulder as well, returning the favor as he thrusted a few more times before he slammed in and stopped, releasing his cum inside the redhead underneath him.

Daiki then collapsed on top of Taiga, not caring that he just fell into Taiga spunk, he could easily wash it off with a rag later. He and Taiga panted, both trying to catch their breaths, and soon enough Daiki pulled out and plopped onto the bed next to Taiga, letting out a small groan as he did so.

Taiga winced slightly when Daiki pulled out, but other than that and a dull ache he was fine. He closed his eyes and hummed, calming his racing heart and quick breathing. He felt Daiki shift and leave the bed a few moments later but thought nothing of it, knowing that he was just going to get something to clean himself off. Taiga knew that he should clean up as well, but he didn't feel like it, he was too tired to move.

He was dozing off when he suddenly felt something cold land on his stomach, causing him to jerk awake and jump with a surprised yelp. He glared at Daiki who laughed at him, he let out a small huff and grabbed the rag, wiping his stomach and chest off before he threw the rag back at Daiki who just placed it on the nightstand before he sat down on the bed, all of a sudden looking really nervous.

"Hey."

Taiga blinked and looked at him, raising a brow at him causing the blunette to glance off to the side almost in a shy way.

"Um….about the whole me borrowing Satsuki thing, um…" Daiki started but trailed off, a blush appearing on his face as he bit his lower lip. He then shifted and got up, going over to his discarded pants and picking them up, reaching into one of its front pockets before pulling his hand out. He then walked back over to the bed and sat down again, the object hidden in his closed fist.

"What is it?" Taiga asked, wanting him to continue.

Daiki swallowed and shifted so he was facing him. He then reached out and grabbed Taiga's left hand, holding it gently in his own hand. "I was thinking….you... you're the first person ever to make me feel like this, not even the kid's mother made me feel the way you make me feel about you.." He trailed off, swallowing again. "When...When Emiko mentioned something about you being their new 'mama', it made me start to think about us, and where I want us to go in the future. I know we just started to date not that long ago, and that I might end up freaking you out by moving this fast, but...but I don't want to lose you. Not now, and I sure as hell hope not anytime soon."

Taiga's eyes widened slightly, his heart starting to pound violently inside his chest once again as he stared at him silently.

Daiki then opened his hand which showed a simple silver band, nothing fancy. "I...I didn't know what to get so I went with the simplest of things, I figured that you wouldn't want anything girly or too expensive." The blunette paused, swallowing hard. "I-I know that this is really early and everything, but...but I want you to become an official member of the Aomine family. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, I want to make my children happy, I want to keep you as mine...that may make me seem a bit selfish, but I don't want to let you go..so…" He trailed off again, glancing off to side before he let out a small shaky breath before looking back at Taiga, staring him right in the eye.

"Will you marry me Kagami Taiga?"

Taiga let out a shaky breath as a response, his eyes staring widely at the man in front of him, his face heating up and his body trembling. He blinked before a few times as tears glistened in his eyes, he then made a small sound that was in between a laugh and a sob as he moved forward, ignoring the ache in his lower regions as he wrapped his right arm around Daiki's shoulders, kissing him.

When he broke the kiss he let out a small laugh and shook his head. "You stupid Aho, what did I say about saying things like this all of a sudden?" He then smiled and looked him in the eyes. "You call yourself selfish due to you wanting me to stay with you. Then I guess that makes me selfish too since I don't want to let you go either."

Daiki's eyes widened slightly. "So does that mean?.."

Taiga let out another laugh and nodded, smiling at the other man brightly. "Yes, I'll marry you Aho. I don't care if we're moving too fast, all I know is that I want to be with you and I don't want to leave you anytime soon."

Daiki gave a grin of his own in response and slipped the ring onto Taiga's left hand ring finger, he then wrapped his arms around him and kissed the redhead.

"You just made me the happiest man alive."

* * *

The next morning Taiga and Daiki woke up at the same time. Daiki woke up because he needed to take a piss, and Taiga woke up because his lower back hurt and he was hungry. As Daiki got up and went to the bathroom, Taiga shifted and slowly sat up, flinching slightly as his back ached. He then reached up with a hand and ran it through his messy dark red and black hair. When he pulled his hand away he noticed the silver band resting on his ring finger and smiled softly, his heart swelling in happiness.

They were going to get married, probably not until Taiga gets out of school, but they will be getting married sometime in the future, and by that fact alone, it made Taiga unbelievably happy. He then slowly got up and made his way over his discarded clothing, he quickly put them back on before he made his room out slowly, a very noticeable limp in his step.

They may be moving too fast, but they were both desperate to keep a tight on each other and neither of them wants to part anytime soon. As Taiga made his way downstairs to the kitchen, Taiga bit his lower lip.

How would the press react to it? Would Daiki even mention anything about it to the public, probably not, but Taiga was alright with that, he didn't want that kind of attention anyway. He was probably going to be crowded by his peers at school since they all watch basketball too, so he was mentally preparing.

A few minutes went by and Taiga was cooking simple pancakes when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, a chin resting on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Taiga blinked in surprise and confusion before he laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm just a little sore."

"Told you that you would be." Daiki mumbled softly before he shifted and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he then buried his face into Taiga's neck and tighten his hold on him. "You're mine, I'm not letting you go."

Taiga blushed in embarrassment and made a small sound. "Does Satsuki already know about the engagement the"

Daiki hummed and nodded. "Yeah, I needed her help on picking on out, but she was practically useless since she only picked out the most expensive and fancy ones, I figured that you wanted something simple and not that pricey."

Taiga laughed softly and shook his head. "Yeah, if you would've gotten me a Diamond ring I would've punched your ass, I'm not a girl and I don't need something like that."

After a few moments, Taiga finished breakfast and turned in Daiki's arms, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his neck. "So what are the plans for today?" He asked.

Daiki hummed. "I was thinking that we could get together with everyone again and announced that we are officially engaged, but then again they wouldn't be all that surprise." Daiki then paused, biting his lower lip as he glanced off to the side. He then made a small sound and looked back at him. "How about we just hang out, take it easy and such."

Taiga blinked before he smiled softly and nodded. "We can do that." He said as he leaned up slightly and pressed his lips against Daiki's.

"I love you Aho."

"I love you too Baka."

* * *

 **Author's notes : That's it! Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long, I loved every moment of this! The story is over, but there will be one-shots on this lot, so the journey isn't over just yet! Over the next couple of months I will be editing this so there isn't so many errors in it. If you enjoyed this story, please go check out my other ones, your love and support on those stories would make me very happy!**

 **I will be publishing a AkaFuri story soon, so please stay tuned for that!**

 **Again, thank you all for supporting me on this book, I love you all! I hope to see you all at my other books!**


	26. Notes : Long time no see

Hey guys, remember me? It's been like what? 100 years since I've been active? Even so, I'm back, and if you're wondering "what about your other account?" If you remember me making one, I kind of fell off from the edge of this website and completely forgot about it, luckily I still remember this one eh?

To be honest I don't know if any of you will see this, so I don know if there is really a point of me posting this chapter or anything, but I decided to do it anyway.

It's been over a year now since I wrote this story, and I believe my way of writing has evolved over the time I've been away from here, so looking back at this, I barely recognize my own work.

The reason why I'm posting this chapter is to let ya all know that I'm back on this account, but it might take me some time to get back into syc with this site, I haven't been on here since...forever it seems. But I'm back now, and hopefully I'll be able to write some more stories for you all soon!

Just let you all know too, I'll be changing my user name to thatonechicc.

Well, that's about it, so I hope to see you all around sometime :)


End file.
